Horcruxes, Dreams, and Bonded Hearts
by Shiemi
Summary: CH. 27: The time has finally come for Harry to go and fight Voldemort, but as they are ready to leave their hiding place via portkey something they didn't foresee happens.
1. Petunia's Regrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Not mine! No way! I am a fan just like you!

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry! This was originally Harry Potter and a Quest to End it All, but I had to delete it. Now that there is no other version or anything of the sort I can finally repost and rewrite without any problems, I believe. It won't get deleted again unless no one likes it. This is my own version of looking for the Horcruxes. Those that read this fic as Harry Potter: A Mission and a Quest, be wary. There will be some changes from the originally 'M' fic and I don't plan any slash in this rewritten version. Something in the end will change a bit drastically too towards a sequel with Ginny as protagonist. Won't say what as that would spoil everything! There will be hints. This is mainly an Adventure fic, but it will have a little bit of everything, including humour and teenage craziness. Enjoy! There's a Ginny sidequest too that is sort of introduced in chapter 9. Fic is only about 30 to 32 chapters.

**Author's Note 2**: First of all, English is NOT my first language plus I'm no professional with a vast vocabulary. If you think there are too many mistakes and I need a beta, say so. If you are very good with grammar and punctuation you can offer to be my beta too as I won't be recruiting **Menecarkawan** again for this.

Song: 'Promise' by TiA ( from Yakitate Japan!)

* * *

**Horcruxes, Dreams, and Bonded Hearts**

**Ch. 1: Petunia's Regrets**

Harry Potter, the boy known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, was quiet throughout his whole trip to London aboard the Hogwarts Express. He still had the headmaster's funeral in his mind, unable to make the reality of Albus Dumbledore being dead completely sink into him. Sighing, he passed his fingers through his messy raven black hair and weakly stared out the window. The warmth of the summer day wouldn't do anything to mend the vacuity inside his own heart.

As the scarlet train arrived in London Harry moved mechanically to exit. Students were reuiniting with their parents and relatives as soon as they went through the magical barrier that separated the wizarding station from the Muggle one. Harry loaded a cart and went through the barrier with his trunk and owl in tow, pushing the cart as he always did, but something was different. No one was waiting for him. He looked around, everywhere, alertness washing over his senses, but there was no sign of the Dursleys. The plump redheaded woman called Molly Weasley approached him in seconds. "Why Harry-- I haven't seen your aunt and uncle! Were they supposed to come for you?"

Harry Potter didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Not anymore. "I'll be alright Mrs. Weasley. Don't worry about me. I'll just take a cab." He suddenly thought aloud as he realized something: "The problem is that I don't have any Muggle money on hand."

The chubby woman smiled at Harry. "It's alright! We'll just give you a lift to the Leaky Cauldron and from there you can go to Gringotts for a money exchange." Harry didn't want to do that, but still nodded as he didn't have much of a choice. From the Leaky Cauldron onwards he would be on his own and no one was going to prevent that.

Ginny and Ron Weasley were quite happy when Harry was suddenly with them. Arthur Weasley had borrowed a car from the Ministry so everything was _fine_ in a certain sense. In the car, the girl whispered to Harry: "I love you, but I'm trying to understand your noble reasons. But you know... I won't give up on you. I promise I'll wait Perhaps one day destiny will bring us together again." A sense of emptiness encompassed the green-eyed young man, sprouting roots inside him. His sadness was great, but he couldn't go back. He nodded at the girl, wanting her to be free rather than wait for him when there was a great chance he would never make it back. He had already decided that they couldn't be together and he was glad that she had taken it so well. Any other girl would have cried and pleaded, or so he thought.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Harry said 'thank you' and 'good bye' to the Weasleys before finally entering the place. He asked old Tom to watch his trunk and Hedwig for a while and then he approached the wall that led to Diagon Alley. As fast as he could, he got to Gringotts and exchanged money. The goblins didn't ask any questions, which was alright with him. After returning back in quickened paces he took his things and soon boarded a cab.

XxXxX

As soon as Harry arrived at Privet Drive he knew something was wrong. No. The Dursleys hadn't been attacked by Death Eaters or by Voldemort himself, but still something was not right. The house was dark even though it was almost dusk. Lights should have been illuminating from inside. He took out the key he miraculously had to the house and when he was about to insert it he noticed that the lock was open and thus, the key wasn't needed. He thought: 'Burglars?', but something told him that this was not the case either. He softly opened the door and heard someone sobbing as he entered, pulling his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him. The quiet sobs came from deep darkness and he turned on the lights. His aunt was completely wasted on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of whisky. Harry approached her and her eyes fixed on his. "You're here." The statement sounded strange to Harry's ears, but he still wondered what had happened. Had aunt Petunia and Vernon quarrelled? Divorce? Where was Dudley? The woman was sobbing again. The stench of alcohol was very strong and it was combined with the stench of urine and vomit. He feared asking. One of the rules in the Dursleys' house for him had always been not to ask any questions, but he had to know what had happened that had sent his aunt into that state. His eyes must have asked the questions as suddenly Petunia, with a broken voice answered: "Dudley... He vandalized his school... He and his friends... They beat a boy to death... He's in a young offenders centre..."

"Vernon?" Harry didn't even bother to add 'uncle' before the name. The man had been no uncle to him.

"Buried three days ago... Killed himself. He couldn't bear the humiliation. To him... You were supposed to be the criminal... the bad influence... the bad kid supposedly in St. Brutus... Not Dudders... So many questions... He couldn't bear it... I still don't know how he got a gun... He blew off his head... right in front of me..."

Harry dropped to his knees in front of his aunt. The information was hard to process at the moment and he decided that his first task was to get his aunt clean. Afterwards he would clean the living room's floor and get rid of the bottles. Resisting the stench, the young man lifted his aunt into his arms and walked with her to the bathroom. The woman didn't complain. Harry placed her in a sitting position on the bathroom floor and turned the knob of the shower on. He calmly undressed his aunt and after stripping her of the stinky clothes, he lifted her and got her into the shower. She dropped to her knees under the water doing nothing. Harry took his excess clothing off along with his glasses, leaving his boxers and white t-shirt on. He got into the shower and washed his aunt. Soon he turned the knob off and picked up a towel to dry the frail and skinny woman. He got her to her feet and made her come out of the shower. He considered that she had to start reacting on her own, and she did. She followed him like an automaton until they reached the master bedroom. He looked for a nightgown and underwear in her drawers and gave them to her. She put on the underwear herself to his relief and he then helped her into her nightgown. The woman was broken and Harry still didn't know how to deal with the situation. He honestly hadn't felt anything when she told him about Dudley being in prison and Vernon dead, but he did pity her. Just like Sirius had been special to him, just like Dumbledore had been a fatherly figure in a strange sense, Vernon and Dudley had been everything to her. Dudley could still be alive, but the fact of her boy being a criminal must have been devastating. Harry had seen that coming from long ago, but he wouldn't blame her with accusations. She had to understand how she had failed as a parent and as an aunt on her own. At that moment, she only needed help and that was the only thing he could provide her with, even though he felt she didn't deserve it. He was no monster and he would help her for a simple reason, she was his mother's sister. Certainly, blood would always be thicker than water.

Harry silently went downstairs and prepared a small and simple dinner of mashed potatoes with peas and carrots, some stewed beef, and steamed rice. He went upstairs and got his aunt, who was sitting on the bed exactly as he had left her before preparing dinner. He escorted her downstairs and soon sat her at the table. In minutes he found himself spoon feeding her as she hadn't touched her food. After he managed to make her eat half the plate he made her brush her teeth, gave her some painkillers with a glass of water, and got her upstairs to bed. Right before he had completely left she suddenly spoke in an audible, but broken whisper: "Don't leave me alone..."

"I'll come back," Harry assured her and then softly closed the door. He went downstairs to clean the mess in the living room. After cleaning and disinfecting the rug he placed the bottles in the bag readied for glass to be recycled. He then finished his own dinner, cleaned the kitchen, and headed for the shower. After having washed himself and brushed his teeth he was ready in his pajamas. Harry got his trunk and Hedwig to his small bedroom and set Hedwig free for the night, then he headed for the master bedroom. He softly opened the door and even in the darkness he knew that his aunt was still awake. She had been waiting for him.

"You did come back."

Harry was startled by the statement. "Yes. I did. Why?"

"Nothing... Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Harry nodded in the darkness and joined her, occupying the other side of the King sized bed. He lied on his side, his back to her, but soon felt her arms surrounding him and sobs on his back.

XxXxX

In the morning, Harry woke and found himself alone on the bed. He quickly got up, put on his glasses and ran down the stairs to check on his aunt. He was relieved to see her in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Good morning!" His aunt actually greeted him with a faint smile. "Thank you... for last night... Why are you being nice to me?"

Harry lowered his gaze as he entered the kitchen. "You're going through a bad situation..."

The woman nodded and Harry sat down. They both ate breakfast and then he noticed her staring intently at him. "What?" he asked nervously.

"It's strange... Your father wore glasses too... Can't those wizards and witches fix bad eyesight?"

Harry meditated on the question, but really had no answer to it. "I don't know." His reply was honest. Many wizards and witches wore glasses and he had never known of magical cures for bad eyesight.

"Your eyes are beautiful. My sister's eyes... They shouldn't be hidden behind glasses. Your eyesight can be cured, you know? With laser surgery..."

Harry kept eating his breakfast. He had no idea why Aunt Petunia was suddenly bringing that topic up. They had never cared about his eye problem. In fact, they were supposed to take him to the Optometry clinic every year for check ups and they just left him with the same prescription every single year as they didn't want to spend a single pound on him.

"I will pay for it."

"Huh?" Harry looked incredulously at her.

"We'll go today. You will have your eyes checked and if the problem can be fixed I'll pay for your surgery. I have money... and... I'll be receiving a pension based on what Vernon used to earn from now on. It's good money. I'll be fine."

Harry decided not to go against his aunt. If that was going to make her feel better then so be it.

Right after breakfast Petunia and Harry were on their way to the clinic. In a couple of hours Harry had his eyes checked and they confirmed that his eyes could be fixed, but it would be recommended for him to be at least 21 as his eyes might still be growing. Petunia insisted to them that she wanted everything done as soon as possible and just like that Harry found himself only three days later under laser treatment. He was amazed when they told him that if he felt up to it he could return to a normal life as soon as the next day, but he decided to wear shades for a while to protect his sensitive eyes. Petunia seemed quite happy with the results. She seemed happy to be taking care of someone even if that someone was the boy she had always neglected.

The days after Petunia took Harry shopping, he would do the groceries with her, and they even went to an Aquarium, the zoo where he had spoken to a serpent for the first time in his life, and to many different places. She also made him get a driver's license after intensive classes. She had insisted in the fact that he would be seventeen soon and they had complied and tested him for the license. It was strange that she was being so maternal all of a sudden. After three weeks of being with her, Harry decided to be honest with her. "Aunt Petunia... These weeks have been some of the best in my life... I just wish you had done all of this for me before... I... I'll have to leave very soon as I have a mission I have to finish. I still have to vanquish my parents' killer. I am very grateful, but..." The woman hugged him and started to cry, startling him.

"Please don't get killed. Please... Please... You're the only one I have left and I don't want to lose you too. I know I was horrible to you in the past... I blamed you for my sister's death... I did love her, Harry, but I felt that the magical world stole her from me and that world led her to die at a young age... I don't want a repeat of those things--"

"I'll survive," Harry interrupted her. "I will do everything I can to survive. Next Saturday, I have been invited to a wedding. Wanna come?" The woman looked at him and blinked twice.

"Wedding?" Harry nodded. "Then we have to get you some formal clothes!" Harry raised an eyebrow, but let his aunt take him shopping yet again and buy him a suit. Then they both went to Diagon Alley. She felt strange being there for the first time in her life. In Diagon Alley, he bought formal wizard robes to use over the suit at the wedding. He asked his aunt if she wanted robes too, but she decided that she would just wear Muggle clothes. Harry chuckled. Just the thought of Aunt Petunia dressed as a witch had been hilarious. She would never go that 'low'.

XxXxX

Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful. Petunia was alarmed when she saw Bill's scarred and almost deformed face, but her nephew calmed her. His aunt did think that the bride had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but Harry decided against telling his aunt that the bride was part _veela_. That would have required too many explanations that he didn't feel like giving. During the wedding Harry noticed Ginny glancing at him from time to time. It almost seemed like she wanted to speak with him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. He just sighed, deciding that he wouldn't approach her. He would never turn her into Voldemort's target. He couldn't go back on his word and on the contrary, he almost wished she would start some casual dating as something like that could completely alienate her from ever having been close to him, to Harry Potter.

Ron and Hermione planned their visit to Godric's Hollow with Harry in the middle of the wedding feast that came after the ceremony. Their trip to that place would be very soon and from then on they were going to search for the Horcruxes. The three friends promised to stay in contact until the designated day. Harry felt quite tempted to ditch Ron and Hermione, not wanting to involve anyone, but at the same time he remembered Dumbledore telling him to confide in his friends. Still, involving Ron and Hermione in what was obviously his mission was dangerous. The storm in his mind was driving him mad, unable to reach a final decision, but then he filled himself with strong determination. He would take them with him on the quest for the Horcruxes, but when it came to fighting Voldemort he was going alone. Somehow he would abandon them after the last Horcrux was destroyed. He would find out how he would do it when the time came.

In the middle of the celebrations Harry left with his aunt. Petunia had wanted to give the couple a present, but Harry was the one to choose magical presents in Diagon Alley on the same day he had bought his formal occasion wizarding robes. Bill and Fleur would have never known what to do with a microwave or a blender, but he smiled as he thought of how excited Mr. Weasley would have been with Muggle household goods...

XxXxX

The day before Harry's fated departure, his aunt sat with him. "Harry... You have no idea how much I regret my behaviour against you all these years. Dudley would have never made me as happy as you have made me during these few weeks. I failed as a mother. I know that very well. I am glad that even though I never spoilt you rotten as I horribly did with Dudders you have turned out to be a nice young man. You have grown so much... and you are very handsome, you know that? I bet the girls are all over you..." Harry felt himself blushing and shook his head. "Take good care of yourself. Lily would have been very proud of you... as I am now."

Harry kissed his aunt on her cheek and he whispered to her: "I... I'll try to love you, aunt Petunia, but give me time. Thank you for everything." Even if it had been for so little time that she had acted as a mother he was grateful, but the next day... The next day his quest would start.

By the time Petunia got up the next morning Harry was gone. He had left her a small note:

_I promise I'll take care of myself, but if I never come back, _

_please continue living... For me and mum. Take care of_

_Hedwig. You can send me letters through her. Again, thanks_

_for everything. Not needing glasses is a great advantage!_

_Take care of yourself._

_Your nephew,_

_Harry_

Petunia knelt on the floor sobbing and praying for her nephew's safety with every tear she shed, hoping that somehow fate wouldn't claim Harry's life as it had done with his mother.


	2. In the Muggle Hotel

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor fan. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Author's Note: As I'm rewriting and there are things that remain the same or almost the same, I might be posting frequently or so I hope, for now. These first chapters, if you read the previous version, you might notice that they haven't changed much. Hope that doesn't offend anyone. If you consider I need a beta, please say so. If you are good with grammar and punctuation and would like to be my beta you can say so too of course. Thanks.

Song: 'Be Somewhere' by Buzy (From Rockman / Mega Man)

* * *

Ch. 2: **In the Muggle Hotel**

Harry rented a car, having gone to the Rental Center by cab. He wished he had his Apparition license, but his exam was going to be in September. He wasn't seventeen yet, so he had to admire his aunt. Petunia had persuaded the people that gave the driving exams to help Harry get his license even though he wasn't seventeen. She told them that he was going to be seventeen soon, which was true, but they still had to consider until she made them give in. Harry had never expected to see his aunt insisting like that. She had used the same persuasive skills with the staff from the Eye Surgery Clinic. Harry had never expected his aunt to be such a great manipulator. He chuckled while he drove to the designated hotel where he, Ron, and Hermione were going to congregate. It was a small place, but at least he was sure that no wizard would even consider that Harry Potter would be in a small Muggle hotel... Although Harry remembered how the Hogwarts letters seemed to find him anywhere he went when his uncle didn't want him to find out that he had been accepted in a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that was when it came to letters from Hogwarts. In this case, it was Voldemort who would be looking for him and the idea of Voldemort looking for him in Muggle hotels was simply hilarious.

Driving felt nice, it relaxed him. Sometimes Harry wondered what he would do after the war was over if he managed to survive. Would he stay and live as a wizard or would he disappear into the Muggle world? The second sounded more appealing. If he did manage to vanquish the Dark Lord, he would be a hero to the Wizarding world and the fame would drive him insane. At least with Muggles he would be invisible. The idea could easily seduce him, even though he did love the Wizarding world with all his heart.

Soon Harry arrived at the small hotel even though it was more like a Guest House rather than a hotel. He parked, stepped out of the car, entered, and smiled weakly. Right there were Hermione and Ron sitting in a waiting area that the Guest House's lobby had. They immediately stood up and walked toward him.

Hermione beamed and hugged him. "How did you get here? I'm curious! Ron and I Apparated close by. No one saw us. Well, actually I made us both Apparate. Ron has to re-take his exam with you in September as he..." She gave the redhead a sympathetic look and Weasley shrugged. Still, she decided to omit the word 'failed'.

"I got here by car," Harry stated in an almost proud tone.

"Taxi?" Ron asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "I rented a car. We can use it for a while. Aunt Petunia allowed me to be included in her credit so I have a credit card under her charge..." Thoughts of Vernon being dead and Dudley being in a Young Offenders Centre suddenly crept in his mind, but he put them aside, trying to grin at the fact of having a credit card.

"You have a driver's license? Cool!" Ron seemed amazed, while Hermione smiled. Then the redhead asked: "But what's a credit card? Credit under your aunt's charge?" The young Weasley looked honestly confused.

"It's a Muggle card that can replace money and..." Hermione was looking for a way to explain it, but frowned.

Harry decided to change the credit card subject. "Alright then, tonight we'll sleep here. I called ahead and reserved a room. Hope you two don't have any problems with the three of us being together... I ask more because of Hermione..."

"It's alright, Harry," the girl reassured him.

"Okay then. Let's go to our room and discuss what we are going to do." Harry then went to the front desk and after confirming his name and credit card number, they gave him a card key. He then signaled for Ron and Hermione to follow him. When he opened the room, he checked his friends and sighed in relief. Just like him, they were only carrying backpacks. At first, he had been afraid that Hermione would be carrying luggage, but she was going light. She had never been the kind of girl to carry too many things except when it came to books. In the room, the three friends sat on one of the Full sized beds. By the looks of it, Hermione figured that she would be sleeping in one and the boys in the other. Harry then got his friends' attention from studying the room. "Tomorrow we'll go to Godric's Hollow. I've had this strange feeling for many weeks now ever since... Ever since Dumbledore died. I feel that I have to go there. I actually wanted to go alone, but..."

"But we weren't going to let you, and believe me, if you had even tried that we would have gone looking for you like mad," Hermione spoke using almost dangerous tone that made Harry smile.

"I know that, Hermione. That's why I decided for you two to do as you wished. If you had gone, like mad, looking for me, you would have been targeted by Death Eaters. I am sure of that. Anyway, this feeling has been bothering me. Something tells me that we have to be there tomorrow by 2:00 PM. It's a strange feeling, but I also have a bad feeling that we might encounter something that won't be to our liking. No matter, I'll have to deal with whatever it is that we find there." Hermione and Ron nodded. They had decided to follow Harry anywhere he went.

During the rest of the day, the three friends went out. They used the car Harry had rented and decided to make a casual trip to the mall. They looked like ordinary Muggle teens that had gone shopping. They even ate in a Food Court and shared memories from Hogwarts. In the middle of the conversations, Ron asked about the Dursleys. Harry hadn't wanted that topic to come up, but he was left with no other choice than telling the truth. Hermione and Ron were speechless when Harry told them about how he had found his aunt and what she had told him. Even though Hermione and Ron had always hated how the Dursleys had treated their famous friend, they would have never wanted those people to end like that.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Then your uncle is dead? By Merlin... I never expected that to happen..."

"No one did, Ron. The only positive thing that has come from this is that now your aunt has accepted you, right Harry?" Hermione asked with hopeful eyes.

Harry nodded. He would have wished for Petunia to accept him in other circumstances, but it almost seemed like life had given her a chance to learn from her mistakes. He truly hoped she would learn from them, just like he hoped she would cope with being by herself. He really wasn't sure about leaving her after so little time, but he had to. He was going to go after Voldemort and that was that.

"By the way, Harry... Where are your glasses?" It was like Hermione had just realized that something was missing from Harry's face.

Harry chuckled and got a glasses' case from his pocket. "Right here, but these are not the same I've been wearing. These are to rest my eyes. I had laser eye surgery. Aunt Petunia paid for it. I'll still have to use these from time to time, but at least I don't have to use glasses all the time. The doctor warned me though... He told me that my eyes might still be growing and that if I felt discomfort in them it was possible that I would have to use these glasses a bit more. When I get to 21 I'll have to go back for a revision and it's possible that I might need a second corrective surgery, but for now I can see perfectly."

"Bloody awesome, mate! You know, my dad was always worried thinking that your need for glasses was a drawback. Your aunt has made like a 360 degree change, huh?"

Harry smiled at the redhead.

XxXxX

That night Harry was dreaming. He had seen Sirius falling behind the veil and he had seen the Avada Kedavra hitting Dumbledore, but the dream had changed and he was in the Pensieve looking at the scene when Hepzibah Smith was showing Slytherin's locket to a young and handsome Tom Riddle. There was something familiar about that locket and suddenly the dream changed again. He wasn't in the Pensieve anymore, but at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The last place he wanted to see in his life as it reminded him too much of his Godfather, but there was something important. He saw himself with his friends. They were cleaning and removing different items. A strange music box was making them sleepy, but Ginny had closed it. Then they were trying to open a locket that was impossible to open. They tried and tried, but it just wouldn't budge. It was covered with grime and dirt, but the form and shape were still recognizable.

Harry woke up gasping. It was like the dream had been a revelation. In his surprise, he didn't even notice that he was swearing out loud. "Sh-t, sh-t, sh-t! Holy sh-t!"

Hermione and Ron awoke with Harry's swearing. It was 6:00 AM. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you, mate?" Ron, who had been lying next to Harry, was now in a sitting position staring at his friend.

"Slytherin's locket! We've all seen it! All of us!"

Hermione was alarmed. "What are you talking about, Harry?" Then her eyes widened. "Oh my God! You don't say... That dirty heavy locket that wouldn't open in the house of Black?"

Harry had always been amazed with how sharp Hermione was. Nothing seemed to escape that girl. She always saw things that they didn't and she could always figure out things that they couldn't. The years had sharpened those senses in the girl. "Yes Hermione... I just figured... I dreamt about it! The golden heavy locket that Ms. Hepzibah Smith showed Tom Riddle is the same dirty heavy locket in my Godfather's..." Harry's eyes saddened. "Actually... my inherited house..."

Harry looked in his backpack. He still carried with him the fake locket with the note inside that was signed R.A.B. "R.A.B... Do you guys know what Regulus Black's second name was?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Anyway, it seems that he might have been the one who found the Horcrux..." Harry felt sudden pain in his chest. He almost felt that Dumbledore had drank that horrible potion in vain, but he knew that the Headmaster would have never wanted Harry to think like that. If they hadn't gone through all that, he would have never found out about the locket. The truth was that it had been necessary, even if the locket found had been a fake. Everything had a purpose.

Ron looked at his friend worried. "You alright, mate?" Harry nodded. "Erm... So... Are we going to the Blacks' house then? To get that locket?"

"No. We have to go to Godric's Hollow first. Everything has to be done in an order and my instincts tell me that we still have to go to Godric's Hollow first. That is that." He suddenly cursed again and his friends gave him strange looks. "There is also Mundungus Fletcher! He took many things from that house! What if he has the damned thing?"

"It was quite dirty," Ron said thoughtfully. "Maybe he didn't take dirty artifacts?"

Harry pursed his lips and muttered: "I truly hope it's still in the house. That bastard Fletcher!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that there was no way they were going back to sleep. Soon they showered and got ready. They would kill some time and at 2:00 P.M., they were going to be at Godric's Hollow.

"Can we actually get to that place by car?" Harry had expected Ron's question and grinned at his redhead friend.

"No Muggle can, but I can." Ron seemed confused at his friend's answer, but Hermione laughed. Harry was a Potter after all. If there were magic barriers that protected the place against Muggles or even wizards, certainly a wizard from the Potters' lineage could access the place in any way he wanted.

XxXxX

The man was completely covered with a hooded black cloak. He couldn't risk being identified, as his persona was the most wanted criminal right after the Dark Lord. He left the tavern after looking at the time. He had decided to arrive a bit earlier at the place that seemed to be calling him. The echoes had been in his mind for weeks and wouldn't let him sleep. Sleep... He silently laughed bitterly. That was something that had definitely been impossible for him lately. It was like a curse and the only way he would have been able to yield to that human weakness and necessity would have been with a potion, but it was a risk that he couldn't afford. He had to be alert, and so far he had been running, hiding. The night had turned into his best friend when it came to remaining hidden.

The place kept calling him and he swore and cursed in his mind. Of all places in the world and the universe as a whole, why did he feel that he had to go there? He despised that place. The thought of it brought revulsion and a desire to desecrate that place if he were able to, but at the same time, it brought guilt. Guilt was something that he despised even more as it was a feeling that he wanted to erase.

Why he had that desire to go there was beyond him. Perhaps he was going mental. Perhaps the latest events that had turned his comfortable life upside down were taking its toll on his mind, a mind that had been always organized and calm even in the direst of circumstances. The truth was that the cloaked man couldn't control the need to go to that place or even make it disappear. It had been his nightmares, his reason to live, what had held him standing ever since that night. That night... The man laughed silently again. At 1:55 P.M., he was going to be in Godric's Hollow. The place would have never accepted his presence, but he had a feeling that it was going to accept him that day. Someone had tampered with the wards and it hadn't been the Dark Lord years ago. Even if the Dark Lord had managed to go through them that October 31st, the wards had remained even after the place had crumbled, and only those close or with no bad intention against the family that had lived there could touch that place, but he was going to be received. He knew it and he didn't know why. He felt like a puppet being controlled by a powerful mastermind and puppet master. Still, just one truth and one fact remained. He would be there.


	3. Encounter in Godric's Hollow

Author's Notes: I didn't feel comfortable writing many swear words completely in this version. Hope the cut words don't turn out to be annoying in some way. This was the chapter with the most so from now on the fic might be better when it comes to that aspect. On another note, you might notice that I always put the name of a song. It's because I tend to write while listening to music and sometimes I listen to one song more times, so I choose that one. No weird thing to it.

Song: 'Now or Never' by Chemistry and M-Flo (Tetsuwan Atom / Astro Boy)

* * *

Ch. 3: **Encounter in Godric's Hollow**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley got into the car Harry had rented. Ron seemed quite comfortable and wanted to sit in the front, while Hermione frowned at the redhead and sat in the back seat. Godric's Hollow was far from where they currently were. It would be at least two hours before they arrived there. Hermione had insisted on Apparating both guys with her, but Harry advised against it. Harry was avoiding using magic at all costs. Magic could be detected and that meant that they could easily be traced by using it. Harry not only wanted to avoid being tracked down by Death Eaters, but also by the Ministry of Magic. He wanted no one on his tracks and if it meant having to behave as a Muggle, he would do it.

"I still think that Apparating wouldn't have been such a big problem!"

"Hermione... I don't want to repeat myself. I already told you that I want to avoid using magic as best as I can. In emergencies I know that we have no choice, but right now getting to our designated place by car is no big deal, right Ron?"

Ron shrugged. He supported his best buddy all the way and recognized Harry's point, but he still would have preferred magic, as it would have been faster. "I guess you're right, Harry. A car is not that bad anyway..." Ron sounded very unsure of himself, not completely agreeing with Harry.

XxXxX

Severus Snape arrived at Godric's Hollow exactly as planned, at 1:55 PM. He stared at the ruins amazed by the magic that still lingered in that place, but immediately started to search for the reason why he had to visit those ruins. It didn't take him long. There was a source that had nothing to do with the wards and the magic of the place itself, something that was hidden under the ruins.

The heat was consuming him under the blazing sun and Snape had to remove his hood. Under the black cloak, he was sweating a lot and his greasy black hair had gotten plastered to his neck and his face. He sighed under the heat, and started levitating rocks and crumbled walls looking for the hidden magical source. He could feel its brilliance and kept going until he reached it. With a silent summoning charm, he received the object in his hands. It was an envelope with a magical seal and suddenly names appeared on it. Severus read: 'To Severus Snape and Harry James Potter'. He frowned in disgust. With only a glimpse he knew the letter was from Albus Dumbledore, but he hadn't frowned because of that. The reason for his disgust had been the other name on the envelope. How could the late Headmaster do this to him? The man was already dead, but had obviously had a plan under his sleeve and at that moment, Snape knew he was right. All of a sudden, tt was as if he could see the curse before it had even been chanted and he turned to look behind him, shielding himself from the sudden barrage of spells. He leapt and fell behind some broken walls, his heart beating fast, unspoken swear words at the tip of his tongue. Of all people that could have found him...

"You monster! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?", That had been the insufferable know-it-all.

"You bloody vermin! You motherfuc---!You killed Dumbledore, you son of a bit--!", Weasley's use of language was astounding in Severus' opinion.

"How dare you show your face in the place my parents died? How dare you?" Only one of the annoying trio had dead parents so Severus didn't have to guess much about who could that possibly be. Potter.

The three teens kept sending jinxes and hexes toward Snape's hiding spot, but he managed to block them all with great ease as he came out, moving with speed that they couldn't possibly expect from him even if he wasn't too old. In precious seconds he pointed his wand at Weasley and stupefied him without uttering a single word, quickly hiding behind crumbled walls afterwards. He identified binding spells and was amused as he even identified a few dark curses flying in his direction, but hitting rocks instead. He came out again and easily petrified Miss Granger. He then blocked three spells in a row from Potter and with a smirk he wordlessly invoked a spell that bound the teenager to a still standing wall. In seconds, the ex-Potions Master had also summoned the three wands that had just attacked him. He gave them all a boring gaze. They definitely had lots to learn, he thought.

"Are you going to kill us like you killed him? Is that what you are planning to do? How did you even know we were coming here? Kill me then! Kill me already if that's what you desperately want!" Harry was full of anger, with absolutely no control over his emotions. Of all people, why did they have to encounter the greasy git?

Snape ignored Harry's yelling and sat on a rock, placing the three wands beside him, as if waiting for something. Harry was panting and looked at the man incredulously. The wizard started to absentmindedly play with his own wand. Hermione couldn't speak in her petrified state, but she could perceive that there was something odd with the scene as her eyes slightly moved, scanning the wizard that had been one of their teachers. Snape hadn't attacked them. He had shielded and protected himself against their spells, but he hadn't really attacked them. He had simply stopped them from attacking him. It was a very strange behaviour in her opinion and she wondered if Harry was thinking the same.

Harry kept staring at the 'Death Eater' that seemed to be waiting for something. After what seemed like an eternity, but had actually been five minutes Snape bound Ron and woke him, then he bound Hermione and un-petrified her. Hermione remained silent, but Ron quickly reacted. "What are you doing here? Fuc-! Of all people! What are you doing here, you greasy git?" In the same way, Ron kept yelling at the man and Hermione tried to calm him. Harry also remained quiet and after a while, there was silence.

"Are you going to let me speak now?" Snape suddenly seemed older than his years and worn out. His voice came out softly, which was something that surprised the three teens. They just stared at him incredulously and Severus took that as a 'yes' to keep speaking. "I won't play innocent. I did kill Albus Dumbledore, but things are not..."

"Of course you killed him you bastard! You betrayed us all you son of a bit--!" Ron exploded once again.

"I don't have to be reminded about it, I was there, you know? I saw you kill him, you coward!" Harry's anger boiled even more, causing his face to burn red with fury.

With Ron's yells and Harry's, Snape simply stopped speaking and Hermione hushed the two boys. A long minute passed and Snape continued, ignoring the fact that he had been called a coward by Potter just like that 'night'. "As I was saying, things are not as they appear to be."

"Are you going to tell me that you had to do it for some noble reason?" Harry spat the words interrupting, but he didn't really yell.

"No. There was no noble reason involved whatsoever except for the fact that Dumbledore asked me to kill him himself."

Hermione gasped, but the two boys reacted.

"That's a blatant lie!" Ron hissed.

"You are lying! He wouldn't have! Never!" Harry's fury was intact, but he sounded unsure as he spoke.

Severus had gone silent again and Harry and Ron decided to remain silent too. Then Severus continued. "I am not lying. Dumbledore himself made me swear." Snape suddenly was alert waiting for more interruptions, but there were none. "I made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy. The Dark Lord himself sent young Draco Malfoy on a mission to kill Dumbledore. Narcissa believed her son would never be able to do what the Dark Lord himself hadn't been able to achieve. She was right. The woman, in her distress, made me swear that if her son was about to fail I was to complete his task. I never hid that from Dumbledore and he just smiled that annoying smile of his and told me that then I was going to be the one to take his life. Dumbledore didn't like the idea of a student soiling his hands by killing. The old fool made me swear that I was going to be the one to kill him if the situation came to that. Whether you believe it or not, that is the truth. I killed your adored Headmaster on his own orders, and those orders included joining the Death Eaters if the young Malfoy found a way for them to enter Hogwarts."

The three teens glared at Severus. The tale had to be a lie. Albus Dumbledore would have never played such a dangerous game. One thing was trusting a man who had been a Death Eater, but trusting that man with his own life like that? That was just plain crazy! What kind of idiots did their ex-Potions master think they were?

Severus spoke to them again. "At this moment you can decide whether you believe me or not. That means that you would have to trust me," he sneered. "If you three can do that and swear that you won't even try attacking me again I will free you and let you go, but if you don't, I will just leave you there. Perhaps I will have mercy on you and send an anonymous owl to someone like... Arthur Weasley? I'm sure he would get here as fast as he can with half the Ministry to rescue you from your pathetic position. Of course, that would only happen if I pity you enough. I could just leave you there to be found by just anyone including the Dark Lord, or for wild animals to eat you. I don't even care. It's your choice after all." The man moved his wand playfully again and held it with both hands.

The teens remained silent and Severus remained seated and stopped fumbling with his wand to start playing with the letter that he had hidden in his robes when they had started their sudden attack. He noticed a brilliant green gaze staring curiously at the envelope and smirked. "Want to know what it says, Potter? Curiously... It is addressed to both of us." The wizard flashed the envelope at the raven-haired teen and emerald orbs opened wide. Snape then opened the envelope, removed the parchment and started to read in a flash, and then he started to laugh. Seeing the man suddenly laughing out loud made the three friends shiver. It was definitely a creepy sight, especially when the laugh was so full of bitterness and resentment. "This letter... This letter from your 'oh so adored' Albus Dumbledore, confirms what I've just told you."

"Read it then. I want to listen to what it says and I am sure that Hermione and Ron want to hear it too. I am not hiding anything from them." The brown haired girl and the redhead nodded with serious expressions.

Snape then proceeded to read the letter:

"Dear Harry and Severus,

"If you have come to this place in search for this little piece of information then I am certainly on my next great adventure. Severus, I am truly sorry for what I have done to you, but no one else could do it. Not just anyone from the Order could have managed such a burden and ordeal. As I told you, I didn't want Mr. Malfoy to stain his hands. I still have hopes for that child, Severus, and I hope that it is not too late for him. Severus, I have to thank you. If I was to die by someone's hand, I am glad that it was you who ended my life. If it had been..." Snape took a breathe before proceeding. "...Voldemort himself the whole Wizarding world would have crumbled in fear. I couldn't have that, Severus. There are also bonuses to having ended my life, my son. I am sure that now you have secured your place as a strong spy that would never be suspected by Tom. That will help you in supporting Mr. Potter on his quest.

"Harry, I am so sorry my boy. I want you to understand that it was I who ordered Professor Snape to kill me. Please understand me, Harry. I know that you can. It had to be this way, my child. It's the only way for Severus to be able to help you in finding the rest of the Horcruxes. I was old, Harry, and if Severus hadn't killed me, he would have died himself. I couldn't allow that. I'm so sorry I've failed you, Harry, and I'm sorry that I could never finish teaching you everything that I wanted you to learn. Severus can continue that. Learn from him, Harry. There is a lot that he can teach you, but do not worry. No matter what, I will live inside you. You will discover it little by little. You'll see what I mean very soon. I planned everything from the beginning.

"Harry, I have told Severus about the Horcruxes just as I've done with you. It is not that I do not trust you to be able to do it yourself. It is just that I have always wanted for you two to understand each other and I am sure that Severus will be a great aid. His knowledge is vast and I am sure that you will find yourself in need of that knowledge that he can provide. Please understand, Harry, and forgive me.

"Severus, now you know that Harry knows. I know you, Severus, and I know that you will try to search for the Horcruxes on your own, but I do not want that. I know that you only want to protect Mr. Potter as I also made you swear, but Mr. Potter is indeed an important factor in such a quest. You will need him Severus, whether you agree with it or not. Please understand this, my son, and forgive me.

"I have to make this short, but these few words will make you both understand. Find the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul and stop the darkness from destroying our world. I trust you.

"Forever with you,

Albus Dumbledore"

Harry couldn't control the tears that wanted to come, but somehow held them. His voice came out weak and hoarse: "How could he? How... Why? How could he?" Green orbs full of grief clashed with an onyx gaze that seemed full of hatred, but that gaze suddenly softened and lowered staring at the rocks.

Hermione and Ron were crying. They couldn't understand it either. It was like they could understand, but at the same time they couldn't, but when they thought of possible other ways things could have been there were none.

"Please free me... I won't touch you... I just want to read the letter myself." Snape looked cautiously at Potter and could see honesty in those glaring emerald orbs. With a flick of his wand, the teen was free and quickly took the letter and read it. He studied Snape for a while. Just weeks before he wanted to kill the man, but now it was as if he'd been sapped of all his energy and hatred. He turned to his friends. "Hermione... Ron... I believe him, and I believe Dumbledore." The two teens nodded and with another flick of Snape's wand, they were free too, but wary.

The four people remained silent, but the older wizard suddenly stood. "We have to get out of here." The three teens also stood looking at him with what seemed like looks of amazement and they found themselves receiving their wands. "The Ministry will be here any minute. They detected the use of magic spells here."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked the older man curiously, but the ex-Potions master ignored the young man's question, replying with another.

"How did you three get here?"

Ron answered with a shrug: "By car."

Severus raised an eyebrow: "Car?"

In less than five minutes, they were closing the doors and Harry was starting the engine. Soon he went in reverse, changed the car to 'D' and stepped on it. They could feel the sudden reflected power of wizards and witches Apparating on the ruins, but they were sure that those Ministry officers would never suspect a Muggle car, plus they had been quick. Harry didn't think those wizards and witches would detect the car anyway.

Severus was looking out his window in the back seat. Hermione kept her distance and was glued to the other door. Snape turned to her and gave her a curious look and spoke with disgust: "I don't have any contagious diseases, Miss Granger."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh and spoke with embarrassment: "It's not that, sir. It's just that you..." The girl then looked for something in her backpack. It was a unisex spray cologne. "Just put this on, sir, and please don't ask why."

Severus pursed his lips and spoke softly while putting a little bit of cologne on his cloak and the robes below it. "This is what happens when you're a fugitive, Miss Granger... This is what your beloved Headmaster did to me. I know I must stink. It's been weeks since I've been able to cleanse myself properly. Aurors are constantly surrounding most of my properties and the only cottage they don't know about is in the middle of an enchanted forest. I haven't even glanced at that place yet. I can't even go to Gringotts' to access my gold either..." The man lowered his gaze not wanting to look at Hermione or the other two. It was a bit comfortable not to be alone, but these weren't the people he would have wanted to be with. Life was indeed ironic and if it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore was already dead, Severus would have willingly killed the old wizard yet again.

Harry stopped the car all of a sudden and took two flower bouquets he had bought during the morning with Ron and Hermione. "You three can stay here. I won't take long." The green-eyed teen left the car and entered a cemetery.

Severus didn't even want to look at the graveyard. He knew very well which tombs Potter was visiting and the guilty sensation was eating the older man's soul. He hated the feeling and pushed it aside with all his might. He was glad he was good at blocking his feelings.

Harry had told them the truth. He didn't take long and soon he was in the car again starting it, but before actually putting the car in motion, he turned to the back seat and his emerald eyes clashed with an obsidian gaze. Harry gasped as he saw images in his mind, but in seconds, they were gone. Severus smirked with displeasure. "Occlumency, Potter... When will you learn? Are we going to the Blacks' house then? I already know there's a Horcrux there. You just showed it to me just like you would have shown it to any other Death Eater or to the Dark Lord himself."

Harry growled and swore in a whisper, then spoke bitterly: "Yes. That's where we are going now, but I still don't trust you. I am not Dumbledore, you know? Maybe I'll give you a chance to gain my trust through this Horcrux. You will let me destroy it. Have you told Voldemort about Dumbledore knowing about them?"

"I am not mad, Potter..." Then Snape added with clenched teeth: "And don't say the Dark Lord's name."

Harry ignored the last statement and drove. They would get to Number 12 Grimmauld Place by Muggle means, but that night they would rest. By the next day, they would start figuring how to destroy the piece of the Dark Lord's soul that resided inside Slytherin's locket, if by any chance the locket was still in the House of Black.


	4. Three Stressed Days

Author's Notes: Oh, I got two reviews! Thanks to the people that took their time to submit one. I truly appreciate it. Remember I'm without a beta, although most of the original fic was beta-read. Please be merciful and honest if you think I need one again with the rewriting. I also know that my vocabulary is limited. I've been flamed by people saying that my vocabulary is bland before, not in this fic though. Please don't flame me. I've been honest about my limited vocabulary. I don't deny it, but I'll try to rewrite as best as I can.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I'm just another poor fan.

Song: 'True Blue' by Zone (Tetsuwan Atom / Astro Boy)

* * *

Ch. 4: **Three Stressed Days and a Gloomy Birthday**

It was night by the time the four people arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The journey by car had been tiring and Ron didn't feel like being in a car ever again. Having travelled to Hogwarts in his dad's Ford Anglia when they were twelve years old had been horrible, and Harry's obsession with driving kept reminding him of those long hours full of hunger and thirst. At least on their way to the House of Black they had stopped for food, groceries, and basic items needed. That was definitely an advantage when you were traveling by car on earth and not on air.

The house definitely needed some cleaning. Ron started to tell Harry to call Kreacher, but Harry told him that he preferred the house elf in Hogwarts. Hermione automatically agreed with Harry, giving Ron a glare, and the redhead would have never expected Snape to support him anyway. Snape remained quiet. Harry was doubtful at first about using magic to clean. He stared at the ex-Potions master and Snape gazed back boringly and asked: "Is the Ministry aware of the house elf being in Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head and replied sourly: "I don't think so, sir."

"It will be just cleaning charms so they won't care. They might assume that the house elf decided to clean, Potter," Snape sneered.

"What about the underage magic?" asked Harry.

"They never know who performed the magic or did you already forget that little detail?" Snape looked revolted about simply having to have what he considered a very stupid conversation with Potter.

Harry nodded. If the Ministry had known the exact wizard performing magic they wouldn't have accused him of what Dobby did in the Dursleys' house before he started in 2nd year. "Then may I assume that it will be safe to clean here using magic, sir?" Harry spat the question and reinforced the last word with mild anger while Snape simply scowled as a reply, hatred showing in his features.

Harry went to the bathroom in a foul mood, cleaned it with a flick of his wand and well chosen words, and prepared a very aromatic bath. He went to Snape and spoke to the greasy haired man in a faked soft voice: "The bath is ready... for you." Snape left towards the bathroom in a stormy fashion while the three teens started to give a general cleaning to the whole house. Harry was still worried because he wasn't seventeen yet, although he was going to be of age in two days, even if he couldn't be identified through simple cleaning charms. The doubts were always there and now it was worse when they had a fugitive with them, and one that was definitely not to their liking unlike it had been with Sirius Black. Harry was supposed to be with his aunt, and that was what the Ministry believed. Harry then asked the other two why had Ministry wizards arrived in Godric's Hollow and Hermione quickly replied:

"That's quite easy to figure Harry. We used lots of jinxes and hexes when we saw Snape. They were attacks, not innocent charms. They were obviously detected as attacks. The Ministry can't identify the caster, but they do detect the spells used. It was obvious they were going to investigate... They sure took their time though..." Hermione was thinking aloud. "Maybe they had to break wards or something, but Snape could easily get through..."

Harry suddenly remembered that the Ministry had indeed known that the spell used by Dobby in the Dursleys' home had been a levitating one. What Hermione had just said made perfect sense. They were simply cleaning at that moment so that was to be ignored. The Ministry personnel could indeed think it was Kreacher, but there was a bit of a flaw to that reasoning. Why couldn't the Ministry detect where Voldemort hid of the dark lord used magic? Why couldn't they detect when Death Eaters killed someone until the mark was set on the scene for everyone to see? In the end he decided to ignore his questions, at least for the moment.

Harry soon reminded his friends about Mrs. Black's portrait. They were going to be as quiet as possible and avoid yelling at all costs.

**Day One**

The next day Snape, Weasley, Granger, and Potter started to look for the locket, but they couldn't find it anywhere. Harry was trying to break his head trying to remember where they had placed it during the original cleaning of the house while at the same time fearing that as dirty as it was 'Dung' could have taken it. Hermione suddenly rolled her eyes: "Let's just summon it!"

Harry then mechanically started to reply: "I don't think it will..."

"Accio Horcrux!" Harry gaped when the grime filled locket easily came from an unidentified part of the house and landed on Hermione's hand. "You see? That was easy, wasn't it?"

Harry then felt like banging his head against a wall. Of course it would work there... It was 'his' house, not Voldemort's damned cave. The Horcrux had been removed from the cave by R.A.B. There was no reason why it couldn't be summoned now.

Severus removed the Horcrux from the girl's hands and Harry glared at him. "I will let you destroy it, Potter, but you do remember what happened to your adored Headmaster's hand, do you?"

Harry's eyes softened a bit, almost against his will. Unfortunately the git was right, although he wasn't exactly going to admit it verbally so he simply nodded.

Ron pointed at the Horcrux with his wand: "Alohomora!" Everyone blinked at his lame attempt. "Well, I was just trying..." he justified.

Little by little they all tried every means possible to open the heavy locket. They even cleaned it to see if that somehow helped. It was golden again and looked just like Harry had seen it in Dumbledore's Pensieve. It was indeed Slytherin's locket and the simple fact that Hermione had summoned it as Horcrux and it had responded, confirmed it for what it was.

The three teens along with the adult only stopped trying to open the item for basic needs like eating or going to the loo, but throughout the rest of the day they kept trying to open the locket in vain.

**Day Two**

It was Harry's birthday, but that had to be ignored for the time being. Hermione spent hours searching through books on Dark Arts that were in the house's library, but couldn't find anything. In little time Ron and Harry had joined her in research while Snape kept chanting in many languages, his eyes fixed at the golden object that contained a fragment of the Dark Lord's soul.

During lunch they all felt worn out. Harry couldn't bear the thought of going through one of those horrible books again, but Hermione kept reminding him that they hadn't gone through all of the books yet. In frustration they returned to their tasks. Snape was using obscure spells that Harry didn't exactly want to know about and after spending a whole hour trying to figure how to help the ex-Potions master he returned to the dreaded books. Ron was lying on a mess of those books looking tired and Hermione glared at Ron every few minutes. She then looked at Harry with a half smile: "Managed something?" Harry shook his head and the Hermione sighed: "There are only ten books left." She looked almost saddened, knowing that the book search would be over soon.

Harry started to go through one of the books while Hermione picked up another. Ron didn't seem in the mood to even glance at another book so he left to see if he could actually manage something with Snape.

By dinner time they were all frustrated. There were no books left and the teens kept looking at the older man as if waiting for him to come up with an idea, something that made Snape uncomfortable. Severus knew that there had to be a way, but he was out of spells and chants. None of those had worked so far.

"Why don't we just forget about the bloody Horcrux for a while and just celebrate Harry's seventeenth birthday?" Ron asked trying to lighten the foul moods.

Harry just lifted his eyes a bit while Hermione nodded. Severus suddenly stood from the dinner table and with a flick of his wand made ingredients mix and in just a few minutes he had baked a simple cake and placed it on the table, surprising the teens. Severus then silently sat again. The moods hadn't changed at all, but Ron started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Harry in a tone that sounded proper for a funeral hymn. Hermione joined the redhead in a very low voice. Harry just stared at the table while Snape remained completely silent. No one was going to make Severus Snape sing for the life of him.

Hermione passed a knife to Harry and he cut the cake and put four pieces in four plates. They all ate quietly, but after eating Ron and Hermione actually gave Harry presents. They hadn't forgotten and have had the presents hidden in their backpacks all along. Of course, when they had bought the presents they had never thought the birthday would turn out like that. Just then an owl arrived and pecked on the kitchen window. Harry quickly stood and opened the window for the snowy owl. The sudden appearance of Hedwig somehow lifted his spirits. He softly spoke to the beautiful owl while caressing her head: "You found me. Nice girl." He gave her some of the leftovers from dinner and even a bit of cake. The owl was quite happy and pecked her master lovingly. Harry then removed the envelope that was tied to the owl's leg along with a small package, opened the envelope, and removed the letter. He smiled at first, but then frowned while reading.

"What's wrong?", Hermione asked. Harry gave the letter to her and she read it out loud:

"Hello Harry! First of all, Happy Birthday! Here I send you a small present as I don't know if this owl of yours can carry something heavier! It's a diary and I'm also sending you some money. I thought that you might like to write your adventures in the diary to read it to your children in the future... Funny thought! Yes, I want to think that you will survive. Well, I've been alright. The same day you left Kate came. Do you remember her? She is the only friend that has remained by my side after all that has happened. She's been brilliant and now we get together every day. She is a widow too so she understands me a lot.

"Your owl is okay, but she keeps bringing me mice every single day! I think I have already buried ten in our garden, but she makes a nice pet plus she is useful to communicate with you!

"Now to what I really wanted to warn you about. Exactly the day you left, just like Kate, a man came. He said his name was Rufus Scrimgeour and that he wanted you to move with him for the rest of the summer. I told him that you had left on a long vacation with your friends. When he asked me where I told him that you were in South America. I don't think he believed me, but I did not trust that man and as I know there are bad people after you I know that I can't trust anyone. He then claimed to be the Minister of Magic himself and I told him that even if he had been the Queen of England I wouldn't have told him where you were. I'm actually glad that I don't know where you are! I don't want to know either so don't tell me anything! I almost felt as if he could have read my mind if I had known! After having the nerve of asking for tea and inviting himself in he left after a while. He seemed to be exploring the house while inside! Just wanted you to know. Take care of yourself, Harry.

"Love,

Aunt Petunia"

"That man is insufferable!" exclaimed Hermione after having read the letter aloud.

"He is a bloody bastard! Never thought there was going to be someone worse than Percy!" Ron decided to add.

Harry was pacing from side to side thinking. Why had that man bothered to come to Privet Drive? What was that of wanting him, Harry, to spend the rest of the summer in his house? Harry didn't like it at all.

"I guess you are as much of a fugitive as me now, Potter. The whole Ministry of Magic must be looking for you now after confirming that you are not with your relatives." Snape smirked. The thought of the Ministry trying to locate Harry as much as they were trying to track him was deliciously wicked in his opinion.

Harry quickly made a reply for his aunt so she would know that he was alive and well, completely ignoring the git. He also thanked her for trying to hide the fact about his mission and wrote her that he would be a nomad for quite some time. He thanked her for the presents and the warning and after writing a 'take care' he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. He signed the letter as 'your nephew' just in case and didn't write her name. He told Hedwig to be very careful and the owl left.

A little while later Hermione prepared a bucket with her dirty clothes to wash them. "What do you have there, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Dirty clothes. I'm going to wash them now," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Oh, great! Do mine too!" Ron summoned his dirty clothes and they entered Hermione's bucket. Harry laughed and also summoned his dirty clothes into the bucket. Snape looked at the scene amused.

"What do you two think I am? A maid?" Hermione asked with fire in her eyes.

"I thought you were offering and as you are going to wash anyway..." Ron explained.

"And it's my birthday," Harry added with a grin.

Hermione stormed out of the room with the bucket. A while later she came back with the clean clothes and threw Ron's on his face and gently placed Harry's on his hands. Harry's clothes had even been neatly folded. "Hey!" Ron complained.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione warned the redhead and then glared at Harry too. "Next time you try to pull the same thing on me your clothes will be all pink! And that applies to both of you!" She was about to storm out of the living room when Mrs. Black's portrait started to scream, but it was quieted in seconds. They all stared at Snape, but he feigned innocence. Harry decided to take a look at the portrait and was surprised to see a metallic muzzle painted on Mrs. Black's mouth.

That night Harry couldn't sleep. The thought of the Ministry looking for him plus their failed attempts in destroying the Horcrux were driving him mad. Moving in his bed looking for a comfortable position he wondered who was worse, Cornelius Fudge or Rufus Scrimgeour. He also started to wonder if the new Minister had freed Stan Shunpike. The thought itself made anger spring inside him and that anger rose when he thought of Scrimgeour using Legilimency on his aunt. It sure sounded like the man had tried it.

**Day Three**

The third day arrived and this time the four of them were tampering with the damned Horcrux. Suddenly Hermione sighed and asked: "How can this be opened? Is there a potion or something that can actually open this thing?"

Ron and Harry sighed, but Snape opened his eyes wide and glanced at the girl. He ran out of the living room and went to the basement of the House of Black. Dark wizards always had Potions' laboratories in their basements and that house was no exception. Snape started to look for different ingredients and was relieved when he found everything he needed. The ingredients were old, but he knew that they could last even centuries with the proper spells and the ingredients had been indeed heavily guarded with the required preserving charms. He quickly cleaned a cauldron, lit a fire underneath it and started to work in deep concentration. Soon the three teens joined him. They were silent, but watching in awe at the man's ability. Severus ignored their presence for a while, but after some time he spoke: "It's a simple potion. It will be ready in five hours."

They had lunch with yearning moods, hoping for the potion to work, but they still had to wait four more hours to know. They ate with anxious faces and Harry wondered if the food would actually stay in his stomach. He thought that the others were probably thinking like him.

XxXxX

The four hours passed and the potion was ready at last. Snape carefully poured some of the potion in a flask and they all followed him into the living room. Ron carefully placed Slytherin's locket on a table and Snape signaled for them to get as far from the table as they could. He took a deep breath and poured the potion over the locket. The object started to glow for a minute and then snapped open, startling them all. What looked like dark smoke started to rise from the object and Harry quickly chanted in a strange language with glazed eyes, pointing at the smoke with his wand. The smoke then vanished and a tremor shook the whole house. Hermione hugged Ron in nervousness, both getting against a wall, Harry held the sofa, and Snape supported himself with the table. Soon the mild earthquake stopped and they all felt the room getting very cold. Snape looked at them and there was an odd expression on his face: "We have to get out of here fast."

The air seemed to be getting colder and heavier. It wasn't easy to breathe and Ron looked out the window as a creepy feeling surrounded him. The youngest of the Weasley boys started to tremble and turned very white. His lips were pale and with a shaky voice he spoke: "Harry, do you remember when Seamus asked about the difference between a ghost and an Inferius?"

Worried, Harry responded: "Yes. Why, Ron?"

"Now I definitely can confirm that they are not transparent like ghosts..."

Harry looked at his trembling friend and his voice came out a bit nervous: "Ron... Tell me you are joking." The redhead shook his head.

Hermione then approached the window to confirm what Ron was saying. She screamed in horror as a putrid arm broke through the glass and grabbed her by the hair.


	5. Mind: Possessed

Author's Notes: Another quick update as I rewrite bits, although the first chapters won't change much. I'm not sure if tomorrow I'll be able to update. If not, I might at least add one or two chapters on Monday (Japan time). Please point me any specific mistakes I've made through reviews so I can fix them. If possible put the bad sentence along with the correct way of writing it so I can learn from that or simply laugh at a silly mistake I made before fixing it. Thank you.

Another Note: I don't remember if Harry ever told Ron and Hermione about his mother's protection in his veins. My memory fails me and I'm too lazy to go over the books to check. Anyway, I am assuming that at some point he did tell them, even if it is not mentioned in the books. Hope this doesn't offend anyone.

Song: 'Brand New Way' by Ganasia (Rockman / Megaman)

* * *

Ch. 5: **Mind: Possessed **

Snape made an abrupt movement with his wand from side to side and the putrid hand grabbing Hermione's hair was severed falling to the floor. Hermione ran from the window along with Ron and in seconds the foursome was together. "We have to go outside." The teens stared at the Snape incredulously. "We have no choice! The only exit is outside! We stay here, we die! They will break in and kill us!" Snape explained.

Hermione quickly summoned the few things they owned along with their backpacks while full of nervousness, Harry opened the door, wand in hand. "Incendio!" The Inferius that was in front of the door went backwards burning and quickly Hermione and Ron caught on and started to use the same spell to get out of the house. Snape was already using it after Harry before the other two had reacted. The four were surrounded and the Inferi kept coming and coming. There were hundreds of them.

Ron tried to change tactic and started to cut the Inferi into pieces using Diffindo. He used the cutting spell in several Inferi, but was horrified to see that they kept coming at him, even dismembered. Some kept walking without arms, some walked without heads, some kept coming forward by dragging their legless torsos through the ground. There were even hands creeping by themselves, and heads rolling in a macabre way. "This is not happening!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't be an idiot, Ron! Keep using the burning spell! Can't you see that what you are doing doesn't work?" Hermione spoke while setting three Inferi ablaze.

"Burn them, Weasley!" an infuriated Snape reinforced what Hermione had just said.

The problem was that even when trying to burn the Inferi to ashes the zombie creatures were too many for them. They were only four and to Harry it seemed that all the Inferi that had been under the strange dark lake in the cave had been somehow transported there, to the place where the Horcrux was destroyed.

Harry soon noticed that the Inferi were also approaching the Muggle neighbour houses in that area. His eyes went wide with fear and he thought with all his might that he couldn't allow that. Still using 'Incendio' he closed his eyes and thought with all his might: 'A spell to protect those Muggles, a spell to protect them, a spell to protect them all... Please... Please!' Harry felt a familiar chuckle in his mind and words appeared engraved before his eyes from the inside of his head. He could read them very well and when his eyes fluttered open they were glazed, just as it had happened before when he mysteriously destroyed the Horcrux. Snape was the only one that noticed the change in Harry's eyes. Suddenly the Harry raised his arm, lifting his wand upwards and in a voice that almost didn't sound like his own he spoke aloud: "KEKKAI CONTEGO INCANTATEM!" From the ground below Harry a cube started to grow until it had trapped them inside along with the Inferi. The Muggle houses seemed like they were still there, but it was like they weren't really part of the scene. Harry had somehow created an alternate dimension for their fight against the dark creatures.

The Muggles were now saved and would never know what had happened in front of their houses, but soon Severus, Harry, Hermione, and Ron realized that by burning the Inferi one by one they were not to survive. Sooner or later they were going to succumb and be hopelessly overpowered by the walking dead bodies. Ron was already being grabbed by six Inferi and was screaming in horror as they lifted him. Hermione was about to be grabbed too and her screams of terror filled the air inside the alternate space Harry had created. Harry, whose eyes had returned to their normal state for a small while, closed his eyes again and as the Inferi kept approaching him, being only inches from him, he opened his eyes in glazed form once more and spoke a new spell: "OMNIS INFERI, EXTERMINO INCENDIARE!"

All of the Inferi started to burn at the same time. It was an incredible sight as all were burning to ashes. Hermione had her mouth open and looked amazed at what Harry had just done. For a moment Snape thought that Ron would burst into flames too, but there was a protective light around the redhead as he fell to the floor, eyes opened in complete incredulity at the spectacle before him. Weasley didn't have to think twice about getting away from the scorching creatures and soon got up and ran to stand next to his friends and ex-teacher.

Some of the ablazed Inferi still tried walking toward the group and Hermione started to scream again. Severus grabbed the three teens full force in an oddly protective manner and Disapparated with them. As soon as they were gone the dimensional cube Harry had created crumbled swallowing all of the burning Inferi with it. In less than a minute Grimmauld Place looked as normal and peaceful as ever with no evidence of what had happened. Muggles from other houses looked through their windows to check if there was anything out of the ordinary because they had previously heard strange noises and sounds, but everything looked normal. They would never know how close they had been to dying.

XxXxX

Snape knew very well that the place he had chosen wasn't the best, but it was the first place that had come to his mind. They were too close to Spinner's End, the street where his house was. The house had been guarded by Aurors ever since the day after Dumbledore's murder.

Hermione and Ron were still looking blanched and trembling when Snape's arms freed them. Hermione had even started to cry as never in her life had she been so scared. Ron hugged her, even in his trembling state, trying to comfort her. He even planted a kiss on her forehead, which was something that seemed to startle her, but she buried herself in his arms even more, seeking the warmth and comfort that she desperately craved.

Harry was in shock and Severus had immediately noticed that he couldn't free the burden that was Potter. The second he had let Harry loose the teen had lost his balance and Severus found himself having to keep a hold on the young man. Harry looked as if he was about to pass out and so he did. Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation and lifted the unconscious form of Harry Potter and spoke to the other two: "We have to go farther. We are too close to my house, but there is a disused mill nearby where we can hide while we recover." Ron and Hermione nodded and followed their ex-Potions master.

Inside the mill Ron and Hermione sat on the ground. Severus did the same, not very carefully placing the burden he had been carrying, gaining glares from Ron and Hermione. He sighed in what seemed like deep relief at getting rid of Potter and looked at the two that were still giving him killer glares. He ignored them and they were silent for a moment, but it didn't last long.

"What happened to Harry? Will he be alright?" Hermione looked at her seemingly sleeping friend, worry showing all over her eyes and face.

"He'll be fine. He is just exhausted because he overexerted himself." Snape wasn't worried about Harry being exhausted. It was to be expected after the magical display the Potter boy had shown, but something was indeed bothering him, something that he wouldn't discuss, not until Harry had awoken.

Hermione gazed at the man called Severus and frowned: "Those spells he used-- I've never heard of them. The second one made more sense, you know, the one that started burning all of the Inferi at the same time... That must have required lots of magic, but the first... What was that? It was like he had made some sort of protective ward that guarded the rest of the place from being affected by our fight! I've never seen a spell like that in any book! Also... That chant he used to destroy the Horcrux! Where did he learn that? I was quite skeptical about him wanting to destroy the Horcrux because I had no idea about how you can do that. Then Harry simply chanted and destroyed it? How could he possibly know how?"

Severus was silent, although amused. Hermione had indeed noticed the same things that were bothering him, plus Harry's voice... That hadn't exactly been Harry's voice. There had been something awfully different about it, as if someone had been speaking through him. The glazed eyes also worried him. So far he had seen those sparkling green eyes glazed three times in less than an hour. First with the chanting, secondly with the alternate dimension spell, and thirdly with the spell to burn all of the Inferi at the same time. That display of power was abnormal for a seventeen year old and those were spells that Potter had never learned from anyone. Those spells also required an awful amount of power. Just the chant to destroy the Horcrux would have left any normal wizard in a daze.

While Snape wondered about all these things the unconscious Harry stirred. Harry got into a sitting position, still a bit dizzy and looked at the other three. "Wh-- Where are we?"

Ron smiled at his friend: "We are in abandoned mill, mate. It's almost evening and you've only been out for like fifteen minutes. You alright?"

Harry coughed a bit and then nodded. "Just a little dizzy."

"Do you remember what happened?" Snape was very straightforward with the question. If Harry didn't remember then there would be more things to worry about. The thought of having Harry possessed every once in a while was definitely troublesome.

"Yes, why?"

"Tell me everything that you remember, everything," Snape commanded.

Harry was startled at the imperative tone and seriousness in Snape's voice, but complied: "Well... I guess you mean for me to start from the destruction of the Horcrux?" Snape glared at Harry's tone in making the older wizard look like an idiot and Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine! First there was the Horcrux. As the locket opened the fragment that belonged to Voldemort's soul seemed to want to escape and I felt words coming from deep inside me in my resolution to destroy it. I spoke them and the piece of soul was completely destroyed. Afterwards, the house was surrounded by Inferi, we got out and started to burn the Inferi one by one. I noticed that the Inferi were also starting to approach the neighbouring houses and I thought with all my might that I couldn't allow other people to get hurt because of me. I felt like a familiar laugh in my head and then I saw words being written as if in front of my eyes, except that my eyes were closed. I felt a strong sensation through my veins and then I felt as if someone was speaking through me. It was a marvelous sensation. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was filled with what felt like a strong emotion... I'm not making any sense, am I?" Harry laughed nervously.

Snape was swallowing every single detail as Harry spoke and wouldn't let the teen stop: "Continue."

Harry sighed and proceeded: "Alright. After I had spoken the words I knew that the place would be saved, but then as we kept fighting I knew that it was a lost fight. There were too many Inferi and they were already too close. Burning them one by one was not going to save us. Some had already grabbed Ron... I... desperately needed a spell to destroy them as one and there it came and I just spoke the words like before."

Snape seemed incredibly relieved: "You weren't possessed then if you can remember, plus the Dark Lord would never possess you in order to help you. The chant for the destruction of a Horcrux can be found in rare dark or even light books. The spell to destroy all of the Inferi at the same time is quite an easy one, but requires too much magic so no wizard would use it unless it was a real emergency, just like in our case. Now, the alternate dimension protective ward... I have never seen that spell actually written in any book. Books that mention it only describe it, but I do know a little of it. It's a Light or White Magic spell. Extreme light magic is as rare as extreme dark magic. No one studies it profoundly as it is too complicated. I had never seen that spell performed before, but I do know one wizard that perfomed it once, just once. The spell, as easy as it seems with only three words, requires an amount of power that no ordinary wizard can yield. The wizard has to be extremely powerful to perform it. It's just... After that chanting for the Horcrux there is no possible way you could have summoned that spell and afterwards, burn all of the Inferi. No one can do that. No one. After the Horcrux you should have been worn out."

Harry looked uncomfortable at Snape's words. He had always felt ordinary and sometimes he had even thought about himself as a mediocre wizard. He wasn't as smart as Hermione, he was sometimes slow in learning spells that were supposed to be easy, and he had never projected himself as a powerful wizard. He still felt revulsion from the humiliation he had suffered the night Dumbledore died in the hands of the older wizard that was now with him and his best friends. Snape had easily blocked him then and had easily blocked him in Godric's Hollow. So, why had he been able to perform an abnormal amount of magic in so little time? How had he spoken spells he had never learned or heard about?

"Who was that wizard? You mentioned that you've only known of one wizard to perform the protective ward. Who was it?" Hermione's hunger for learning was already burning inside her.

Snape lowered his eyes before speaking in a whisper: "Albus Dumbledore... Against the Dark Lord Grindelwald. There were many innocents at the fight scene."

Hermione seemed amazed, but was curious for more: "How do you know it was the same spell? You hadn't even been born, right sir?"

"The descriptions told by other wizards. Those descriptions have been written in several books, but the spell itself, no one knows about it except that it originates in oriental Light magic. Dumbledore never told me the words required. He only told me that with my level of magic at my age then, just trying it would have killed me. Not that I would have ever tried it... I wouldn't have even bothered trying to save Muggles. I would have only worried about myself in any situation." Severus expected them to glare at him at that answer, but they didn't.

"How old were you when you asked Dumbledore?" Ron was the one full of curiosity this time.

"About your age, Weasley."

Harry was very quiet. It didn't make sense. How could he come up with a spell that only Dumbledore has ever performed? What was that chuckle in his mind and that emotional sensation? He was almost sure that it was love and shuddered at the thought. He still couldn't understand Dumbledore's insistence on love being so powerful. To him, it sounded pathetic.

"Could it have been your mother, Harry? That emotion you felt? Perhaps your mother's love that runs in your veins?" asked Hermione with a smile.

Harry thought about the girl's question, but shook his head. "I've always felt my mother's love protecting me, but it's more like a protective charm. Nothing like listening to her voice speaking to me or anything like that. No, this is something else, or someone else..."

"V-V-Voldemort?" Ron stuttered looking scared.

"Of course not!" Harry was definitely startled and had a tinge of anger adorning his face. "Voldemort? Please Ron! Voldemort full of an emotion similar to love? Voldemort helping me fight his own army of Inferi? Are you mental?"

Ron laughed nervously, recognizing that Harry was definitely right. It couldn't have been the dark lord.

Snape had flinched every time the Dark Lord's name had been spoken and couldn't control himself: "How many times do I have to tell you? DO NOT SPEAK THE DARK LORD'S NAME!"

Everyone fell silent again, but Hermione had another question: "Can the protective ward be destroyed?"

Snape looked closely at the Hermione's eyes, frightening her: "If the caster dies the barrier collapses along with everything in it and affecting everything in the scene. If Potter had died, we would have died together with him, and all of the houses would have suddenly been destroyed as if they had been attacked all along. That's all I know."

Hermione's lips trembled as she paled. Not only the spell was difficult, it was extremely dangerous too!

Harry tried to change the topic a bit. The thought of him managing to be a possible cause for many people to die was too much: "How come the Inferi got to Grimmauld Place anyway? Did they just Apparate? And what about the Fidelius Charm?"

"Anything's possible," was Snape's reply. "Those Inferi were somehow linked to the Horcrux and were ready to be summoned if the Horcrux was attacked. Regarding the Fidelius Charm, it was broken the moment the Secret Keeper died. The Secret Keeper was Albus Dumbledore. With his death the house was completely wardless and defenseless. I believe that should be obvious, Potter," Snape stated the last in an almost insulting tone.

Harry growled a bit, but then thought about what the git said and it made sense. The cave was full of Inferi. It made perfect sense that they could be linked to the Horcrux and were probably activated the moment the locket was opened. The reason why the Fidelius wasn't working anymore was also logical. Harry sighed thinking about all those details.

Severus suddenly stood up grabbing his left arm. The three teens, aware of what their ex-Potions master and even ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher bore in that arm, rewarded him with concerned glances. "I have to go. Stay here. I'll come back as soon as I am able to. I don't think anyone will find you in this place, but if found, do escape." Severus then left the mill and made sure to be far enough from it before Disapparating.

XxXxX

Severus Snape didn't want to go to Voldemort, but didn't have much of a choice in the matter. At least he had the advantage of the Dark Lord trusting him ever since he had murdered the old fool Dumbledore. He Apparated in Voldemort's hideout, cloaking himself with his hood as he didn't have his Death Eater mask with him. He knelt in front of the Dark Lord, not daring to lift his head to see the powerful dark wizard's face. He noticed that there were others kneeling beside him. It was obvious that Voldemort had summoned many Death Eaters for some reason.

"Now that we are all gathered I wanted to know if any of you knows about any strange events that have occurred recently. I've felt many dark creatures activate, which is very strange. Any ideas? Any reports out of the ordinary?" The tone was of extreme interest.

All the Death Eaters seemed nervous and quickly shook their heads. Snape knew perfectly well what had happened, but saying it could easily cost him his life as a Horcrux had been destroyed. He had no sympathy for the Dark Lord and wanted to be free. He would definitely help find the filthy fragments of the Dark Lord's soul to bring a definite end to that wizard that wanted to control his life. He didn't care about his fellow Death Eaters. Severus' only concern was for his own self. He didn't even care when Voldemort chose a random Death Eater for a dose of the Cruciatus curse just because no one had an answer to his questions.

"Severus, look at me," Snape almost hissed with disgust as he lifted his eyes, quickly emptying his mind of all thought, blocking the intrusion that he knew would come, but fearing that he would be punished next. Voldemort didn't need a justified reason to punish his Death Eaters. "I need you to work on a potion for me, and I need it in great quantities."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but was careful in his speech. "A potion, my Lord?"

"Yes, Severus. I need you to make me generous amounts of the Wolfsbane potion. Can you do that for me, Severus?"

Severus was laughing inside. Only a very stupid Death Eater would have said 'no' to the Dark Lord. "Yes, my Lord. Anything to please you." But inside Severus was extremely worried. The Dark Lord's request could only mean that the recruiting of werewolves was going fairly well.

XxXxX

When Snape came back Harry, Ron, and Hermione were asleep. He awoke them and they all looked at him. He had brought them food he had managed to buy with the little money he had left. They ate quietly and soon asked him about what had happened. He told them that the Dark Lord had felt the awakening of Inferi and wanted to know if any Death Eaters knew about it. They had all denied knowing anything and as far as Snape knew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't suspect that it had anything to do with one of his precious Horcruxes, which was a relief in the middle of everything.

That night they all slept inside the abandoned mill. The next day Harry was going to Apparate close to Grimmauld Place to get the car. He had no choice, but to take it back to the Rental Center.


	6. Bad Judgment

Author's Notes: I wanted the trio to act like teenagers. That's why there's craziness like the one portrayed in this chap. They're human so I cannot make them perfect and almighty from the beginning. They'll learn little by little. Hope it doesn't offend anyone. I like to always use a bit of humour combined with everything else. So far I haven't gotten any mistake pointings. -Shiemi is amused and blinking in disbelief.- Remember to please point me any possible mistakes. I only re-read once. Sorry in advance.

Thanks to the reader that reviewed.

Short chapter ahead.

Song: 'Happy People' by Skoop on Somebody (from Bleach)

* * *

Ch. 6: **Bad Judgment**

In the morning Harry decided to go alone to Grimmauld Place, but his friends stopped him. They wouldn't let him go alone, but after a few minutes of squabbling he convinced Ron and Hermione. Snape didn't intervene as he frankly didn't care. Harry Apparated to Grimmauld Place hoping that there was no way the Ministry would detect it had been him. He quickly scanned the area and smiled faintly as he confirmed there was no evidence of the previous day's fight against the Inferi. He then went to the car, got inside, and started the engine. It needed a bit of gas so he would have to make a stop on his way to the Rental Center.

At the gas station, everything was fine and soon Harry was on his way to his destination, but he had a bad feeling something would happen. Pushing the thought aside, he turned on the radio trying to relax. He thought he was being paranoid and tried to think of happy memories. Immediately Ginny came to his mind as if attracted by a magnetic reaction, but he decided that thinking about her wasn't the best option. In the end it would only make him feel miserable or tempt him to go to her, which was a risk he couldn't take.

At the Rental Center, everything seemed alright and after completing the transaction of handing in the car he was out of the Center and two people grabbed him. At first, he thought he would have a heart attack, but breathed some relief when he recognized the two Aurors. They were Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody, who had returned temporarily to work due to Voldemort's reappearance and furthermore, Dumbledore's murder. Harry automatically voiced the question: "How in Merlin's name did you find me?"  
Shacklebolt smiled: "You look different without glasses, Mr. Potter, but even in Muggle clothes we could detect it's you. You're lucky it's us. The whole Ministry is looking for you. As an answer to your question, the Ministry has been investigating Muggle transactions and that's how they came up with your name after the Minister apparently found out something from your aunt. You had rented a car in this place and they had no doubt it had been you. For three days now there have been Aurors posted here waiting for you to hand in the car. If you had come here yesterday you would have been doomed as the Aurors that were here then are part of our Minister's 'pets'." The black man smiled sympathetically and sighed. "Mr. Potter, we are supposed to take you to the Ministry of Magic for your own protection."

Harry felt very sick and furious as he considered the dirty trick Scrimgeour had used to find him. The Minister had obviously seen that aunt Petunia had provided him with a credit card and that he no longer had glasses. The Minister of Magic had obviously known a little about Muggle transactions and had somehow located Harry through the credit card. "I won't go! I can't go! I won't be Scrimgeour's puppet! You will have to let me go, Kingsley!"

"I don't think we can do that, Potter! How are we going to explain that you handed in the car and escaped under our noses?" Moody seemed upset as he asked.

"You can make up any story, but please let me go! I have very important things to do!" Harry almost pleaded hoping they would reconsider.

The two Aurors stared at their young captive for a minute or two and loosened their grasp on him. The black man with a single hoop earring warned him though: "We will let you go now and I know the perfect excuse to make up for your escape, but try to be more cautious. Next time we won't be as nice."

Harry thanked them and left, glad that he had been lucky, but worried about Scrimgeour wanting to almost kidnap him. The Minister had to be truly desperate to attempt such a thing. After reaching his friends and ex-teacher at the mill, he told them what had happened and Snape scowled. He was furious with Harry. "You have too much to learn, brat! At this rate one of the two sides will get you and with your amazing luck it will probably be the Dark Lord's side!"

Harry automatically exploded at the way Snape kept treating him. "What do you care anyway? The only reason why you are with us is because Dumbledore wanted it that way and I can't bear the thought of dishonoring a dead man's wish, you git!"

Snape in anger suddenly grabbed Harry by the neck making Hermione and Ron pull out their wands. Harry only stared at the man's eyes as if daring the man to actually strangle him. Severus scowled again and freed the delicate neck that he knew he could have easily crushed. Ron and Hermione lowered their wands in relief, both swallowing hard.  
Ron tried to change the mood: "Can we go to the mall or something? To relieve stress?"

"I do not have Muggle clothes, Weasley." Snape's reply sounded odd.  
Ron smiled a little: "I think we are almost the same size... I can lend you some."

Ron was quite tall at the age of seventeen. He was about Snape's height and Snape was tall himself. Harry had grown taller too, but he was more of an average size for his age, like a 5'7" approximately.

Severus looked at Ron in disbelief. "You cannot possibly expect me to wear teen clothing, and worst of all, teenage Muggle clothing, Weasley!"

Severus lost though and soon he found himself wearing a red long sleeved t-shirt with yellow smiley faces and dark blue baggy jeans. His black wizard boots were alright. Hermione brushed the man's black hair and held it in a ponytail. Snape looked younger that way and the three teens found themselves controlling a strong urge to laugh. To complete the image Harry gave Severus the shades he had been wearing for days after the eye surgery. Snape looked so different that there was no way a wizard would recognize the most wanted Death Eater.

The four Apparated in a secluded area close to a mall and easily merged themselves with Muggles in the crowded place. The three teens easily got loose, but Severus was uptight the whole time. He soon started to ask them how in the world they could relax in a place where people could brush against you. The last thing a fugitive like him would have wanted was to be in a too crowded place and there he was.

The teenagers bought a little bit of clothing, and against Snape's complaints, Harry bought him clothes too. Snape could stand using the same clothes all the time, but that didn't mean his young companions approved. In one store, Severus stayed outside waiting for the three friends and he noticed some women pointing at him and laughing. It made him wonder if they were making fun of him thanks to Weasley's clothes. A 38 year old in teen clothes had to be a very funny sight. He probably looked childish. The women looked like they could be in their early thirties and one of them approached Severus.

"Are you one of those kids' father?" The other women were giggling in the background.

"I don't have any kids. I am their teacher," Snape tried to sound pleasant, but his voice still came almost like a growl.  
The woman seemed taken aback, but smiled at him: "I see you don't have a ring so I guess you are not married. Do you want my phone number? I am single too."

Severus was trying to work in his mind what a phone number was. Even though his father had been a filthy Muggle his mother had done her best in giving him a complete wizard upbringing. As he wasn't going to humiliate himself in front of a Muggle by asking what a phone number was he came out with a polite refusal: "Right now I am not interested in getting into any kind of relationship."

The woman pouted: "What a pity. You're not too old yet, but the years will pass, you know? Good luck!"

Right then Harry, Hermione, and Ron came out of the store and noticed the woman leaving. They all stared at Snape and he spoke with a menacing voice: "Don't ask."

XxXxX

After spending most of the afternoon in the mall, Ron decided to come with another idea: "Harry, have you ever drank before?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" asked Harry confused.  
"I mean if you have already experienced alcohol. After destroying that Horcrux and all, we should celebrate!" Ron was grinning.

"The only kind of beer I've ever had is butterbeer, Ron. The Dursleys would have never given me anything alcoholic. Only Dudley drank occasionally with uncle Vernon in front of the TV, but I was never invited of course..." Harry felt strange speaking about the Dursleys, especially at mentioning the dead uncle's name.

"And that's how it should remain!" interrupted Hermione giving Ron a glare. "Butterbeer is great, but alcoholic beverages are a complete no-no. What do you think you are doing trying to introduce Harry to alcohol, Ron? Plus we are seventeen, not eighteen! And we are supposed to be hiding, not getting drunk!"

"Come on, Hermione! Don't be boring! It will be fun! We can go to a Muggle bar! No one will find us in a Muggle bar!"  
"They will probably want IDs!" Hermione kept trying to snap Ron from the devilish idea.

"We can create fake IDs!" Ron stated raising an eyebrow.  
Snape couldn't believe the Weasley boy could be such an idiot, but he decided against intervening even though he knew the idea was mad. He was very wary and getting nervous. Hanging with those three annoying Gryffindors could in the end cost him his life.

Hermione was furious, but at nighttime they did find themselves in a Karaoke Bar that was full of college and university students, probably from summer studies. A woman dressed in waitress' clothes approached their table and asked Snape: "Are you their guardian?"

Severus' face contorted and it almost looked like he was going to yell at the woman, but he composed himself and politely replied: "I suppose so." The woman smiled and soon took their orders. Hermione was going to have her dinner with a couple of beers, Ron asked for 'tequila', and Snape said that he only wanted water, gaining a strange look from the waitress. The woman then asked Harry and he sent a questioning look to Ron. Ron then said that his friend wanted a taste of everything. The moment Weasley said that, Snape felt a knot forming in his stomach and Hermione glared at Ron yet again. The woman was smiling when she brought several shots for Harry and he did start to taste everything.

"Harry, really, you shouldn't... There can be poisoning when you mix drinks, you know?" Hermione was very worried about her friend. From the start, she hadn't agreed with ending up in that place. She would have wanted Snape to say something, but the older man just followed them instead of guiding them, seemingly lost.

Ron didn't seem affected in anyway by his 'tequilas', but Severus was keeping an eye on Harry to his disgust. He would never admit that he was worried about the Potter brat. After some time, Hermione stood up to go the ladies' room. Snape did the same afterwards and told the remaining two he had to go to the restroom. When Ron and Harry were left alone, two college girls and a college boy got on stage and music started. Harry looked ecstatic and stood up: "I know that song!" He had listened to the song a lot during the weeks he had spent with aunt Petunia and knew it by heart. The girls and boy on stage waved at Harry for him to join them and in seconds he was on stage with them. Harry constantly joined one of the girls on stage in the singing and even held her hand. She sang looking joyful and constantly smiling at Harry. The girl was a redhead.

Ron started to laugh hysterically when he saw Harry singing with the three college students and almost flirting with a Muggle girl. Weasley didn't have to be a genius to figure that his buddy was completely drunk, but did know the song. Ron wondered how Harry knew that song, but then remembered Harry had lived with Muggles.

Snape came from the restroom first and noticed only Ron on the table: "Where's Potter?" The man was trying not to sound too concerned, but his voice had somehow betrayed him. Ron, still laughing hysterically pointed at the stage. Severus swore fluently. They were supposed to be hiding and the boy had to be possessed by his fame craving syndrome and desperately wanting the spotlight.

Hermione then arrived too: "Where's Harry?" Noticing the four eyes locked on stage she also looked that way and shrieked: "What in God's name is he doing? Talk about remaining hidden and he puts himself on stage!" Snape couldn't have agreed more with the little know-it-all.

After Hermione said that, Snape suddenly felt a chill running down his spine and scanned the place in a nervous fashion. He noticed figures in different areas and registered their number: '5'. He concentrated feeling their magical auras and frowned: "Four Aurors and one Death Eater. Probably other wizards too. We have to get out of here." Severus didn't think twice after making his statement. The song was just finishing and he ran towards the stage. Just then, the music ended and he could see the Aurors coming from both angles. In a flash, he got on stage and caught Harry, separating him from the giggling fiery haired girl. "What the hell are you doing? We have to flee now!"

"You git! Just leave me alone! I'm having some fun here!" Harry snapped at the Potions master, which infuriated the man. Snape didn't want to show that he was a wizard so stupefying the drunk teen was out of the question. He opted for the Muggle option. He punched Harry just below the lungs, knocking the boy instantly, jumped from the stage, and ran for it with Harry over his shoulder.

Hermione and Ron had become nervous when Snape had told them that they had to leave, but soon noticed what he had seen. Hermione paid everything as quick as she could and even tipped the waitress before starting to run outside with Ron. Snape was already outside with an unconscious Harry Potter when they came out.

They couldn't Disapparate in front of so many Muggles so they kept running trying to find a secluded area. The Aurors were tailing them, having to run too because of the many Muggles there. One of the Aurors yelled at them to stop, but they knew better. As soon as they had entered a building with an empty aisle, they Disapparated on Snape's lead just as four stupefying spells were flying their way.


	7. The Little Cottage

Author's Notes: I've been suffering from Writer's Block lately. It was diagnosed by my beta (for other fics). LOL I don't know why I've gotten so depressed, but it will pass. Most of my fics have been affected except for my two adventure ones. My crazy adventure fic is alright, but I'm being slower in its writing. This one won't be affected as much I hope as it is a rewriting and not completely from scratch. Dunno what's wrong with me... Anyway, enough of that! On to the fic!

I was able to post two chapters today after all...

Song: 'Northern Lights' by Megumi Hayashibara (From Shaman King)

* * *

7: **The Little Cottage**

Ron, Hermione and Severus were panting when they Apparated in the mill close to Spinner's End, but immediately noticed they had to leave. They could feel the Aurors coming, so once again started to run for it. Snape was glad that the teen slumped over his shoulder wasn't too heavy. They introduced themselves in the middle of an abandoned field full of wild plants and dropped themselves to the ground, trying to hide from anyone looking for someone standing. It was already 10:00 PM so everything was quite dark except for the bit of light provided by a full moon and a starry night.

The small gathering didn't last long. Soon there were Aurors exploring the field and Severus swore audibly. There was only one place they could go and he didn't want to go there.

Ron was looking at Snape looking for some sort of answer: "So? What are we going to do now? How is it that they are able to track us like this?"

Severus was amazed. Ronald Weasley had drank quite a lot, and 'tequila' to make matters worse, but managed to stay quite sober and conscious. "We'll have to Disapparate yet again, which is a risk as they are obviously tracing our Apparation magic for some reason. That must be how they found us. We did Apparate into that Muggle area."

Hermione had her eyes wide open looking at the men with her and at the one that was a lost cause not even knowing what they were going through. "If we Disapparate, where are we going to Apparate, sir?"

Snape had no choice but to do what he didn't want to do. "Granger! Weasley! Grab on to me. Tight! I'm going to transport the four of us." The two friends didn't need to be told twice and they immediately held themselves to the older wizard. Severus looked odd wearing shades still at nighttime, but that was the least of their worries. In seconds, they had disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

XxXxX

The four Apparated in a dark and gloomy area. It was obvious that they were close to a forest. Ron immediately shook his head: "Oh no, oh no no no no no! We are not going to enter that forest, are we?" Severus nodded with pursed lips. "Please God! Between that forest and the Aurors I prefer the latter!" Weasley exclaimed looking terrified.

"Then stay here and wait for them if you want, but I won't get myself captured, Weasley!" Just then, Snape lowered the figure he was carrying. "Potter! You will have to react!" Severus looked for a vial in the jeans' right front pocket, opened Harry's mouth, and poured the liquid down the boy's throat. He was glad that he always carried some potions with him. He had been saving that one in particular for if he got carried away drinking in taverns while being a fugitive. He knew he had to be alert at all times and Potter had been quite drunk when he knocked him earlier.

It took mere seconds for Harry to wake up coughing. "What happened? Where are we?" Severus didn't bother to help Potter stand, but Ron quickly lent a hand to his friend.

"We are going to enter that forest. In the middle of it, I have a small cottage that the Ministry ignores. The forest is enchanted and it's dangerous. Many dark creatures lurk in it so we have to be fast. Nighttime is our worst enemy right now, but we have no choice. As we Apparated here the Aurors will be here in a while if they already tracked us. They would never think us capable of entering that forest or so I hope. I will make a distraction just in case." With a flick of his wand, Severus created lots of tracks that went on the opposite way to the village instead of toward the forest. "Now, come on and try not to make any unnecessary noises!"

The three friends and the ex-teacher entered the enchanted forest with a quick pace. It was impossible not to make any noise when they were trampling so many twigs and dry branches. Hermione asked in a tiny whisper: "Can we at least use 'Lumos'?" Severus shook his head in the darkness. The light would attract creatures to them and he wanted to avoid that. The teens had no idea of where they were going, but Severus seemed to know his way and they just followed.

They had walked for a little while when a voice made them jump: "You idiots! Stupid people! Yeah, you! The four brainless humans in this forest! What are you doing in a dangerous place like this on such a night? Complete idiots--" The voice changed to foul language and kept throwing insults at them. Snape used a quick Lumos and they all stared at what looked like a giant brown ferret.

"It's just a Jarvey!" Ron laughed nervously as he spoke.

"Just a Jarvey, huh, ugly carrot top? You wouldn't be laughing if you took a look at what's behind you, stupid human!" They heard some grunting and growling behind them and turned to check what was producing the noise. Hermione screamed. There in front of them were two extremely tall Forest Trolls.

The trolls lunged at them and Harry reacted by sending a stupefying spell in vain. They retreated at a fast pace sending spells against the trolls that simply rebound on them. Harry tried to think fast and pointed his wand at the biggest branch above one of the trolls that he could see. "Concido!" he exclaimed. The enormous thick branch was severed and fell on the troll's head, crashing its skull. It was dead in seconds, but they still had another troll.

Snape spoke to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We'll use the same spell at the same time! Repeat with me 'Discerpo!' They obeyed and chanted the spell at the count of three, and even though they could barely see what they had caused upon the troll they were beyond horrified at the howls the troll emitted as it was dismembered. "Don't look and let's get out of here!" Snape ordered.

They jogged for a little while, no one speaking about what had happened, then they started to walk. After what seemed like thirty minutes of walking in darkness they started to hear howls, but unlike those that came from the troll as it was being ripped to pieces. Snape looked at the big rounded moon and swore nastily.

"What's wrong, professor?" Hermione asked.

Severus stopped, scanning the area. He removed his shades as with them he could obviously see less and they really weren't necessary, as no one was going to look for them in that forest. He looked at the teens and all of a sudden yelled: "RUN!"

Not thinking twice, they started to run for their lives. They could hear something following them, but they didn't know what it was and there was no way they would look back to find out. They just kept running and running. Ron then tripped and Harry stopped in his tracks to help him stand. The wolf like creature jumped on Harry, while the Ron straightened himself, and Harry screamed. He kicked at the wolf and just as the creature was about to bite him on the left arm green light hit it. A strong arm helped the trembling Harry stand and in seconds, they were running again. There were more wolves behind them and one of them jumped falling just beside Hermione. This time Snape spoke the spell aloud with great accuracy: "Avada Kedavra!" Just like with the previous wolf, green light hit the creature that was to attack Hermione and it died. They had to keep running. Harry could feel pain forming on his side, but ignored it. There was no pain that was going to make him stop and be devoured by werewolves, plus he knew that his friends were probably going through the same. He even wondered how Snape, at his age, could run so much. Miraculously leaving the creatures of the full moon nights behind soon the cottage appeared in front of them. Snape sent a spell against the door and it flung open. They ran into the house and Ron slammed the door behind him as he was the last one to penetrate the small house's safety. Severus then chanted and let himself fall to the floor in relief, his breathing coming in difficult gasps. They could hear the wolves howling outside, but the magical wards prevented the dark creatures from breaking into the house.

XxXxX

Morning came and they all woke up on the floor in front of the door. They had been so tired that they had fallen asleep then and there. Hermione was thinking that never in her life had she ran such a marathon and hoped that had been the first and last time. They were all silent for a long time.

Harry looked terribly embarrassed. He remembered some of what he had done while drunk and had no idea how they had ended having to enter that forest. "When exactly did the running start last night?" He had imagined that the running had started way before they were in the forest. There hadn't been any time to explain anything, but it was obvious they had Apparated to some other place that he didn't know of and Severus creating fake tracks for distraction had obviously told Harry something.

Snape snapped at him: "Right after you acted stupidly and I had to knock you out, after ridiculously putting yourself on stage singing, Potter! It seems that the Ministry has become efficient and evidently detected our apparitions in that Muggle area. They were probably wondering why a foursome would Apparate in a Muggle area. Sounds like wizards that are hiding, don't you think? They were obviously exploring all the places in the perimeter and you revealed yourself to them by singing on stage in a very... drunken... state." Snape's face was red with fury.

In other circumstances, Harry being drunk and singing would have been hilarious, but in their situation, it wasn't funny at all. The teens were all silent again, but Harry broke it with a mumble.

"Didn't hear you, Potter. What was that again?" Snape asked harshly.

"I'm sorry," Harry spat.

"Apology accepted, but it is not your fault entirely." He glared at the redhead and Ron also mumbled a 'sorry'.

Harry felt terrible. They had fled from Aurors and he had been completely 'out'. He felt disgust and embarrassment at the thought of Snape having to carry him. "Was it far?" Snape raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The distance you had to run carrying me... Was it long?" Snape looked like he wanted to murder Harry then.

"Look Harry, Professor Snape had to punch you and get you from the stage. We ran outside and then all the way through a sidewalk until we entered a building and Disapparated. We were at the mill then, but then we had to run to a field, then we Disapparated again and Professor Snape brought you to your senses. All through that we were being pursued by Aurors." Hermione decided to explain before Snape and Harry could end up possibly quarreling.

"You don't have to call me professor, Granger. Not anymore," Severus stated and after another moment of silence he spoke to Harry: "Potter, do you know what any of the other Horcruxes look like? I only know about Nagini, but there must be two more. Albus told me about the diary and the ring. The locket is not a Horcrux anymore either. That means that three are down and four remain. One is in the Dark Lord himself and the other in the serpent. That leaves two unknown Horcruxes."

Harry's eyes fell on Snape's: "Only one remains unknown. Dumbledore and I concluded that Hufflepuff's golden cup had to be a Horcrux, but I don't know where it is. I was thinking of visiting Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore's portrait and..."

"A small golden cup that has two wrought handles?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the question and Snape continued. "The cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff that has her badger symbol on it?" Harry was surprised that Snape knew and nodded. "I know where it is," the wizard said in a bored voice.

The three teens couldn't help asking: "WHAT?"

"I know where that is. I saw it about ten years ago. That of course means I saw it after the Dark Lord was temporarily vanquished. It should still be where I saw it. I wonder how he obtained it if it is a Horcrux..." The last sentence was a thought spoken out loud. "I will need to send a message." With that, Severus left the cottage, leaving the three friends in total confusion.

XxXxX

After a while, Severus returned with some fruits and a black owl. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to attack the fruits hungrily while Snape prepared a letter. He strapped the letter to the owl's leg and it happily flew away.

"Who did you write to?" Harry was extremely curious, but Severus replied with another question.

"Since when did you stop using glasses?"

"I still have glasses for when my eyes tire... Aunt Petunia paid for my eye surgery. Who did you write to?"

"An old friend... Eye surgery? I don't even want to know what that is..." Snape retorted.

"Does he have the cup?" asked Harry.

"That's what I want to find out." Snape answered before standing and leaving Harry, ending the conversation.

For three days, they waited for the owl's reply and it arrived. Severus looked extremely pleased when the owl came. He quickly took the note and smirked, while reading. "We have been invited to a Ball. It will be in three weeks time. In the meantime we'll stay here as so far we seem to be safe in this cottage. The magic in this forest probably prevents the Ministry from tracing us."

Ron asked incredulously: "A Ball? What kind of friend is that? Is he a wizard?"

Snape glanced at Weasley with a bored expression: "You'll see."

XxXxX

Two days after the four fugitives had taken refuge in Severus' cottage the Weasleys were together having breakfast. The only ones missing were Charlie, who was in Romania taking care of dragons, Ronald, who had disappeared saying that he would be vacationing with Hermione, and Bill who was still on his honeymoon with Fleur.

The Daily Prophet arrived at that moment and Mr. Weasley, who had started to read it, stood up suddenly: "By Merlin's Beard! Good Lord! RON!"

Mrs. Weasley almost jumped and everyone in the table surrounded the almost bald man wanting to see the newspaper. He showed it to them. The frontal page read: 'Harry Potter Runs From the Ministry', but what had alarmed Arthur had been the information and pictures inside the paper. He opened it and everyone gasped as they saw the different pictures. One had Harry singing on an obviously Muggle stage with three other boys, the other moving picture had Harry being punched and falling into a man's arms whose hair was knotted in a ponytail, another picture had Ron and Hermione making signals to someone, and the last picture had Ron and Hermione running behind the man in shades who was carrying Harry in his arms. The picture had been taken from a side angle at the moment they had reached the bar's main doors.

Fred and George started lo laugh and talked alternating between them. "He didn't lie mum! He is with Hermione alright! And he is obviously having fun! He should have told us he was going to be with Harry!" They kept talking:

"You know, Fred, I think they might need some of our stuff!"

"Yeah, George! At least that way it would be easier for them to run from the Ministry!"

"They shouldn't be running from the Ministry at all in the first place!" Molly was getting angry. "What trouble are those kids getting into! The Ministry people obviously want to help them!"

Ginny snapped at her mother: "No mum! The Ministry wants Harry to be their poster boy and they are only interfering with his life and what he needs to do!"

"And what is that, Ginevra Weasley, if I may ask?" the chubby mother was now angry at her 'baby'.

"I... I don't know." It was true that Ginny didn't know much about Harry's quest. He had only spoken about that with Ron and Hermione. A tinge of envy crept through the her heart, but then she shook her head. It would have been dangerous for too many people to know and Harry had only wanted to protect her, even if it hurt to be somewhat left out.

Arthur suddenly interrupted: "Says here that Harry got wasted in a Muggle karaoke bar, sang in a very drunken state, and was knocked out by a Muggle. It says that the Muggle man escaped carrying Harry Potter and that the young witch Hermione Granger, and the young wizard Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley, escaped too. They have been identified, dear... It also says that they Disapparated along with the Muggle man at the moment the Ministry Aurors were about to capture them with the purpose of taking them into heavy protection."

"Oh Arthur! The Ministry might come here asking questions!" Molly exclaimed.

"I know, Molly. You know, dear? There is something very familiar about that Muggle man. I think I've seen him somewhere." Arthur kept studying the pictures with a frown.

"Could he be one of Harry's relatives?" Molly asked.

"No... I don't think so!" Arthur still kept gazing at the moving man in the pictures, but was unable to identify him. The Muggle clothing, the ponytail, and the shades had made Severus Snape almost unrecognizable.

Ginny then voiced something, but immediately figured she had made a terrible mistake: "That Muggle man is wearing Ron's clothes! I've seen Ron with that shirt and jeans lots of times! It's not like we have lots of clothes to spare--"

"Yeah, that's true!" the twins agreed with interest. The crude reality was that the family didn't have much money so they couldn't afford for their children to have many clothes. Molly had to wash the same clothes over and over so it was easy for the Weasleys to identify Ron's clothing.

Molly immediately looked at the pictures and grew very serious: "But if those clothes belong to Ronnie, then--"

Arthur looked worried as he finished Molly's thoughts: "Then that man is no Muggle!"

Ginny looked at her parents with a horrified expression: "Mum, dad, please don't tell anyone that the man is not a Muggle. Please leave things as the Ministry believe them to be."

"Why Ginny? What's wrong?" the mother looked concerned and placed her hands on her only daughter's shoulders.

Ginny glanced at the twins and they had startled expressions as if they were suspecting the same thing as her. She looked at her mum and dad again: "Because I think I know who that man is and if I'm right then Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in very deep trouble."

XxXxX

One day after Severus received a message from his old friend, a tiny owl arrived with a letter and an obvious copy of The Daily Prophet. The little owl looked unbalanced when it entered the little cottage, making Ron react: "It's Pig!" Ron quickly took the paper and the note, freeing the tiny bird from its burdens. He opened the paper: "Oh grand! We are in the paper!"

Snape snatched the paper from Weasley's hands, scowled, and then swore. He then turned to them. "You were all identified."

Harry asked actually worried about the git: "How about you?"

Severus spoke with a tinge of disgust and in a bored voice: "For some reason they seem to believe I was a Muggle. I guess that the last thing they would expect is Severus Snape to be with Harry Potter and his insufferable friends." The teens laughed nervously and Snape read a part out loud: "Hermione Granger was wearing a pink top with Witch Princess written in glittering letters on it and light blue faded tight jeans. Ronald Weasley was wearing a black short-sleeved buttoned shirt and denim jeans. Harry Potter was wearing a blue t-shirt with FILA written on it and black jeans. The Muggle man was wearing a long sleeved red t-shirt full of yellow smiley faces, baggy dark blue jeans, shades covering his eyes, and wore his long black hair in a ponytail. An important detail is that Mr. Potter was not wearing his glasses. If anyone has seen people with the descriptions mentioned above, please communicate with the Ministry. The Floo network will be always open 24 hours a day."

After Severus finished reading, they were all silent. Then Pig started to fly around Ron's head and Ron remembered the letter. He quickly opened it and the rest, including Snape, hovered over him to read:

Letter courtesy of Gred and Feorge. Parenthesis translations and explanations courtesy of our annoying little sister. (Not true!)

Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, and... whoever you are, but we know that you are no Muggle because you were wearing Ronniekins' clothes! Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Even our parents are bothering us and we won't tell. (I know who you are, greasy git!) That was Ginny, but you already read about the parenthesis translations... (MURDERER!)

Anyway, hope you remain well hidden and if Pig finds you then the little freak is actually reliable. Next time we'll send one of our own owls. Our business is going great so we bought three. We will probably have to use the three owls to send you some of our stuff. You guys are going to need it! Everything here is fine, but mum wants to kill Ron the minute she gets her hands on him. She said something about blatantly lying to your own mother. We told her you didn't lie, Ron, as you are indeed on a special vacation with Hermione, only that you hid the fact that Harry and someone else would be included. (What are you people doing with a murderer? Have you gone mental?)

The same day we learned about you guys from The Daily Prophet, the Minister of Magic himself came to visit along with the world's biggest prat. (Alias Percy!) Mr. Scream gore (they do know how to spell... I think.) asked dad if he knew where you guys were. The man was obviously looking for information, but dad was of no help. The Minister seemed quite frustrated, but I think he believed mum and dad about not knowing where you people are. The Sinister Minister also asked if we knew who the Muggle man was. (I told them not to look him in the eyes.) We made sure not to look at him and with inclined heads told him that we didn't know anything. Mum and dad were better as they truly have no idea who the 'Muggle man' was. Then Ginny made a show with tears begging the Minister to find her friends. (He bought it!)

Harry! We wanted to warn you about Ginny. She is dating lots of boys again. (That is not true! I simply have many friends!) She has so many boyfriends we've lost count. (Liars! I haven't even seen anyone and barely receive notice from my friends! Most are on vacation and I've ignored all of Dean Thomas' letters begging for reconciliation by not replying to any of them!) Take care, you guys! (Don't let them get you, Harry!) If you need anything, just send an owl. (Harry... You know what I wanted to write here, but can't.)

Waiting for your calls if you need us,

Fred and George (And Ginny!)

* * *

I don't remember, but I think this was the last chapter I posted before deleting the original fic last time. Then I only finished the M version and hated it so much I had to start this rewriting, but for this section. That's why I deleted the other. I truly hope I'll make it better although right now I'm not even sure how I'm doing with this one. 


	8. Occlumency and Getting Along

Author's Notes: It seems that people don't like Het much. At least in my case people seem to enjoy my slashy fics more... Although I was wondering if it's just general hate for the canon pairings in the case of this fic. I can't say I'm fond of the canon pairings, but I still wanted to try a shot at dealing with them, plus I do wanna write my Ginny adventure fic since the crazy idea popped into my head. This chapter is the first to have quite more writing than the original. Next chapter will change a lot in comparison to the original too. Better not to mention what the original had for chapter 9 as I hope now it will be better. I do know that last time chapter 9 chased many readers away, but the fic still ended with a nice amount of reviews. Can't say the same (in reviews) will happen with this version even when I'm trying to make it better... LOL

Song: 'Life' by Yui (From Bleach)

* * *

Ch. 8: **Occlumency and Getting Along**

Ron was very nervous after reading the letter from his siblings. "Mum is really going to have my head if the Ministry finds us and takes me to her. I can't believe we were exposed like that!"

Hermione gave him killer eyes before replying: "It's your fault for suggesting us to have some sort of celebration in a Karaoke Bar! This is very bad!" Hermione then looked at Snape as if waiting for him to support her somehow, but he seemed lost in the copy of The Daily Prophet.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry curiously.

Hermione, who was closer to the ex Potions master peeked at the paper, gasped, and then pleaded: "Don't show it to him, sir!"

Snape locked his onyx orbs with Hermione's brown ones: "Why not, Miss Granger?"

"You'll only make him feel miserab--"

Snape cut the Hermione's words. "Here Potter! Have a look at what you caused," he said heartlessly as he passed the paper to Harry.

Harry's hands were trembling as he held the newspaper in his hands. He shook his head as if doing it would make the article disappear, but knowing very well that it wouldn't change anything. "Why..." He let the paper fall to the floor and silently walked to a corner and crouched. He could feel the knot at his throat, but the tears wouldn't come. He simply swallowed it all and stared into a wall.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he picked up the newspaper and saw the article. "That's the red haired girl that sang with Harry on stage! Why would they kill her? And in such a way!"

"It's possible that some Death Eater thought she somehow knew Potter as he even held her hand on stage. The Dark Lord's follower must have been quite angered by his error and that's why he ripped the girl apart and decided to perform an autopsy as a bonus." Snape almost sounded as if he was enjoying how the girl had died and been found without her vital organs.

"You murderer!" Harry spoke all of a sudden from his corner. "Don't you even care? That--" Harry's voice broke. "That could have been Ginny if I had kept my relationship with her!" Harry covered his face and Hermione ran to his friend, knelt in front of him, and trapped him in a strong hug.

Ron blanched at Harry's words. He hadn't even considered that detail, but he was now adding two and two. Harry had been drunk and had chosen to place himself beside the red haired girl because in his drunken state he had been reminded of Ginny. "So that's why you broke up with her? To protect her! She wouldn't explain anything-- Oh mate..."

"Pathetic," Snape said harshly. "Always trying to be noble, but in the end you brought death upon some stupid Muggle girl."

"STOP THAT!" Hermione surprised them by yelling at the top of her lungs. "Don't you have any feelings? And it's not Harry's fault! Don't you dare try to make him feel guilty! Don't you know that he has suffered enough?"

"He should learn that he is not the only one that suffers in this world!" Snape stood looking almost majestic in his usual billowing black robes. "He is not the only one that has suffered! Do you want me to sympathize with him? Who has ever sympathized with me, Granger? Who has ever cared that I'm trapped as a Death Eater, having to kill even small children against my will just because some old fool wanted me to remain as a spy? Have you three even sympathized with me in how I was forced to kill the annoying headmaster? Do not expect any pity from me! Learn from your actions and don't act stupidly next time!" Snape sat down, leaving a gaping Ron, a still angered Hermione holding Harry, and a numbed Harry Potter trapped in the girl's arms.

XxXxX

The days passed and Hermione and Ron seemed to be getting closer to each other. After one week of living together in the cottage, one day outside Harry had been exploring a bit and when he came back he had noticed his two friends kissing behind a tree. Harry was shocked even when it was something that he had actually expected to happen sometime soon. He felt uncomfortable and afraid of interrupting his friends so he left for a walk. It was early in the afternoon and Harry soon spotted Snape picking up some plants. "What are you doing?"

"Picking up some ingredients... for potions." Snape gave Harry a strange look and continued looking for different types of plants and sap from diverse trees that he collected in vials. He saved them in a strange black basket. "Want to see something?"

Harry was startled by the question, but silently followed the man. Even though Severus didn't want to show any care for Potter, inside he did care and wanted to deviate Harry's thoughts from idiotically blaming himself for the crude reality that surrounded him. They walked for about twenty minutes and arrived at a beautiful small lake. It was an amazing view and Harry touched the water. It was quite cold because of the atmosphere that protected it in that forest. "It's beautiful..."

Snape placed the basket on the ground and touched the water with his wand. "Touch it now."

Harry noticed that the water had vapor coming from it and when he touched it, it was hot. "Hot spring?" He looked at Snape curiously.

Severus removed his clothes and entered the water. Harry just stared timidly. "The water won't eat you, Potter."

Harry still felt uncomfortable at the thought of exposing himself in front of the git, but he was no coward so he removed his clothes too. He entered the water, but kept a fair distance between himself and Severus. Harry relaxed in the hot water and suddenly grabbed his left shoulder and started to massage it. It hurt ever since the wolf had jumped on him nights before plus he had accumulated quite an amount of stress in his body.

"May I?" Harry stared at Snape in disbelief, but nodded. Snape got behind him and started massaging Harry's shoulders. He then took some of the hot water and poured it over Potter's back, and then started to work all of the back muscles in a very delicate way, but suddenly roughened.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed and glared at his ex teacher. He could swear that Snape looked like he was stifling a laugh and feigning innocence before continuing with the process.

Harry was losing himself as he relaxed. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but Snape shook him and whispered in an angry tone: "Do not fall asleep here, Potter, unless you want to drown." Severus then stopped the massage session and distanced himself from Harry. "Better?" HHarry nodded feeling ashamed. Soon he saw his whole body was red and figured that he was spending too much time in the hot water, but didn't care about looking like a boiled shrimp.

"Why didn't you ever married and had kids?" Harry voiced the strange question that had been nagging at him.

"I guess your father chased all the girls away from me while in Hogwarts. He and Black made sure not even a fly would approach me. Does it make you feel better about yourself?"

"No, it doesn't," Harry replied with a frown. "You don't have to assume that I'm like my father. He didn't even raise me, you know? I almost had to raise myself because the Dursleys definitely didn't do any job at it."

"You were still pampered with those relatives of yours. I'm sure the old coot Dumbledore would have never placed you in a bad environment. After all, you were his favorite brat from the start."

"Oh really?" Harry started to laugh sarcastically. "Pampered, huh? Now that's a good one! But no use blaming Dumbledore after he is dead, right? Plus in the end my aunt seems to have changed a bit." The last words came in a whisper. Harry suddenly raised his bright green eyes and locked them with Snape's. "Wanna try? Wanna see for yourself? You've always enjoyed your little intrusions into my mind, haven't you? Wanting to make fun of me and my childhoo--" Harry gasped as he did feel the intrusion. He didn't think Snape would seriously do it. He could see images of him being neglected. There was a baby with a terrible nappy rash due to irresponsibility in his relatives changing him; Vernon being furious because the baby wouldn't stop crying as the baby boy's skin was scaling and bleeding. There was an angry Vernon, furious as a Health Visitor almost wanted to call Social Services due to baby Harry's state, and then Petunia starting to change the nappies more often because if Social Services came they would take baby Dudders too.

The baby scenery changed and there was Vernon beating a toddler Harry with a leather belt because the toddler was being potty trained and had accidentally pooed on his briefs.

Flashes of Vernon mercilessly smacking and beating Harry for anything and everything kept coming along with how Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs, and how he was malnourished, often denied of food as punishment for who knew what. There was also Petunia trying to make Dudley's clothes miraculously fit Harry as the other boy doubled Harry in weight. All of Harry's terrible childhood kept coming over and over until Harry screamed and the barrage of images disappeared. In seconds Harry was out of the water and yelled at Snape: "Enjoying yourself, you bastard? F-ck you!" Harry used his wand to perform aloud a quick drying charm and to summon his clothes to dress him, then fled. Snape simply looked shocked as Harry's childhood had been nothing like what he had expected to see.

XxXxX

During their second week of living in the cottage, Snape decided to train his ex-students in Occlumency. For some reason he had decided that the three of them should learn it, but he didn't give them explanations on why. Hermione suspected that Snape was afraid one of them could get captured and Ron and Harry decided to agree with her as it was the only explanation that would make sense. Harry was still wary around the ex-teacher after what had happened in the magical lake turned into hot spring. At least Snape had had the sense of not speaking about it. In fact, they were not speaking at all.

The first day, none of them managed to block Snape's invasions. He could easily enter their minds and see anything he wanted, something that started to make the three friends quite uncomfortable. Harry, who was almost used to it, was at least relieved about the fact that Snape seemed to be getting into good memories from Hogwarts somehow. Still, Snape ended up screaming at them as he discovered the Polyjuice event among other things in their minds. Ron whispered to the other two after a while: "At least he can't take points from Gryffindor or expel us..." Hermione still looked ashamed and Harry frankly didn't care.

On the second day, Hermione managed to block Snape three times in a row. Snape was truly amazed with Miss Granger, but he wasn't ready to admit it. Harry managed to block Severus once, while Ron couldn't manage any blocking.

The third day gave a great victory to Hermione. She was so good in keeping her senses that she easily managed to empty her mind of emotions. In three days, she had mastered Occlumency, but the boys were still having a hard time with it.

The fourth day Hermione was still perfectly able to block all of Snape's intrusion attempts into her mind. Ron managed to block Snape twice, and Harry once. For some reason Harry wasn't able to empty himself of emotions. A barrage of thoughts always entered his mind causing him to lose control. Severus, who had been quite calm so far, was getting impatient: "You have to empty yourself of emotions, Potter! Don't you understand how important this is?"

"I can't do it! I can't! It's just impossible!"

"That is exactly the reason why you will get yourself killed, Potter! The Dark Lord will know all your spells before you even try using them! It is not impossible! Granger already mastered it! Even Weasley has blocked me twice! You want to get killed? So be it!"

"Go to hell!" Harry was now angry by the way Snape had snapped at him and ran outside of the cottage leaving his friends with worried faces.

Hermione approached Severus as calm as she could. The man sat on a chair with his face in his hands. He looked tired and Hermione wondered how all that running and all that had happened had affected the older man. He was certainly no teenager like them. "Sir? Perhaps if you are a bit softer on him... The way you snapped, you cannot possibly think that he'll just accept what you are trying to teach him if you snap at him like that."

Severus looked at Hermione and she noticed that there was sadness in his eyes. "I don't know why Albus did this to me. I cannot deal with that boy."

"So far you've been doing a great job, sir. I know you can deal with Harry, I know you can," Hermione tried to encourage the wizard.

"Yeah, it was just today that it kind of got out of control... Harry will be alright." Ron put his arm then around the girl's waist.

The 5th day, Severus tried to be more patient, but Harry didn't trust him and the hate that resurfaced the day before kept the boy from blocking the mental attacks. Severus didn't snap once and as Harry softened the attacks were less abrupt. By nighttime, Harry had managed to block Snape's Legilimency five times in a row, but he was exhausted.

"You can rest now. Everything will be fine." Snape then left for the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. Harry followed Severus Snape with his eyes, wondering if the man was sick as he hadn't yelled at him.

XxXxX

The third week had arrived and they knew that by the end of it they were supposed to go to a Ball. Severus hadn't explained yet anything about that little fact. The teens didn't know how they would dress or act, what kind of Ball was it, anything. Then several owls arrived with packages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione carefully observed their Severus while he unwrapped the packages and smirked. "My old friend has sent us proper attire for the Ball as he had promised in his letter to me two weeks ago. I had described your heights and weights and with just that, he was able to work something out. You can take a look."

The youths started to check the odd clothing and Severus smirked when he noticed their expressions. Hermione gave Snape a strange look: "These look like they belong to older times... Like maybe two centuries ago? They seem like fairy tale type of clothing."

"It's their style, Miss Granger, and that is how you are expected to dress at such a Ball."

Ron had gone pale and Harry showed concern for his friend. "What's wrong, Ron? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Ron, with whitened lips, glanced at Snape in disbelief: "It's a Vampire Ball, is it? They are the only ones with these strange tastes. My dad has told me about their style."

"I'm glad you can sometimes show you have little bits of knowledge Weasley. I always thought you were a lost cause," Snape gave the redhead a devilish smile.

"Then it is a Vampire Ball? For real?" Hermione's eyes sparkled in anxiety and hunger of seeing something new to her that she would never be able to appreciate in the Muggle world. Severus nodded with a bored expression.

XxXxX

In two days, they would be going to the Vampire Ball. Their backpacks were ready with everything they were carrying with them as Severus' friend had invited them to stay over at his mansion after the Ball, plus Snape had told them to be ready at all times in case the cottage was somehow traced.

The four were relaxing at the lake, turned again into a Hot Spring. For decency's sake, they were all in towels. Hermione's of course was the biggest towel because she had more to cover. She was still dreaming about the Vampire Ball, while her seemingly boyfriend was dreading it. Harry didn't even know what to think, as he didn't know much about vampires.

During the days past, Severus had kept them mastering Occlumency and so far, they were doing quite well. It was amazing how they could learn from the harsh Potions master when he couldn't take points from them and when he didn't have Slytherin students to favor over them.

Hermione was the first to leave the 'hot spring' with Ron following behind. There was silence for a while between Severus and Harry, but the man soon left too, but not without a warning first. "Don't stay too long. There are many creatures roaming in this forest even if they tend to hide during the day. You can also pass out in a hot spring." Harry nodded and as the man's silhouette disappeared he thought about how Snape was actually standing them and vice versa. The situation seemed too unlikely, but Harry was alright with it for now. He still wondered if Snape would betray them at some point, but wanted to push the thought away. He still didn't trust the spy too much.

As he found himself alone, Harry submerged and resurfaced, but just as he resurfaced, he almost screamed when he saw a man right in front of him. Harry's heart could have easily been beating at 180 per minute.

The man smiled showing rotten teeth. He was dressed in rags and started to smell Harry's neck and shoulders. Soon he spoke in a raspy voice: "Young blood. Smells so good." Harry trembled as the dirty man that had joined him in the water licked his neck and right cheek like a dog would. The man looked at Harry carefully and gasped as he noticed the scar that was showing, partly hidden in dripping wet strands of black hair. "The Boy-Who-Lived... I could make you into one of us on the next full moon..."

"No... Thank you..." Harry found himself refusing the offer as politely as he could, but with a high-pitched voice. Remus Lupin could be a werewolf too, but the ex-Marauder had always tried to fit in with humans. The werewolf that Harry had in front of him had obviously been in the wild too long.

The ragged man got out of the water and left running like an animal on all fours instead of on his own two legs. Harry needed two minutes to recover, but as soon as he was able to, he got out of the water, dressed, and ran as fast as he could towards the cottage. That was definitely their last day there in the enchanted forest as he had been recognized.

As soon as Harry arrived at the cottage, he grabbed Snape by the arm. "We have to leave! Now!"

Severus could see that Harry was in a nervous state, but he had to ask: "What happened?"

"A werewolf... At the lake... He recognized me... My scar..." Harry pointed at his scar as if he wasn't making himself clear.

Snape punched the wall hard and swore. Then he moved to the others. "We'll leave. NOW!"

They took all their things and followed Severus through the forest. They were lucky it was still daytime, not because of the werewolves, but because of the other creatures that inhabited the forest. The werewolves at that point were not a severe threat, as it wasn't going to be a full moon yet. They had been walking, but after a while, Severus perceived footsteps behind them. Their pursuers were quite far, but they had to accelerate their pace. In minutes, they found themselves running yet again.

While they ran Ron asked Snape: "Werewolves in human form?"

They ran quite a bit more before Severus replied: "Probably, but they might have Death Eaters with them. The Dark Lord has been trying to get the packs under his control. You must have seen Fenrir Greyback the night that... that night in Hogwarts." Ron nodded in understanding as they kept their quick pace, needing to abandon the forest as soon as they could.

* * *

A person told me that readers tend to forget to review. Still, I want to avoid putting 'Please Review' after every chapter because I think people find it annoying. Not sure. 


	9. The Vampire Ball

Author's Notes: Readers from the original version might notice major changes here. See? It's not Slash! LOL Hope you like. Next chapter will have some weird and unexpected humour.

Song: 'Where to Begin' by TRF

* * *

Ch. 9: **The Vampire Ball**

Ginny was tossing and turning in bed. She was sweating in her feverish state as she dreamt. Harry was fighting Voldemort in an oddly familiar place that she couldn't really figure yet and to her surprise, he was wandless, but still dueling. Both blocked each other perfectly. For a while it seemed Voldemort would win, but somehow Harry got the advantage and won, or so it had seemed. Voldemort had a trump card though. He was dying, but sent a very powerful curse in Harry's direction. It wasn't the expected emerald green killing curse, but something very different. Still, the effect was the same. Harry fell backwards, eyes opened wide in a deathly stare as Voldemort disintegrated.

Ginny woke up screaming and crying. She wanted Voldemort to be vanquished, but she didn't want Harry to die in the process. She wouldn't allow Harry to die even if she had to go and somehow sacrifice herself so that it wouldn't happen. She yearned for joining Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She would even accept the greasy git that was with them if it was necessary, but she knew it wasn't possible. There was no way for her to find them, but she was going to do everything in her hands to change Harry's fate. Harry wouldn't die.

XxXxX

After an hour of fleeing they were almost out of the forest, but Severus yelled: "DUCK!" They all threw themselves to the ground and a barrage of curses and spells crashed against trees and bushes.

Harry wanted to desperately do something, but the first spell that came to his mind was: '_Cunctus Levitacorpus!' _In seconds not only his friends, but two masked Death Eaters in front of them and four Death Eaters behind them were all floating upside down.

"POTTER! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" The ex-Potions master was full of rage, not only at the stupidity of the spell, but at having been caught off guard by the brat. The older man kept holding his robes so that they wouldn't drop completely which would have been very undignified. Hermione was having the same problem in worse quantities for she had been wearing a sundress that afternoon after the hot spring bath.

Harry wanted to solve the situation, but he noticed that the Death Eaters, still holding their wands, were about to attack. _"Articulus Desino!"_ Harry exclaimed making time stop in a certain sense. The robes of the Death Eaters, including Snape, and Hermione's skirt were now frozen. "I'm going to free you now, alright?" He announced. "_Amicus Libero! Finite!_" Severus Hermione, and Ron all started to fall, but Harry quickly chanted the stopping spell and made them land soflty and on their feet.

From behind Harry, a new Death Eater that arrived freed his comrades. They all pointed their wands, but Snape was fast. "_Expelliarmus!_" he exclaimed quite rapidly and everyone's wands floated on air as he used a levitating spell right after the disarming one. Snape managed to put the Death Eaters together with a flick of his wand and made the wands of the three Gryffindors return to their owners.

Ron pointed a spell at the Death Eaters: "_Induviae Evanesco!_" Instantly, the seven Death Eaters were naked and trying to cover their bodies.

Hermione pointed at the floating wands and voiced: "_Fragmen._" All of the Death Eaters' wands snapped in midair.

Snape completed everything by simply saying as he pointed his wand at the Death Eaters that had obviously recognized him: "_Obliviate Intemporaliter._"

Right after the Death Eaters were unconscious with the spell that erased their memories of what had happened forever, the foursome created confusing footprints everywhere. They hoped that other pursuers would have a hard time figuring out the real direction they had taken. Vanishing the real steps they left imprinted on the ground as they jogged away Harry, his two best friends, and Snape then walked as they got tired until finally arriving at a town.

In the town, they used public restrooms to change clothes. Severus was wearing Muggle clothing, but was using his wizard cloak over it covering his head with his hood. The others had made sure they weren't wearing anything that matched the descriptions depicted in _The Daily Prophet_ and Hermione even put her hair in a ballet bun, as she could be recognized with her hair loose. Harry was wearing his shades and was completely dressed in black with a black spandex long sleeved shirt, and black trousers. Hermione was wearing a gray tank top with a kitty picture and a long black broomstick skirt, while Ron was wearing a blue polo shirt and black jeans.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Severus had to find a place to stay for two nights for on the third day, they were going to the mansion. After some time exploring the town the youths and Severus found an old Inn. They used fake names when they registered, thinking that the Aurors were looking for their names in the 'Muggle world'. The Inn's owner didn't even ask for IDs and they paid in cash. Harry was glad that he had been carrying a nice amount of pounds with him and the money Petunia had sent via Hedwig had now turned into a blessing.

That night, at about 8:00PM, Snape suddenly grabbed his left arm and frowned. The three Gryffindors simply nodded knowing that their older companion had been summoned. Severus suspected the reason, but didn't tell his ex-students, as he didn't want to alarm them.

Snape returned only two hours later and they were still awake. They had obviously been waiting for him. Harry quickly cornered the wizard: "So? What did he want?"

"He learned that a werewolf had seen Harry Potter in a forest located four km from this town. He immediately dispatched Death Eaters to the area and they are keeping watch everywhere, mostly in the forest itself. He wanted all Death Eaters to be on alert and is furious with the ones that were found wandless and naked with no memory of what happened to them. The pack in that forest has obviously allied itself to the Dark Lord. I shouldn't have expected less." Harry nodded in understanding.

XxXxX

In the two nights they were at the Inn, they ordered food and never left the room. They couldn't risk it, but that day they had no choice but to leave. That night they were supposed to be at the Vampire Ball.

Once they were out of the Inn, they started to look for a secluded area to use a portkey that the vampire had sent them along with the garments for the Ball. The vampire knew that Severus was hiding and had decided that Apparition would be dangerous for his friend. Just as they were getting to the chosen terrain, Harry recognized a woman and his eyes were fiery in a glare. The woman was Bellatrix Lestrange and she was actually asking questions to some Muggles. "That's the woman that killed Sirius. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her now!"

"No you won't," Snape grabbed the teen's shoulders hard. "You are not going to risk blowing our cover. They haven't seen us and we are leaving now." Just then, they held on to the small broken clock that Snape had and right after he muttered a strange password they vanished.

XxXxX

By the time they entered the mansion that night in their strange formal attire, Harry hadn't forgiven Snape for preventing him from getting revenge for his godfather and thus, was still in a foul mood. He also felt ridiculous in the clothes that made him look like some fairy tale prince. Hermione and Ron kept telling their friend to get a grip. They knew that Bellatrix had killed Sirius, but Severus was right. The only thing they would have gained revealing themselves to the Death Eaters would have been getting fried even though they had been lucky once. Their good fortune wouldn't last forever.

The place was enchanting and it was full of dancing couples. All the way there, Severus told them about a thousand times not to look into anyone's eyes. Ron and Hermione had quickly gotten mixed in with the rest of the couples waltzing. Hermione seemed ecstatic in the silver dress that showed her cleavage making Ron blush and constantly avert his eyes from the view. So far, they were being ignored, which was exactly what they wanted.

Two men stopped Severus and started to speak to him. It seemed that they were old acquaintances. Meanwhile, Harry decided to explore the ballroom and soon he found himself gazing at a very pretty girl. She looked amazing and reminded him of Ginny although the girl's hair was reddish brown. The girl, who didn't have a dancing partner, approached Harry. His usually bright green eyes became empty and dull making the beautiful girl smile triumphantly. She led Harry into the middle of the dancing couples and waltzed with him happily, leading the dance in such a perfect way that no one noticed it was her leading rather than the black haired young man with her. Hermione and Ron even laughed a little as they noticed Harry having found a dancing partner. The strange girl studied Harry as they danced and after a while she escorted him to a corner where a young man with straight white blonde hair down to the middle of his back and feminine features stood. The man's blonde hair was completely loose and fell neatly, adorning the young man's pale features. The blonde youth had enthralling big sky blue eyes. "What do you bring me here, Yamilette?"

"He has powerful blood full of magic, master. I can feel it pulsing through his veins. Thought you would be interested," Yamilette declared with glee.

The blonde vampire frowned before almost abruptly grabbing Harry's left wrist. "There is also danger in his blood, Yamilette. Are you trying to kill me by any chance?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Never, master! I love you too much... I--"

"Hush. It's alright. I know how to deal with ancient protective magic, but wonder why he has that protection. Did he tell you his name?"

"I... I didn't ask," Yamilette replied with flushed cheeks.

"I'll take him upstairs anyway. Don't want to alarm anyone by drinking his blood here." He winked at Yamilette and started to lead Harry up a staircase while she started to look for a new dancing partner.

Severus had been speaking with the two vampire men, but had gotten distracted as the vampires pointed to the ballroom to signal one of the wizard's companions that was obviously hypnotized. Severus had to hold himself when he saw Harry in a trance dancing with an exceedingly pretty girl. He had to manage self-control as he felt like starting to swear in every language. He had to excuse himself from the men he had been speaking with and walked through the ballroom that was covered with dancing couples. Severus felt his heart going fast as he couldn't locate Harry anywhere. He was getting desperate when he at last saw the boy he was looking for and as fast as he could, caught up with Harry and the man that was now with him instead of the girl. The blonde young man was already going up the stairs with Harry when a voice behind him spoke:

"You cannot kill that one or turn him, Renard Von Voltaire!" Snape was almost sighing in relief when the young looking vampire turned.

Renard beamed: "Severus! You came!"

"Yes, I came, and that one is with me, Renard."

"I wasn't planning on killing him, Severus. I was only going to take a bit of his blood."

"You can't!"

Renard's smile disappeared: "Why not, Sev? Why is he forbidden? Is he your son or something?" Renard looked at Harry and then at Snape looking for a non- existent resemblance. "He does have black hair like you, but at least he didn't inherit your features..."

"Of course he is not my son! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then why can't I take a little bit of his blood, Severus? You are overreacting! He won't die and I won't turn him either," Renard smiled softly.

"You... You just can't! I adopted him and as his guardian I don't agree with you taking his blood!" Snape felt ridiculous speaking those words. He almost felt like he was losing his wits.

"It's pretty obvious that you are lying, Severus, but I wonder why." The young looking vampire was confused by that point.

"I don't want to say it." Severus wanted to keep people from learning who Harry was. It was for the better in his opinion.

"Alright then! Now, give me one good reason why I cannot take some of his blood, just one good reason."

Severus gave up, approached Harry, and lifted a lock of hair that messily fell over Harry's forehead, making the vampire understand.

Renard was smiling again. "I understand now. So, this is The-Boy-Who-Lived? What a pity. Your reason is a good one, but you know I could make him more powerful if I actually turn--"

"You really insist when you fix your eyes in one in particular, don't you, Renard? I believe that a decision such as that lies in the boy himself. Maybe he can decide if he wants to give you some of his blood or if he wants to be turned."

"Very well. By the way Severus, my offer is still up. You are growing old and I don't enjoy seeing my human friends die. How old are you now, thirty-nine? Forty?"

"Thirty-eight, and my answer is still 'no'. I do not wish to be a vampire."

"If you ever change your mind, you know that I can reverse your years and make you look youthful again, like when we met for the first time and you were eighteen? You couldn't block me then, and you couldn't block me when you were twenty-one either. You are quite the good Occlumens now."

"True. You were a good teacher. Now free the boy," Severus stated sourly.

The girly looking vampire smiled and with a snap of his fingers, Harry was suddenly disoriented looking around. Renard freed Harry's hand and the teen quickly paced downstairs towards Severus giving the man a confused glance.

"Enjoy the party, Severus! Harry?" Renard then went up the stairs leaving an even more confused Harry and a relieved Severus.

Through clenched teeth Severus spoke: "I told you not to look at anyone in the eyes! Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't noticed Renard taking you up this staircase? Plus you were supposed to have mastered _Occlumency_!"

Harry felt furious with himself and ashamed. Not only had he really screwed up by looking at the pretty vampire that had reminded him of Ginny in the eyes, but he had also screwed up blocking his mind thanks to being mad at Snape for not letting him attack Bellatrix. The anger emotions had betrayed him at a very bad time and he was lucky Snape had been there to save him in a certain way.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Harry said monotonously. He didn't know what the vampire would have done to him, but he knew that it would have been one of two things: killing him or making him into another vampire. None of the options were exactly appealing.

"It's alright," Severus stated in a worn out tone, patting Harry's back. He was somehow beginning to actually care for the Potter boy, but never in his right mind he would adopt the annoying brat. He would simply make sure that the boy would be able to fight the Dark Lord and that was that. Attachment was something he didn't want plus there was a slight chance that after Potter was ready he would abandon the annoying boy and his insufferable friends.

XxXxX

By 1:00 AM, most of the couples had left. Renard had servants escort Ron and Hermione to their rooms. Soon the Gryffindor trio had learned that Renard was Severus' old friend and owner of the mansion. After Ron and Hermione were placed in their rooms, Renard approached Severus and Harry.

"About what you want, yes, I have it. I found it some years ago. Do you want to know where? It was an interesting adventure..."

"I do not care where you found it or if you had to fight dark creatures or anything of the sort. I only want the item and that's it," Snape said.

"I will give it to you, but there will be a price."

"What would that price be?" asked Harry curiously.

Renard gave them a charming smile: "I want a taste of Harry Potter's blood."

"The answer is no!" Snape's reply came quicker than what he had originally intended. The bloody vampire wouldn't just give up.

"Then I won't give it to you. You know very well that just a taste won't make him one, Severus. I do remember getting a taste of your blood when you were twenty-one..."

Severus' hands were on Harry's shoulders and Harry could feel the man behind him losing control, as the grip was getting stronger and almost painful. Harry wondered why Snape was making such a big deal about it.

"I don't think it will be a problem, sir. I am willing to do it if it is to get Hufflepuff's cup. We do need it..."

"That's because you are ignorant, Potter. Vampires like powerful blood to increase their own power and stamina. To him you are simply a power source."

Harry looked definitely alarmed and Renard laughed: "Please Severus! You are making me seem like a monster!" Renard looked almost hurt.

Harry then spoke in a voice that was almost unsure: "Okay, so you want my blood, but is there a risk that I might be turned?"

"Only if I get carried away and I do have good control of myself, right Severus?" The vampire was now glaring at Snape.

"It's true," Severus stated giving up on what was obviously a lost cause, but still mad and revolted by the whole situation.

Harry looked at Severus and he could see anger in the older man's dark eyes. Harry knew something very well. Those two weren't exactly good friends and had never been so either. They simply knew each other, but true friendship? That was non-existent between Snape and Von Voltaire for some reason.

Severus knew that Renard always won when it came to terms. He could still remember when he was twenty-one and had to constantly prepare vials full of his blood in exchange for Occlumency classes. Renard hadn't changed one bit. He would always be the same bloodsucking fiend lusting after the taste of the magical blood provided by witches and wizards.

Harry took a step towards Renard after making his decision. "Alright. A small amount of my blood for the cup. I do have your word, right?" asked Harry raising his eyebrows.

"I have never backed out on my word. It's a deal," the vampire affirmed.

"Potter, remember that blood is something an enemy can always use against you when it comes to magic," Snape warned in a whisper.

"I'll be alright. I don't think he's an enemy. Good night, sir." Harry looked serious and determined.

Severus was still wary. Even though he would have never admitted it before he was sure that Harry Potter had very powerful blood that any blood sucking creature would crave. He still couldn't believe how easily a vampire like Renard would get his hands or better said, his fangs on that blood. It sickened him, but perhaps it was an easier deal than anything else.


	10. Chasing a Cup

Author's Notes: This chapter is kind of comedic. You've been warned.

Song: 'Anata no Kaze ga Fuku Kara' by Reika Morishita (From Rockman / Megaman)

* * *

Ch. 10: **Chasing a Cup**

Ron and Hermione's rooms were together and there was a door between them that was unlocked. They had been sent to bed half an hour before, but Hermione couldn't sleep. She was a bit scared of being in a vampire's mansion plus she knew that Renard was not the only vampire there with them. She was unsure of being alone in a room and desperately wanted to feel company. Their rooms were all united and she knew that in one room was Harry and in the other room was Ron. Her room was sandwiched between the two and she was seriously considering going to sleep with one of the boys. She considered sleeping with Harry, knowing that in his brotherly affection towards her he would make her feel secure, but then she thought that if Ron discovered her with Harry he would probably go into a jealous rampage. That only left her one other option. Going to Ron's room instead and sleep beside him or ask him to sleep beside her on her bed.

Hermione, who was in a glittery white nightgown provided by their vampiric host, got up and left the bed. She took a deep breath as she stood between the unlocked door that separated her assigned bedroom from Ron's. She took several breaths yet again until she finally decided to open the door. When she did, she almost screamed, but then placed her hand on her chest. "Oh my God, Ron! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why were you standing there!"

Ron looked pale and said: "I... I was just... I didn't think I would be able to sleep in this place. Hermione, I can't believe that git is making us sleep in a vampire's house! What if they bite us while we sleep? Vampires are dark creatures! They're dangerous! Do you have any idea about how the Ministry is constantly trying to keep them at bay? I would rather sleep on a tree!"

Hermione laughed a little. "Don't be silly, Ron. I'm also a bit scared, but I do believe that the Ministry overreacts sometimes. You've seen how Professor Lupin has suffered as a werewolf due to their regulations... I'm sure that within the so called dark creatures there are good ones and bad ones, just like there are good and bad wizards. Anyway, your bed or mine?"

Ron, who had been about to contradict Hermione's opinion on dark creatures, suddenly changed his train of thoughts. "Aren't you going a bit too fast, Hermione?"

Hermione reddened and glared at him. "I did not mean _that_, Ron!"

"Oh!" Ron seemed relieved and at the same time a little rejected, but replied: "Yours then as Harry is in the next room in case one of those bloodsucking maniacs decides to attack us."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards her bed with Ron behind her.

XxXxX

Severus changed to pajamas, worry all over his face. If Renard 'accidentally' turned Harry into a vampire he would set him on fire. The vampire was truly one of a kind and Severus knew that Renard had to be full of joy for being able to get Harry Potter's blood. He would probably boast about it with fellow vampires later on. Those blood thirsty creatures were all the same, except for one in Snape's opinion. He had only met one vampire that didn't possess the same mentality as the others, but that vampire was probably dead. Severus always considered his vampire friend suicidal as the vampire desperately wished to be human. It was possible for a human to become a vampire, but not the other way around.

Severus' train of thoughts was interrupted as two girls entered his room giggling. 'Vampire brats', he thought. The girls were very pretty and one of them was the one that had danced with Harry. He stepped back as the girls started to approach him and he wondered what they wanted. "Hello there!" exclaimed the one that had danced with Harry.

"Meow!" said the other one, who was a very pretty freckled blonde.

"What do you want?" Severus asked trying not to sound nervous.

"You!" both girls giggled at the same time.

"My blood is not available. Go away!" he told them harshly.

The blonde girl then said: "But we are not after your blood!" Both girls exploded into giggles yet again.

Severus already knew what the girls wanted and he wouldn't allow it either. If he got into anything with them he could end up distracted and with fangs in his neck. "No, thank you. I am perfectly fine and have no problems sleeping by myself. Now 'shoo'!"

The girls kept giggling and the reddish brown haired one slid almost ghost like through the room and in seconds was in front of him, but at the same time he prepared his wand and its tip was close to her left eye. "Careful! You can poke my cute eye with that!" The blonde laughed from behind. "Just lower that... We won't hurt you," she whispered before lowering Severus' armed arm and placing a kiss on his lips.

XxXxX

Harry was exploring his bedroom, feeling nervous about the vampire coming anytime soon to take his part of the deal. Harry was still wary about it all. The thought of having fangs through his neck wasn't very appealing. He kept reminding himself that it was for the Horcrux, for the greater good of vanquishing Voldemort, but in the end he almost wanted to scream. Why did he always have to end in awkward situations?

"I'm here," a voice announced from behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow as he saw Renard with a flask in his hands and a vial with a potion in the other. The potion had the colour of blood.

"What's that?" Harry pointed at the objects.

"This? Oh! I'm going to get some of your blood in this flask as a memento. You see, we vampires like to collect blood from famous people. It's a hobby. The blood collected will then be passed into a very special bottle that will preserve your blood for centuries and centuries and centuries. Now, this potion here is blood replenishing potion. Just in case you get too dizzy and need it. Why?" Renard asked innocently.

Harry was already feeling sick and seriously wanting to run from the room. "I think you are mad!"

"Are you wimping out on me?" asked the vampire feigning hurt.

"No..." Harry stated in a very unsure tone. "Where's the cup? I want to see it first."

The vampire looked nervous at the question. "It's somewhere in this house! I can assure you that..."

"What do you mean? You don't know where it is?" Harry now looked alarmed. "You mean you lied?"

"I did not lie," Renard reacted defensively. "I simply have to look for it in the morning."

"Then we can wait until the morning!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Now I'll sleep. Go away."

"Hey! No, no, no! I already came prepared, so hurry! Undress that neck of yours!"

"No way! No cup, no blood!" Harry placed both hands over the collar of his clothes protectively and Renard suddenly disappeared from where he had been. Harry started to look everywhere frantically and took his hands off his neck as he moved around the bedroom looking for the creature. "Why are you hiding?" Harry asked aloud getting impatient. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth.

"I told you I'll give you the cup in the morning! I gave you my word! Will you keep yours?" Harry nodded, but feeling extremely nervous. Renard then removed his hand from Harry's mouth.

"Will it hurt?" Harry was swallowing.

"I don't know..." Renard answered thoughtfully. "Do you prefer to be hypnotized?"

"NO!" Harry yelled. "I prefer being aware about what you do with my neck, thank you."

"Alright!" Renard exclaimed and somehow opened Harry's collar very fast and sank his fangs into the teen's neck.

Harry had no time to react. He gasped as he felt the fangs inside his neck, but stayed very still considering that a harsh movement could make those fangs break his neck completely and dying was something he couldn't afford. He felt himself weakening and his breathing became ragged. Suddenly fear took over his senses as he thought the vampire was getting carried away, but just then the fangs abandoned his neck. He almost lost his balance and Renard held him. "Careful! You alright? Did it hurt?"

"Dizzy..." was Harry's raspy reply.

"Okay, I'll escort you to the bed. Phase two won't take long."

Harry felt himself being carefully laid on the bed, then he felt his left wrist being opened and blood spurting from it into Renard's flask. It truly didn't take long and Renard closed the wound before pouring the red potion into Harry's mouth. Harry then heard voices, but was unable to focus on anything.

"Raissa, change him into pajamas. Where are Yamilette and Corinna?" Harry could identify Renard's voice.

"They said they wanted a night of fun with the older wizard. You know those two have a taste for older men. They are disgusting, those two," the girl called Raissa replied.

"They better not take Severus' blood or he'll have my head!"

"They know that, master Renard." Harry felt his body being almost stripped and then someone placing pajamas on him, then the girl's voice speaking again: "Pity this one is so tired!"

"I believe that one already has someone he loves, Raissa. I can feel it. You say the other two like older men, but you tend to like younger ones..." Renard's tone was of disapproval.

"Sorry, master. Didn't mean that," Raissa said nervously.

"By the way, where's my wife?"

"Theresa disappeared again, master."

"Not again! What am I going to do with that woman? I'll have to teach her a lesson!"

"You always say that, master."

"What do you mean by that, Raissa?"

"I meant, yes! You'll teach her a lesson!"

After that Harry heard them abandon the room and he drifted into slumber.

XxXxX

Harry woke up at about 10:00 AM and was alert in seconds. He got up and noticed breakfast served on a small table next to the bed, so he ate very fast and changed into clothes from his backpack, then he abandoned the room. As he got into the corridor he felt lost for a minute, but soon spotted Ron and Hermione. "Have you seen the vampire?"

"Which one?" asked his friends at the same time with blanched expressions.

Harry almost wanted to hit them. "The host, of course! Renard!"

"Did he give you the cup?" Hermione asked brightening.

"No! That's why I want to know where he is!"

At that Snape also joined them and Renard appeared. "You are all awake!" The white blonde haired vampire sounded very nervous, but feigned happiness.

"Where's the cup?" Harry went to the point.

"We are still trying to find it," Renard replied with a small laugh.

The foursome blinked and Ron asked: "What do you mean by that?"

"It's because that cup is... Er... How do I say it? It moves!" The teenaged looking vampire replied gesturing nervously with his hands.

"It moves?" they all asked at the same time and Renard nodded with another small laugh.

"What do you mean by 'it moves', Renard?" Severus looked angry.

"I mean it literally, Severus! It neves stays in the same place! Sometimes it's in the kitchen, sometimes in the attic, sometimes in the basement, sometimes in my room... You get the idea! It has never abandoned the house though..." The vampire became pensive and pouted.

Harry looked pale. "It's a joke, right? This is ridiculous!"

"I have all my servants looking for it so I'm sure we'll find it. Do you want to help too?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess we don't have much of a choice..." Harry replied and then added. "Why didn't you tell me that last night? Oh, wait! Because you wanted my blood, you bastard!" Harry was going to throw himself at Renard, but Snape held him back and shook his head. Renard was against a wall looking almost fearful. He then laughed and fled to apparently continue looking for the Horcrux.

XxXxX

Ron went through different places and sometimes rechecked the same rooms in case the Horcrux would decide to appear afterwards. He was having no luck, but then he saw something move inside a small room. He looked closer and ducked to see under a table. He gasped when he saw a little startled face that he could have sworn resembled Renard's. In a blink the child wasn't there and he saw a light blue ball instead. He picked up the light blue ball and checked it, but it looked normal. It was about three of four times bigger than a quaffle and the redhead let it drop and saw it bounce. The ball seemed to move on its own and Ron followed it, but it kept rolling away from him. Soon he caught it, picked it up and spoke aloud: "Are you an enchanted ball or something?" He kept the ball and found his friends and Renard. The vampire's face automatically blanched at the sight of the ball.

"Give me that!" He took the ball from Ron's hands. "Where did you find this?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at the vampire. "It was under a table in a small room. It's a curious ball. It bounces and moves on its own. Is the Horcrux the same?"

"More or less..." Renard said distractedly.

"You know, sir... I thought I saw a child in that room too... Before I saw the ball..."

Hermione, Harry, and Snape glanced at Ron and Renard quickly stated: "Not possible. There are no children in my mansion."

Snape perceived the lie easily and smirked. "Turning children, Renard? Now, aren't we going low?"

"Not true, Severus. I would never make a child be a child forever. That's that... The cup!" Renard signaled at the top of a lamp and they all ran toward it, but the cup floated all the way down and was hovering in the middle of the ballroom.

"By Merlin! This is ridiculous!" Severus took out his wand and pointed it at the cup to stop it, but it slid and kept avoiding the stopping spells by moving with incredible speed.

"Is it possessed?" Ron asked running down the stairs to try and get it manually.

"Of course it's possessed, Ron!" Hermione answered as she also ran down the stairs. "Don't you remember what it hides?"

Harry had already reached the last step and was running towards the object, but it moved upwards. Severus shot another spell at it, but it descended abruptly. Ron, Hermione, and Harry got ready to trap it, but it flew upwards again. Renard then jumped from the second floor where he was with Snape, grabbed the cup, and landed perfectly in a crouching position on the ballroom's floor. "Got it!"

"Did you just jump from up there?" Ron asked horrified, pointing at the second floor.

"He's a vampire, Ron," Hermione reminded her boyfriend.

Harry still couldn't believe they had to chase a Horcrux. It was definitely something he hadn't been looking forward to, but at least it was already in their hands. He wouldn't destroy it in Renard's mansion, though. After what had happened with the locket it was a risk he couldn't take. He couldn't exactly sympathize with Renard, but he felt that the vampire wasn't a bad man. He couldn't draw creatures into the vampire's house, but just then he thought of something. "Renard!"

The vampire handed the cup to Harry. "Yes?"

"You said you found this with some friends or something. I would like to hear your story."

The vampire beamed with excitement. "Of course! Let's all go into the living room!"

XxXxX

Ginny had already prepared her backpack with essentials. She was happy that she had constantly saved the occasional small amounts of money her parents gave her plus Fred and George had given her generous amounts for her to buy things, but she had saved the money instead. Removing all the Galleons, sickles, and knuts she had from a small box she placed them in a purse and in her backpack. She was going to flee that night. She felt that she had to leave even when she didn't know where to go. She would find a way to save Harry.

Ginny knew that she was no seer, but her dream had been too vivid, too real. She felt that it was a dream of the future and she had a feeling that with some magics she could prevent Harry from dying. She was going to find those magics and rescue the young man she loved. She would never lose him to Voldemort.

She smiled as she saw everything was ready. Ginny hid the prepared backpack in the closet with a Disillusionment charm cast over it. Right after she finished hiding it she heard her mum calling her to come and have lunch. "Yes mum!" She cried back at her mother and went down the stairs.

* * *

The idea of vampires liking to preserve famous people's blood or something like that came from a great writer from the fanficdom: Miranda Flairgold. She deserves the credit. 


	11. Not Safe Anymore

Author's Notes: In this chapter ghouls and goblins are different from the ones described in the lexicon. I'm using the actual concept so it can be taken as dark ghouls and dark goblins. On another note, there's something in this chapter that may chase people away. Why do I always commit these crimes? But I had to. I want companions for Ginny and I didn't have much choice due to the problem it would cause to have non human companions walking around with her... Well, you'll see.

Song: 'Merry Go Round' by Mai Hoshimura (From Yakitate Japan!)

* * *

Ch. 11: Not Safe Anymore

Renard summoned his servants and told them that the search was over so they could return to normal chores. He then spoke to an Asian looking young man: "Yon! Please get us some snacks and tea to the main living room." The Korean looking vampire quickly disappeared from their sight and Renard turned to Harry. "Follow me."

Harry scanned the long haired blonde vampire and noticed something was missing from the young man's hands. "Where's that light blue ball you took from Ron?"

"I sent it away!" Renard replied uncomfortably, but nothing else was spoken about the ball.

Minutes later they were getting themselves comfortable in nicely cushioned couches. Yon entered with trays full of traditional sugar biscuits, chocolate amaretti, meringues, melting moments, and shortbread. He also served them tea before bowing and then starting his leave, but he stole some glances in Hermione's direction before finally exiting the room.

Ron had noticed the vampire servant studying Hermione and growled, making them all look at him. Hermione seemed concerned: "What's wrong, Ron?"

"That Asian blood sucker was staring at you, Hermione," Ron stated glaring at Renard.

"Yon is harmless. He is too used to the vampire girls here and couldn't help glancing at a new girl. That's all," the vampire host clarified. "Now, you wanted to know about how I obtained the Horcrux?"

Harry reacted immediately: "You know what it is?"

"Of course I know what it is! It's Helga Hufflepuff's cup and at the same time it's the recipient for one of that maniac's soul fragments! I've always known. I don't plan on making him find it, though. We vampires don't ally with anyone, at least not purebreds like me."

"You're a purebred? You mean you were never made? You were never human?" Hermione suddenly reddened as she realized how she was bombarding Renard with questions.

The vampire laughed and said: "I was never human Miss..."

"Hermione Granger, sir!"

"Just call me Renard." There was a gleam in Renard's sky blue eyes that Ron didn't like at all. He scowled silently in his couch. "Like I was saying I was born and grew up just like a human. I chose to stop my body from aging when I was eighteen and a half, but I am actually four hundred and one years old."

They all seemed surprised by the vampire's age. He had lived quite a long time in their opinion, but Harry wanted to know about the finding of the Horcrux. "Where did you find this cup, Renard?"

"It happened fifteen years ago. I wasn't married yet and I liked to hang out with friends and we loved exploring and treasure hunting. One day we decided to visit the Shetland Islands. I still don't know what made us want to go there, but there we went. At first we had considered visiting the vampire territories in Ireland, but in the end we decided against it. The Shetland Islands sounded more exciting. The soil over there is mostly rocky and we started thinking that it was a boring place, but we persisted as those islands are supposed to be famous for their ancient relics, and we did enjoy our tresure hunting.

"After having a not very exciting time watching some cattle and some tiny Shetland ponies we ended up close to some cliffs. My friends were mostly Muggles that had been turned to vampires at some point so they didn't perceive what I did. As a purebred I do have magic and can perform it like any wizard and maybe even more." Snape gave Renard a curious look while the teens seemed extremely interested. "I went in the direction of the strong dark magic I was feeling, my friends behind me asking what was wrong with me, except for Hanrrique who is a purebred like me, but much younger being currently one hundred years old.

"I started to climb down that cliff, placing my hands constantly on its rocks, trying to feel the palpitating magic. I had to keep climbing down until I felt the overwhelming power coming from right in front of me. I carefully made a hole on the wall and to my surprise it started to crumble forming a small tunnel. I went into the tunnel alone as my friends decided to stay on the cliff's brow when Hanrrique told them about the dark magic he could also feel.

"In the tunnel there were a few Acromantulas that I easily killed, but then I was surrounded by foul goblins unlike the ones that _get along_ with wizards. They were intimidated the minute they found out I was a vampire. I took my bestial form to kill some of them and the rest fled. I regained my beautiful form as I definitely hate looking like a dark creature and proceeded into the dephts of the tunnel. There were ugly blood sucking ghouls instead of the harmless type and ghastly wraiths that followed me, but didn't dare touch me. Those ghouls are from the type that roam in cemeteries and they thirst for blood like us vampires, except that they do kill the victim. I guess that's why they didn't attack me at that moment, but kept their pace after me.

"Finally, I reached the deepest part of the tunnel and there was a puddle of a crystalline substance with the cup floating above it. I knew the crystalline substance was a dangerous acid, but I didn't need to touch the liquid to take the cup. I simply jumped, grabbed the cup from its place, and landed on the other side of the puddle even if it was quite small, about one foot and one quarter long. I jumped back to start leaving the tunnel, but then I felt a sensation that I do not like at all. Dementors." Harry cringed in his couch, but it went unnoticed.

"The ghouls also started to jump toward me and the wraiths emitted howling sounds that could make a human die from fear." Renard's voice had become mysterious. "I found myself having to transform into my disgusting shape again and fleeing. I only managed to rip a few ghouls apart, but I have no experience in killing Dementors so flying from them was a better option. Wraiths perish in sunlight so I knew they wouldn't chase after me for long. I came out of the tunnel, but then the sunlight hurt me in my beast form. I changed drastically into my human form in midair and with the cup in one hand, managed to grab a rock with my other hand, then placed my feet on other rocks from the cliff. Karlo, one of my friends, dropped a rope and I tied it around me as fast as I could even though nothing came out of the tunnel. My friends then pulled me up and that's how that cup came to be here."

Severus and the trio were all silent for a moment. They were definitely uncomfortable at the thought of those creatures appearing if they were to destroy the Horcrux. Harry's decision became final. There was no way they would attempt destroying Voldemort's piece of soul in the vampire's mansion.

As if he had been reading their minds Renard spoke very seriously: "Chasing the cup was more than enough for me today. I am not in the mood for having ghouls, wraiths, Dementors, Acromantulas, and goblins running and floating around my beautiful house so please, destroy that thing as far from my mansion as you possibly can another day."

Harry nodded and then stated with a small laugh: "Don't worry about it."

"So, how long do you wish to stay in my house? You can hide here for some time if you want. You can also train, practice magic-- My house is safe and the protective wards I've placed prevent any magic from being traced by those dreadful Ministry idiots."

"Hey!" Ron reacted, but Harry gave him a look and shook his head, then Ron lowered his eyes.

"You are at risk still, if you keep us here," Harry replied.

"Do not worry about me, Mr. Potter. I haven't lived four hundred and one years without getting myself into trouble as you already know."

Hermione's hunger for knowledge nudged at her and she asked: "Are your parents alive?"

"My parents are still alive, yes, but I currently have no idea where they live. I'm not really interested in finding them either."

"Can you decide to age again?"

"Not really, Miss Granger. After you decide on an age you are stuck like that forever, my dear. Do you want to be stuck at seventeen for all time? It would be my pleasure to..."

"No way!" Ron quickly left his couch and got in front of Hermione like a human shield.

Renard laughed again: "Jealous boyfriend?"

Ron turned scarlet at the question, but Hermione just laughed and replied to Renard's offer: "I think I would like to remain human. I was just curious about vampires. That's all."

XxXxX

Night came and Ginny Weasley was able to escape from the Burrow at last. She ran through the field that was close to her home, stopped, and looked back. "I'm sorry, mum," she muttered and lowered her gaze. Ginny then turned around and continued in her race. When the morning light came she wanted to be as far from the Weasley home as possible.

She continued running for some time, but then stopped to catch her breath. There was also pain on her side because she wasn't very used to running much, but knew that she had to continue. She wished she knew how to Apparate, but that was out of the question. She had only turned sixteen on August 11. One could only obtain Apparition licenses from age seventeen onwards.

Ginny continued jogging, not knowing where she was headed, but feeling that she would eventually figure what she had to do. Thinking like that she found herself in front of some woods. She couldn't remember whether those woods that were a few kilometers from her home were magical or not. Deciding not to think much about it she entered them, feeling a little scared at the fact of being in some lost woods alone and at night.

She walked for a while, using her wand to light her way. She had only walked for three quarters of an hour when she noticed some movement in the distance. Her heart started to thump speedily inside her chest and she remained as still as she could, regretting having entered those woods. Ginny thought that she could now end up being killed by some wild animal for her stupidity.

The creature started to move in her direction and sped towards her. She suddenly thought it was a horse by the sound of its steps, but couldn't focus on the animal. Ginny leapt backwards and suddenly pointed the mild light emitted by her wand in front of her and screamed as she saw the front legs of a horse about to hit her. She was indeed hit and fell backwards, expecting the legs to crush her, but instead she heard a young boy's voice ask aloud: "A girl? A human girl?"

Ginny opened her eyes and illuminated a boy's face. The boy had a very beautiful babyish face with teal eyes and mint green wavy hair. His hair fell over his shoulders, but something was not right, Ginny thought. The boy's torso was naked even when the summer night was a little chilly. Ginny's eyes travelled downwards and she gasped. "You're a centaur? A very young centaur?"

"You're a witch, aren't you? Common human girls wouldn't have entered these woods because they are surrounded by a Muggle repellent ward. Get out of here. It's not safe here. I have also been exiled and if I go back they'll kill me just like they did with my father. I wasn't killed because I'm still a foal so they sent me away due to the stain caused by my father's sin."

"What did your father do?" asked Ginny as she got into a sitting position. Her eyes showed concern for the young centaur.

"He was a widow and he somehow met a witch too and fell in love with her. Now he is dead and the witch was sent away, just like me. Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" The boy/centaur laughed bitterly. "Where am I supposed to go? If I leave the forest I'll encounter Muggles and if I stay here the herd will hunt me down! I have two days to abandon these woods!"

"Did all that just happen?" Ginny sounded almost frightened.

"Yes, just a while ago." The centaur dropped on his four legs and started to weep as his situation was sinking in.

Ginny moved towards the young creature and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You can come with me if you want... My name is Ginny Weasley. You can call me Ginny. What's your name?"

The centaur passed his right arm over his eyes and replied: "My name's Cassius."

"How old are you? I'm sixteen, but your facial features look younger than my age..."

"I'm thirteen years old." He sniffed and then turned to the girl. "I cannot go with you. You can walk safely through the lands of men, but I'm a centaur. I... I'll have to remain behind and be hunted in the end. They know I cannot leave the forest. In the end their intention is to slay me."

"I won't let it happen! Ginny stood determined, with wetness in her eyes. I won't let them kill you. You will come with me! We'll find a way! We--" The girl suddenly thought aloud as she remembered Malfoy as a ferret: "Transfiguration..."

"What do you mean?" Cassius asked with confusion on his still teary face.

"I'll turn you into a human boy!" Ginny exclaimed with determination.

"You can't! That would be too low, embarrassing! No!" Cassius had a horrified expression. He would always retain his centaur pride and that prevented him from opening his mind to other possibilities.

"Do you want to die then?"

The centaur shook his head. "No... I... I want to live!"

"The problem is I'm not sure about the words required..." Ginny sat down again, staring at her wand, but suddenly stood looking sure of herself. She pointed her wand at Cassius' lower body and closed her eyes, trying to remember words she had studied in Transfiguration books. She suddenly remembered and placed the words together hoping that it was the correct spell: "Hominis Puer Dimidium Muto!"

The spell slapped the centaur and he screamed as he lost his centaur form from the waist downwards, human legs forming instead. "This is an abomination!" he exclaimed as he tried to stand on two legs. "You cannot do this to me!" He fell to the ground and tried to stand all over again in vain. "I can't! Please change me back!"

"It's the only--" Ginny shrieked as she noticed the boy was completely naked. "By Merlin! I didn't consider that detail!" She turned around trying to think fast.

"What are you talking about? Change me back!"

"If I leave you as a centaur you'll die! Don't you understand that this is the only way?" Ginny turned again and reddened at the sight. She lowered her eyes. "We have to dress you."

Ginny started to look inside her backpack and got a cloak and a handkerchief from it. She transfigured the handkerchief into a t-shirt and the cloak into jeans. "Put these on." She gave the clothes to Cassius, trying not to look at him, and then looked for two more handkerchieves and turned them into trainers. "These will expand or reduce in size to fit your feet."

Cassius was staring at the clothes and trainers. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Oh, great!" Ginny muttered rolling her eyes and helped the boy into the t-shirt and jeans. She also helped him put his feet into the trainers. "I would have transfigured something into boxers as underwear for you, but this will be okay for now."

Cassius blinked, not knowing what Ginny was talking about. He wanted to take the t-shirt off. "I don't like this!"

"Just leave it on! Look at me! See? I use clothes!" A strange thought came to her mind then. "Are there females between centaurs?"

"Of course! I did have a mother... They always remain at home. They don't roam the forests. Why?"

"Are their chests naked?"

"Their--" Cassius realized what Ginny was talking about and shook his head. "They use a wrap made out of fur on their chests, but males don't need that!" He started to struggle with the t-shirt again.

"Well, humans are always dressed so stop fumbling with that t-shirt!" Ginny's tone was authoritative, but not harsh. "Now, come on! I guess we'll have to leave this place. Is there an exit somewhere that would prevent me from having to go backwards to the entrance I used?"

"Yes. If you want we can go all the way through the woods..." He was just getting the hang of walking on two legs. "I do have two days to flee..."

Ginny smiled and both started to make their way deeper into the woods.

XxXxX

The first week of September arrived with the foursome living in Renard's mansion. They received several owls during their stay. The first owl had been Hedwig with a new note from Petunia. She told Harry that the Minister hadn't come ever since that day and that everything was fine. Harry replied that he was doing well so that his aunt wouldn't worry.

Three owls had arrived just the next day and Ron was quite happy to see those. They quickly saved the artifacts that the Weasley twins had sent in their backpacks, while Renard asked them questions about the different items. Even if the vampire was four centuries old, he could act quite like a teenager.

All the while, Severus seemed to be avoiding the teens and the vampire by spending lots of time by himself. It was almost like their youth and energy annoyed and exhausted him.

Another owl had arrived exactly on September 1. It had been from Arthur Weasley and Ron was glad that his father hadn't sent Errol. Arthur's letter stated that Hogwarts had been closed indefinitely. It seemed that too few parents had considered sending their kids back to school and even when Minerva McGonagall had wanted to open the school for those few that wanted to come the Ministry intervened and prohibited it. Minerva didn't even fight it. Ever since the night Dumbledore had died, she had thought that Hogwarts was no longer a safe place for anyone.

In the letter, Arthur also reminded Harry and Ron of their Apparition tests. They were to go to the Ministry of Magic for their tests on September 15. Mr. Weasley mentioned that he was aware of them hiding from the Ministry, but he said that for that specific day the Minister of Magic had decided on a truce. Scrimgeour promised that on that day he wouldn't try getting them while they were there, but that he wanted them to give him a chance for a meeting. After the meeting, they would be given a chance to leave without being followed.

The letter also had a piece of bad news that gave Harry a fright. Ginny was missing. All through the letter nothing was mentioned until the very end. It seemed Mr. Weasley didn't want to worry them much, but the news were still there. Ginny had ran away from home and no one knew where she was.

The three friends discussed Mr. Weasley's letter and reached a decision. Hermione and Severus were going to stay at Renard's mansion while Ron and Harry were going to take their examinations and meet with the Minister of Magic. If it was a trap, Ron and Harry would do everything in their power to escape and Renard would send them to a friend of his in case they were tracked.

On the other hand they would hold on to their mission, but see if they could find Ginny too in the process. Harry was very nervous about it. He had seriously thought Ginny would remain safe in the Burrow. He had no idea what had made her run away from home just like that and he feared a Death Eater trap behind it all.

XxXxX

September 15 arrived and that morning Harry and Ron, after saying farewell to Hermione and Severus, used an untraceable Portkey prepared by Renard to arrive at the Ministry of Magic. Getting there was quite easy, even with their nervousness. It was a very rainy day, though.

Both boys found themselves receiving their Apparition Licenses soon enough as they had passed the exams with ease, even in the middle of a downpour. After that, Mr. Weasley himself escorted them to the Minister's office. The two boys sat in front of Rufus Scrimgeour and Arthur left them to speak with the man right after telling them that there was still no trace of Ginny, which was something that made Harry quiver with fear.

XxXxX

Severus was walking around the mansion when he decided to go downstairs to the main hall looking for Renard. Shock immediately adorned his features as his eyes locked with someone else's.

"Professor! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir! It's just that... Please sir! Don't tell the Dark Lord! My mum and me are trying to hide. We don't want to serve the Dark Lord anymore. Please don't reveal our whereabouts! The Dark Lord hasn't forgiven me for not being able to kill Dumbledore and... and... I believe he has already planned my murder. Mother thinks so too." Narcissa was there with Draco and lowered her head in shame. Mother and son were completely soaked from the rain outside.

Renard then spoke in a soft voice: "They were just asking for my help when you arrived, Severus."

"Were you two followed?" there was worry written all over Snape's face.

Draco looked terribly scared: "We don't know, sir! We hope we weren't!"

Just then, Hermione arrived, clad in a beautiful dress Renard had provided. Hermione had been having fun in the mansion so far, feeling like some sort of fairytale princess. She was horrified when she saw Draco and it was mutual.

"Granger! What are you...?" Draco's eyes went from Hermione to Severus and a realization hit him. "By Merlin! The Muggle... Sir! You were the Muggle with 'them' in the paper? You've been a traitor all along?"

Severus didn't want to do it, but knew he had no choice: "Obliviate!" Mother and son fell to the floor unconscious. Snape then spoke quickly to Renard: "We're leaving now. There is a chance they were followed and they cannot remember that they saw the girl and me. Alter their memories and do hide them, please. The kids and I were never here."

Renard bowed politely and smiled in understanding, then spoke: "Altering memories is my specialty. Do not worry. About that girl that's missing, Ginny Weasley?" Snape looked curiously at Renard and nodded. "I'll search for her. Is she Harry Potter's girlfriend?" Snape shook his head. "Alright. Anyway, tell Harry not to worry about her much. I'm sure she's fine. I'll draw her here."

"Don't--" Snape started.

"Severus, I will not touch her unless she wants me to."

Snape smirked: "Very well. Thank you for everything." With that, Severus made a signal to Hermione and she ran upstairs to change and get her things. It was lucky that Ron and Harry had taken their backpacks in case anything happened and they would remain separated. Severus ran to his room and sighed before doing something he thought he would never do willingly. He exchanged his wizard robes for Muggle clothes. It hadn't been a bad idea to buy him Muggle clothes that day at the mall after all. Harry had left him the shades and thus the man put them over his eyes. He then knotted his long hair in a ponytail, which was quite longer as he hadn't trimmed it since Dumbledore had died, and then he put a baseball cap Harry had bought him over his head. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, shook his head, and after grabbing his things quickly left the room to get the girl. They were going to the Ministry to get Ron and Harry before the boys would come back to Renard's mansion.

XxXxX

"Well? Have you reconsidered my offer, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir. My answer is still the same."

"By Merlin, child! Why do you insist so much in doing this to me and to the wizarding world as a whole when Albus Dumbledore is already dead? Please, think a little! We can offer lots of protection! We can protect your friends too along with their families!" When he said this, Rufus looked at Ron. The man was obviously trying to use Ron to his favor.

Harry sighed for what had to be the twentieth time in an hour avoiding at all costs getting angry with the man in front of him. "And I already told you I am not interested in your protection. On the contrary, you would only bring Voldemort to me with your so-called protection. The whole wizarding world would know where I am and if you haven't thought about it yet, that could lead you to your own death. My parents tried to protect me and where are they now? Sirius Black tried to protect me. Where is he now? Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all times, tried to protect me. Where is he now? Look, sir. Unless you want all your Aurors to end up dead you wouldn't even suggest for them to protect me; and unless you want to join Dumbledore in whatever place he is now, you wouldn't suggest for me to live with you."

"Good gracious, child! Aurors would gladly die for the cause and..."

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE DYING FOR ME! DO YOU THINK I ENJOY WATCHING PEOPLE DIE?" Harry had snapped, but started to take deep breaths and added: "You already know my answer. We're leaving now. Ron?" The redhead nodded and stood up. Harry then looked back at the Minister: "You will keep your word and no Auror will follow us, is that clear?"

Rufus raised both hands before answering: "A promise is a promise. Today you are free, but tomorrow we will start tracking you again, whether you like it or not. If we find you we will kidnap you and your friends and hide you for your own protection even if it is against your own will."

Harry answered in anger: "You would do a better job by tracing Ginny Weasley! That girl's life is in danger and I would actually appreciate it if you find her."

Just as Ron was about to open the door, it flung open surprising both teens in such a way that they both had their wands in their hands in seconds. The two boys were already suspecting betrayal by the Minister, but lowered their wands as they saw a tall man in Muggle clothes and leather jacket with a baseball cap, shades, and shiny black hair coming out of the cap that was miraculously free of grease, and tied in a ponytail.

Ron breathed some relief: "You almost gave us a heart attack, Ssssssssstuart?" He had almost called the man by his last name, but had quickly made up another name that started with an 's'.

"Who are you? You are that Muggle that has been with them, are you?" Rufus had stood up from his chair.

"He is my bodyguard and he is better than all of your Aurors put together. Good bye." Harry then left with Ron joining Severus and Hermione, who had been behind Severus all along. Without a word, they walked through the Ministry corridors and took the lift that would get them outside. When they were already outside, Severus told them where they were going. Harry seemed surprised when Severus told them they were going to an isolated cave to destroy the Horcrux and that from there they were going to the Shrieking Shack and use the secret passageway to get to Hogwarts.


	12. Destroying the Second

Author's Notes: I do tend to use a lot of comic relief and in some chapters you will notice or might have noticed this. Just be warned that not all will be funny throughout the fic.

Song: 'Koi, Thrill, Shock, Suspense' by Rina Aiuchi (From Detective Conan)

* * *

Ch. 12: **Destroying the Second**

Ginny Weasley and Cassius had proceeded throughout the mysterious woods undisturbed through the night. The _Lumos_ spell Ginny held wasn't enough to light their way, but Cassius seemed to know those woods by heart.

They walked for a long time until they saw something of great brilliance lying on the ground between dry branches. It moved and Ginny clinged to Cassius feeling a bit frightened. He quickly reassured her: "It's just a young unicorn, but it seems hurt..." Cassius got close to the creature and noticed that one of the creature's hind legs was broken. "I wonder how this happened..."

The unicorn seemed scared and moved frantically trying to get up, but as Ginny approached it calmed down. She caressed its face and smiled as the animal accepted her. At that Cassius said something that made Ginny blush. "I don't know what a virgin is, but I've learned that when it comes to humans unicorns prefer females, especially virgins."

Ginny laughed nervously at that, hoping that Cassius wouldn't be able to appreciate her reddened face in the moonlight. She then lowered herself and pointed her wand at the unicorn's leg and said to the creature: "I truly hope this won't hurt, alright? _Os Resarcio_." The fractured bone mended and the unicorn tried to get up again, but it fell. At that Ginny searched her backpack and got some bandages that she wrapped around the recently mended leg. "Better?" The unicorn then nuzzled her face as a reply, making her laugh.

Cassius simply stared, but not really interested. "Can we continue now? I guess he'll be able to walk in a while and be reunited with the other unicorns..."

Ginny nodded and got up to leave, but the unicorn bit her light pink jumper. She looked back at it and asked: "Do you want something?" The unicorn managed to stand and gave her a very serious look. It did seem like it wanted to tell her something, but didn't know how to. "You can walk with us if you want..." Ginny stated with a smile.

The unicorn seemed satisfied with that and it followed Cassius and Ginny, but they were alarmed as they heard clip-clopping noises behind them. Cassius quickly turned to Ginny: "Turn me back! NOW!"

Ginny nervously muttered: _"Finite!"_ In seconds Cassius had his true form back. "What now?" Ginny asked him with a trembling voice.

He swiftly replied: "We run! Even if I have two days I don't want an encounter, especially when I'm with a human!"

They started to run with the young unicorn behind them even when it was limping a little, but Ginny could barely see the path. She screamed as she fell into a pit, but reflexively grabbed onto a strong root, which kept her from falling into the unknown depths. Cassius got into a sitting position on all fours and grabbed her hand to help her up, but just as he got her into the firm ground where he was crouching they found themselves surrounded by five centaurs. The centaurs observed them for a while, but they didn't say anything. One of them spat in front of Cassius though, then they left without a word. Cassius lowered his gaze and covered his face in shame before saying: "Thank the stars they didn't see me on two legs..."

"It's alright, Cassius. At least they didn't say anything and... Thanks, for saving me."

"No problem," Cassius blurted monotonously and lowering his arms. "We have to leave," he added softly before they proceeded through the trail he had always known.

It was almost dawn when they finally reached the end of those woods and Ginny turned Cassius into a human boy again, but the unicorn kept limping after them. "Now, this is a problem, Ginny. He keeps following us for some reason! Oh no... It's because he feels that he is in debt to you! He will follow you everywhere from now on! Quickly, set it free!" Cassius adviced.

Ginny caressed the beautiful animal and spoke to it in a whisper: "It was my pleasure to help you, but you should now return to your family, alright?" The unicorn shook its head and gave her a pleading gaze. "Why are you doing this? I can't take you with me! Muggles might see you!"

Cassius laughed sarcastically and said: "You could always turn him into a human too..."

Ginny gasped. "That's a great idea! Transfiguration!"

Cassius flinched as soon as he heard Ginny's words: "I wasn't being serious! Don't you dare turn a unicorn into a hu--"

"_Puer Hominis Mutatio Expletus!_" Cassius was horrified when he saw the unicorn turn into a boy about Ginny's age in front of his eyes, but with a horn on his head. The boy had white hair that almost glittered and fell down to his waist. He also had very white skin and his eyes were silvery, but...

Ginny shrieked and banged her head against a tree. "Why do I keep forgetting that clothes are not included in the spell?" She then took a deep breath and searched for things in her backpack. In minutes she had the new boy dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt, plus with trainers. The problem was his alicorn.

"I don't think there are humans with a horn on their heads..." Cassius stated matter of factly while glancing from the horned boy to Ginny and vice versa.

"I think I can do something about that." And with another spell Ginny made the alicorn blend into the boy's head. After that, it took a while until they managed for the unicorn to walk on two feet, a bandage still around one of his legs. By the time they had accomplished it the morning sun was up in the sky, illuminating the woods' edge and everywhere down to the horizons ahead. "Now that you can walk, what's your name?" Ginny asked happily. The boy replied with a whinnying sound that made Ginny twitch.

Cassius raised an eyebrow, stared at Ginny with a very serious expression, and said: "You should really do something about his voice, you know? Seriously."

Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but then she said. "I'll name you. From now on your name will be Theseus. Do you like it?" The white haired boy blinked. "For now you'll be a mute, alright? Until I figure what to do about your voice, that is..." Theseus nodded. "As soon as we reach an avenue we'll take the Knightbus. I have a feeling I have to go to Hogwarts so we are heading to Hogsmeade." The two magical creatures that were now boys just fixed their eyes on her.

XxXxX

Ginny and her two companions finally arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid let them into the school's grounds, glancing a lot at the two strange boys, but not saying anything. He escorted Ginny towards the headmistress' office and left her there. Ginny was able to speak to Minerva McGonagall and the teacher left the girl to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, but not before looking warily at the young boy with mint green hair and the slightly older one that had mildly pink cheeks on an extremely pale face, plus long white hair. She studied the two boys, shook her head, and closed the door behind her.

"What do we have here?" the portrait chuckled. "You cannot fool me, Miss Weasley. Those two are not human. They are a centaur and a unicorn, but seeing them in that form is highly amusing. I hope the Ministry is not tracking you because that is illegal." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, even in the portrait.

"It's illegal?" Ginny was honestly taken aback by learning that piece of information. "But I didn't have a choice! Cassius would have been murdered by his own people and Theseus seems to desperately want to tell me something and keeps following me! What will I do now?"

"Calm down, Miss Weasley. The Ministry is probably going mad over such magic having been performed, but I'm sure that you're the least of their worries right now. Did you come here for a reason?" The portrait looked very interested in the girl, as if it knew something.

"Yes, sir... I... I had a nightmare. I saw Harry--"

"Die?" the portrait completed.

"Yes," the girl lowered her eyes.

"Are you sure that he was dead, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes! I mean..." Ginny was thoughtful all of a sudden. "He had his eyes open when he fell to the floor. He looked dead to me, sir."

"Things are not always like they appear, Miss Weasley, but it's true, Mr. Potter is in grave danger."

"What can I do? How can I prevent Harry from dying?"

"You won't be able to change what will happen, Miss Weasley, but you might be able to alleviate those things. Still, if Harry's destiny is to die you won't be able to stop it."

"I will stop it, sir! I won't let Harry die!" Ginny didn't want to cry, but the knot that had formed on her throat was unbearable.

"I do not have anything to say that can help you, Miss Weasley, but stay here in Hogwarts for some time. I'm sure Minerva won't mind, but your parents must be worried..."

"I'll send them an owl!" Ginny said quickly.

"Wait for a little while. You might receive a message from someone that will be able to help."

"How do you know that, sir?"

"Ah! Being a magical portrait has certain benefits, Miss Weasley, but at the same time it can be a burden not being able to do anything," he chuckled.

Ginny indeed ended up staying in Hogwarts with her two found companions for quite some time, waiting for her next destination to be revealed, unfolding for her.

XxXxX

Nymphadora Tonks passed by Kingsley Shacklebolt's desk. "Did you hear, Kingsley?" She asked with a laugh.

"About what, Tonks?" the black Auror asked with a raised eyebrow as he filled some paperwork while occasionally sipping from a cup of coffee.

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are going through a very hard time right now," the young female Auror kept laughing. "It seems that some witch or wizard decided to play a huge joke on the Ministry and is having fun turning magical creatures into humans. So far both departments have registered the transfigurations of a centaur and a unicorn!"

Kingsley, who had been taking a sip at that moment, choked on his coffee and spilled some on his robes. He used a cleaning spell on himself and said: "It's not April 1, but you are joking, right?"

"Not at all! I'm being serious, Kingsley! At least I've had a good laugh about it! They have no idea where the joker is right now, but as the prankster has already turned two magical creatures into humans they are definitely getting worried. I wonder what this wizard will do next. Turn a fairy into a human girl?"

Tonks seemed to be having fun, but Kingsley frowned and said: "I do hope that the prankster is not Harry Potter, by all means. He already has the Minister on his tail and doesn't need to bury himself further." Tonks stopped laughing at that and started to cough.

XxXxX

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Severus Apparated in a strange deserted place and just like everywhere else they had been in that day, it was pouring. Severus told them that they would have to walk about 2 km. They all nodded and started the long walk using charms to repel the rain and on their way Snape asked Ron: "Stuart?"

Ron started to laugh and Harry and Hermione did the same. They laughed like they hadn't done in quite a while and even Severus laughed a little. It seemed to relieve them from accumulated tension.

While in Renard's mansion they had been able to relax, but not completely as every night they somehow expected Death Eaters or Aurors to surround the place and ask them to surrender. The three teens felt themselves understanding how hard it must have been for Sirius Black to remain hidden for so long. Snape was in more or less a similar situation.

"We are back to where we were a few years ago, huh? Protecting a fugitive that the Ministry wants, but turns out that he is really innocent?" Ron looked at his friends, but Severus shook his head.

"I am not innocent, Mr. Weasley. I did murder Albus Dumbledore. The Ministry has every right to find me and punish me with either execution or the Dementor's kiss. The latter is impossible right now, with the Dementors serving the Dark Lord, but I am sure that Auror orders are to execute me on the spot."

"Erm, sir? Please don't call me Mr. Weasley, it sounds like you are addressing my father. You can call me Ron, if that's alright?"

Severus nodded. It would take him a while to call them by first names, but he had to try, as it seemed he would be stuck to them like a leech for quite some time. Severus then added another question: "Bodyguard? I don't consider myself better than all Aurors put together, Po... Harry. In fact, the thought of all Aurors put together against me would probably mean me joining your parents, Black, and the old fool."

Harry didn't like Severus calling Dumbledore 'old fool', but ignored it as he had done before. The thought of Severus dying too gave him goose bumps for some reason. Almost two months ago, he would have wanted to kill Snape himself, but now he didn't want the ex Potions master to die. He was starting to pity the man.

On their way to the cave, Hermione explained to Harry and Ron why she and Severus had to leave the mansion. Ron and Harry were surprised with the detail of Draco and Narcissa desperately looking for protection. Harry felt a tiny bit of pity for Malfoy. He clearly remembered that Malfoy had hesitated in front of the Headmaster. The boy couldn't kill Dumbledore and it was terribly ironic that they were actually traveling with the true killer.

XxXxX

After drying their wet clothing inside the cave, Harry removed the cup from where it had been unable to escape inside his backpack. They all stared at Hufflepuff's cup and hesitated in looking for a way to destroy it. After the Inferi they didn't want to even guess what would come for them if they destroyed this new Horcrux, especially after what Renard had told them, but they didn't have much choice in the matter.

The cup was an open item so there was nothing to really open it like it had been with the locket. Still, it had a fragment of the Dark Lord's soul and thus they were supposed to destroy it. Hermione tried to use a spell to break it, but the spell was repelled almost hitting Harry on the face. It missed him by a mere two inches, hitting the cave's wall and cracking it, and Severus almost insulted the girl telling her that she could have gotten one of them badly hurt.

The item repelled everything they tried and when Snape used a little bit of the potion he had used on the locket the cup simply absorbed it. They kept at it trying everything, knowing that there had to be a way when Hermione accidentally cut her hand with a rock. She ignored the cut and tried to use a spell, but a few drops of her blood fell into the badger cup and it glowed, then the glowing effect faded. They all looked at each other and Severus frowned: "It seems that we have to completely fill the cup with blood." Then Severus slashed his hand and let blood fall into the cup, but Harry stopped him by healing the wound.

"Not only one. We'll each add a portion of our blood." They nodded in agreement and after a few minutes, the cup was almost full with Ron being the last one to add some of his own red life liquid. The cup rose in the air glowing orange and then red. Right then Harry's eyes became glazed and he chanted in a strange tongue. They all observed as the cup started to melt until it was no more. The locket had merely been broken, but the cup had been completely destroyed. Harry paled a little then, but no one noticed.

Suddenly a very cold mist entered the cave and everything outside started to darken even though it was still a few hours before dusk. They all ran outside knowing that they couldn't get themselves trapped inside a cave and found themselves in the middle of a terrible downpour, surrounded not only by Dementors, but also by Acromantulas, savage goblins that were different from those in Gringotts, and graveyard ghouls. There were no wraiths as those ghastly creatures didn't venture into the world outside caverns and dark dwelling places unless it was completely dark. Ron wanted to faint as he saw the giant spiders even when the blue ghouls looked uglier and scarier. Harry was quick to go against the Dementors along with his friends. They yelled: _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ in the middle of the rain. An otter, a stag, and a small dog were quickly pushing the Dementors away from them while Snape fought Acromantulas with spells that made them fall on their backs. Ron, who had miraculously managed a Patronus in his fright, became petrified with fear at the sight of an Acromantula that approached him. He murmured a very pathetic: _"Stupefy!"_ but it only bounced off the spider hitting the ground. The spider jumped on the boy and clasped his left thigh inserting its venom into it. Ron screamed in pain before the Acromantula was lifted from him with a spell from Snape's wand.

The Dementors were approaching them again with the goblins and the ghouls and Hermione was desperate performing spells to push them back when Harry, with a crystallized gaze, lifted his wand straight up: "DEMENTOR, ACROMANTULA, GOBLIN IMMUNDUS, GHOUL QUISLIBET ERADICO!"

A very powerful wind surrounded them and it took the Acromantulas, Dementors, goblins, and ghouls together rupturing them into pieces and then dissolving the parts. The wind was there for two minutes and fifteen seconds and then the rainy late afternoon light had returned and they were all in front of the cave, dripping wet under the downpour. Harry then collapsed and Severus caught him just before the boy hit the wet soil.

Severus approached the wounded Ron, Harry over one shoulder, and quickly poured an anti venom potion on the redhead's wound. "This will have to do for now. We have to leave this place." Hermione and Ron, making an effort to stand, grabbed the older wizard and soon they Disapparated.

XxXxX

Inside of the Shrieking Shack, Severus ripped Ron's pants to check the wound. It was swollen and had a dark green putrid colour. Severus looked for some vials that he had in his things and poured another potion after extracting dark green liquid from Ron's thigh. Ron screamed a lot, but Hermione had made sure to put up silencing charms. The Shrieking Shack was already famous for its shrieks, but there was no need for them to even give a hint that they were inside.

They had dried themselves with drying charms and Hermione suddenly thought about Aurors getting there, but pushed that thought aside as she realized something. The Ministry was more wary when there were Apparitions in secluded places, like in the area of the cave they had been in, or close to Muggle areas because they were rare. In the case of the Shrieking Shack, the Ministry couldn't possibly imagine it was them. They could have only registered wizards Apparating in Hogsmeade area and that was too common to worry about it. The thought of them going to Hogsmeade when they were being pursued was too ridiculous for the Ministry to even consider it a possibility. Still, Hermione wondered why the Ministry of Magic didn't trace Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There could only be one answer to that. The Death Eaters had to know some sort of spell to block the Ministry from perceiving their magic.

After a while, Ron was sleeping with Hermione beside him. She had already explained to Severus that Ron suffered from arachnophobia so she wouldn't have expected more from him in the middle of the situation they had been immersed in. At least Ron was already out of danger, but Severus was a little concerned regarding Harry. The boy again had used too much power in just one spell after having destroyed yet another Horcrux! The second spell had completely drained the young Potter and the wizard couldn't figure how Harry had destroyed so many dark creatures together. It was simply an impossible task.

After four hours, Harry hadn't yet awoken. Ron had awoken twice and soon Severus and Hermione were sleeping too as it was already nighttime.

Morning caught them in the abandoned house and Ron could already stand, although limping. Harry hadn't yet awoken and Severus decided to check on the boy, his expression changing to worry. Harry had a fever and when Severus scanned the body with the little Healer knowledge he had, he discovered that Harry had developed pneumonia. After the rain and draining himself of magic, the boy's defenses had plummeted down.

Severus surprised Hermione by calling her by her first name: "Hermione, I will need you to enter Hogwarts with Harry's Invisibility cloak and look for the following vials in the Potions' dungeon. They should still be there and I hope that Horace didn't change their places." Severus quickly wrote several potion names in a scroll and gave it to Hermione. Then he prepared a second note, folded it, and tied it.

"Who is that for, sir?"

"I didn't really want to contact this person, but we need help and he is the only one that can serve as our provider without reporting us to the Ministry. It is a risk for me, but we need him. The note is for Remus Lupin."

Hermione looked alarmed: "You didn't sign it, right?"

Snape growled. "Of course not... I wrote that a bespectacled green-eyed boy needed his help and signed it as 'a friend taking care of your black haired brat'. I mentioned that we are in the place where the Marauders used to hide during special nights once each month. He'll know where we are." Hermione nodded, grabbed Harry's cloak from his backpack, and quickly left.

XxXxX

Hermione arrived after lunchtime and brought them some food along with the potion flasks. Severus was about to ask her about the nourishing items when she quickly replied that she knew how to get into Hogwarts' kitchens and that the house elves would keep their mouths shut.

Harry awoke at about 2:00 PM, but he was burning. Severus made him eat bits of soft bread and made the young man swallow a potion. Harry mumbled a 'thanks' and fell asleep again breathing with difficulty. Severus was feeling tempted to go into Hogwarts and put Harry in Madam Pomfrey's care, but that was extremely dangerous.

For two days, Harry's fever wouldn't come down and he had developed a horrible cough, vomiting, and even diarrhea. Ron and Hermione were avoiding their friend, but Severus was always patiently cleansing Harry with charms, not even understanding why he had the will to do so.

During the afternoon of the fourth day, a visitor arrived. Severus had made sure to be in Muggle clothes, ponytail, baseball cap, and shades so that the other man wouldn't attack him the minute he saw him.

Remus looked at the man curiously, looked at Ron and Hermione, and then concentrated on Harry. Severus was alarmed when Remus softly addressed him: "The boy will need proper care, Severus. Here he might die." Snape flinched, while Weasley and Granger gasped and then gazed at Lupin in awe. For a werewolf, that wizard had the greatest self-control someone could ever have. As in answer to their non-verbal questions Lupin smiled a little and replied: "You cannot fool me, Severus. I can smell you. I am a werewolf after all and can recognize scents very well. I have no idea how is it that you are with these kids, but I am glad that you've been taking care of them. My home is not exactly a very nice place, but at least I can provide better resources than this abandoned shack. You will also be able to bathe."

Hermione went crimson thinking that after four days without a proper bath they had to smell quite a lot, especially Harry. Now she knew how it was to be in Snape's position when they picked him up...

XxXxX

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Severus were grateful to be in a more normal house. It was very small and they still had to sleep on the floor, but at least they had sheets, pillows, blankets, food, water, and much needed hygiene, especially appreciated when it came to a very sick person.

Remus was surprised when he learned everything they had gone through so far in so little time. They found themselves telling Lupin about the Horcruxes and the werewolf had been taken aback by the fact that the Dark Lord had divided his soul in seven parts. No wonder Voldemort had seemed invincible, but something worried Lupin even more than the Horcruxes. Remus was immediately concerned when Severus told him about Harry's sudden magical outbursts in which it seemed like someone else spoke through Harry.

That night, while the teens slept in a room, Severus and Lupin had a conversation about Harry's mind somehow being possessed, but Harry being completely aware of it. Severus asked Lupin if it was possible that Dumbledore had turned the boy into a Horcrux of himself, but Lupin shook his head. "I don't think that's the case, Severus. I don't know much about Horcruxes, but I don't think it would work that way, plus Dumbledore needed to kill someone to create a Horcrux. Albus would never have used dark magic like that and I think that another wizard cannot really become a Horcrux. A wizard making another wizard into a Horcrux would be too risky unless the wizard making the other is sure that he will be able to kill the other wizard's soul to take the body. That is quite unrealistic. How can a fragment of a soul consume a whole soul? It wouldn't make sense. I don't think you can use a vessel that already contains a soul for a Horcrux. You can use objects and if something that lives, an animal, which has to be a risk too, although animals don't have souls. The thought of a simple 1/7 fragment of a soul consuming a whole soul is ridiculous and utterly impossible, which also discards Harry's link to Voldemort meaning that Harry is a Horcrux of the Dark Lord. In conclusion, Severus, a body that already has a soul cannot become a Horcrux. There is also the fact that if indeed you take someone's soul, like in the case of the Dementor's kiss, then yes, that body can easily become a Horcrux. But even if it is a body of someone you know that person won't be the one you knew, but a clone of the one that turned that body into a Horcrux. We are all sure that this is Harry Potter and not a teenaged version of Voldemort."

Severus then showed Lupin the letter from Dumbledore that they had found in Godric's Hollow. "What do you think of this? Isn't it strange the way he writes '_No matter what, I will live inside you. You will discover it little by little. You'll see what I mean very soon. I planned everything from the beginning.'_?"

"It is indeed strange that Albus writes such a thing and then Harry makes such manifestations, but in any case whatever Albus did was Light magic and not dark, Severus. Albus would have never wanted to possess Harry, but he probably wanted to help Harry as much as possible even after death. Albus was always a mystery and he had too much knowledge for a wizard. He was never an average wizard. There is so much that died with him and that we will never learn..."

Severus smirked with disgust: "At any rate we might learn that old maniac's mysteries from Potter himself." The words got a laugh out of Remus and Snape frowned: "I just hope that Albus knew what he was doing. So far, Harry hasn't been able to handle that magic very well. With only a spell or two, he collapses, except for the first time. Then he used three extremely powerful spells in a row. I guess the stress of the situation kept him going. This last time he used two: again, he destroyed a Horcrux and then used that almighty spell to get rid of the dark creatures. Maybe he can indeed vanquish the Dark Lord, but..."

"But what, Severus?"

"It's unfair to bear such a burden being so young."

"I never thought I'd see the day Severus Snape would be showing concern for Harry Potter, son of James Potter. Life is really full of surprises, isn't it Severus?"

Snape answered in a very soft tone as if drained of all energy: "It is, Remus. It is."

Severus stood up and went to Harry's side right after he entered the room, checked the boy's forehead for any signs of fever, placed a cold towel on the still burning forehead, and lied down beside the three teens. Harry was mumbling a name in his troubled sleep: "Ginny... Ginny..."

* * *

Thanks lovenotknown, for your review.

_Please review._


	13. An Auror Knows

Very calm chapter ahead.

Song: 'Brave Heart' by Megumi Hayashibara (from Shaman King)

* * *

**Ch. 13:** **An Auror Knows**

The girl was escaping from an immense darkness that kept trying to embrace her body and soul. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker with every quick step she took throughout her race. She felt that she was in the middle of nowhere. The girl kept running, always seeing the same sombre path developing in front of her. It never changed. It was always the same.

A bad taken step made her trip and fall on her knees. She turned back and saw the dark cloud that had been in pursuit about to encompass her. She screamed, but then she saw a strange light inside the cloud. It wasn't completely dark after all. Her hand rose to reach the small light, the light of hope. It was what she had been looking for. Panting as she was, she smiled at the same time her hand closed around the light.

Ginny woke up, writhing on her Hogwarts bed. "It was another dream...," she told herself before rubbing the sleep from her still tired bright brown eyes. The dreams had become common and in each of them she was looking for something, but she didn't know what. The only thing she knew was that it was something she desperately needed. Ginny still also had her Harry nightmare, but every time there was something else. The last time she had the same nightmare she had seen the dark lord saying something to Harry before sending the odd curse against the boy. She kept thinking about Dumbledore's words and now she wasn't sure if Harry was dead. On the first dream she was sure Harry was lifeless, but on the last she wasn't sure anymore. It could have been her imagination, but the wide eyed Harry seemed to be breathing noisily after the curse had hit him.

Cassius and Theseus had been under Hagrid's care. In order to avoid problems Ginny had eventually returned the two strange boys to their original forms, although she knew that the magic performed in Hogwarts was kept from the Ministry. It couldn't be registered by them. Hagrid was extremely happy and had even introduced Cassius to Firenze. The adult centaur had accepted Cassius and provided the young centaur with a bow and arrow, telling the centaur foal that he was going to need them. Firenze had seen it on the stars.

Hagrid had been happy to take care of Theseus. While Theseus was in human form he had taught the boy simple things like eating or even using the loo. When in unicorn form he simply took care of Theseus as he would have done with any other unicorn. So far only Hagrid knew the truth about the two boys. Ginny had tried to hide it from McGonagall, but she suspected that the Headmistress knew and was simply not saying anything about it.

The days passed and one day, by mid September, Ginny received a note. A light gray owl had arrived in Hogwarts with the letter attached plus a tiny package. With an indescribable face the girl read the letter and ran to speak with Dumbledore's portrait. Not even caring about McGonagall being there she asked the portrait: "How did you know? I just received a letter from a stranger who says he has met Harry! He wants to meet with me!"

The Dumbledore in the portrait chuckled and said: "It's alright, Miss Weasley. You're true adventure is just about to start. One of your companions will bring you great luck. He is an adventurer by nature and has great magic. Your other companion will become your guard in many ways."

"Sir... Theseus seems to want to tell me something! He keeps trying to express himself! What does it mean?"

"Some creatures are very wise, Miss Weasley. When the time comes you'll know."

Ginny nodded and left the office. She was going to head to the mansion she had been invited to. The stranger had even sent her a portkey along with the note. She was going to get Cassius and Theseus. She still wondered what she was going to do with them, but for the time being they were definitely going to be her companions, as Dumbledore had called them. With a slight smile on her lips Ginny prepared to continue her journey.

XxXxX

Nymphadora Tonks had complied with Remus' strange request. She was still curious about who the very sick person was. Being very cautious she had asked in St. Mungo's for the proper potions needed for a pneumonia patient. The frontdesk witch had eyed Tonks carefully and asked her why wasn't she bringing the patient in and Tonks had to make up a story about her friend hating hospitals. The witch didn't ask more and quickly pointed Tonks to where to ask for the needed potions.

After paying for the terribly needed medicinal potions, Tonks hurried up. Not only was she anxious about making the delivery, but also desperately wanted to see Remus. She had the image of her sweetheart taking care of another werewolf. It was the only possible explanation she could find to why the person couldn't just be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Hurrying as best as she could, Nymphadora found the perfect area to Disapparate and after Apparating on the area she was already fond of she hurried to the already very familiar small house. She had managed to make that house a bit tidier than what it was before. Not that she had much ability in tidying things, but ever since Remus had returned her feelings something had changed in her. She had progressed as an Auror in very little time and some of her clumsiness seemed to have vanished.

Tonks entered the house and even though it was dark, she knew her lover was awake. The man lit a candle and smiled at her as she approached him to give him a quick kiss. "I brought what you needed Remus. Who is the patient?"

Remus looked at her with concern and deep preoccupation. "Nymph... You will have to swear that you won't turn them in. Swear it."

Tonks was taken aback with that sudden request, but she swore and put her right hand on her lover's own right hand making a string of magic envelope both their hands together. After going through this, she made a gesture to Remus of looking at the patient and she nodded. First, entering the other room with candle in hand, Tonks recognized Ron and Hermione. At that moment she was already fearing why Remus had made her swear not to turn them in. She quickly went to the other two figures and almost gasped in horror. Remus had imagined this would happen and had held her tight before she could scream. The Auror stared at her lover with a horrified gaze and whispered: "By Merlin, Remus! Isn't that... Isn't that Severus Snape?" Remus nodded with saddened eyes and Tonks thought she was going to faint then and there, but managed to swallow some saliva and stay in control. She knew that she was in deep crap knowing where the most wanted Death Eater together with the most searched for trio were. As an Auror, it was a very difficult situation to even conceive.

Remus noticed Tonks' breathing out of control and carefully moved her away from the sleeping fugitives. He gave her a much-needed calming potion, which she swallowed in one gulp. "Are you alright, Nymph?"

"How can I be alright, Remus? If it had only been those kids I would have been fine, but that man... That man killed Albus Dumbledore, Remus!" Tonks started to cry and Remus embraced her providing comfort. It was as difficult for her as he had imagined it would be, but he was sure she would be strong and overcome it.

XxXxX

Morning came and yells woke the teens. Remus and Severus were arguing and a woman was involved in the quarrel. Ron rubbed his eyes and paid attention to the suddenly lowering voices, but they were still full of disagreement. Hermione just looked at her boyfriend with an almost aghast expression.

"She is still an Auror, Lupin! You have to understand why she'll have to be Obliviated later on!"

"I will not allow you to Obliviate her, Severus, and that is that! If it wasn't for her, Harry wouldn't have the real potions he needs!"

"Please! Severus! Remus! Stop this! Severus! I can assure you I won't tell anyone about this and I am perfectly capable of blocking my mind against unwanted intrusions to get information. I am an Auror after all, as you said. I will not lead them to you and believe me! It's a tough situation!"

"Exactly the reason why it would be better for you to be Obliviated. That way you won't have any conscience about having seen me!"

A weak voice from the door to the room startled them all. "Please don't fight. Please." Eyes went wide between the bedroom and the living room as they saw the person standing, holding himself to the doorframe and placing a hand on his forehead in irritation.

Severus, Remus and Tonks reacted at the same time: "Harry!"

Nymph was quicker and soon she was escorting the boy to the bedroom. "You shouldn't be up, Harry! Come on!" She made the teen lie down, although he seemed against her care. "I'll bring you some porridge even if I have to spoon feed you. I also want you to drink each of these potions after you eat." Tonks was going to get the porridge, but Remus had already brought it and gave it to her. She gave Remus a smile and sat beside Harry while the werewolf left.

Tonks started to spoon feed Harry and the boy was actually making an effort in eating although with the bad feeling of his body getting rid of the food soon after. Harry looked at Severus, who had also entered the bedroom, and shook his head: "Don't Obliviate Tonks..." The woman was taken aback by Harry's words. She lowered the bowl, allowing the teen to continue speaking. "She would never betray us. With her being with us, they would never suspect, would they? The people from the Ministry?"

Severus felt himself getting angry at James Potter's son, but couldn't believe what he was thinking. He was going to actually comply and please the annoying teenager. Severus knew there was something very wrong with that picture, but he ignored it. He wasn't Harry's father and never would be, but felt responsible for the teen for some reason. It was a repulsive feeling, but he decided not to care. "I won't do it then, but if she betrays us may it fall on your conscience, not mine."

Harry almost laughed as he ate the last of the porridge. "Thank you," he said to Tonks, who was smiling at him. Right after the youth drank each of the vials Tonks had placed by his side and after drinking the last one he frowned: "What is this?"

Severus picked up the flask before Tonks could and answered: "It's Astragalus Extract. Not really a potion, but it's an herb extract. It will relieve your diarrhoea, help with your appetite, and increase your energy levels."

Harry seemed astounded: "Just an herb will do all that?"

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's question and Tonks chuckled.

Hermione was looking at the scene along with Ron thinking that Snape and Harry were looking almost like father and son, even with Snape being grumpy as usual. It was a very strange sensation, but that was the least of her worries. She suspected that Dumbledore had something to do with Harry's complicated spell outbursts. Hermione couldn't help thinking that it was madness and that it could end up killing Harry, but at the same time she wondered if those outbursts were needed to somehow train Harry. Harry was going to need an awful amount of power to fight Voldemort. An average teenager just couldn't wield the power to fight a Dark Lord, so perhaps the outbursts were a necessity until Harry was able to control them without passing out.

Hermione had another worry, though. Severus and Harry hadn't said a word about it, but she knew very well that on their first night in Renard's house Harry must have made a deal with Renard for the cup. One didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out. The vampire couldn't have just given them the cup. Harry was not a vampire and Hermione knew that, but she had a very bad feeling about Harry having given blood in exchange for the cup and something Harry had said, calling Renard a bastard, almost confirmed her suspicions. Hermione wondered if Ron had thought of the same thing. She longed for a time to speak to Harry about it. The girl had read a lot about vampires and she knew a thing or two. The vampire must have asked for something in return for giving up Hufflepuff's cup and vampires loved collecting 'high value blood'. It was obvious that the payment hadn't been money. They were almost out of money and would probably have to make a stop at Gringotts' at some point. Hermione dreaded the detail about the payment. If that vampire had saved Harry's blood...

"Hermione! Hello there! Earth to Hermione!" Ron was laughing when the girl finally looked at him. Harry was also laughing and Severus gave the girl a curious look. Tonks had already left the room with the empty bowl. "You were completely submerged in la-la land! What are you thinking about?"

Hermione blushed at the way Ron showed concern for her. He seemed to have matured in the last few days. "Too many things... Can't bring them all up. Sorry."

Ron seemed a bit hurt, but smiled at his girlfriend. He knew that he wasn't nearly as smart as her, but he had his worries too. He was worried about how they were going to survive in a fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Ron wasn't too worried about Harry being possessed though, for one simple reason. If it was Dumbledore, there was nothing to worry about, right? Ron had already concluded that it had to be Dumbledore. No one could be so thick as to not figure it out. But... How the headmaster had managed to channel his magic to Harry, well, that was something that Ron had no idea about.

XxXxX

The days passed and Harry was soon better, but Snape decided against continuing their journey until Harry was really completely recovered. Harry was angry because he did feel perfectly fine, but Ron and Hermione had agreed with Snape. As they had all decided to make a conspiracy against him, Harry finally gave up on insisting.

On the first days of October, Lupin disappeared one night, but they all knew why. Tonks came to keep them company that night and be in charge of the house. Hermione was ecstatic to learn Nymphadora was training to become an Animagus. The Aurors couldn't understand Tonks' sudden desire, but they had soon put her in training. The young Auror desperately wanted to accompany Remus during the full moons, but that was her own little secret.

Severus went to a corner when Tonks started to make her hair take different lengths and colours. The teens were laughing and enjoying the show, especially Harry who had always wondered if there was a way for him to change his appearance as easily. He could indeed change the color of his eyebrows and the color of his hair, but not the form. Nymph could go from straight hair to curly, or to wavy.

After a while, Harry decided to join Severus in the corner and Severus stood up and signaled for Harry to follow him into the room. He wondered what the older man wanted to talk about: "Po... Harry" Snape still had difficulty in calling the teens by first names. "I wanted to know if Renard simply drank blood from you or if he collected a sample. This is truly important."

Harry looked confused, but decided to be honest: "Both. He drank and he collected." Harry flinched when all of a sudden Severus swore. The wizard kept swearing and even proceeded to swear in other languages that Harry knew nothing about. "Why?"

"Because if that blood gets into the hands of the Dark Lord everything will be lost, Potter!" Snape snapped. "That blood sucking idiot!"

Harry decided to change the topic, even when he was worried about Voldemort somehow obtaining the flask with his blood. "How did you meet Renard?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and then motioned for Harry to sit down, which the teen did. He took a deep breath and started:

"The first time I met Renard, I was eighteen. I had decided to venture into the world, learn new things, explore... I met a vampire named Yapheth St. Battistienne. Yapheth was a good vampire. I think he is still alive, I don't know. The thing is that Yapheth introduced me to Renard at a Vampire Ball at that same mansion, Renard's mansion. Renard charmed me and was going to make me a vampire that night, but Yapheth stopped him. My friend told me I needed to learn Occlumency and as I looked for information on the matter realized that it could be my ticket to deceive the Dark Lord. I was already a Death Eater, Harry. The problem is I learned that the best Occlumens were dark wizards and I couldn't risk it. I was twenty-one when one day Renard found me in a Wizarding Library. He saw in my mind through Legilimency that I wanted to become proficient in Occlumency. So far, I had tried for myself in vain. Renard then told me that vampires were experts in anything that had to do with the mind, but it is never mentioned, as wizards and witches normally avoid them at all costs. I was desperate and thus, we made a deal. I was going to supply him with preciously and highly valued wizard's blood all the time I spent learning until I was proficient in that art."

Harry was astonished and asked: "How much time was that?"

"Three months, one week, and four days. I had actually almost mastered it in two weeks, but Renard decided that I wouldn't be ready until there was no way he could take me by surprise. I had learned well, but he could take me by surprise every time. When at last I was free from being Renard's blood supplier, there was no way anyone could surprise me. My mind was completely closed and empty of emotions. Renard congratulated me of course and told me I was ready to fool the Dark Lord. He was right. To this day, the Dark Lord has never been able to figure my true loyalties."

"Did you need Blood Replenishing Potions?" Snape gave Harry an infuriated gaze that made Harry forget about having asked. Renard Von Voltaire was definitely a bloodsucking fiend, but that was somewhat funny.

Snape softened his gaze and said: "We still have to go to Hogwarts. We need to speak with the old fool's portrait. It might be able to give us clues on where to look for the other object that might be a Horcrux."

Harry nodded, but suddenly clutched at his chest. "What's wrong?" asked Severus.

"Whenever I destroy a Horcrux I feel a strange sensation inside me, a pain in my chest. I was somehow reminded of that sensation when you spoke about getting clues to find another Horcrux."

Severus was reminded of Dumbledore's dead hand, but went thoughtful. He had no idea what the sensation inside Harry could be. "What do you feel? Just pain?"

Harry shook his head and answered: "Like something breaking." Harry's eyes became a little empty and then he looked at the older wizard. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you learn Occlumency with Yapheth? You spoke nicely of him..."

Severus frowned, but replied: "I was quite stupid then. I kept looking for wizards and never thought about vampires during that time of investigation. By the time Renard found me, I hadn't seen Yapheth in quite some time. To tell you the truth I had never seen him ever since I was twenty. I went to other Balls invited by Renard, but never saw Yapheth again. He was a very melancholic one... He had a very sad story."

"Can you tell me his story?" Harry asked curiously. He wanted to speak of other things, even if he sounded like a child asking for a bedtime tale.

"We want to listen too!" Hermione was beaming as both Severus and Harry jumped. There in the room were Tonks, Ron, and Hermione.

"How long have you been there?" Harry asked looking amused.

"Enough to know that Renard collected some of your blood," retorted Ron with disgust. Harry simply smiled. It was better if his friends knew everything. Dumbledore did want him to trust them.

The three eavesdroppers sat on the room's floor to listen to the story of the vampire called Yapheth St. Battistienne, under the light of candles on that full moon night.


	14. Help At Hand

"The inherent power and potential for misuse are great indeed. It is for this reason that promising young witches and wizards are sent off to Hogwarts and other schools of magic to refine their craft and learn the art and responsibility of their power." From the Harry Potter Lexicon

ADJ: Awesome review! Thanks for the tip. You made me educate myself with the HPL. lol I found the quote above. I rewrote the bit about Ginny and made it as Ginny trying to remember and put together words from Transfiguration books. I think it makes more sense that way. The magic seems to be in them, but there is the risk of misuse or so it says in the lexicon. Thanks for that review! I appreciate it as I tend to overlook things!

Song: 'Omna Magni' by Yui Makino (From Sousei no Aquarion)

* * *

Ch. 14: **Help At Hand**

"Yapheth was or is the nicest person I've ever met, except for the fact that he is a vampire. He must be about 823 years old and purebred, just like Renard, only difference is that he decided to stick himself between the ages of twenty-five and twenty-seven, somewhere in that age line. Yapheth used to be famous amongst the vampires. His long silky black hair and crimson eyes attracted many females, but Yapheth rejected them all. To this day, many vampires hate Yapheth because their love and passion went unrequited. About 300 years ago, Yapheth did fall helplessly in love with a human girl named Beredyce. One of Yapheth's weaknesses was that he had always wished to be human. It was common for him to be hiding amongst Muggles, dressing like them, acting like them, eating and drinking with them.

"Beredyce also fell in love with Yapheth, just like many girls before her. I think it's impossible for a woman not to fall in love with him. When that girl found out the truth about Yapheth she was terribly scared, but in little time she didn't care. They would see each other frequently and she carefully hid from her family the truth about her lover, but a plague came to the small village. People started to die like flies and soon Beredyce was affected. Yapheth tried and tried to convince her to become a vampire because it was the only possible way of saving her, but she turned down the offer over and over. Beredyce told him that she wanted to die a human and not live forever. Three days after that, Beredyce died of the sickness. Since then, Yapheth started to hide from the other vampires and the world as a whole. Many came to him wanting to sincerely comfort him, but just as before, he rejected them all. His love was only for Beredyce and that was how it was going to remain forever. Yapheth wishes death to claim him, but he knows that is practically impossible. He is not suicidal so he would never try taking his own life. Many times, he put his life in danger so that someone would kill him, but to no avail. As a purebred, he is too powerful and can't die easily.

"I met Yapheth by coincidence some time after graduating Hogwarts. I was already a Death Eater and we were torturing a group of Muggles. I didn't want to do it. It was the middle of the night and the Muggles had been holding a campfire in a forest. I left my fellow Death Eaters to take a stroll, as I couldn't stand the screams of those Muggles. Suddenly a soft tenor voice asked why I did it if my heart wasn't in the matter. In seconds a man was in front of me and I immediately knew it was a vampire. I thought that was my last night in this world, but he didn't harm me. From then on we became friends for a while, until we parted ways."

Hermione was crying by the time Severus finished his tale, surprising him, Tonks, Harry, and Ron. She had no idea why the tale had made such an impact on her, but she couldn't help herself. Both Ron and Harry placed arms around her, but she wouldn't stop crying. It was like she could feel something stirring inside her, like lost memories of a past life. Ron kept her enclosed between his arms while Harry rubbed her back and in this fashion, they soon fell asleep together.

XxXxX

Ginny set about her journey with the again human looking Cassius and Theseus. They walked all the way to Hogsmeade and Ginny took a deep breath before removing the toy car portkey from the cloth she had it wrapped in. "You two have to touch it." Both boys obeyed in silence and Ginny said: "Bloody fangs." She blushed as she muttered the ridiculous password the man called Renard had spoken of in his letter and in a second they were gone.

Cassius, Theseus, and Ginny appeared in front of a large mansion. Ginny blinked several times, adjusting her eyes to the great sight in front of them. She never dreamt of visiting a house that big. She swallowed and started a solemn pace towards the house with Cassius and Theseus following her. Cassius seemed very timid while Theseus' silvery orbs showed excitement.

They stood in front of the door and before Ginny was able to knock the door opened and there stood a strange girl with white hair and yellow eyes. The girl eyed Ginny up and down, turned, and yelled: "Renard! Are you being unfaithful to me again?"

A voice came from inside the house. "What makes you think something like that, Theresa? You're the one that's never home! And I've never cheated on you!" The man that was yelling from inside appeared at the door beside the woman named Theresa and stared at Ginny. "I believe you might be Miss Weasley? You do have the same red hair of the young man called Ronald..."

Cassius whispered in Ginny's ear: "Vampires." Ginny gasped at that and stared at Cassius before looking back at the beautiful couple at the door. At that moment the girl named Theresa got out the door and left the house after giving one last disgusted glance in Ginny's direction.

"Where are you going now?" asked Renard to his parting wife.

"To Ireland!"

"Again? What do you do there anyway? Stop looking for him! He doesn't want to be found!" Theresa ignored Renard's words and soon disappeared from their sight. Renard simply turned to the three teenagers in front of him and sighed. "Just ignore what happened. You may come in."

Ginny was followed by Cassius and Theseus into the house, but all the while she was very uptight. Nothing in the letter had told her that the man inviting her for a chat was a vampire, although now the silly password for the activation of the portkey was beginning to make sense to her. As she sat down on the couch Renard indicated to her after getting into a very confortable looking room, Ginny gained the courage to speak: "Are you a vampire?" She wanted to curse herself by the slight trembling of her voice. She had wanted to sound sure of herself.

The vampire called Yon entered with a tray full of pastries and served tea while Renard smiled at Ginny and said: "I am, but not all vampires are monsters... I don't consider myself a monster at least. I also have my contacts between wizards and even Muggles. Why do you ask?" he sipped his tea after asking and dismissing Yon.

Ginny shook her head and proceeded with her next question. "Did you really meet Harry and my brother?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I actually told Severus Snape that I would lure you here because they were worried about you."

"I think I was safer in Hogwarts," Ginny retorted.

Renard was taken aback by the reply. "I had no idea you were in Hogwarts, miss. You can return there if you want to. At least I can write to your friends and tell them that you're alive and well."

"No... I... I can't return to Hogwarts because if I stay I won't be able to save Harry!" Ginny lowered her face as she spoke.

Renard's features showed confusion by that point and he asked Ginny about what was she talking about. In little time Ginny told him everything about her strange dreams of the final fight between Harry and Voldemort. Renard listened to her intently and frowned. "I think that dark wizard, Voldemort, will somehow take something from young Potter, something very important, but it can't be. He can only accomplish such magic little by little and to complete it he would need blood from the victim."

"What is he trying to take from Harry?" Ginny stood up from the couch, but Theseus gave her a pitied gaze that made her sit back down.

"I'm not sure... It could be Harry's memories..." Renard went thoughtful trying to figure out what could Voldemort be depriving Harry of, but he couldn't come with a specific answer.

"Harry's memories?"

"Or Harry's own soul? Something like the Dementor's kiss?" Renard seemed to be still thinking aloud. "Harry is looking for the Horcruxes so..."

"Harry is looking for what?" Ginny asked interested. Renard then noticed his mistake, but quickly summarized for Ginny the purpose of Harry's journey. Ginny was afraid after learning the truth, but didn't want to show it. "Is there a way to save Harry?"

"I think I can help you puzzle things a bit, but at least for now I think Harry is safe. I don't think that man called Voldemort has any possible access to a vial with Harry's blood." Renard said with certainty.

All of a sudden a servant woman came looking nervous. "Master, there are Death Eaters outside."

"What do they want?"

"I have no idea, master. They haven't approached the door, but they keep going around the perimeter and seem to be waiting for more."

"Are they planning to attack?" Renard asked standing up. "Are they mad? I already told them that I'm not hiding Harry Potter!"

"It seems that they didn't trust your words, master."

"Corinna, you know what to do about the secret matter. Tell him it's for his own good."

The servant named Corinna hurried out of the room and Renard motioned for Ginny, Cassius, and Theseus to follow him, but just then the windows from that room were torn apart by a strong spell. Renard pushed Ginny towards the door and Cassius and Theseus followed suit. Three Death Eaters had entered the house. "Bloody hell! They must have figured how to break the wards," muttered Renard with clenched teeth.

"What do we have here?" a female Death Eater asked. "A girly boy vampire and some children!"

In seconds Cassius had produced his magical quiver and bow. To Ginny it seemed like an enlarging spell, but she had no idea if centaurs could perform magic even if they were magical creatures. Cassius shot an arrow in a male Death Eater's direction, piercing the dark wizard's heart. Just then more Death Eaters seemed to be entering from everywhere and they started a barrage of spells against Renard and the others.

"Get down!" Renard told Ginny and her companions. They obeyed, although Ginny kept her wand ready. She was surprised to see Renard performing wandless magic against the Death Eaters, knocking several. Renard then transformed into a vampire bat like creature of great size and ferociously attacked more of the Death Eaters, killing some of them by ripping them apart. He returned to human form after a short while, helped Ginny stand, and they ran out of the room. "We have to hide! Keep following me!" he told his guests. They were about to go through a door when a new spell storm almost hit them, but something stopped the spells. "Who is making a shield?" Renard asked Ginny raising an eyebrow.

Ginny looked at a confused Cassius and then at Theseus. Theseus eyes were full of determination and he had his hands opened in front of him. "Theseus? You can perform magic?" Theseus smiled at her and she shook her head with an answering smile of her own. "Still, we have to get through this door!"

They finally went through the door and Renard opened a secret passage after caressing a strange triangular symbol on the wall. They closed it rapidly behind them and stayed hidden. "What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We'll wait until they're gone," Renard answered with a hint of nervousness.

"Can't they find us in here?" asked Cassius.

"Only if they have a vampire with them, which I doubt. If they find us this passage continues, but..." Renard lowered his gaze. "How could I have been so stupid? Are you a seer?" he asked Ginny.

"Not that I'm aware of!" Ginny retorted, an image of the teacher named Sybill Trelawney forming in her mind.

Renard swore several times and then blurted: "I just hope they don't find it. Your bad dreams might start to come true, Miss Weasley."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked full of concern, but Renard hid his face in his hands.

XxXxX

In the morning, Harry and his friends woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom. It was mid morning and Lupin was obviously in the shower. Tonks said a quick 'good morning' to Severus and the teens before speeding to the bathroom to check on Remus and then going to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

After breakfast, the foursome on a quest were very grateful to the werewolf and Auror that had given them a place to stay for quite a while, but they had to part. The idea of going to Hogwarts was exciting for Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but not as thrilling for Severus. Just the thought of dealing with McGonagall was enough to almost make him change his opinion.

Remus told them to take good care of themselves and that if they needed him again they could simply owl him or Tonks. As Severus had assured Harry, he hadn't tampered with Nymph's memory.

XxXxX

Back at the Shrieking Shack, the youngsters and Snape started to brew a plan. Hermione would enter Hogwarts first and explain everything to McGonagall so that the older woman wouldn't have a heart attack at the sight of Snape. After confirmation from Hermione, they would enter the school and head for the Headmaster's office. Severus was going to remain hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak until they reached their destination while at the same time Ron and Harry would be checking the Marauder's map.

Harry took out the map and pointed at it with his wand before smirking at Snape: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Severus raised an eyebrow and soft laughs came from the three friends as the map started to show everything in Hogwarts. There were very few teachers in the castle to their relief, but still enough to avoid an encounter. The only one they had decided was unavoidable was McGonagall as she was Headmistress.

Severus cleared his throat: "So that's how you make that map work... So... Potter like..."

"Don't start with my father, Severus..." the boy warned making Severus sigh. Then Harry called a name: "Dobby."

The house elf appeared happily: "Harry Potter, sir! What is you needing? Can Dobby be of assistance?"

"Yes, Dobby. We need to know the password to the Headmaster's office." Dobby looked uncertain as if he was about to do something that he wasn't supposed to, but Harry reassured the elf. "We are not going to invade the office or anything of the sort. We actually intend to speak to the Headmistress and Dumbledore's portrait so you won't do anything wrong by telling us."

Dobby was very happy and his green tennis ball shaped eyes were almost shining. "The password is 'sad phoenix'."

"Thank you Dobby. You may go back." The house elf saluted and disappeared with a _'crack'_. Harry felt strange that the password wasn't anything that had to do with sweets, but it was a password obviously chosen by McGonagall.

"Why didn't you call Kreacher?"

Harry looked incredulously at Ron: "Do I even have to explain that one?"

Ron laughed and shook his head.

Without any words, Hermione was quickly leaving the Shrieking Shack. She simply waved at them before disappearing behind a doorframe, concentrated on her task. She had to convince McGonagall of Snape's reasons, and it was something that Harry and Ron wouldn't be very good at. There were things that required feminine sensitivity.

Hermione found herself like weeks before, running through the secret passageway that connected to the Whomping Willow. When she found the entrance, she used her wand and emerged from the small tunnel unharmed. Quickly she ran towards the castle. A sense of nostalgia encompassed her as she gazed at Hagrid's cottage, but kept her course and entered the school. She ran all the way to the gargoyle: "sad phoenix!" Going up the spiral staircase Hermione felt herself getting more and more nervous. As she found herself in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," said a familiar voice that somehow to that day still sounded broken. When Hermione entered, Minerva's eyes opened wide. "By Merlin, girl! How did you get into Hogwarts?"

"Professor... Let's just say that we have ways of getting here... Passageways... but that is not the reason I am here."

"We?"

"Yes. We. Me, Ron, Harry, and... Severus."

Minerva fell on the chair putting a hand on her heart. "How, Miss Granger?"

"He killed Dumbledore... on Dumbledore's orders."

Minerva seemed to take it better than what they had expected. She shook her head in sadness and looked at the portrait Hermione and her friends wanted to speak to. "Why Albus? Why did you do something like that?"

The Albus in the portrait chuckled. "I see I can still surprise you, Minerva. Yes, I did some crazy things while I was alive, didn't I?"

Minerva went back to Miss Granger. "So I guess the others are here too?" Hermione nodded. "You can bring them, but be warned that Severus is not welcome. If other teachers see him we will have serious problems."

"We know, Professor. He will come under Harry's invisibility cloak." The older woman nodded and Hermione quickly left to fetch her friends.

XxXxX

As they entered the office, Severus removed the invisibility cloak. Minerva didn't even want to lock eyes with her ex-colleague. Even if it was Albus' fault, the man was still a murderer.

Harry, knowing what Minerva was going through, gave her the letter they had found in Godric's Hollow. The Headmistress read it with ease and handed it back. "I don't want to know much about that quest of yours. I will leave the office right now so that you can speak with Albus' portrait." With that, the older woman left and they found themselves gazing at what was left in a certain way of Albus Dumbledore.

The portrait chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day you three would be together with him!" They all smiled and Snape smirked. "Well? What do you want to know? Minerva still has a jar with lemon drops. You can serve yourselves some."

"No thanks," replied Harry. "Sir? We wanted to know if there were any clues to where another Horcrux might be."

The Albus in the portrait smiled. "I always noticed that going to the places that had something to do with Voldemort's past helped a lot. You might find something in the orphanage where Tom grew up. There is one thing, though. Harry, you must at least have an idea of what you are looking for. There is a wizarding library in Gales. You might want to go there and find out about relics that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. It's the biggest wizarding Library in England and it's located in a village that is more or less like Hogsmeade. The village is hidden from Muggles, but wizards can see it. Do you have your Firebolt with you?"

Harry shook his head. "It was too big and I didn't think I would need it. I left it at Aunt Petunia's."

"I have a feeling you will need it, if portraits can have feelings..." the portrait chuckled yet again before speaking: "Harry, you do know there are reducing spells you can use to put the broom in your pocket, right?"

Harry slapped his forehead with his right hand. "I forgot!"

Albus smiled. "It happens to the wisest of wizards, I can assure you."

Severus started to check Harry's forehead to see if it was injured, but the boy pushed him away: "Stop that, Severus! I'm fine!"

"Don't hit yourself on your head so hard, Po, Harry." Snape gave him a glare before looking at the portrait again.

"I'm so glad to see you getting along." The old man in the portrait was laughing.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. We'll be going now."

"Harry..." The boy turned to the portrait. "Many things will happen before you reach your goal, but do not lose heart."

"Never, professor. I will never lose heart, no matter what."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Severus bid farewell to the wizard in the portrait before leaving. As they came out of the gargoyle Minerva noticed only the three teens that she still considered her students and smiled as she knew Severus was under the invisibility cloak. She spoke to them: "Good luck. I believe that the light will prevail." They waved at the Headmistress and after a glance at the Marauder's map they sped to the Owlery first.

XxXxX

Petunia Dursley was hanging some clothes outside when a brown barn owl descended towards her. She quickly left the basket and took the note strapped to the owl's leg. She smiled in understanding as she read:

_**The paperboy will come to your door. **_

_**Have a broom ready in case you have to hit him. **_

Petunia could figure that her nephew needed his broom, but at the same time was worried about how he had to disguise the note. She decided to fetch the broom from Harry's room and have it ready close to the entrance for when he came.

* * *

Thanks to the people that took their time to review. 


	15. In Muggle Grounds Again

Author's Note:1. SPAR is a convenience store group in UK, although I don't know if you can actually buy lunch there. Here in Japan you can buy lunch trays, sadwiches, etc. in a convenience store so my concept of a convenience store might be a bit off when compared to other countries. 2. The paperboy part was also done based on my homeland as I don't know how it is in the UK. If you want to clear things up in a polite manner I will be very grateful as I am not from the UK and have never been there. Thanks. 3. The name of the Young Offenders Centre... Well... I made it up. lol

A small note: 'Kokoro no yunion' is simply 'union of the heart'.

Song: 'Kirei na Yozora' by angela (from Stellvia)

* * *

Ch. 15: **In Muggle Grounds Again**

Three days had passed since Harry, his best friends, and Snape had been in Hogwarts. They had to give the owl time to give the letter to Petunia and in the meantime they had stayed at the Shrieking Shack. The owl had come back and they had sent it to Hogwarts, where it belonged. While in Hogwarts McGonagall had told them about Ginny having been there for some time. Harry had gotten alarmed at the sudden knowledge and cursed himself for not being able to coincide with her. It seemed Ginny had just left the same day they had arrived and that was frustrating. Harry couldn't do anything about it and he had no idea where Ginny had gone to so he decided to continue with his mission normally, still hoping that he and Ginny were to cross paths sooner or later.

After the owl's return they had dressed as Muggles and gotten into the Knightbus in Hogsmeade, asking to be taken to Surrey, to an area not far, but not extremely close either to Privet Drive. They had to walk quite a while to Little Whinging.

Harry was wearing shades, an olive green baseball cap, an olive green jumper, and light blue jeans. He had transfigured a quill into a bicycle for the appearance of a paperboy. Leaving the others in the park in Little Whinging Harry went on the bicycle to Privet Drive, stopped in front of number 4 and knocked at the door yelling: "Paperboy charging for the paper, ma'am!" Petunia opened the door and let the boy enter, quickly closing the door and trapping him in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Whoa! I'm glad you didn't do that with the door open or the neighbours might start thinking that the Dursley widow is having an affair with the paperboy!"

Petunia started to laugh at Harry's joke and quickly gave him the Firebolt. He reduced it in size, wandless, to avoid magic being detected in the Dursleys' home, and then he placed it in his pocket. Harry had been secretly trying to channel his magic without a wand although it was something he had started trying recently and none of his companions knew anything about it. He had started to train himself a little due to his situation of always being traced. He considered that wandless magic was more difficult to trace than magic performed with a wand. If it hadn't been like that the accidental magic by children would have been causing chaos at the Ministry. Petunia was amazed: "How did you do that?"

"Practicing, but it is better to use a wand. Wandless magic can exhaust you quicker, I think. Have they come back here?" The woman shook her head. "Good. I have to go now. I'm on dangerous grounds because Aurors might be keeping an eye on this area."

"Aurors?" Petunia smiled not really wanting to know and kissed her nephew on his left cheek. "Take care, alright?" He nodded before leaving, summoning a notebook and then writing with a common ballpoint pen in front of the house, as if his customer had just made a payment.

Harry got into the bicycle and rode to Little Whinging. There were his friends and ex-teacher looking like regular Muggles in a park with Hermione sitting on the swing. Ron quickly approached him: "What are we going to do now?"

"First, I am going to buy us some lunch in the nearest SPAR. Afterwards we'll take the Knightbus to Gales." With a flick of his wand, Harry turned the bicycle back into a quill and they jogged toward the convenience store. "Wait here!" Harry told them at a corner and he walked all the way to SPAR alone.

After buying several things and their lunches, Harry got out of the store, but was shoved by a running man. "Hey!" Harry reacted and as he fell on his behind, he noticed that the man dropped something as he kept running. Harry, leaving the bags aside, picked up the object calling after the man, but was horrified as he discovered that the heavy object in his right hand was a gun and dropped it, his heart beating really fast. Just then, several police cars cornered the scene and several officers pointed their guns at Harry. He was so shocked that his voice was gone and he didn't do anything as they put his arms behind his back, handcuffing him and putting him in the back seat of one of the police cars.

Ron, Hermione, and Severus were watching in horror as Harry was being taken. As an officer collected the gun with a gloved hand, Snape pointed his wand at the gun doing something that no one noticed. The officer then left, gun in a transparent re-sealable bag.

Hermione looked at the others shaking her head nervously: "This is bad. This is really bad."

XxXxX

Harry was transferred to a Young Offenders Centre right there in Surrey the next day. Its name was St. John Manor. During the whole process, Harry had been completely out of it. The officers had barely managed to get his name and age, and by the time he realized he had told them his real name, it was too late. Locked in a room in St. John Manor Harry was pacing wondering who would get him first: Voldemort or Rufus Scrimgeour. He had to have the worst luck in the world. How could he get into such a mess that easily? Why didn't he check what the object was before picking it up? Now that was quite wise!

A man came and told Harry it was lunchtime. The day before Harry had spent it in a police headquarters' cell until he was transferred to the Manor. When asked about having guardians Harry hadn't said a word. They had also looked for IDs and Harry had none with him. Ron had been carrying Harry's backpack, which had the Muggle driver's license and also the tiny broom, which the black haired teen had already moved to the backpack. He was lucky they didn't find the wand. In his nervousness, he had somehow magically made it undetectable, probably through a bit of accidental magic.

Harry was in a lunchroom full of boys queuing to take a lunch tray so he did the same. As he sat in front of a table he heard a familiar voice call him, but there wasn't any arrogance in that voice or malice as Harry always remembered. Still... "Hey Harry! What in the world did you do to be in here? I thought you had to be in that mad school of yours!"

"D-D-D-Dudley?" Harry stuttered.

"Of course it's me! Never expected to see you here!" Dudley spoke something to his friends before changing seats and joining his cousin, bringing his lunch tray with him. "So what's your story, Harry?"

"I am here because of a misunderstanding, Dudley."

Dudley laughed. "Pointed at someone with that stick of yours and poked his eye?"

"Very funny. Ha Ha Ha." Harry's tone was full of sarcasm, but then he said: "No. Some bloke apparently did a held up at a grocery store at gunpoint and he shoved me as I came out of a SPAR. The guy dropped his gun and I picked it up and called after him. I hadn't even noticed it was a gun and by the time I had dropped it I was surrounded by police officers."

"You're screwed if you touched that gun. Your fingerprints must be on it. Not that I want to be the bearer of bad news. I'm just being honest, little cousin," Dudley stated in a very civilized way that was starting to scare Harry a little.

Harry looked miserable, but Dudley smiled at him. "It's not so bad here. Mum visits frequently. Does she already know you are here?"

"I don't want her to know so I didn't even mention her. Dud... You sound different than your usual self. Are you sick? We are actually having a civilized conversation and it's scary."

Dudley laughed. "Really? Do I sound strange? Well... I am a convert now, Harry. I accepted Christ in my heart. We have services every Sunday, you know? It helped a lot when... Dad... you know..." Dudley had lowered his eyes. Harry thought that whatever it was that had changed his cousin had to be good somehow and he was glad for Dudley.

"It's alright, Dudley, but I won't stay here for long. I can assure you that."

"Well, at least you didn't kill anyone so I hope you are right. Me? I'll be here for a long time, I think. By the way, Mum was right, you look good without glasses."

"Thanks, Dud. What do you guys do here anyway?"

"Well, we receive schooling, but there are also criminal psychologists that examine us..."

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered: "Great."

XxXxX

Ginny spent hours locked in the secret passageway with Renard, Cassius, and Theseus. In those hours she had asked Renard about the creature he had turned into and she had learned that only purebreds could take that form. She had also learned that Renard's form was actually medium sized because he was a second class vampire. She decided that she never wanted to meet a first class one, especially since Renard had told her that first class vampires were extremely powerful and dangerous. When she had asked him if he knew a first class vampire he told her that he had met only one because they were too few. Ginny actually considered the fact of first class vampires being too few a relief.

Many hours had passed when Renard placed his hands on the wall to feel any signs of life in the mansion. There was none and so, they finally came out of hiding. Renard ran throughout the disaster the Death Eaters had done, but he didn't care about the destruction. He was firm in checking what was truly important. He finally arrived in a room that was always locked, but it had been unlocked with spells just as he had feared. He entered and saw blood everywhere. The Death Eaters had destroyed the bottles full of what Renard considered famous blood.

Hoping that the bottle containing Harry's blood had also been broken Renard checked the wreckage, but a bottle was missing and it was exactly the bottle he feared would disappear. The Death Eaters had stolen the bottle that contained Harry Potter's blood instead of breaking it. Renard fell on his knees trying to think that it was all a nightmare, but knowing that he was fully awake and affronting reality. He had doomed Harry Potter to some crude curse or even death at the hands of Voldemort.

Ginny came running with Cassius and Theseus. Renard had ran too fast for them to keep up and had even disappeared from their sight in his haste. Fortunately Cassius had been able to somehow track Renard to where he had gone. They entered silently and saw Renard kneeling and looking at the blood filled floor. "What's wrong?" Ginny rapidly walked towards the vampire and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I've killed young Potter, Miss Weasley. I had a bottle with some of Harry Potter's blood. It's gone."

Ginny gasped as she quickly realized the problem. She shook her head in denial and glared at Renard. "You had a bottle with Harry's blood and you didn't tell me? You... Oh, by Merlin!" Ginny's heart was thumping really fast and her breathing became difficult at the same time her eyes watered. "I won't let Harry die! I won't!"

"What do you plan to do? Get the blood back? That's insane! You won't be a match for the Death Eaters plus by now that blood might be in Voldemort's hands already!" Renard's sky blue eyes had reddened and were almost bulging due to his nervous state as he stared at Ginny Weasley.

"I'm not mental," she said softly. "I will simply look for a way to counter whatever curse Vo-Voldemort will try against Harry. There must be a way to interfere!" Her voice strengthened.

"There is a way..." Renard thought aloud and then his eyes locked with Ginny's bright brown ones. "But we'll need more people for the chant. We can create a protective charm by bonding your heart with Harry's. It's not dangerous. It will simply intertwine your love for Harry and your desire to protect him with his own heart."

"I'll do it," Ginny said with determination.

"We'll leave this place then, but be warned, Miss Weasley. The chant will be performed by vampires. I will be there, but do not trust anyone. Even if they will be vampires I consider my friends they will do anything to drink a witch's blood.

Ginny nodded in understanding and Cassius intervened: "I'll also be there, Ginny." Theseus got beside Cassius and smiled at Ginny as if wanting to state the same.

Renard completely revised his mansion before leaving it. It seemed that all his servants had either escaped or gotten captured and he was worried, but didn't say anything to Ginny about it. He had also noticed that the dead Death Eaters had been taken away, probably as a means to avoid leaving evidence of their attack even if the destruction of the mansion was quite evident.

Ginny, Cassius, Theseus, and Renard left the mansion through a portkey prepared by Renard. They were transported to another mansion that was in a very rural area. They entered and Ginny wondered if it was alright to enter a mansion like that, but decided to simply follow Renard. Soon they found themselves in front of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair that stared curiously at Renard. "Got into problems?" she asked.

"Sorry about this Rochelle, but my mansion was attacked. I couldn't stay there."

"It's alright, little brother. You can stay all you want," she rolled her eyes, but then she looked at Ginny. "A new wannabe prey?"

"No, Rochelle. This is Ginny Weasley..." Renard wanted to introduce the two boys, but didn't know their names.

"Cassius," said the boy with mint green hair. "And this is Theseus," stated Cassius pointing at the other boy.

"You two are not human," Rochelle said in a very boring voice, but didn't ask anything about their origins. Rochelle then glanced at her little brother. "Do they have to stay too?"

"Please?" Renard replied. "She will need a chanting ritual. We need at least ten, including both of us."

"Very well," answered Rochelle without asking any questions.

XxXxX

That same night Ginny found herself surrounded by vampires. Cassius and Theseus were also there, but she didn't feel any safer, especially since the vampires kept staring at her with gleaming eyes.

Ginny repeated the words Renard had told her. With her hands placed upon her heart she kept saying: "Harry Potter, I hereby lock my heart with yours to protect you."

The vampires were chanting the words: "Kokoro no yunion" in a constant fashion.

Ginny felt a strange energy surrounding her and could vaguely feel Harry, but wondered if he could feel her. Still, even if he couldn't feel her she would make sure the spell would work somehow. It had to work.

By the time they finished two hours had passed and Ginny was exhausted. Renard told her that he didn't know if the spell would really work, but he hoped it would.

Almost one week after the chant had been performed Renard received an owl. He was alarmed at what he read and immediately told Ginny about it. He had a contact in the Ministry and he had asked that contact to inform him if there was anything regarding Harry Potter. There was. The note said that Harry Potter had been located in a Muggle place called St. John Manor and that the Ministry of Magic was looking for a way to get him out. Ginny looked upset at the news and immediately wanted to go to Harry, but Renard stopped her. "You'll need to bail him out. They won't simply let Harry go. Don't worry, I have my contacts in the Muggle law."

That same day Renard started to move his important Muggle contacts and learned that there was no evidence against Harry because the gun Harry had been found with didn't have his fingerprints. With that important knowledge Renard paid to get Harry out in two days. Ginny would be able to pick up Harry three days later, but she was going to need help. Renard contacted Severus and between other things told his old friend about where Harry was and when to pick him up. Renard also informed Severus that exactly on that same day Ministry officers were coming for Harry too. Ginny had to get to Harry earlier than the Ministry officers and make sure Harry was reunited with his friends. Renard hoped the plan would work.

XxXxX

After a week in St. John Manor, Harry had been through Muggle schooling in which they concluded he was either retarded or so much a criminal that he had become a school dropout at eleven years of age. He had been placed apart and was receiving intensive teaching to supposedly catch up with boys his age. A doctor was always evaluating Harry and had kept on insisting in Harry telling the truth about his life, but the boy remained with zipped lips, all the time wondering when Voldemort or the Ministry would get there.

After almost two weeks it was a cold October Thursday and Harry, who was seated on a bench, kept staring at an odd janitor that kept cleaning on the same place watching him, when three people arrived. Harry jumped when he saw them and identified the female: "Ginny?" Ginny gave him an unexpected quick kiss on the lips before speaking.

"They're coming for you, Harry, but you're out!" Ginny's eyes were sparkling as she hugged him. "The thing they called a gun doesn't have your fingerprints after deep analysis and... a fee has been paid to clear you completely."

"Who paid a fee?" Harry was alarmed by this. Certainly the Weasleys couldn't pay anything for him as they didn't have much money.

"It was Renard. It's all thanks to that vampire friend of yours," Ginny said rapidly. Harry was shocked beyond words, but knew there was no time to be surprised. "We have to leave!"

"Who are they?" he asked Ginny all of a sudden.

"These are Cassius and Theseus, but Harry, we have no time! The Aurors sent to get you out will be here soon. We just got ahead of them in bailing you out," Harry nodded at Ginny's statement and the guard there made a gesture for them to go, but suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.

The janitor smirked at them with the wand that had stunned the guard in hand, but Harry was quick.

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny had no idea when Harry's wand had appeared in his hands, but it was a relief that he had been so fast. "I think it's not just the Ministry who's coming..." Harry stated and Ginny looked worried.

They ran to a frontdesk, hiding that there were two unconscious men at the area where Harry had just been. Harry soon received his things from the day he was caught, except for the food which was of course discarded, and they were out of there.

Making sure they were far enough from St. John Manor a threesome caught up with them. "Severus! Ron! Hermione! You are all here!" Then Harry saw a car and a woman signaled for them to get inside. Hermione, Ron, and Severus were about to get in the car when spells started to fly at them. Harry easily identified Death Eaters, but at the same time Aurors arrived and a fight immediately erupted between both sides. Harry abruptly grabbed Ginny's hand and placed her behind him while voicing stunning spells against the Death Eaters along with Hermione, Ron, and Severus. Ginny, from behind Harry, hit a few Death Eaters with Bat-Bogey Hexes while Cassius pierced two Death Eaters with arrows.

Harry was surprised when he felt strong arms capturing him and forcefully getting him into the car. "We have to leave! Forget about them! Whichever band wins their final goal will be to get us!" Harry was able to identified Snape's authoritative voice. The others were already in the car, including Ginny, Cassius, and Theseus with confused faces as they had been abruptly placed inside the car too.

"We are too many!" Harry said, but was suddenly surprised to see that the car looked spacious. He grinned when he remembered Arthur Weasley had used a similar spell with the Ford Anglia some years before right before Harry starting 2nd year in Hogwarts.

Harry stared at his aunt as she put the car in motion and sped from the scene. He looked numb. "How..."

Severus was the one to explain, quickly filling Harry with details. Harry was horrified to learn that during all those days he had been in a Young Offenders Centre his friends and ex-teacher had stayed with his aunt. Severus reassured Harry by telling him he had scanned the area for Aurors and there were none. Harry was then grateful that his aunt had given them sanctuary for a while. Snape, Hermione, and Ron had received an owl from Renard telling them where Harry was and the plan to get him out. That's how Severus, Ron, and Hermione were able to be there at the same time Ginny and her companions were getting Harry out.

Petunia soon left them in a solitary street, kissing Harry good bye and telling him to have good luck. They were still in Surrey and they really had to get to Gales. Harry couldn't believe the events that had somehow delayed them, but he guessed everything had a purpose. He was also glad that Dudley was alright and that Petunia had the self control not to come barging into the place after learning he was there with her own son.

Harry transfigured his hair and eyebrows to brown and the colour of his eyes to a somewhat blueish colour. Hermione became a blonde and Ron became black haired. Severus wasn't sure of transfiguring his hair too, but also changed his hair to brown and made his eyes grayish. After their changes, Harry still wore a baseball cap and Snape wore a ponytail, baseball cap too, and shades. Severus didn't feel comfortable showing much of his face even with the transformations.

Ginny, Cassius, and Theseus looked completely disoriented seeing the others disguising themselves and Harry himself didn't know what to do about them. Snape scowled as he felt the same dilemma. "You should go back to your parents, Miss Weasley!" Severus said in an almost menacing voice that made Harry glare at him.

"Ginny, why did you run away? I've been worried sick ever since I heard you had fled from the Burrow!" Harry asked.

"Because... Harry! Your blood! It was stolen!" Ginny had changed the subject hastily.

"What?" Harry looked at Snape and he could see in Snape's eyes that he had also known. "How?"

"Renard's mansion was attacked. In the same message he told us about your situation he also mentioned that the Death Eaters had stolen the bottle that contained your blood." Snape then looked curiously at Ginny. "Were you there?"

"Yes."

"Were you seen by the Death Eaters?"

She glanced at Cassius and he answered for her. "Yes, we were all seen."

"Who are you? You are not a Hogwarts student, nor you," Severus said to Cassius and then to Theseus. "Are you vampires?"

Theseus shook his head and Cassius' gaze hardened. "Do not insult me like that. I am a centaur! My name is Cassius."

Hermione and Ron stared at Cassius with incredulous gazes, then at Ginny. Harry had gone mute and Severus swore several times before asking Ginny with clenched teeth. "What is the other one?"

"A unicorn..." said Ginny feeling intimidated.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking, stupid girl?"

Ron interfered: "Hey! Don't treat my sister like that!"

Severus rolled his eyes and stated: "We are too many. We look like a pack and that can draw too much attention. We have to separate."

"It's alright!" Ginny exclaimed, surprising them. "There's a place I need to go to." Indeed, Renard had told Ginny that after helping rescue Harry she couldn't remain with Harry and the others. Ginny still needed answers to the meaning of her dreams and Renard told her to go to a woman named Sappho. Sappho was a wise vampire witch with knowledge on spells that are reinforced with blood. Renard had even provided Ginny with a portkey that would leave her, Cassius, and Theseus close to where the mysterious woman lived.

Harry wasn't sure of letting Ginny go. "What if something happens to her?" he asked.

"I'll be alright Harry. I'm more worried about you..." Ginny told him with a serious expression. "Be safe, alright?"

Harry nodded, not wanting to see her leave. Now that she was with him he felt she was safer where he could see her. "Where do you have to go to?"

"I'm not sure. I have a portkey though."

"Take care." Harry had said they couldn't be together, but he didn't care. He placed a deep kiss on her lips and when it ended he lowered his gaze. Ginny then removed the portkey and soon disappeared with Theseus and Cassius. Harry stayed still for a moment, but then motioned to the others. They had already disguised themselves and thus, Harry summoned the Knightbus by lifting his wand. At last, they were going to Gales.

* * *

_Please Review._


	16. The Biggest Wizarding Library

Author's Notes: I kind of took longer with this one, but here it is! And yeah, Ginny forgot to tell Harry about the bond. Kind of reminds me of how often I've spoken to a person to whom I know I have to say something, the person leaves and afterwards I remember that I didn't say what I had to say. LOL

Song: 'The Power of Smile' by Kokia

* * *

Ch. 16: **The Biggest Wizarding Library**

The Knightbus stopped and the again foursome entered. Severus didn't want to go by Knightbus, but Harry thought it was the safest way to avoid Apparition. The problem was, as they had already found out from before, that Severus got motion sickness in the magical bus. Not that they could blame him with how that bus moved...

All the way to Gales, the teens kept their distance from Snape as he was throwing up in a bag. It took them a bit of time, not because the Knightbus couldn't get there quickly, but because there were many passengers that were to be left in very different destinations.

Harry missed Stan Shunpike. He kept looking at the witch that was obviously replacing the young man and felt anger against Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry couldn't understand why the Minister had to be so stubborn when it was obvious Stan was innocent. Not only had Scrimgeour wanted him to be a poster boy, but also blatantly lied to the wizarding community to hide that their efficiency in capturing Death Eaters had been null. A bitter smile formed in the teen's lips. It seemed that the Ministry was actually managing a better job in trying to track him rather than trying to capture real Death Eaters or Voldemort.

The bus kept going at a very wild pace making the teens stumble from side to side and Hermione fell on Harry's legs. She was about to stand when again she fell and her behind rubbed against Harry's front making both Harry and Ron go nice shades of crimson, the first because of the sensation caused by the sudden rubbing against a particular area and the second because he saw it all. After several turns in which Hermione couldn't get up Ron grabbed her, removing Harry at last from his embarrassing situation. The teen disguised with brown hair managed to mumble a 'thanks' to the one disguised with black hair.

Severus had enjoyed the spectacle before his shaded eyes, but kept emptying his stomach's contents in the bag provided by the witch replacing Stan. The only thing the older wizard managed to think was: 'Insufferable teenagers, and I'm stuck with not one, but three of them.'

XxXxX

After what had definitely been a nightmare trip for Severus, the witch finally announced: "Sir Callahan's Wizarding Library, Newage Town, Gales!"

Feeling relief and relishing in the air outside the Knightbus Severus, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked toward the Library. The three friends looked in awe at the amazingly large building. Hermione was beaming thinking of the amounts of books they would be able to see, but Severus destroyed her dream: "Miss Granger, I mean, Hermione, we are to limit ourselves to searching for relics associated with the founders of Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned while Ron and Harry snickered. Of course, the girl decided to take some revenge and from her wand, a spray of cold water spurted and got Harry's pants soaked. She smirked before saying: "In case you needed that." Ron started to laugh hysterically while Severus quickly used a drying spell on the gaping Potter.

"We don't need the wizards and witches in the Library to stare at Po, Harry thinking that he wet himself, Miss Granger." Snape was being serious. Anything that would draw attention to them had to be avoided.

"Sorry!" but her expression stated otherwise and Ron shook his head at her with a smile.

In minutes, they had entered the Library and Hermione's eyes were shining as she admired how big the library was. For her it was like a dream come true having the opportunity to see a wizarding library like that. If there was anything worth her seeing during their adventure/quest, it was that library. She was glad Dumbledore's portrait had told them to go there.

Ron was amazed by how big the library was. He had heard of wizarding libraries, but didn't know about the one in Gales. He could admire it in the same way one can admire a museum, but he would never even try to look for a book in a place so big.

Harry didn't waste much time and as his friends were admiring the library he approached the front desk, Snape following behind. "Can I help you?" asked a young bespectacled witch.

"Yes. We are looking for information on Hogwarts' founders."

"School project? I thought Hogwarts was closed," the witch looked disconcerted.

"It is. It's not a project, we are doing this just for fun." Harry thought he had to sound odd saying that they were investigating for fun, but the woman smiled kindly, probably thinking that Harry and his friends were bookworms.

"Take the stairs up to the 5th floor. In the last aisle we have all of the books on Hogwarts and the area is divided by the names of each founder."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Harry then made a hand gesture for everyone to follow him up the stairs. As they climbed through the staircases Hermione couldn't help looking everywhere. Soon they reached the 5th floor and walked toward the last aisle. Just like the librarian had said there were divisions. "Alright, Hermione and Ron will check books in the Godric Gryffindor area looking for possible Gryffindor relics while Sna-Severus and I check the Rowena Ravenclaw books."

The other two nodded and quickly headed for the Gryffindor area. Harry and Severus started to check the different book titles, but most were about Ravenclaw's biography, her influences as a witch, her involvement in the founding of Hogwarts, etc. Harry and Severus separated looking throughout the whole Ravenclaw area and after hours of searching book by book, Severus called Harry. "I think I found something. Take a look."

Harry gasped as he saw an image of a chest completely made of Sapphires and read aloud: "Rowena Ravenclaw's sapphire chest is the only relic to have been linked for centuries to the witch. The alchemist wizard Bandarbian Casprien made it especially for her. To this day, the whereabouts and use of this relic are completely unknown. Some wizards have concluded that it no longer exists as it has never been found." Harry looked at Severus. "Is it possible that Voldemort could find it?"

"If it exists he might have," Snape replied in a bored tone.

Hermione and Ron came quickly toward Harry and Severus. Ron spoke worried: "Harry, it seems that the only known Gryffindor relic was the sword you used against the basilisk. There is no record of any other relic."

Hermione was quickly checking the chest and the information Harry had just read and frowned: "If no one can confirm that it exists..."

Harry interrupted her: "I have a feeling it does."

Severus looked at the boy curiously before asking: "What makes you have this feeling?"

Harry felt somewhat ashamed, but took courage and replied: "My link with Voldemort. I feel like he has seen it and if he has seen it then chances are he made it into a Horcrux."

"Has your scar hurt?" Ron was honestly concerned, but Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort blocked me since more than a year ago, but I can sense things sometimes... Things he has seen or done. I can sense them."

Severus thought for a minute about the possibility of Harry being one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry's scar for example, but quickly shoved that thought aside as he remembered Lupin's words: "_How can a fragment of a soul consume a whole soul? It wouldn't make sense. I don't think you can use a vessel that already contains a soul for a Horcrux. You can use objects and if something that lives, an animal, which has to be a risk too, although animals don't have souls_." Severus also considered one other detail. If Harry was a Horcrux then Harry couldn't be Harry, but a Voldemort clone if the baby Harry Potter died and a fragment of Voldemort's soul took the little body when it happened. The thought of Harry Potter being a teenaged Voldemort made no sense. It was obvious the boy was Harry Potter and not another He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Harry noticed Severus in deep thought and was concerned: "Something the matter?"

Severus gave the boy what looked like a half smile: "Nothing you should worry about."

XxXxX

After they left the Library, they ate in a small place called The Dragon's Den and after that they went to an Inn right there in Newage Town. Ron had wanted to explore the wizarding village, but Severus advised against it. The less they would walk around the better, even if they were in disguise.

They approached the Inn's front desk and Harry was about to speak when Severus stepped in front of him: "We would like two rooms for the night. My name is Stuart Thyme and this is my son Seth and my daughter Isabella. The other one is my daughter's boyfriend, Reuel O' Dell." Harry still had his mouth open as he had intended to do the talking.

Hermione whispered to her 'brother': "You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." Harry immediately closed his mouth while Ron had an expression of somehow being left out.

As they walked toward the rooms Ron asked Severus: "Why am I the only one that is not related to you?"

Snape smirked before answering just like Harry had when asked about Kreacher in the Shrieking Shack: "Do I even have to explain that one?"

Harry and Hermione started to laugh, but Ron didn't find it funny at all. Not only had he been unrelated to Snape. The wizard had even given him an Irish name and there was no way Ron could speak with an Irish accent.

Right after they had installed themselves between two rooms the four reunited in one and Harry, making sure there were silencing wards everywhere in the room, asked his friends and Snape: "Why exactly was Renard's mansion attacked? Did Death Eaters know about him having a vial with my blood?"

Hermione and Ron lowered their heads and Severus, instead of answering, looked in his pockets for a letter and handed it to Harry. Harry quickly read the letter, eyes opening wide. It said:

I hope this reaches you. I know I cannot even write your names, but the owls always find people when you tell them whom to find. I sent Muggle money for the imprisoned boy to be bailed out. We cannot afford waiting for any kind of trial or it will be too late.

On the other note I send you details on how to get to the imprisoned boy. You will also encounter someone you've been looking. She will be the one to pick up the boy and get him to you. Please be there.

The mother and son are safe, but I won't say where in case this is intercepted. I am in deep trouble, though. They've come asking questions. Someone at the Ball identified the boy and revealed it. That person is dead now. He was a vampire wannabe, but it's too late for him. They killed him after he gave the information they wanted, but that is the least of my problems.

Some of my servants might be dead as I haven't received any notice from them. Some of them weren't purebreds and weren't old. Practically newborns as vampires, so they were easy to get rid off if they are indeed dead. I don't think they would dare trying to kill purebreds, but I am not sure. One of my servants did find me and gave me great news. She was able to send one that is very important to me away by escaping with him through a secret tunnel right when the attack started. I've been hiding that one very well. She told me he wasn't happy to be sent away, but I had no choice. I love him too much and couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He is still so young...

There is a BIG problem. The bottle I had with a sample of the boy's blood was stolen. I don't know what to make of it, but I'll whatever I can so that at least death won't fall on him.

I am a little worried. Some of the elders have been contacted for agreements, but they refused. We vampires don't ally with anyone, but it seems that now they are hunting us, or at least the less powerful ones, which of course means the ones that have been made.

Avoid the vampire areas if you can. They are constantly being watched. Do take care and do not worry about me. I can take care of myself, and if they get me, be assured that I won't say a word.

Your very old mentor.

Harry snorted at the 'very old mentor' signature, but then looked at Snape curiously: "Who could be so important for Renard to want to hide him and protect him so much?"

Severus gave Harry a strange look before replying: "I'm not sure, but I have a vague idea due to something or someone Weasley, I mean Ron, saw the day we had to chase the cup."

The teens were confused thinking about whom Renard had referred to while Ron remembered how he could had sworn he had seen a child, but Harry interrupted the train of thoughts: "So we have to avoid vampire areas and Death Eaters suspect that we were hidden by Renard. He is screwed. Not that we can do anything to help him... Although he did hide us for a while."

"Renard can take care of himself. If they do get him I can assure you that before that happens he will have sent at least a dozen Death Eaters to their graves," Severus had a bored expression when he said this, but the teens smiled.

Harry then stood up with a serious expression: "Tomorrow we'll go to the orphanage where Voldemort grew up. Are you all ready for this?"

They all nodded with determination. Harry was sure that they would find a clue that would help them get to Rowena Ravenclaw's sapphire chest.

That night Hermione and Ron were acting awkwardly in the room they had to themselves. Ron kept glancing at Hermione, while she kept lowering her eyes so that they wouldn't lock with his.

"So... Er... Should we go to sleep?" Ron asked her.

"Sure!" she replied and lied down on the bed. He lied down beside her and both stared at the ceiling. "Ron?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll survive? I mean, this is dangerous, right? We might--"

"Please, don't say that." Both stared at each other and Ron asked Hermione: "Can I... Can I kiss you?"

She nodded and he soflty pressed his lips against hers. They hadn't kissed in many days and soon the flame of passion was burning wildly within them in the room's slight darkness.

XxXxX

Ginny Weasley arrived with Cassius and Theseus to a place that looked like a wheat field via portkey. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and Ginny started to wonder if Renard had made a mistake when Theseus pointed with his finger to a grove. Cassius stared at the grove and said: "Perhaps her house is in there. I can't see any other possible areas where that vampire witch could live. The rest of this place is obviously a wheat field except for that grove. I bet humans without magic can't see that tiny forest." Cassius added the last sentence with a smirk.

"Let's enter it then," Ginny stated and the two boys followed her into the grove.

They walked looking everywhere and there was no sign of a house, but Ginny screamed when a creature suddenly fell in front of her and growled. Ginny's eyes opened to their fullest as she stared at the creature in front of her. It was a black girl with heavily patched black pants, jumper, and a jacket over the jumper that was also full of patches. The girl wore her black hair long and in many braids and stared at Ginny and the two boys before saying with disdain to the two boys: "You two don't smell like humans. You have the scent of a centaur and you..." She studied Theseus and then said: "I've never smelled one like you before."

Theseus smiled and placed himself on all fours and lifted his right hand and placed his index finger above his head as if it were a horn. The strange girl laughed and said: "So you're supposed to be some sort of horned creature? A unicorn?" Theseus nodded and straightened himself. The girl then studied Ginny. "Even though I'm a witch myself I despise witches and wizards alike, but your companions are not human so I guess you are not one of those that hate everything that is different?"

Ginny looked pale while studying the girl with her eyes. The girl didn't look much older than her. She could easily be seventeen or eighteen, but Ginny had a vague idea why that girl had never been in Hogwarts even if she was a witch. "A-Are you a werewolf?" Ginny asked trying not to sound too nervous.

"That's exactly what she is," Cassius said boringly and got a glare from the girl.

Ginny tried to be nice and took a deep breath before speaking: "I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm sixteen years old and until a few months ago I was a regular student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What's your name?"

The girl's gaze softened and she looked curiously at Ginny. "My name is Miosotis Crooke. I'm eighteen years old and was never able to study in Hogwarts due to the _sickness_ I obtained when I was only three years old."

Ginny decided to push away the thought of how Miosotis' parents dealt with a toddler suffering from lycanthropy and instead asked: "Miosotis? Never heard that name before..."

The question seemed to take the other girl by surprise, but she smiled. "My mother is from the Caribbean, from the country called Dominican Republic to be exact. She came to live to the UK due to my father, but to this day she almost regrets that decision because of what happened to me. My parents trained me as a witch and as soon as I was seventeen I left them to try my luck. I've ended up as an apprentice to a witch called Sappho."

"That's exactly the witch we are looking for!" Ginny exclaimed and then covered her mouth in embarrassment due to her sudden outburst.

Miosotis laughed and said: "So that's why you're here! Come on!"

Ginny, Cassius, and Theseus followed Miosotis through some trees and soon enough they saw a small house and entered it. There were many strange odors inside that house and Ginny felt herself getting a little dizzy while Cassius started to cough. "You can sit," Miosotis suggested before going through a door.

Ginny sat down on a chair and the two boys imitated her. She looked at the white walls that had non moving paintings and then she looked at strange ornaments that had been made with dried flowers and plants. They only had to wait about five minutes for a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties to emerge from the door Miosotis had gone through. The woman had long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to constantly look sad. She wore dark gray robes and several pendants around her neck. Sappho also had long dangling crystalline earrings. "Mio says you're looking for me. It's rare for humans to seek for a woman such as myself so my guess is someone sent you. Ah, you have befriended vampires, haven't you, child?"

Cassius stared at Ginny while Theseus looked at his surroundings seemingly memorizing every detail. Ginny simply wondered if that witch was like Trelawney and started to develop doubts about that woman called Sappho being able to help her. She thought of Renard recommending her to see that witch and almost wanted to go back to the teenaged looking vampire to strangle him for sending her to a Trelawney copycat.

"So it was Renard who sent you? That naughty boy! Hope he didn't try to have a sip of your blood... What do you need help with?" Sappho inclined her body and took Ginny's face between her hands. "You've made a strange bonding ritual. Did you think of the subject and concentrated on him with all your might?" Sappho asked raising an eyebrow.

"There was nothing in my mind but him," Ginny affirmed.

"Very good. It might have worked then, but it's not very strong. Did you feel the magic?" Ginny nodded. "It will give the subject protection, but it won't necessarily save him. Who is the subject?"

"Harry Potter," Ginny blurted.

There was an odd glint in Sappho's eyes. "Who had Harry Potter's blood?" Then she rolled her eyes and muttered: "Renard, your are such a bloody idiot." Sappho's gaze was on Ginny once again. "Who stole it?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh! An idiot obtains it and another idiot steals it."

Ginny was surprised to see how easily the vampire witch called Voldemort an idiot, but there was something else on her mind. "Why are you called a witch when all purebred vampires can perform magic and are not called wizards?"

Sappho actually smiled at the question: "Because I am not a purebred, child. I am a witch who was turned into a vampire six hundred years ago. Of course, due to my age I've grown in power compared to other made vampires, but I will never have the power levels of a purebred save for the fact that I can perform magic because I'm a witch."

Ginny understood perfectly and then spoke to Sappho about her dreams about Harry. Sappho listened the whole time without interrupting while Cassius frowned. Theseus looked as if he wanted to say something like in previous occasions and Miosotis spied from the doorframe.

Sappho was thoughtful for several minutes before speaking: "There are many things that you can do with a person's blood through magic, but what you describe is s strange spell. I believe that at this very moment Voldemort has no intention of using that blood. He will want to fight The-Boy-Who-Lived fair and square. Otherwise he would look like a coward in front of his followers. Why use a boy's blood to kill him when he is just a boy and you can show who is the real lord when it comes to power? Oh yes, he will want to duel the young Potter and try to kill him in a _fair _fight. My prediction, using your dreams as a basis, is that Voldemort will only use a spell that will require the boy's blood if he sees himself losing. Now, in order to use a spell so quickly just as he sees himself losing he will need a foundation for that spell. Something will trigger him to use a particular curse, probably some knowledge... What is young Potter doing?"

"He is currently seeking for--"

"Horcruxes," Sappho completed Ginny's sentence and Ginny gasped. "I'm old, child. I know many things because I've lived for so long and I observe and study. Plus I saw it on your mind. That is the key."

"The key to what?" Ginny asked startled.

"The key to the curse Voldemort will use. The Horcruxes are that key. There must be a curse placed on the Horcruxes so that a part of the person's body may be affected. Have you seen young Potter lately?" Ginny gave a quick nod. "Did you see any marks on him?" Ginny looked confused at the question and Sappho went more specific. "Like a dead or withered hand? Black scars on his arms? Limping? Eyesight loss? Loss of audition?" Ginny gaped as she remembered Dumbledore's hand during 6th year, but then shook her head. Harry looked fine to her. "Nothing?" Sappho developed a worried glance when Ginny shook her head again. "Then the damage is inside of his body. That means that he may indeed die." Ginny looked frightened as those words were spoken, but Sappho quickly assured her. "But you have given him special protection. It might or might not work, though, but you can always hope. There's no sin in hoping." Sappho gave Ginny a slight smile.

"So, what will the curse be? Do you know?"

"I have a vague idea, but I will not tell you. I will only tell you this, child. Protect young Potter's heart or he'll surely die along with Voldemort."

"What do you mean? Then Harry's heart..." Ginny trembled as images of Dumbledore's dead blackened hand came to her mind. She had never known what had really happened to Dumbledore's hand, but she now suspected it had something to do with those things called Horcruxes. She started to cry uncontrollably thinking that there was no hope for Harry after all as she imagined Harry's heart dying and blackening little by little.

* * *

Thanks to the people that reviewed, including the person that reviewed for another person! LOL

BTW, if you notice a plot hole or something that I haven't explained tell me ASAP so that I can fix it.


	17. The Orphanage

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay. My baby was very sick for days so I had to neglect the fics for a while, then I've come back to them gradually. I hope I'll be getting back on track soon enough. Thank you for your patience.

Song: 'Goal' by Beni Arashiro (from Eyeshield 21)

* * *

Ch. 17: **The Orphanage**

It was Tuesday, October 23. Two young teenaged wizards, a teenage witch, and a middle-aged wizard got ready in casual, but decent Muggle clothes. They were still disguised with charms, but soon that was going to change.

Harry seemed to know perfectly well where they were going as if he had gone there before. Ron, Hermione, and Severus were amazed when Harry easily told the witch in the Knightbus where they were heading to. It was something that made Severus cringe as he remembered the conversation with Remus about Dumbledore somehow living inside Harry.

The bus arrived at the place and they all stepped down and started to walk. As they were approaching an old building that hadn't been re-painted in quite a while, they changed their appearances to normal. They passed the set of iron gates that was still the same as many years before into a courtyard. The square building was still surrounded by high railings, but to the back of the building, there was now a play yard with swings and slides. At least there were some changes from the time Dumbledore had come and instead of knocking, Harry pushed a button. A female voice came through an intercom system: "How may we help you?"

Harry was going to speak, but like in the Inn before Severus stepped up first: "We would like to see the matron, please."

The voice came again: "Interested in adopting?"

"Not really. My son is doing research on my father for school. You see my father was raised in this place."

The door opened and a young woman in a gray uniform let them pass. They followed her through an aisle until they reached an office. The hallway was neat and the floor looked shiny. Even though the building outside needed repainting, inside it was very tidy and clean. Even the office had changed. It was larger and organized instead of shabby and full of old mismatched furniture. Harry was appreciating the changes because at least the place didn't look as grim as when Tom Riddle lived there.

A woman with rounded glasses that looked like she could be in her thirties smiled at them and extended her hand to Severus: "My name is Emilda Hambly. You can sit." After the cordial handshake with Snape, the woman sat down behind a desk that looked brand new. The chairs were cushioned and comfortable and the woman even had a computer on her desk. "What brings you here?"

"My son Seth here..." Severus pointed at Harry. "...is working on a research project on his ancestors and how they grew up. It's for Mug, it's for school." Severus had been about to say Muggle school, something that made the teens laugh a bit. "My father lived here and we wanted to see if there were still records on how his life was in an orphanage."

The woman gave them a wary look, but nodded. She was certain that Snape's father hadn't been in the orphanage in her times as matron so she had nothing to worry about if it wasn't her reputation at stake. "What was your father's name?"

Harry wondered if Severus knew the name and was quickly relieved when he heard Severus reply: "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Severus expected the woman to get up and start looking for files in drawers, but was surprised when the woman simply started to type in the strange Muggle thing in front of her. Hermione whispered to the man: "It's called a computer."

Ms. Hambly smiled and asked: "Do you want me to print his record? You are very lucky. It's a very old one. They had to transcript it to enter it in the system, but it's here. Says here that he was born in this place actually. His mother gave birth in this orphanage and died after at least giving the baby a name. There are a few curiosities about him in the file..."

Severus asked: "Print?"

Hermione quickly intervened: "Yes, we want a copy of it, please."

"I believe that your father is dead, sir?"

"Yes, he is. If he had been alive I think we would have asked him..."

"Figures!" Ms. Hambly took a few sheets of paper from the printer and neatly put them in a folder and stapled it. "Here. As this is old I do not even have to ask for an ID, but in other circumstances..." It was obvious that the woman wasn't supposed to be giving records of children that had lived there, but Tom was an exception as the record was so old. Hermione was the one to save the record in her backpack. "Is there something more you want?"

Severus looked at Harry and the boy made a saddened expression: "I would love to see the room where he used to sleep, you know, to appreciate how it must have been for him growing up here."

"You are such a nice young man! Of course! That's in the record too... Let's see..." She studied the file and then exclaimed enthusiastically: "Alright! Follow me!"

Emilda got up and they soon followed her up the stairs. Children in school like uniforms stared at them. The woman knocked on the first door in a long corridor and a ten year old boy with light curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a freckled nose opened it: "Yes? Ms. Hambly?"

The woman introduced the boy: "This is Daniel Miller. Daniel, these people would like to see your room. You see, this young man's grandfather had this same room when he grew up here. Can you let them see it?"

"Sure! Come in!" The boy let them pass and they could see that he kept his room clean.

"Can I leave you with Daniel?" asked Ms. Hambly. They nodded and she quickly left them after simply saying: "Come back to my office when you are done!"

Harry decided then to pull something up. He looked inside his backpack and got some cards. In seconds he was entertaining Daniel with tricks. Severus rolled his eyes, but Hermione and Ron were enjoying it. "Now pick another card. Any card!"

The boy smiled and chose another one. Harry mixed the cards several times and then got out the card the boy had chosen. Daniel clapped, delighted. After a while of tricks where Harry even got a bunny from his baseball cap the boy seemed like the happiest person in the world. "Now Daniel, can you go with my friends and introduce them to your friends while I admire the room my grandfather occupied?"

The boy nodded happily and took Hermione's hand. Ron followed the boy and girl, but Severus stayed in the room, locking it and warding it. "There's something in here." Harry nodded in agreement. That had been exactly the reason why Harry had wanted to explore the room. Both Severus and Harry started to scan the room when Harry looked at the floor. The floor was the same wooden floor that Tom had many years ago. Harry thought that detail was odd. The whole building had been refurbished on the inside, but that room's floor hadn't been changed as if it had a spell making people leave it as it was. Harry then concentrated on an area and with a flick of his wand part of the wood opened. He got a small box that had been hidden in it and carefully opened it. There were pieces of parchment in it and annotations. Some of the notes were of Tom's investigation on his family and the mention of discovering that the witch had been his mother and not his father. The other notes were on Horcruxes. Just like Harry had seen in Slughorn's memory Tom had started research on Horcruxes when he was still in Hogwarts and living in the orphanage.

Harry and Severus were surprised to see that Tom was already tackling objects that had belonged to the founders. There were notes on the four objects, but a mention of not having found them yet, but beside the annotation of Ravenclaw's sapphire chest there was something written:

_I think I know where it is. I have a feeling I will find it. _

_It is ironic that they say its whereabouts are unknown_

_because it's the closest I have so far to find in my research. _

_If I find it, I will hide it where no one might ever see it again._

_A vampire area might be perfect for that purpose._

_No one would ever venture to find it there. _

_'The place where the wind blows hard and no one can reach._

_The secret mountain cave in Ireland no one knows much about.'_

_Might consider my filthy Muggle father's property too. _

Emerald orbs locked with obsidian orbs. Harry quickly saved the note while Severus destroyed the weak wards that the room had. Harry looked at Severus: "It's easy to get to Tom Riddle's abandoned mansion, but what is that place in Ireland he says?"

"I have no idea, but I do hope we don't have to go there."

"Why?"

"He mentions that it is a vampire area."

Harry quickly re-checked the note and swore.

XxXxX

Ron had given all of the sweets he had hidden in his backpack to the children. Harry even wondered how his friend had managed to keep all those sweets in there, but was glad they had served a purpose.

After they were a few yards from the orphanage Severus mentioned that they were out of gold. The last of their money had been used between the Inn and the Knightbus rides. Hermione offered to Apparate in London and go to Gringotts. They waited for a while, but she quickly came back with money from the Snape vault and the Potter vault. Harry and Severus asked her if the goblins had interrogated her, but she shook her head. Those creatures didn't care one bit about wizards and thus didn't care about the fact that the vaults of two people being tailed for entirely different reasons were having money removed by the same witch. The goblins only cared about the fact that she had the required keys.

XxXxX

They all Apparated to Little Hangleton. Severus had to stop them from quickly entering the Riddle Mansion. The wizard knew the Dark Lord had hidden in that place too at least once, although after the murder of an old Muggle by the name of Frank Bryce it seemed that the Dark Lord or anyone else hadn't returned there much. After making sure there were no Death Eaters, they explored the place thoroughly and found nothing. They even explored the garden area with no luck.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron frustrated.

Harry started to read the parchment again and Hermione, who hadn't seen the piece of paper yet, quickly gave it a look and muttered: "That is a quote."

The wizards stared at her before asking at the same time: "WHAT?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled: "That is a quote from a book. I read it once in Hogwarts, you know, for a quick spare time read. It was a book about the best known vampire areas, places to be avoided by both wizards and Muggles."

They looked at her and Ron even kissed her quickly on the lips. "So my love, do you know where the place is?"

"Very funny, Ron. Well, we do know that it is in Ireland as the quote says... I think the place mentioned in the book is close to the Galtee Mountains..." They were all staring at her again as she casually let that detail slip. "What?" Ron kissed her again, this time deeply, but she cut it. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry decided to say what no one wanted to say: "I guess it's nice to have a know-it-all with us after all."

Hermione gave Harry a glare, but then looked alarmed: "Wait a minute! We are going there, right?"

Severus hid his face in his hands, Ron shrugged, and Harry nodded before saying: "That is indeed where we are going."

The girl looked like she would faint. "Harry! We have to avoid vampire areas!"

"We have no choice, Hermione! It seems that Voldemort hid Ravenclaw's chest in that place!"

"Please! Isn't there another clue? You can't be serious!" She gave Harry a pleading look. "You are serious then? What are we going to do? Apparate to Ireland?"

They all looked at each other considering how they would get to Ireland. Severus smirked: "Have any of you ever prepared an illegal Portkey?" They all gave him incredulous looks. "Didn't think so. I haven't been an innocent Death Eater. We'll use an illegal Portkey, but we will have to put great effort in making it untraceable."

The teens nodded for Severus to start his illegal work, but first they picked up a soda can from the ground.

XxXxX

Ginny had been crying for quite some time and Sappho let her do so while dealing with some of her artistic confections with dried flowers and leaves. Cassius and Theseus didn't know what to make of it either, but both ended up rubbing Ginny's back providing support in that way. It wasn't until after forty-five minutes of constant sobbing from the girl that Sappho finally spoke: "Have you given up?" Ginny shook her head. "Then why are you crying? Nothing has happened yet, right? You won't change anything by crying, child. If your business here is over then you may leave and I wish you well."

"But where can I go to?" Ginny asked taken aback. "I... I don't even know where to go now!"

"Don't you want to look for him and tell him that he is in danger?"

"But I don't know where he is!"

"Don't worry, child. You will find him. Now, I will send you to someone who might be able to help you more and enter the depths of deciphering exactly what will come upon Harry Potter."

"Please, don't tell me it's another vampire!" Ginny exclaimed sourly.

Sappho laughed. "But what do you expect me to be acquainted with, little one? Do not be scared. I won't send you to an evil being. I'm sending you to someone in Ireland."

"Ireland?" asked Ginny horrorstricken.

"I will also give you a companion. Forget-me-not?"

Miosotis almost blushed at the use of the translation of her name. "Yes, master Sappho?"

"Remember I told you that eventually you would explore the world a little?"

"Y-Yes, but..."

"No buts. You will accompany these children to Ireland. You will later on decide whether you will remain by their side or not. You are always welcome to come back to me, but now, they will need you."

"Why, master Sappho?" asked Miosotis with a supplicant gaze.

"Because they need help. You are far more advanced in magic and you have a license for Apparition. They might need those things." Miosotis nodded, but there was frustration all over her features.

"This portkey will activate in one minute." Ginny placed her hands on a bracelet that had been made with fresh plants and flowers. Cassius, Theseus, and Miosotis also placed their hands on the portkey. There was a strange glow in Sappho's dark eyes when she said: "He knows many things, but be alert for many creatures lurk on his domains and he might have forgotten about manners and hospitality."

Ginny was almost trembling by Sappho's tone of voice when she felt the sensation of being pulled by her navel. Ginny closed her eyes and when she opened them she and her companions were in a new dense forest that was full of fog. Feeling lost they started to look everywhere, including Miosotis. "Where are we?" asked Cassius preparing his bow and an arrow due to Sappho's last words before the portkey activated.

Theseus pulled on Ginny's brown jacket and she locked eyes with his. "What is it, Theseus?" He feigned having his alicorn and Ginny smiled. "No harm if we are in a magical forest, right?" Ginny voiced the spell to end Theseus' transformation and did the same for Cassius. They were stronger in their magical forms and they had longed for being normal again. Miosotis kept sniffing the air. "What's wrong, Miosotis?"

"Something is not right," Miosotis blurted. "I think we're being watched and it smells like carnations which is not natural in such an atmosphere and season."

They suddenly heard a strange cry that sent chills down Miosotis' and Ginny's spines, but the unicorn nuzzled Ginny's clothes like telling her not to worry before Cassius stated: "It's going to rain. That was an Augurey. Look there!"

Both girls looked at a tree and there was a bird that resembled a vulture and kept emitting the goose bump causing cries, and just like Cassius had announced, it started to rain. The Augurey then took flight as if relishing in the sudden downpour.

"So cold!" said Ginny. "We have to find shelter!" Both she and Miosotis screamed when they saw a dark shadow approach them and with extreme speed disarm Cassius. The young centaur had no time to react.

They all started to run in through the forest, but the shadow easily caught up with them and grabbed Ginny and pinned her against a tree. Miosotis tried to attack the creature, but the very tall creature sent her flying against another tree and she crashed against it, being automatically knocked out. Cassius also lunged against their attacker along with Theseus, but a net appeared over him and the unicorn. The tall creature stood on two feet like a man and had Ginny by the neck. Ginny's feet were two feet above the ground due to the creature's stature. A soft voice hissed: "Why are you in my forest, human? Have you come give me your warm blood?"

Ginny thought the man was going to break her neck. She stared at him and could see that he was dressed completely in black with black mantles over his clothes, making him look overdressed. He also wore a black cloth like a turban or headband, but the turban was placed in such a way around his head that it also covered his face and she could only stare at terrifying ruby red eyes. From the badly placed turban also came a mane of very straight black hair that was extremely long, longer than Renard's. Ginny felt the grip around her neck softening, but the man let Cassius' bow along with a crossbow fall to the ground to free his other hand. He then removed the part of the cloth that covered his lower part of the face and Ginny screamed as she saw his fangs ready, and closed her eyes when he said: "I will not reject fresh blood when it comes into my hands so willingly."

* * *

Thanks to the person that reviewed. 


	18. The Mountain Cave

Thanks to lovenotknown for reviewing.

Song: 'Kesenai Tsumi' by Nana Kitade (Full Metal Alchemist)

* * *

Ch. 18: **The Mountain Cave**

In the middle of the rain Cassius screamed for the vampire to free Ginny while Theseus neighed in depair. The vampire's hair had become drenched and plastered to his face while the black cloth that had been covering him fell to the wet soil.

Ginny felt fangs brushing her neck. She wanted to cry and scream, but nothing came out. She simply stared at the dark creature in front of her and just when she thought the creature's fangs would pierce her skin the grip around her neck became non existent and she fell to the ground. Ginny panted and grabbed her own neck before her gaze went upwards to see the man that was standing in front of her. Now that he had hidden his fangs she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He had to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life, but at the same time he was intimidating, frightening. Her whole body quivered in his presence as the vampire's crimson eyes studied her. He didn't seem to care about the downpour. "Why are you here?" he asked making Ginny jump.

"I... We... We were sent b-by S-S-Sappho," Ginny couldn't help stammering nervously.

She yelped when all of a sudden she was lifted from the ground and the net over Theseus and Cassius vanished. She watched stupefied as the vampire went and grabbed Miosotis, easily placing her on his other shoulder. Ginny had no idea how he was able to also carry both his crossbow and Cassius' bow. In what seemed like fifteen minutes later she shrieked when she was suddenly slumped upon the floor of what seemed like an abandoned house, but the imagery changed and then her surroundings looked like a living room. The living room had a brown sofa, brown coaches and a woodened table in the middle that she suspected the vampire had done himself. The walls were white, but there were no portraits adorning them. Miosotis' unconscious form was placed by Ginny's side and Ginny saw the tall man checking the werewolf girl. "She'll be alright," he said.

"W-Who are you?" asked Ginny with a quivery voice.

"My name is Yapheth. Why has Sappho sent you here?"

"So you're the one she wanted to send us to?" Ginny was very unsure if she was even with the correct person. Yapheth could be another vampire that knew Sappho.

"You should be the one to know that, not me."

Ginny took a deep breath and said: "Sappho told me she would send me to someone who could help me in finding a way to save Harry."

"I help no one. Return to your parents," Yapheth replied coldly as he wandlessly performed a drying charm on himself, surprising Ginny.

"You can perform magic? Are you a wizard or a purebred vampire?" Ginny seemed to be getting more at ease.

Yapheth hissed: "What do you care? I despise what I am."

Ginny gasped and swallowed. "But... Does that mean you were made against your will?"

"No. It means I was born against my will."

A very confused Ginny stared at Yapheth. "You can't decide to be born..." Her skin crawled when Yapheth started to laugh bitterly. "Sir?" Yapheth's eyes connected with her own. "I won't go back to my parents until I know I've saved Harry."

"Then you're a foolish child. There's nothing you can do for him."

"How do you..." Ginny stopped herself when she remembered vampires can read minds. "Forget it, but why would you say something like that?"

"His heart will die. That's his fate and you can't change it."

"No!" Ginny screamed and her eyes watered. "I don't believe in fate! Nothing has happened yet so I can prevent it!"

"You can't! No matter how much you love a person if that person's fate is to die then that's what will happen. You can't stop it. You will see him wither and perish, but at least you're mortal and you can choose to die with him. Be grateful."

Miosotis had awoken during the small discussion and she reacted to Yapheth's words: "Just because you are miserable doesn't mean you have the right to make others feel miserable too! So you lost someone? Everyone has lost someone or is destined to lose someone during their lives! She hasn't lost that person yet so there's still hope!"

Ginny expected Yapheth to talk back to Miosotis, but he didn't. His eyes seemed empty when he suddenly asked: "Would you like some tea?"

Miosotis and Ginny looked at each other and then Cassius also looked at them from where he was with Theseus. Both males were in their natural forms and Ginny murmured the spells to make them human again. Yapheth didn't seem surprised by what Ginny had done. In fact, he had brought tea for all of them. He placed trays with cookies and cups full of milk tea on the living room's woodened table and said: "I have to leave now. Feel free to sleep or do anything you want inside the house, but don't go outside. There are extra rooms and you can explore the house at will."

Cassius approached Ginny then and said: "He is a strange fellow, but I don't think he's a bad person." Ginny nodded at that, but feeling insecure.

XxXxX

After using the soda can portkey Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Severus had entered a town. It was late in the afternoon and they knew they would need a place to spend the night. They were going through a market place in a small town when a very old woman stopped Hermione grabbing the girl's hand: "May I read your future, pretty one? I'll do it for free. I'll do it for free!" Hermione was trying to free her hand, but it was in vain. The old woman was 'reading' the held hand and gasped: "There is darkness ahead. Do not enter abandoned buildings. Avoid them at all costs, my child. If you enter an abandon building you will die for another. You will give your life for someone you love."

The old woman freed Hermione's right hand and left singing to herself. Ron looked pale, Severus looked worried, and Harry frowned. They had all heard the old woman, but Hermione was furious: "That's all rubbish, you know! And I thought that after Trelawney you would know, Ron! Divination is a very unstable branch of magic! You guys know this, right? RIGHT?" The teenaged males shrugged, but Severus was in deep thought. "Anyway, we were already in the Shrieking Shack and nothing happened. We have no intentions of returning to the Shrieking Shack and there are no abandoned buildings on our list of places to visit so there is nothing to worry about, alright?"

Harry was immersed in thought all of a sudden, just like Snape. With Trelawney, it had always been obvious that she was a fake. Her predictions were repetitive and stupid, but the way in which that old woman had made her predictions was eerie. Harry couldn't even detect if the woman was a Muggle or a witch. "Severus! Was that woman a witch?"

"That is exactly what bothers me. I don't think she was a Muggle, but her magical aura wasn't that of a witch's either."

Ron was suddenly trembling and they all looked at him. He spoke in a whisper: "We are in Ireland... Ireland is the homeland of the Banshees... One of the appearances they may take is that of an old lady... Seamus told me once. They always predict..."

They all said in a soft voice in unison: "Death."

XxXxX

That night they were sharing a room together at an old Inn. Hermione had been extremely silent after their deduction about the woman not being a Seer wannabe having fun, but a Banshee. Hermione hadn't read much about Banshees, but what she had indeed read wasn't at all comforting. They predicted when someone was going to die and in everything Hermione had read about them, they had been accurate.

They all went to sleep that night and for some reason Hermione didn't want to share a bed with Ron like she had done at the Inn in Newage Town. Ron ended up in bed with Severus, although complaining, while Hermione shared a bed with Harry. For some reason she wanted to be close to Harry that night as if he could offer some sort of special protection and comfort.

During the night Hermione woke up to an eerie howl like noise. The noise changed into the most horrible scream she had ever heard. As she opened the room's window, there was a woman like creature that looked as if she was made out of mud or clay. The creature was green and had long black hair down to her feet. She had her mouth open making that awful sound that was making Hermione's skin crawl getting goose bumps all over her body. Hermione screamed.

Harry was horrified by what Hermione was seeing, but the creature vanished. Harry held the girl that wouldn't stop screaming. She was convulsing as she screamed and Severus started putting silencing charms on the room. Ron ran towards Harry and kept trying to hold Hermione with his friend. Her convulsions wouldn't stop, but Harry held her strongly and Snape got a vial from his backpack. Ron tilted Hermione's head back, in position for Severus to pour the calming liquid down her throat. As she swallowed, the screams stopped along with the convulsions. Her body went completely limp and Harry started to tremble, but Severus put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder: "She just fainted."

Ron's eyes were full of tears and he looked at Harry: "What did she see out of the window? Did you see it too?"

Harry nodded. The image of that creature would stay with him for the rest of his life. He had seen it before in Third year when Seamus Finnigan had to face the Boggart in Remus Lupin's DADA class, but this was real. The one that was really a Boggart was nothing compared to the real thing. It was like with his own Boggart and Dementors. The Boggart Dementor would never be as creepy as the real thing either. "It was the Banshee. She... vanished."

XxXxX

In the morning, no one had slept except for the fainted girl because of her unconscious state. Harry couldn't go back to sleep after what he had seen outside that night. Severus and Ron had tried to remove Hermione's limp form from Harry's arms, but Harry refused. Harry placed the girl on the bed and lied next to her. Ron had joined them in the bed, one boy on each side of the girl, while Severus remained vigilant during what remained of the night. It had been 1:30 AM when Hermione had woken everyone with her screams.

Hermione awoke at about 9:00 AM and she was quite calm to their relief. They had a light breakfast before leaving toward the mountains. For the trip, they had bought sandwiches and snacks that they had saved in their backpacks.

After a two-hour walk, they finally reached the area they needed. They had passed the Galtee Mountains quite a while before. Some Muggles that lived in the mountain area warned them against going further telling them that the people that had entered that mountain area had never returned. Some Muggles even told them that the mountains far beyond were haunted. Of course, to them that only meant that they were on the correct path.

It was another hour of walking before they were in front of a very tall mountain. They couldn't see its top area because it was covered with fog. Hermione spoke in a calm tone, which was a relief to the others: "If this is what they call the Ghastly mountain in wizard books then the cave has to be on the upper part."

"Bloody hell! How are we supposed to get up there? We cannot fly, Hermione! Do we have to climb all the way?"

"Oh please, Ron! That's why Dumbledore told Harry that he would need the Firebolt!" The girl was actually beaming, but then frowned: "But that means Harry will have to go alone..."

"I'll go," said Severus. It had been years since the last time he had been on a broom, but he didn't want Potter to go by himself to an obviously dangerous place. Still, Harry contradicted the wizard.

"No. It has to be me." He searched for the tiny broom and enlarged it. The Firebolt was in front of them in all its splendor. "Wait here. I assure you that even if I'm dying I'll be back."

Hermione got angry: "Harry!"

Harry laughed: "I was joking, Hermione!"

After bidding them a temporary farewell Harry mounted his broom and stomped the ground before take off. Soon he was soaring and relaxed. It had been a while since the last time he had felt the sensation of flying.

Harry explored the whole mountain before reaching the top. He was glad that he didn't need his glasses, as the fog would have clouded the lenses. At the top of the mountain it was very cold. He was wearing a warm jacket, but had easily noticed the change in temperature. It was a huge drop compared to the ground area. He quickly landed and didn't have to walk far to find the cave. It was there, full of branches and small animals crept through its corners. Harry remembered the cave in which he had been with Dumbledore and hoped that this would be easier as he entered.

The first thing Harry noticed was wards that had obviously been tampered with and broken. "_Lumos!_" he exclaimed as he noticed the place getting darker. He felt the crushing of something under his foot and almost screamed as he noticed the ground full of skeletons. Harry then felt something about the skeletons and gasped. Those skeletons had once been Inferi, but something or someone had destroyed them and skinned them to the bone. The remains of strong magic became more and more evident as he walked. He kept avoiding skeletons as he proceeded inside when a pebble hit him on his left shoulder: "Ouch!" Then a second pebble and a third. "Cut it out!" he yelled to no one in particular, but there was a sudden giggle. Harry looked around with his wand and there it was, a kind of creature he had only seen in Hogwarts, but this one was female. It was a female Poltergeist. "Who... Who are you?"

The Poltergeist kept giggling, but replied: "I'm Hydea and you shouldn't be here, boy. These are 'His' domains and if he finds you he'll skin you alive."

"Whose domains?"

"The Master's domains."

"Do you mean the Dark Lord? Do you mean Voldemort?"

The Poltergeist started to laugh until tears were coming from her eyes. "The Dark Lord he says! Voldemort he says!" With that, the Poltergeist continued laughing hysterically until finally calming down. "You're a funny boy! Voldemort cannot even kiss the Master's feet. The only reason why the Master is not the king of all the land is because the Master says that wanting dominance is a triviality. Still..." There was fire in Hydea's evil looking eyes. "These are the Master's domains. Get out!"

"I... I have to search for something first, something that might be hidden inside this cave."

"The blue chest?"

Harry's heart started to beat rapidly when Hydea asked that particular question. "Is it really here? Where is it?"

Harry thought the Poltergeist would start laughing again, but she didn't. "It is not here anymore. The Master removed it a very long time ago. He didn't find very funny that some stupid wizard would have used this cave to hide that thing..."

"Where can I find it then?"

The Poltergeist cackled before looking at Harry: "Follow me, but be careful. There are things in here that shouldn't be awoken."

Harry followed Hydea nervously wondering where she was taking him if the chest was no longer in there. Soon there was a small lake that they had to cross, but the water was red. Hydea looked at him: "You shouldn't touch the water. Do you have a way to cross? I have no problems as I float..."

Harry was on his Firebolt in seconds and Hydea smiled creepily: "A prepared funny boy! I'm beginning to like you!" Harry flew parallel with the Poltergeist until it was safe to walk again. He continued following the floating creature until they arrived at an area that looked like some sort of altar. There was a brown chest that was obviously replacing the blue one. Harry opened it easily and found a note inside:

_**To the dark lord.**_

_**I have what you hid in here. These are my domains and I do not agree **_

_**with such dark things being hidden behind my back. I know very well**_

_**what it is. If you want it back, I'll be waiting in the Old Blackened **_

_**Raven's Ruins. If you dare to come and claim it that is. Come anytime.**_

_**You will always find me as I am... Eternal. **_

"Who is he? Who is your Master, Hydea?"

The Poltergeist ignored Harry and simply said: "Instead of asking questions I would worry about getting out of here."

Harry immediately turned to see Inferi heading his way. It seemed that whomever it was that had taken the Horcrux hadn't completely wiped the cave of Inferi. "SHIT!"

"That's right! I won't help you. I already led you here as you wanted, but you will have to face those yourself. Bye bye!" The Poltergeist disappeared through a wall.

"_Incendio!_" With that, Harry managed to at least keep the Inferi at bay as he quickly mounted on his Firebolt and started his escape from the cave. Making sure the note was safe inside his pocket he was flying towards the cave's exit when he felt something slash his back. A strange creature that he couldn't identify was pursuing him. It was a dark flying creature and again it hurt his back, making him flinch in pain. The creature kept doing that over and over until Harry thought he would die of the pain, but he could see light ahead. The exit was in front of him and with great ease, he maneuvered his Firebolt to go faster getting to the light of day. The creature didn't come out after him and Harry sighed in relief. He flew downwards holding the broom as best as he could. He could feel that his body was losing blood fast. The cuts on his back had to be deep and he didn't even want to think if the creature's claws were poisonous. He only wanted to get to his friends.

XxXxX

Severus felt a strange sensation on his back and then he could see the Firebolt coming down too fast and immediately knew something was not right. If Harry kept going down like that, he was going to crash.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Ron horrified. He had also felt something at his back, but ignored it.

Hermione, rubbing her back with her right hand, opened her eyes wide: "He is bleeding! Severus! He is bleeding a lot!"

Just when it looked like Harry would indeed crash, Severus stopped the possible accident with a flick of his wand. He ran to the boy, and in seconds placed Harry on his stomach and started to chant closing the gashes. Harry was panting in pain, but Severus then placed him on his back and gave him a potion, Harry drank it quickly and grabbed the older man by the coat's collar: "It's not there. It was taken. Here!"

Severus grabbed the note, not freeing Harry from his other arm, and read. Hermione and Ron also read the note and the question everyone had was voiced out loud by Ron: "Who can that guy be? Wizards are not eternal..."


	19. The Ruins

**A Word of Caution (seriously): I do not recommend eating while reading this chapter because of a particular scene. **

Song: 'Grip!' by Every Little Thing (from Inu Yasha)

* * *

Ch. 19: **The Ruins**

It was 2:00 AM and there was still no trace of the vampire. Theseus had fallen asleep on the living room's carpet while Cassius paced from side to side. Miosotis was sleeping too, but on a couch while Ginny, on another couch, patiently waited. They hadn't had the nerve of looking for beds. The only place they had actually looked for was the bathroom for obvious reasons, but other than that they had remained in the living room. Ginny was startled when the vampire silently Apparated in the middle of the spacious room. He stared at her and at Cassius, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still there? Didn't I say you could use the rooms? They have extra beds!" There was mild anger in Yapheth's soft voice and Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "Go to sleep," Yapheth commanded.

"Where were you?" Cassius asked bewildered.

"Patrolling. Now go to sleep. It's late."

"Please, sir!" Ginny was suddenly able to respond. "Look! I didn't want to bother you. I was sent here by Sappho, alright? I only need to know if you can tell me what curse will be used on Harry and how to counter it."

"Only your own selfish concerns? Well, I am having problems of my own. Lately there are many invaders in these lands, all human. I have to keep the lands clean."

"Clean of humans?" Ginny asked horrified.

"Clear of dark wizards and dark vampires, foolish child," he admonished. "I don't kill humans for sport."

Ginny noticed that there was uneasiness in Yapheth and she considered that Sappho had sent her at a very bad time. She saw Yapheth drop himself on a couch and bury his face between his hands, his mane of black hair falling ghastly, cloaking his covered face. "I'll have to bring him here," he whispered.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"None of your concern, brat," Yapheth answered coldly, abruptly revealing his features and making Ginny tremble, but she was surprised when he suddenly changed his tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that. I..." Yapheth's eyes fell on her astonished face. "Look, I'm currently undergoing too many things that you wouldn't understand." He took a deep breath and spoke again. "What is it that you wanted?"

"You read my mind before," Ginny replied annoyed.

"I really don't like doing so, but sometimes it just happens."

"You have my permission to look into my fears."

Yapheth stared at her for a few minutes before standing and slowly walking towards her. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, his gaze hardening. "Yes. He will shatter it."

"What?" Ginny asked confused. "Who? Shatter? Shatter what? I don't know what you mean! You said before that Harry's heart will die! What do you mean with the word 'shatter'?"

"You can't do anything, child. Harry Potter's heart will be destroyed the moment he vanquishes the dark lord. That is his fate. His heart must be weakening already."

Yapheth was simply confirming what Ginny was afraid of over and over and with tears running down her face she yelled: "There must be a way to stop it! There is always hope! There has to be a way to save him!" The vampire gave her a pitying gaze and Ginny snapped. "I don't want your pity. What I want is help, a solution!"

The vampire seemed to ignore Ginny as he suddenly looked for something beneath the black mantles he wore. He removed two transparent bags full of dark red liquid and brusquely threw them on the table as if seeing those bags as filth. He glanced at Ginny before picking one of the bags he had just thrown and entering his fangs into the bag, quickly emptying it of the thick red liquid. Revulsion filled Ginny's expression and she lowered her eyes. "That's disgusting. Why do you do that?"

"I'm only nourishing myself as unfortunately the grace of only surviving on common food has never been bestowed upon the likes of me." He then added: "I thought you had been with vampires before."

"They never drank blood in front of me."

Yapheth stared at her incredulously and then started to laugh and said: "Renard is still the same as always, huh? He would never let anyone see when he drinks blood. He is too... conservative, except when he drinks from someone he has trapped with some strange deal."

Ginny decided to refrain from asking how he knew she had been with Renard. Instead she went back to topic. "Is there a solution?"

"Who knows?" replied Yapheth casually as he emptied the second bag.

"Is that human blood?" asked Cassius.

"Yes, it is," Yapheth answered. "I have my contacts that smuggle donated blood from non magical human blood banks."

Ginny's eyes went wide at the revelation, but decided to ignore it. "So you don't know what I can do to save Harry?"

"I might be able to think of something, but now you two should sleep. In the morning you can have breakfast. I will leave it ready."

"You're leaving again?" she asked baffled.

"Yes. Unlike you youngsters that have so much free time I have to patrol and I also have to move someone here."

There was fury in Ginny's eyes, but at the same time she felt that she was indeed being selfish and only thinking about her own problems when Yapheth obviously had problems of his own.

It was 10:00AM when Ginny awoke on a bed with pearly white covers in a cream coloured room Yapheth had showed her hours before. Miosotis was still sleeping. The werewolf had been moved by Yapheth and placed on a bed in the same room Ginny was while Cassius and Theseus were together in another bedroom. Ginny quickly got up and started to look everywhere for Yapheth, but just like he had forewarned he wasn't there. Infuriated she kicked the nearest white wall and her foot cramped before soaring pain crept through her whole leg. She yelped and tears formed in her eyes before she slumped herself to the floor, not even bothering to check if there was breakfast as Yapheth had assured.

XxXxX

Even though the cuts had been healed and there was no poison in them, Harry was still in pain and Severus considered that Harry needed rest. Severus knew the marks had been done by a vampire that possessed between a small or a medium frame when transformed, but he didn't mention it as he knew the vampire was too small to be the one that the Poltergeist had referred to as 'Master'. That night they spent it in another Inn and although Severus wanted Harry to rest for at least two days, the teen insisted on continuing their quest the next day.

Harry was anxious. He desperately wanted to find the Horcrux, but his friends were worried. They had no idea who was the person that had removed the Horcrux from the cave and didn't want to know either. The person already sounded quite scary for their tastes.

"Are you completely sure that the Poltergeist called the person who wrote the note 'Master'?"

"For the hundredth time, Severus! Yes!" Harry was feeling worn out with the questions. "And she also said that the mountain was part of that bloke's domains and even insinuated that the so called 'Master' was more powerful than Voldemort!"

"I don't like this, Po-Harry. Poltergeists do not bow or bind themselves to anyone. They are loyal to no one. That person must be too powerful, probably a first class vampire elder, which means that if we enter that place where he is we might not even reach the last of our goals. We might not survive. This has gotten to the point where our lives are at risk. Personally I don't want to meet creatures that could be more powerful than the Dark Lord and even though they are not common and I've never met one, first class vampires are indeed too powerful."

"Then leave us if you are afraid! I am going to find that guy and I don't care if he is some sort of divinity or even a god. I will get that Horcrux and I will destroy it! Do I make myself clear, Severus?"

The older wizard almost cowered before Harry's determination and sighed. He remembered his vow to Albus Dumbledore. Even if it meant forfeiting his own life, he couldn't leave Harry Potter by himself. "We will go then, if that is your decision."

Harry nodded while Ron and Hermione gazed at each other looking worried.

XxXxX

On the next day Severus Snape and the trio left the Inn quite early at 6:00 AM. They asked different people if they knew about a place called Old Blackened Raven's Ruins, but no one seemed to have ever heard of it. They kept asking and asking until they encountered a very old man. The old man stared at them when they asked and he told them that the name was part of a very old legend. The elderly villager then pointed towards the mountains stating that the legendary place was supposed to be between two twin mountains that looked like a devil's horns. "But I wouldn't go there if I were you," added the old man. "No one goes there. It's always full of thick fog and the few that have ventured there never returned. As recently as two weeks ago a young man ventured towards those mountains. Said he was an American hiker and he promised to see me when he came back. Every day I look into the horizon, but there's still no sign of him."

Ron gulped and Hermione glared at him. Harry thanked the old man before finally going through the road with the others behind him. The old man said farewell to them, but gave them a pitied look and shook his head before heading towards his house.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Severus felt that they had walked forever. Four hours had already passed and there was no sign of the twin mountains. As they proceeded on their way, it got colder and colder. Soon the fog wouldn't let them continue and Ron was getting desperate. "Harry, how about using the Firebolt and checking if you see those mountains?"

Harry complied and soon he was soaring. It didn't take long to see them, even in the middle of the thick fog. As soon as he landed, he gave them the news: "I saw them, but it might take us at least two more hours to get there on foot."

"Why don't we Apparate then? It's just a few kilometers?" suggested Ron, causing Severus to swear.

"We cannot risk it, Weasley! We don't want to wake or alert anything by making them sense magic! There are creatures that can sense the faintest glimpse of magic even if we try to make it untraceable!"

XxXxX

It didn't take them two, but three more hours to get to an eerie place that was as quiet as a graveyard. The ruins were immense and seemed more like the ruins of an old palace. Close to the ruins was a very old signpost with something written on it, but difficult to read. Hermione approached the sign and tried to make out the words. "I think I can read Blackened Raven so this must be the place." Just then, she started to tremble and Ron held her.

"What's wrong, Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Can't you see her? Can't you see her?"

Hermione was staring at an area very far from where they were, but what she was seeing they could see it too. An old hag was staring at them and pointed her finger at Hermione, but then disappeared.

"I... I can't go in there. That was the Banshee! It was her!"

Harry had never seen Hermione so scared and didn't even know how to calm her. "Hermione... It might not be the same woman, you know? It was just a coincidence and you don't believe in divination..."

"This is not Trelawney, Harry! That was a Banshee!" she yelled almost out of her senses.

"And the Banshee did the same thing as Trelawney, predict death. We will protect you," Harry said reassuringly.

Ron was nervous and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders: "No matter what happens you will not try to save me from anything. Is that clear?"

Harry thought that what Ron said made sense as the old woman had predicted that Hermione would die for someone she loved, but Severus was very quiet. Harry wondered if the man had previous Banshee experiences, but he thought that this was Severus' first time too with that kind of creature.

Severus, Ron, and Harry waited until Hermione was calm and after a few minutes, she surprised them: "We are going in there and we are going to get that Horcrux. I will defy the Banshee and prove her wrong. No one will decide my destiny for me."

Harry smiled, but inside he was truly scared. The same happened with Ron, while Snape showed no emotion in the matter.

They entered the ruins and the scent of old and ancient encompassed them. They started to walk when they thought that they didn't know what path to take. The place was too big, but no matter what they would stick together.

They entered through a strange aisle and Severus could immediately feel powerful magic in the place. His eyes went wide as he said: "No matter what try to stay close to each other!"

"Hermione! Where's Hermione?" Ron was trembling with fear as the girl who seconds before had been next to him had vanished.

Severus swore in a whisper. He knew something like that would happen. He could feel the magic in the air that was against them and wanted them separated. Harry could feel it too, but couldn't understand the sensation and why someone would want to separate them. Snape spoke very softly: "He'll make sure that we are separated and finish us one by one."

"Sn... Severus? Harry is gone too."

Severus looked at Ron and frowned: "I'm afraid that soon you will find yourself alone, Ronald."

Ron shook his head in denial, but minutes later he was all alone.

XxXxX

Harry wondered how he had gotten to what seemed like the second floor of the building. He was all alone and although he wasn't scared a sensation of anxiety overwhelmed him. He ran, walked, jogged, but felt that he was getting nowhere. It was like running in circles.

After long agonizing minutes of not reaching some sort of goal Harry was getting desperate. He wondered what that creature or vampire had in store for them and certainly hoped that it wasn't slow torture and death. Thinking about this a Dementor started to approach him all of a sudden. Harry quickly tried to think of something that made him happy as he took out his wand, but without his friends it was harder. Still, he managed and found himself getting the thought he needed and the happiness he felt as aunt Petunia finally started to love him: "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" The Dementor fell on his face as if he had tripped and Harry remembered the maze in his 4th year in Hogwarts. "You're a Boggart!" he laughed before exclaiming: "_RIDDIKULUS!" _The Dementor then was dressed as a clown and soon vanished.

Harry's heart had been beating fast as he had seen the fake Dementor coming at him, but in seconds was feeling better. A while later he started to wonder how his friends were doing and hoping that they were alright.

XxXxX

Ron had been walking for a while not knowing what to do or where to go. The only thing he wanted was to find his friends. He had no idea what he could do if he found the Horcrux and he certainly didn't want to find the possible vampire that was the 'Master'.

Walking without any direction he noticed something. A small creature was surrounded by dead rats and toads and was seemingly eating or draining a big fat rat hungrily. Ron was horrified as he noticed that the small creature was a child. He thought he would get sick as he confirmed that the child's mouth was connected to the horrendously big fat rat. "Don't eat that! You might get ill!" he exclaimed.

The child jumped into a stance. It was a white blonde little boy and the stance he took somehow reminded Ron of a cat. The little boy had fangs and Ron quickly understood what the boy had been doing and why there were so many dead animals there, but that wasn't all. The boy looked somewhat familiar.

The boy's fangs disappeared and Ron could notice that the little one was wearing ragged and badly mended clothing. He had beautiful eyes that reminded Ron of someone. In fact, the little boy's features definitely reminded the youngest of the Weasley boys of someone.

The little boy studied Ron before asking: "Are you a Death Eater? At least you are not dressed like one... Did they send you to get me? I will not go down without a fight!"

Ron was alarmed, but quickly composed himself: "I can assure you that I am no Death Eater and that no one has sent me to get you. I just found you by coincidence."

"Liar. No one enters this place by coincidence. Who are you? Why are you here?" The boy seemed to realize something. "Wait a minute! I've seen you before! You were that idiot in my dad's house!"

Ron was disturbed, but again took a breath and spoke quickly: "I am not sure what you are talking about, but look, I'm searching for something, an object. That's why I'm here with my friends, but I got lost. My name is Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

The little boy was again studying Ron and seemingly decided that Ron was harmless: "My name is Reginald Von Voltaire."

"Bloody hell! Are you related to Renard?" Ron gasped. "Hey! I've seen you before too!"

"Are you a friend of my father then? Or are you a traitor sent to get me?"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait! I am no Death Eater! Your father protected me and my friends for a while. We lived in his mansion!"

Reginald studied Ron again and started to approach him: "Then you are one of the people that led my father to have serious problems? Then it's your fault my father sent me away with an aunt who hates me? You are the cause why I had to end up here protected by the Master?"

Ron stared perplexed at the little boy before asking: "How old are you?"

"Turned seven two days ago. You?"

"I'm seventeen years old. Look, I won't do anything to you, okay? Your dad protected us, you know? Although I wonder why he lied when I said I had seen a child..." Ron thought aloud, confused.

"Can you take me back to my father? I don't like being here."

"I... I guess so..." Ron honestly didn't know what to do about the boy now what he was agreeing to.

XxXxX

Hermione was in a strange aisle that smelled nice. The smell of carnations surrounded the gloomy place giving it a certain warmth that in reality it lacked. She had been walking for a great while without direction, but suddenly felt something. The sweet scent of carnations became stronger, but Hermione looked back. A giant creature was approaching. The girl had never seen anything like it, but she knew it was the most horrendous thing she had ever seen in all her life. It looked like a cross between a demon, bat, and dragon. The gruesome monster had bat like wings and Hermione concluded that it was a demon and that she had to be in hell. She started to scream in horror as the creature with grotesque and huge bright red eyes approached her, opening its gigantic and diabolic muzzle.


	20. The Master

Song: 'I can't stop my love for you' by Rina Aiuchi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20: The Master

"Where is he?" asked Ginny at noon, bewildered. "That vampire is such a prat!"

"He must be patrolling..." said Cassius expressionlessly.

"Well, I cannot wait for his patrolling sessions forever! I'm stuck here! Okay, so he has cleared some things for me, but I still need to know how I can save Harry! So he said he would think about it, but is patrolling thinking about it?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Aren't you being a bit err... selfish?" Miosotis asked while eating a loaf of bread.

Ginny started to cry at the question and unceremoniously dropped herself onto the floor, kneeling, not caring that it hurt to fall on her knees so abruptly. She sobbed and Theseus quickly came to her and started to rub her back, crying too, almost as if he were channeling the devastating feelings that had her emotions all over the place. "Yes, I know I'm being selfish, but time is precious and I want to find answers fast. I'm scared of finding out how I could have prevented Harry's demise too late after it happens."

"Well, you are not supposed to lose hope..." Cassius said absentmindedly. He wasn't really good when it came to sympathise with someone, but he did try his best in being frank.

"You're a centaur, Cassius! Do you know about predictions by watching the stars? Have you seen anything?" Ginny was almost pleading, her eyes fixed on Cassius.

"I'm just a foal so I'm no good with predictions yet. We can always go back to that strange school and ask Firenze, if you want."

Ginny buried her face in her hands. She was becoming truly desperate, but over all, she wanted to see Harry again. Miosotis was soon by Ginny's side too and hugged her. "I'm sure things will be all right in the end." But Ginny didn't feel that things would be all right. Harry's heart was weakening already. Yapheth had stated so.

XxXxX

Severus Snape had been walking for a while when a certain tattoo on his left arm started to burn. The man swore aloud and then yelled at no one: "Of all times!" He felt miserable, as he didn't know what to do. He lowered his head, long mane of loose black hair falling forward covering his face, grabbing his burning arm with his right hand. He felt horrible for what he was about to do. His fear of the Dark Lord had won over his care for the teens that so desperately needed to be found in that place. The Slytherin side told him to leave them. Perhaps luck would be with those brats and when he came back, they would still be alive somehow. Feeling like a coward for what he was about to do, Snape was about to Dissaparate when something hit him. Fear like he had never experienced in his whole life caused a chill throughout his whole body. It possessed him and caused him to even start gasping for breath. He grabbed his head with both hands trying to calm himself, as the feeling was so overwhelming, when he realized that the horrible emotion wasn't his to begin with. It was someone else's and a name was suddenly whispered: "Granger..." Severus made a decision that he knew he might regret later on. Ignoring the burning mark that was set ablaze in his left arm he ran through the corridor. Why he could feel the girl's fear along with the Dark Lord's summoning would be the last of his worries. Hermione Granger needed help.

XxXxX

Harry Potter had only walked a few minutes after fighting the Boggart when he fell on his knees panting. He embraced himself as a sensation of crude and grotesque fear took over his whole body. It was the worst kind of fear he had ever experienced and it was even worse than his fear of Dementors, which was ironic, as he had just fought one that had turned out to be a Boggart. Feeling goose bumps all over, Harry started to realise something and his eyes went wide. Why in Merlin's name was he feeling Hermione's fear? He stood and straightened himself before starting to run. He had to find the girl. He wasn't going to fail anymore and no one else was going to die because of him.

XxXxX

"What the devil is wrong with you? Get a grip!" cried the boy as he shook Ron, who had suddenly fallen to the ground convulsing. "What's with you, human? Respond or I'll bite you! I swear I will!"

Ron stopped shaking and had tears in his eyes. "Hermione is in trouble. I felt her... I felt her fear. Why can I feel her? I have never felt anyone like this before! Not even my brothers or my sister! I have to find her!"

Reginald looked at Ron curiously, "Is it over now?"

Ron noticed that the sudden emotional attack was gone. It had completely vanished. "Yes... It is gone..."

"Good! You'll be all right then! You know, when you feel someone it's because you are bound to that person. You knew that, right? You have to be very stupid to be bound to someone and not know it..."

Ron couldn't believe a seven year old was calling him stupid. It had to be a nightmare. "Hey! I am not bound to anyone!"

"If you say so..." said the boy rolling his eyes.

Ron was starting to think that the little brat had to definitely be Renard's son. The boy was quite annoying. "So... You are a purebred vampire?"

Reginald frowned. "I'm a halfbreed. My mother was not purebred. She... She is dead, but I do not know how she died. I guess she wasn't strong enough because she wasn't like father. She didn't last long as a vampire."

Ron started to wonder something and then asked, "If you are a halfbreed, then what do you call the son of a vampire and a human?"

Reginald raised an eyebrow. "Do you know anything at all? That would obviously be a hybrid, you idiot."

Ron was starting to really hate that kid, but he stood and started to walk, ignoring the little freak that was following him.

"Hey! Where are you going? Are you going to leave me here? Wait for me!" Reginald followed the redhead like a chick after the mother hen.

XxXxX

Severus Snape was running as fast as he could when he stopped abruptly. His eyes went wide and with wand in hand, he got ready for a sudden possible attack as he watched the creature that stared at him. Severus couldn't understand how such a creature had gotten there. He knew very well what the creature was, but those creatures were supposed to roam in Asian countries and certainly not Ireland. The creature had a man's head with horns and grayish eyes. The body was that of a lion's with red fur. The tail was that of a scorpion's.

The Manticore was studying the obvious wizard wearing warm Muggle clothes in front of it. The man had stayed very still, with a wand in hand, but the Manticore knew that just one wizard couldn't possibly hope to kill it. It prepared itself to attack and devour the flesh that was in front of it. It had been some time since it had a proper meal. It prepared to shoot venomous hairs from its body to paralyze its prey.

Severus knew very well what the creature wanted with him and he definitely wouldn't allow it. An Avada Kedavra wouldn't kill a Manticore. Even if it was his first encounter with such a creature Severus knew enough about them, at least enough to know that he had to find a way to flee. With great concentration and care, he non-verbally summoned something from the backpack that was behind him. When Ronald Weasley had given him the item, he never thought he would actually use it. It was some smoke producing device and as the creature started to shoot hairs, with great ability, Severus dodged the spine like hairs and threw the item. Lots of smoke covered the area blinding the creature and with the distraction, the wizard escaped the scene.

XxXxX

"Hey! Are you going to take me to my father? Answer me, human!" A strong arm stopped the child, making the boy look ahead in curiosity.

In front of Ron and Reginald was an Acromantula. Ron was frozen with fear, but knew that he had to do something. There was no Harry to help him, no Severus to save him, and no Hermione to get rid of the giant tarantula with some wicked unknown spell that she learned from a book. Like he had done in 3rd year against the Boggart that took the form of a giant spider, he had to do something.

The Acromantula spoke to them. Ron had almost forgotten that those creatures had the ability to speak, but then he remembered Aragog. "A human for dinner and a tiny vampire for dessert. I am going to have such a feast today..."

Ron wondered if he could speak to Reginald through the mind. Vampires seemed to be creatures that were experts in everything that had to do with thoughts. In an intent that could turn up futile he concentrated with all his might and tried to send a thought to the boy: 'Reginald, I am going to use something that will send this place to total darkness. Is there some way you can get lightweight and get into my arms? Do you have any magic in you?'

In precious seconds, Ron suddenly had a light blue ball in his right arm, but didn't even had time to verify how that had happened. He threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder at the Acromantula and ran for it.

XxXxX

Harry ran for a while going through many corridors and hoping that he wasn't really going in circles like he had thought before. There were even staircases that he took once in a while. The place seemed to have no end, but just as he was considering to stop running he saw a very strange scene in front of him that made him stop in his tracks as quietly as he could. A gigantic horrid creature cradled Hermione between what seemed like monstrous black arms. Hermione wasn't unconscious, but she looked faint and scared. She hadn't noticed Harry there yet. From a semi hiding spot behind a brick wall Harry readied his wand, but the demonic giant bat wasn't doing anything bad to the girl. In fact, it looked like it was holding the young witch lovingly. Harry bit his lower lip trying to think what to do as fast as he could, but having a hard time at it. He stifled a scream when someone touched his back and swung around to face Severus. Relaxing a little he pointed as swiftly as he could toward the odd scene and Severus frowned. "It is not hurting her, but..." whispered Harry.

"That's a vampire and might be a first class one by its size. We can't kill it. It would require far too many wizards to accomplish such a feat." Severus spoke in a whisper, his eyes on the vampire, studying it.

"Kill it? But it has Hermione!" Harry gasped when he realised he had spoken aloud. Both men came out of hiding and were horrified to see the vampire was no longer there. It had vanished along with Hermione. "Where is it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Foolish brat! You alerted it to our presence!" Severus spat in anger.

Harry ignored Severus' tone as he looked around, being reminded of how Renard had hidden only to strike from behind. "I'm sure it's still here," Harry stated absentmindedly.

In answer to Harry's conclusion a strong force threw both Harry and Severus against the floor as if gravity had suddenly become stronger. Harry tried getting up, but he couldn't. He thrashed on the floor and clenched his teeth, but all his efforts were in vain. When at last the force on him subsided he was surprised to see a very tall man instead of the monster. The man was dressed in a dark green tunic with many mantles of the same colour over it and black trousers. What was obviously a vampire also wore black boots that looked made of thick and strong leather with small chains that had been painted black. A mane of very long black hair was being held in a ponytail and in the man's arms was a very shocked Hermione.

Hermione's heart was beating so fast she thought she would die of a stroke. The creature had been there, approaching her, but when it had just been centimeters from her, it had disappeared. Then, she had been lifted and she had been indeed in the creature's arms, but they had cradled her lovingly. Now, the strongest arms she had ever felt were embracing her in pure warmth. It was a very tall figure, taller than Ron, and he was crying as he held her. The smell of carnations became stronger, asphyxiating her. She figured that the flowery smell came from the creature, now man, that held her. A soft and beautiful calming voice spoke and even called her by a name she had heard before, but that wasn't hers. "The heavens have sent you back to me. The heavens have sent you back to me, Beredyce. You have found me, my love. I cannot believe you have been reborn and have come to me. Of all places, you have found me here, my Beredyce. I will never let you go and I will never let you die again. Never."

The very tall man freed Hermione from his arms and flung himself in a gracious way. Crimson eyes locked with emerald orbs and Harry reacted as words came to his head: 'His long silky black hair and crimson eyes attracted many...' Harry said the name out loud, "Yapheth St. Battistienne."

Severus stood at that moment, staring apalled at the vampire before asking, "Yapheth, are you a first class vampire? Are you the 'Master' of these lands?"

Yapheth smiled as he recognised the older wizard. "Severus... Even though you have aged, I can still recognise you. I remember that lonesome, but still vivacious twenty-year-old that was so full of regrets. I see that you never let Renard turn you. I thought you would eventually give in."

A light blue ball came bouncing into the room and Yapheth easily caught it. "What do we have here? The little prince himself. I told you not to leave the basement. There are creatures worse than Death Eaters roaming in this building, little one. You had to wait for me to finish patrolling so I could take you to my real house."

"Reginald! Don't run away from me like that!" Ron was panting as he got there obviously running after the bright blue ball.

The ball turned into a small boy in rags all of a sudden and he was in Yapheth's arms beaming. "Master! He saved me from a giant spider that said it would eat me for dessert! I left the basement because I was lonely and he said he could take me to father. I want to go back to father. I don't like it here, Master."

Yapheth hugged the boy protectively before asking Ron, "You encountered an Acromantula? Did you fight it?"

Harry, Hermione, and Severus looked at Ron amazed. The thought of Ron fighting an Acromantula by himself had to be the most incredible thing so far, but Ron's face turned the same color as his hair. "I didn't fight it... I used one of the Weasley tricks and fled." Ron looked humiliated as he said this, feeling like he was a complete coward.

Yapheth surprised everyone when he spoke softly to Ron, "Sometimes it is wiser to run rather than confront every obstacle, young fiery headed one."

Severus decided to also say something on the matter, but his voice came almost forceful as if he didn't want to make the admission, "I also had to flee from a creature, Ronald, if it makes you feel better."

"You had to flee from a creature?" Ron asked incredulously and Harry and Hermione opened their eyes wide. "It had to be something horrible for you to flee from it, sir..."

Just then, Severus asked Yapheth, "Why do you have Manticores in this place?"

Hermione was horrorstruck by the question. Harry didn't know much about Manticores, but Hermione's expression was enough to tell him that it had to be one of the worst creatures someone could encounter.

Yapheth looked expressionless, but replied with an answer they wouldn't have wanted to hear, "I have never brought Manticores here, Severus. They started to appear ever since I brought a particular object to this place. I have killed several already, but they keep appearing. I should have never brought that dark thing here."

Harry was immediately taken aback, but quickly asked, "Are you talking about the sapphire chest?"

Yapheth gazed seriously at Harry. "As a matter of fact, I am. What do you want with such a thing, Harry Potter?"


	21. Those Who Are Bonded

This chapter was originally beta-read by **Menecarkawan. **Most of its writing was untouched save for the last paragraph which is a complete new addition.

* * *

Ch. 21: **Those Who Are Bonded**

The group of four found themselves telling Yapheth everything about their quest. The vampire was amazed that only the four of them were trying such a dangerous feat. After listening to their story he spoke: "You might find that the Horcrux I have hidden here will be more difficult to destroy than the previous two. I cannot destroy it, but I have played with it a bit. You will find out when we get to it, but I think that tonight you should rest. Follow me."

They followed the vampire through staircases until he touched an old brick wall. It turned into a door and they all entered right behind the vampire and were surprised as they found themselves in what looked like a neat home. The vampire spoke to the little one: "I told you to stop wearing those rags. You look like a werewolf and that is quite disgusting. Go and put on proper clothing, Reginald." As soon as the boy was gone Yapheth turned to Ron: "Did he tell you who he is?"

Ron nodded before replying: "He is Renard's son."

"That information... Do not tell anyone."

Harry, Hermione, and Severus were completely taken aback with such a revelation. They all looked at Ron and wondered how he had found the child. Weasley simply shrugged as they stared at him. Ron spoke to Yapheth: "I would wash my hands, you know... He was with rats and toads when I found him..."

Yapheth frowned: "I always get him blood that I smuggle out of blood banks, but he keeps looking for what he calls warm blood. It's a bad habit of his, just like his habit of playing werewolf."

The vampire gave Hermione a curious look: "So your new name is Hermione?"

Hermione didn't know what to say: "What... What do you mean by my new name?"

"You are Beredyce reborn, child. I have waited so long... You look like her, talk like her, smell like her... I have no doubts that you are her reincarnation. I am glad, but I also know you are already taken."

"How can you know that? My mind has been blocked!"

"I do not need Legilimency, Hermione. I can see the heart even if I don't have access to the mind."

Severus was immediately reminded of the first time he encountered Yapheth. The vampire's words had been: "_Why do you torture those people when you don't want to? Why do you do it if your heart is not in the matter?"_ Yapheth had never told him that he could read hearts, but now he understood why the vampire knew how he felt inside.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I will prepare you something decent to eat. Do not worry about creatures or Death Eaters while you are in here. They cannot enter."

Harry could believe Yapheth. The magical wards that protected that home had to be the most powerful he had ever felt. It made him wonder how if there were vampires with such power they hadn't vanquished Voldemort, but at the same time wondered if there were evil vampires too with such power. Why hadn't an evil vampire claimed the position of Dark Lord?"

"Because I have eliminated the bad ones. I am a murderer, Harry Potter. I have killed my own kind. Only two Elders have the same power I have and they won't use it for their benefit. I am no Elder, by the way, but for some reason I was born cursed. I am what they call a first class vampire, but I do not care for such trivialities and mediocrities, which vampires and even wizards like to create. As for why I haven't vanquished Voldemort, I do not meddle in wizarding games. Not my problem, not my fight. If he starts attacking my kind, then that would be another story. I do not seek for glory or to be known. My only wish in life has always been to find a way to become human and die."

"He has started to attack your kind already," said Ron. "That is the reason why Reginald is here, right?"

"Yes and no, fiery one. The Death Eaters have killed made ones, not purebreds. So far, the ones killed have been somehow involved with wizards and that got them killed. I do not care for the ones that have died. The boy was sent with his aunt, but he ran away from her home. I found him and have offered him protection. I do not think Death Eaters would kill him, but if they did..." There was a disturbing glow in the crimson orbs. "I will grant them entry to the depths of Hell."

Severus interrupted all of a sudden: "I never knew you were a first class vampire although I had my suspicions because of your eyes. I had read that vampires born with red eyes..."

"Are always first class, yes. That's what they say, Severus. I was born cursed and I am the only one with this eye colour."

"Is that why they call you the 'Master' of this territory?" asked Ron out of curiosity.

"That might be it, fiery one."

"Just call me Ron, alright?"

"Ron? Ron then."

During dinner, they were all silent, but the vampire broke it: "At first when I felt all of you together I thought that you were all siblings, but I remembered that Severus was an only child. Then I could see Harry Potter's heart and everyone knows The-Boy-Who-Lived is an only child too. So my question is, why are you all bonded by blood? And even worse, why would anyone make a death bond with another? In my opinion that is quite stupid."

Everyone stopped eating, including Reginald who was staring at Yapheth with an enthralled gaze. Severus hid his face behind his hands realizing his terrible mistake. The gesture made him seem younger than what he really was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were disturbed by the news, but had no idea how it had come to pass.

Hermione, with a confused expression asked: "Are we bonded? How? Since when?"

Severus answered in an expressionless tone after showing his face: "Since we stupidly mixed our bloods in that cursed cup."

Harry opened his eyes wide: "I felt Hermione's fear..."

"Me too," added Ron in a hurt tone.

Hermione then tried to push it away: "But we didn't feel Harry when he was hurt and you did not feel my fear when I saw the Banshee..."

Yapheth answered that for them: "The bond has been strengthening little by little. The magic in this place reinforced it. Hermione, you saw a Banshee?"

Everyone was silent again. "I don't want to talk about it. I choose my own destiny. No one decides my fate. I'll live no matter what."

"Well said, Beredyce."

The girl blushed, but didn't reply to that.

Ron changed the topic by asking Reginald: "Why does your aunt hate you?"

"Aunt Margaret is human."

"How come?"

"Why are you so stupid, Ron? My mother used to be human before being turned into a vampire, having me, and getting herself killed! I'm only seven so I wasn't born last century, you know? My human aunt, which is my mother's sister, is alive and hates me because I am a vampire! She is a midwife and uses her job to get me blood, but she is always complaining about it. It drove me mad so I ran away!"

Yapheth decided to say something about that: "I still don't understand why Renard involved that human. Humans shouldn't know about us."

"Because Death Eaters would never suspect a vampire being hidden in a human's house. That was father's reasoning. Of course he threatened me with horrible punishment if I dared to bite Aunt Margaret..."

The three teens laughed at that revelation, but Severus didn't seem to find it very funny. He was still worried about the bond and how they could possibly break it. "Is there a way to break the bond, Yapheth? Are you sure it's a death bond?"

Yapheth explained to them that if one of them died the others would follow in a matter of either days, months, or a year maximum. The rest of dinner wasn't enjoyable after that. They had believed that destroying the Horcrux along with Hufflepuff's Cup had been easy. It was difficult to realize that they had been so terribly wrong. As a bonus, Yapheth had told them that he didn't know of any way of breaking the bond. The Horcrux had definitely left them a beautiful parting gift before being destroyed.

Severus hadn't mentioned anything about being summoned while looking for them. He waited until they were in the room and softly said it, startling them.

Harry thought he would go mad: "You were summoned and you didn't go? Why did you do something like that? Do you know what this means? Voldemort might know you are a traitor now! He... He..."

"He won't know anything, Potter. The only thing he knows is that I didn't go when summoned. That is all he knows. Do not worry about it."

"Go now," a voice coming from the doorframe stated. "Better still today than tomorrow, Severus."

Without any more words, Severus stood obeying the vampire. Yapheth then gave the man a vial with yellowy contents. "Drink it before going. You might need it."

Severus would have never drunk something that he didn't know what it was, but blindly trusted Yapheth and drank the contents. Severus smiled as he recognized what the potion was. It was a potion to partially numb the body and it would make him able to stand a little better against possible exposition to the Cruciatus Curse. With a murmured 'thanks' he Disapparated from Irish territory.

XxXxX

Harry was dreaming. He saw himself in a strange gathering and could see that the people wore robes and masks. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was a gathering of Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters was explaining something to Voldemort, but even though Voldemort believed the Death Eater, when the man told him that he had been in a tight situation the Dark Lord was furious. Harry saw very well when the snake freak pointed a wand at the Death Eater that was kneeling before him and murmured: "_Crucio!_"

At that moment Harry had no time to see the man scream and writhe as Harry found himself screaming in pain too as he had suddenly awakened. Not only that, he could hear the screams coming from his two best friends. They were all in pain and couldn't stop screaming. Harry thought he saw a shadow enter the room, but he wasn't sure of anything anymore because the pain was unbearable. He closed his eyes as he felt the effects of the curse fading. Arms were around his body and a hand opened his mouth before pouring a liquid into it. All of his muscles went numb in an instant and sleep claimed him.

XxXxX

Severus Apparated in the middle of what looked like a living room in Yapheth's home. He didn't even know how he had managed to get there after a Cruciatus and several other curses. The Dark Lord had been furious, but didn't suspect him of treason. He was able to learn that they were seriously hunting vampires now, but nothing was mentioned about the night Harry had destroyed several Dementors along with Acromantulas and other dark creatures. Severus still wondered why the Dark Lord hadn't felt that one, but of course, not even the Dark Lord was omniscient. He thought he would drop on the floor there and then when strong arms held him and the scent of carnations that Yapheth had placed as a curse on himself in memoriam of Beredyce soothed him: "He doesn't think I've betrayed him... Not after killing Albus... It seems that they do want to hunt your kind now... They killed 20 made ones today and a purebred. I don't know who the purebred was, but I know it wasn't Renard. The Dark Lord mentioned that the purebred was only one hundred years old... It seems that they also killed two Aurors. They were celebrating... Death Eater numbers keep growing and they were celebrating that too... I don't know how we'll be able to defeat them... Even if we destroy all the Horcruxes... With their numbers we need more than a miracle."

"You're completely worn out. You need to sleep, Severus. You might want to know that the children felt your curses. I had to give them several potions in a time span of two hours."

Severus looked alarmed at this news: "Are they all right? Where did you get the potions?"

"Some I got from your things and some I already had because I explore herbs as a hobby."

"If they felt what I went through..." Severus frowned and his voice was drained: "I have to find a way of breaking this bond. We cannot go on like this, feeling each other... It is indeed getting stronger..."

"Sleep," the words were whispered, but Severus' form went limp and the vampire easily carried the man's body to the room, removed the boots, and placed the man on the bed. With a simple hand movement, the sleeping form of Severus Snape was in pajamas and covered in blankets. Yapheth then left the room. The four needed to rest as the next day he would take them to the Horcrux and later on, to the girl called Ginny Weasley.

XxXxX

Ginny was furious. In the end she had given up and gone to the refrigerator to grab something to eat. Miosotis cooked dinner in the evening and most of the time the four youngsters had been in silence. They had all waited patiently for Yapheth to return, but he didn't. Nighttime arrived after they consumed dinner and the vampire did not come back. Ginny burst into tears and started to get desperate. "What if he got himself killed while patrolling? What if he never comes back? What are we going to do?"

"Would you calm down? We wait patiently. I'm sure that vampire can't die easily, Ginny. And if he doesn't come back in... let's say... a week? I can always Apparate all of us to Sappho's and she can always help you get back to your home or anywhere else," Miosotis stated with a frown and shaking her head in disbelief.

"A week?" Ginny asked rubbing her eyes.

"A week. You have to understand that a creature like him is unpredictable. He seems to be fairly acquainted with these lands. I might dare say that he is really the owner of this territory as he has implied. That's why he patrols. You have to understand him. Give him a chance, but I have a feeling we won't be seeing him tomorrow either."

Ginny nodded in agreement with Mio, calming herself. "We'll wait a week then."

Cassius laughed. "I'm sure we won't have to wait that long." Theseus smiled and nodded, making Ginny smile back.


	22. When Things Go Wrong

A/N: From this chapter onwards the story is not as lively and it will darken a bit. Thought it was best to mention it.

Inspiration Songs: 'Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru' and 'Seijaku wa Headphone no Naka' by See-Saw

* * *

Ch. 22: **When Things Go Wrong**

The path was dark and grayish. The girl wondered if she was seeing things in a combination of two colours: black and white. She continued through the obscure path and felt cracking noises under her feet. That was when she realised that she was crushing bones as she walked, human bones. The girl wondered where she was, but as she started to see familiar buildings that had been leveled down her eyes opened wide. She had recognised the place where she was. She could see the familiar phone booth in front of her and remembered the thestrals that had brought her to that place when she was in 4th year. The phone booth had been completely destroyed and only broken shards remained standing. There was no broken phone as if it had been completely removed and she was sure that the empty booth wouldn't be able to take her into the Ministry of Magic's building.

Her surroundings changed all of a sudden and Ginny appeared in what looked like a palace. There was a man sitting on a throne, but she couldn't see his face. There were chained wizards and witches in both sides of the throne room that didn't wear masks while the ones that were free wore their usual white masks. Ginny feared for her life for she could identify the masked people as Death Eaters. She wanted to run away before they got her, but something prevented her from fleeing. She had to stay and watch what was going to happen.

A Death Eater came, bringing a chained wizard that had obviously been tortured. There was something familiar about the wizard and Ginny gasped. "Colin!" She covered her mouth, fearing that she had revealed herself, but nothing happened. She was seemingly invisible to the people there.

"Here is today's Mudblood, my lord," a voice full of hatred stated.

The man on the throne had his wand in hand and stared at the young wizard that had been brought. "It is not in me to grant mercy, but I shall grant you one. Any last words?"

All the Death Eaters present in that room laughed mockingly at the _mercy_ that was being offered by their lord, but the chained young man didn't even flinch. Still, he replied full of bitterness, "I don't need anything from you, you bastard! One day someone will defeat you! Your realm won't last forever!"

"Avada Kedavra."

Ginny screamed when she watched Colin fall backwards, unable to control the wetness forming around her eyes. It couldn't be. Voldemort couldn't have won. What had happened to Harry? Why was she seeing such a horrible scene? "This is not true!" she yelled to no one particular. "This will never happen!"

She opened her eyes and was no longer watching her dead classmate. Instead, she was inside familiar surroundings like in previous dreams. Everything continued being black and white and she saw two men standing, facing each other. One of the wizards had disarmed the other and a combination of fear and dread possessed her. The disarmed wizard was Harry and the other had just casted the killing curse, but something swallowed the curse, something that was behind the still armed wizard. Harry couldn't see what Harry had done to defend himself, but for some reason Harry was winning. Voldemort then cackled before sending another spell against Harry, one that wasn't swallowed by the light that had swallowed the bright green light from before.

Ginny woke up throwing up bile on the side of her bed. It was the same dream, but with an alternate ending, but certainly not the ending she wanted. Her first ending had shown both Harry and Voldemort dying, then she had seen what seemed like a still dying Harry after Voldemort had been vanquished. Now, she had seen Voldemort win and a future where Voldemort had destroyed everything she knew as the normal world and then there was Voldemort killing a Muggleborn wizard or witch, perhaps one a day. She broke into desperate sobs, wanting the images to fade away. She kept mumbling to herself, "Nothing has happened. It was just a bad dream. Nothing has happened. It's all right. That will never happen." She went into fetal position, trembling, and kept mumbling in the darkness of the bedroom, willing the nightmares to vanish from her the depths of her soul.

XxXxX

In the morning, the teens looked at Severus as if he was going to break any minute. After a while, it started to annoy him, but at the same time, he could understand what they had gone through feeling his pain. It wasn't a laughable matter. In fact, it was a worry some factor and he knew that at some particular moment they would have to find a way to destroy the bond. It was too dangerous to be bound to each other like that. What if one of them died? Not that Severus wanted to even consider the idea of one of them dying, but with the dangers they were confronting it was a fearful possibility.

They barely ate breakfast. Not even when Yapheth insisted saying that they needed strength. The memories from the past night were still haunting the four, especially Severus because he felt responsible in some way. Not that the teens had blamed him, but Severus felt that he and only he was at fault for their situation. Blood was very dangerous when mixed with magic. What was he thinking when he let them mix their blood in a cup that was cursed with very dark magic? He knew better than that. Was he forgetting all he knew by hanging with those kids that to make things worse were all Gryffindors?

"Stop torturing yourself, Severus. You are affecting them that way." Yapheth put his hand on Severus' right shoulder and the other man raised his dark eyes.

Yapheth wasn't lying. The teens were looking at Severus with worried gazes. They had felt him blaming himself. "Does the bond make that too? We can also feel... Of course... We felt Miss Granger's fear, now they feel my worries..." He swore and cursed. The foul language that came from the wizard after his statements made the teens jump, but he ignored that.

Yapheth made them all prepare physically and mentally for what was coming and even made them all swallow some strange potions, no questions asked. He kept reminding them that the Horcrux they had to destroy this time might be the most difficult one. With the bond, they didn't want to know what this other Horcrux might do to them. The vampire tried to convince Reginald of staying behind to no avail. "I want to see! I want to see too! Please Master!"

"Call me Yapheth, little one. It will be too dangerous."

"I like danger! I have to experience many things! Father has told me many times! Please!"

The crimson-eyed vampire sighed in defeat, "All right, but you will stay next to me at all times."

The little boy was leaping happily after them as they left the house and were again in what looked like abandoned ruins of an ancient palace.

XxXxX

They went through different areas and up several staircases until they seemed to have reached the top floor of the place. A feeling of anxiety was all over Harry, like something bad was going to happen. He wanted to make that thought disappear, but the feeling became bigger and stronger. He noticed Ron becoming pale and Hermione seemed nervous. Perhaps he was projecting his bad feelings to them. He looked at Severus, but the man looked expressionless. Maybe Severus was trying to block the bond somehow.

Finally, the four adventurers and the two vampires arrived at the place where the Horcrux was. The sapphire chest was resting in an altar like place similar to the one in the mountain cave. Quickly Harry approached it and started to study it with his eyes. He swallowed before touching it, but it was all right to touch it.

"Speak to it," commanded Yapheth.

Harry gave the vampire a strange look, but nevertheless spoke to the chest, "How do I open you?"

Except for Yapheth, they were all taken aback when a voice came from the chest, "Sing to me."

Harry was gaping in disbelief and Ron looked at Yapheth, "That thing is joking, right?"

Harry regained his senses and smiled before imitating Yapheth's voice saying, "I do not think it is joking, fiery one."

They all laughed, which made them relieve some accumulated stress. Even Yapheth chuckled a bit at the fact that Harry could still show a sense of humour in the middle of a dark situation.

Harry took a deep breath before starting to sing 'Twinkle twinkle little star', feeling silly and ashamed for doing so.

In seconds, Ron was laughing hysterically and Severus partly covered his eyes in an embarrassed way.

Harry finished singing and the chest spoke again, "Another song."

The teen frowned, but started to sing 'Incy Wincy Spider.' Hermione joined him in that one thinking that it might help while Ron was on the floor laughing with tears coming out of his eyes.

The chest spoke yet again frustrating them, "A last song."

Harry gave another strange look to Yapheth, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Did Voldemort really prepare this thing to want songs? Seriously?"

The vampire, who seemed to have been making an effort to hold himself couldn't hold the emotion anymore and laughed out loud, surprising them. He shook his head, mane of currently untamed and loose rich black hair swinging from side to side, and replied, "No. I had told you I had played a bit with it... Originally, that thing told me to first cut my left wrist and let the blood drop on it. I didn't do it. Instead, I tampered with it as if I had complied. Then it asked me to do the same thing to my right wrist. After more tampering it told me to remove my fingernails with a knife and give them to it. Then it told me to stab myself on my right thigh, remove the knife and place it over it. Then..."

Harry reacted raising his arms to make Yapheth stop speaking. "All right, all right! I get the message! Singing is better. How in Merlin's name did you come up with the singing idea?" Harry didn't have to hear everything that the chest originally wanted. It was obvious that Voldemort wanted the wizard that found the Horcrux half dead before managing to actually try to destroy the soul's fragment.

"As I got bored I decided to amuse myself with it and so I tampered with the chest. Changed the morbid parts to just singing thrice."

Harry remembered a song he learned while he was in the Young Offenders Centre with Dudley. It was a religious song they sang on the Sunday service and he started to sing that only song that he remembered from the service. He was surprised when Yapheth joined him singing the hymn. After that, the chest remained quiet for a minute before saying, "Now say the three passwords. If you fail I will take your life."

The teen stared at Yapheth, but the tall man defended himself lifting his hands protectively in front of him, "I couldn't tamper with that part. That one you will have to confront. About the hymn, that was very old... I was wondering where you learned it."

Harry shook his head with a sly smile, "You don't want to know." Then the teen went serious and asked the chest, "Can I get a hint?"

The chest glowed before replying, "Of course. What do you get if a toad hatches a hen's egg?"

Hermione, who was next to Harry, responded quickly before Harry could even open his mouth. "A Basilisk!"

"Very good," replied the chest. "Now, what has a human head with horns, blue eyes, a lion's body, and the tail of either a scorpion or a dragon?"

Severus approached a little before answering expressionlessly, "A Manticore."

"Excellent! Now to the last question for the last password. Say my complete name."

Harry easily answered the last one: "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The voice changed abruptly from its previous gentle manner and thundered, "You are smart, wizard, but now I will take your soul. I will not be destroyed easily. YOUR SOUL IS MINE AND I WILL CONSUME IT!"

"Never!" the scream came from Hermione and with arms extended to both sides she got in front of Harry as a dark smoke came out of the chest. It entered her body making her levitate and start convulsing in the air before dropping to the ground.

They had no time to even check what was happening to Hermione. In seconds, they were surrounded by fifteen manticores and even a basilisk appeared. It was as if the chest had predicted what would come with the passwords they had to give.

Harry watched in horror, wand in hand, as Yapheth disappeared and the giant demon with horns, red eyes, and dragon wings replaced the previously handsome chap. Harry didn't know what to fear more, but of all the creatures, the demon was truly the scariest even if he knew who it was. A hand on his shoulder calmed him along with Snape's voice, "Remember the demon is on our side. Concentrate on the others. Quick!"

The teen reacted and muttered some spells to push the manticores away from him, but watched desperately as Reginald ended up in front of the basilisk. The child was screaming in fear and horror and looked at the giant snake in the eyes.

Harry was too late in yelling to the boy, "DON'T LOOK AT ITS EYES!" As if trapped in some sort of nightmare, he saw the child fall backwards to the ground. At the same time, he could see the giant demon fighting the basilisk, tearing at the giant serpent's skin with dangerously sharp claws. The black creature kept stabbing the basilisk over and over, making the snake produce shrieks of evident pain. It looked like the basilisk was no match for the devil with giant wings that had moments before been Yapheth.

Harry saw Ron valiantly sending spells at the manticores, concentrated in getting them away from him, but he didn't last long. Harry felt a sting in his right arm and saw Ron dropping to the dusty floor of that place. Harry then searched frantically and saw Severus also trying to keep the manticores at bay, but one of the creatures used its scorpion tail and stabbed the man in the stomach with it. Harry felt the sensation of being stabbed, but was unable to do anything about it either. He couldn't feel Hermione in any way and that terrified him too.

Thinking that he was going insane for it looked like everyone was dying in front of his eyes, Harry felt an anguished scream of immense denial come from deep inside him. Though his wand wasn't even in his hands all of the manticores turned into glass and exploded into millions of shards the moment he screamed.

At the same time the manticores ceased to be, the demon gave a final blow to the basilisk and it dropped dead on the spot. Harry was shaking and mumbling, "They're all dead and it's all my fault. All my fault... All my fault... All my fault..." Hands were suddenly on his shoulders, but he sat grabbing his knees and started to rock himself as if losing his mind.

"Harry Potter, you have to react. They need help."

Harry saw the little boy's seemingly lifeless body crumpled in front of the dead basilisk, Hermione on the floor not moving, Ron's form also seemingly dead, and Severus coughing blood. Harry got up and ran to the one that seemed alive still, taking Severus' upper body in his arms. The man spoke to him in a broken voice, "Venom... Lungs... Too late... I'm dying... Break... bond... You have to... surv...", but no more words came and the man's body went limp.

Harry shook his head. "Wake up! You won't die so easily, greasy git! Wake up!" Yapheth's hand opened showing a strange rock. Harry quickly took it and shoved it into Snape's mouth. He panted while yelling, "Swallow it! Swallow it, greasy git! You won't leave me! None of you will leave me!" The teen left Severus' body drop from his arms and broke on the ground, grabbing shards from what had been the manticores tightly in his fists in fury and deep sadness. It looked like it had been too late to insert a Bezoar into the older wizard's body and everyone else seemed dead. Harry went again into his chant like a mantra, his usually bright green eyes looking clouded: "It's all my fault... All my fault... All my fault... They all died because of me... Just like my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore..." while the tight lump in his throat would stay there, tormenting him over and over.

* * *

Okay, this might be the last chapter I post here and I simply posted it to say that I'll probably delete this fic from this site. The thing is, I have this same fic in HPFF and is doing much better there. Currently has 88 reviews over there while in this site it seems like it is not faring as well. I still don't know whether I'll still leave it here or delete it, but in case I'll eventually delete it, for those that are truly interested in seeing this fic till it ends go to my Profile. I have a link in my Profile to this very same fic in HPFF. Thank you. 


	23. To Die a Human

Song: 'Disinfected Generation' by M.O.V.E.

* * *

Ch. 23: **To Die a Human**

Harry was still trembling in front of Severus Snape's limp body when strong arms lifted him as if he were a small child. Harry was already wheezing out of control when those arms embraced him and a soft voice comforted him: "Chosen One, please listen to me. He is breathing. Try to calm down. He is breathing."

An emerald gaze that still looked clouded and lost clashed with crimson eyes in understanding. The arms lowered the young man down and Harry took Severus' left wrist, confirming a pulse. His somber expression started to brighten almost instantly. "He swallowed it! He swallowed the bezoar!"

"He did. He is a strong one plus the potions I had made you all drink were to slow down manticore poison. Usually, the poison of just a dart from a manticore would kill a person instantly. That's why I had to make sure none of you would die immediately if we were attacked by manticores by making you swallow the contents in those vials I provided you with. Now we have to check on the others." With ease, Yapheth closed the wound in Severus' stomach and both vampire and teenager approached the body of Ronald Weasley.

The redhead was also breathing with difficulty and Yapheth quickly removed two poisonous spines from Ron's right arm. After removing the spines the vampire felt the arm and smiled: "The poison hasn't gone far thanks to the potion. This might scare you a bit, Chosen One. You can avert your eyes if you feel you have to." With that, Yapheth had his fangs out and absorbed the poisoned blood from Ron's arm, finishing the job in a minute. "He'll be all right now and in case you are wondering, no, your friend won't become a vampire from what I just did."

Harry was a bit surprised with what he had just witnessed, but nodded and sighed in relief. He thought they were going to check on Hermione, but he followed Yapheth to Reginald's crumpled form. Harry felt a knot in his stomach seeing the child like that, but Yapheth reassured him: "Remember that Reginald is not human, Chosen One. He simply fainted because he was so scared. Perhaps he thought the Basilisk would eat him in one bite." The vampire lifted the boy and tenderly put his hand on the boy's face, making the little one regain his senses. Reginald smiled and Yapheth put him down. "Wake the others, Harry."

"What?" Harry didn't understand why he had to make his friends react when they probably needed beds to recover from what they had gone through.

"This is very important so wake them."

Harry quickly went to Severus and shook him a bit, making the man react. Opening his eyes with difficulty the wizard looked at the teen: "What's wrong?" Harry shook his head to make it clear that he didn't know.

Yapheth had already woken Ron who was in a daze, then the vampire spoke to them: "We have a situation. Hermione's soul is being devoured little by little and there is only one way to stop it. If the process is not stopped, she will become the Horcrux. When she wakes, she won't be Hermione anymore, but a fragment of Voldemort's soul in her. It will be like having Voldemort with us and we would have no choice, but to kill her."

"How do we stop it?" asked Ron nervously. The words that had just been stated had brought him down to reality in seconds.

"I have to bite her to make it stop. She is as good as dead anyway," the vampire's voice sounded almost cold.

"No way! I won't let you!" Ron was trembling with fear and tried to straighten his still weakened body.

Harry and Severus didn't know what to say. They had no choice but to do what was best for Hermione and unfortunately, she didn't have a choice in the matter as soon she was going to be another Voldemort. Harry imagined what Hermione would have said. She would have never wanted to become a Voldemort replica. Harry was sure of that.

Yapheth lifted the girl's body and Ron, who had just managed to stand up properly, was about to run to stop the vampire when Harry grabbed him: "No Ron! Do you think Hermione would have wanted to become Voldemort? It has to be stopped!"

"No please! I don't want her to be a vampire!"

Yapheth had a few last words for Ron: "Then pray that she won't become one, but I won't let Beredyce die again." With that, the vampire had bitten Hermione's neck.

Ron trembled in horror and crumpled in loud sobs on Harry's left shoulder: "Please don't let her be a vampire. Please! Please!" Harry simply held his best friend. There were no words he could say to calm Ron.

Severus had an indescribable expression as he watched what Yapheth was doing. They certainly couldn't afford having another Voldemort, not with them and not in any place whatsoever. The ex Potions Master wondered if what the vampire was doing would truly work. If it didn't, he didn't want to think of the consequences of having a Voldemort clone in a certain sense that was at the same time a vampire made by a first class vampire to make matters worse. In what Severus knew about vampires, he knew perfectly well that the made vampire's powers depended on the superiority or mediocrity of his master. In this case, Hermione would be made by quite the superior vampire. Just then, the man felt his whole body going cold and started to tremble on the ground. What was happening to his body? Then he remembered the bond they had. They were feeling what was happening inside the girl's body and the sensation was everything but nice. The coldness had suddenly changed to burning that was blazing him from inside.

Screams filled the air. They were the screams of a girl being bitten by a vampire, the screams of a teenaged redhead, the screams of a black haired teen, and the screams of a middle-aged wizard. They were all panting as the horrible feeling stopped. They had felt their bodies burning from the inside. Harry had thought he would faint, but somehow managed to stand it. The three bonded males stood as they could see that the girl was in Yapheth's arms. The vampire now had his wrist in the girl's mouth and she was drinking his blood. Yapheth then removed his wrist, still carefully carrying the girl.

Reginald, who had watched the three wizards writhe and scream on the ground, pointed his finger at something that was abandoning the girl's body. "What's that?"

Severus quickly reacted: "Potter! It's the fragment!"

Harry didn't have to think twice. With wand in hand and trance-like glassy emerald orbs he chanted. The dark smoke dissipated and disintegrated to nothingness. Severus quickly jogged towards Harry thinking that the boy would pass out, but the boy didn't. Harry seemed completely fine. In fact, he seemed to be landing to reality as he asked: "Yapheth! How did you destroy all of the manticores as you killed the basilisk?"

Yapheth gave quite the incredulous look to Harry: "Chosen One, you turned the manticores into glass and broke them yourself with the powerful magic that came from inside of your own heart. I only managed to slay the basilisk. The rest was done by you and only you."

Harry was surprised by the revelation and he wasn't the only one. Severus looked at the shards that were crystallized pieces of manticores scattered all over the place.

The teen couldn't believe that would be true and retorted, "But I didn't have my wand at hand!"

Yapheth, Hermione in his arms, approached Harry. "You did it with the powerful magic that arose from deep within your heart. A complete wizard doesn't need a wand to perform magic. In fact, a wand is an obstacle. If it gets broken or you lose it, what happens then?"

Harry was thoughtful for a few minutes, but was brought back to their situation as he noticed Severus comforting Ron in front of him. Ron seemed to have lost all colour from his features. "Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry and lowered his eyes. He wasn't speaking and he wouldn't do it until he could confirm what would happen to his girlfriend.

Reginald approached Ron and sat beside him. "It's not that bad, you know? To be a vampire? She will still be the same person and she will be able to eat and drink just like you. The only drawback is that she will need blood-feeds at least twice a week and she won't age. If you truly love her that will not matter, unless you really are a fool."

Ron was surprised at the little one. It seemed that the child wasn't as bad as his father after all, but of course, it could be just the present situation. Ron nodded, but he still hoped Hermione wouldn't become a vampire.

Sensing Ron's dilemma Yapheth spoke: "I did my best in trying not to turn her. Now it is up to her. She cannot be fed blood in one week, but it will be torture for her. If she loses control and feeds, she will be a vampire permanently. If she does not feed... She will be human, but not entirely. She will never be entirely human, more like a hybrid. This might sound a bit cold, but she died as a human the moment she protected Harry Potter."

Ron thought about his older brother, Bill. Bill hadn't become a werewolf, but now he enjoyed rare steaks as if there was some werewolf contamination in his body. Maybe with Hermione it would be something similar, but there was a detail. They had to keep her from drinking blood for one whole week. It couldn't be that bad, right? Just one week after all, right? Another thought invaded his mind. The Banshee had predicted Hermione's death. It all made sense now. Hermione had indeed died as a human. Yapheth had just said it. If only he had realised sooner that love is a big word and there are many kinds of love. It wasn't for him that Hermione had given her human life, but for Harry whom she also loved, but as a brother.

XxXxX

Back in the comfort of Yapheth's home, they waited for Hermione Granger to wake. It was already nighttime, but none of them had eaten. Harry had asked Ron if he wanted something to eat, but Ron had said that he wasn't hungry. It was rather unusual as Ron usually had a voracious appetite, but the situation with Hermione had left the 6th Weasley numb and quiet.

Yapheth came out of the room with a lively looking Hermione to their surprise. "Ron!" The girl squealed before jumping into her boyfriend's arms. He was shocked at first, but quickly returned the embrace sending Yapheth glances through the corner of his eye. Hermione broke the embrace and looked at Ron before blurting: "I'm sorry." He simply hugged her again. She didn't have to be sorry. To him the most important thing was that she was still alive. Breaking the hug again, Hermione looked at Yapheth. It was obvious they had a talk before he brought her to her friends: "Will I age, Master?"

The three wizards flinched as they heard Hermione call Yapheth 'Master.' Yapheth gave a half smile: "Don't call me that, Beredyce. I know it's the made ones tendency to call their maker that, but I cannot stand it. Just call me Yapheth. The choice is in you. You will have to control your impulses during a week. Do not think it will be easy because it won't. One week will seem like an eternity to you and you will suffer. If by the end of the week you feed, you will be a complete vampire and will not age. If you are victorious over your impulses you will look, age, and be like a normal human, but you will not be entirely human."

Hermione swallowed each word as if she was being taught. It almost looked like she wanted to have a notebook and take notes of everything that came out of Yapheth's lips. She nodded before sitting on Ron's legs.

"Chosen One, I wish to speak with you."

Harry knew that it was not an order, but it still felt as if it was one. After a nod of approval from Severus, Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Make yourself comfortable, Harry."

Harry sat and waited closing his fists in nervousness.

"Do not get nervous, child. I will not harm you."

"So... What do you want to talk about?"

There was a minute's silence before Yapheth finally spoke: "I was and am still worried about your reactions out there, Chosen One. You blinded yourself in fear and even blamed yourself for things that weren't your fault. You also assumed things without checking first. You cannot afford to lose control like that, no matter what. What if this had happened in the middle of a fight against Death Eaters and Voldemort himself? Never lose control of your emotions, Harry Potter, for it might cost you dearly."

Harry swallowed when he remembered how he had almost ran to the veil after Sirius and if it hadn't been for Remus Lupin stopping him... "I... I just don't want any of them to die. I'm sorry about losing control like that... If you hadn't been there with me..." He also thought to himself, 'If Lupin hadn't been there with me...' But he didn't voice it in Yapheth's presence.

"Then everyone would have really died. I know, and that in fact worries me. I do not want to leave my domains, but after today I feel like I have no choice but to accompany you."

"You'll come with us? To fight Voldemort?"

"Do you want me to join you?" The vampire always spoke with a soft tone that was always full of warmth, but Harry shuddered as he remembered the diabolic creature the vampire could turn into. Harry had a feeling that if the vampire came along he would explore other areas of the mysterious being that he didn't want to know about, but still found himself agreeing.

"I think we need all the force we can get, but Reginald..."

Yapheth sighed. "Yes. I have to do something about Renard's son. He will hate me, but I will have to take him to his Aunt Margaret again in Connemara."

"Is Connemara here in Ireland?"

"Correct. It's one of the top cities and where the child's Muggle aunt lives. I travel all throughout the country and sometimes I am in England too, but rarely. It was by chance that I found Reginald. I sent Renard a message telling him, but his reply left me worried. I learned that he had to leave his mansion after a Death Eater invasion. He expressed that even though he had taken refuge with his sister, he feared that they would catch up to him soon. Harry..."

"Yes?"

"There is a girl that is very worried about you. Her name is Ginny Weasley and she is currently in my real home."

"What?" Harry stood up from the maroon seat he had just taken after entering the room, shock evident in his features.

Yapheth continued speaking as if the statement he had just made was enough, changing the topic unexpectedly. "You have to learn to control your magical outbursts. That was a nice performance out there, but still, you have to control it. I am glad it was only aimed at the manticores, but you could have killed everyone, probably myself included. I have never experienced being torn into pieces, even if those pieces are made of glass." Yapheth said the last with a small and bitter chuckle.

Harry swallowed hard as he recognised what the vampire was telling him. "I will control it, but since when? I mean, since when is Ginny in your house or wherever she is?"

"Since only a few days ago. Very well then." Yapheth stood. "Tomorrow we will put Reginald in his aunt's care and go to my other house to train you. You will meet Miss Weasley there."

Harry blinked several times, registering what he had just been told, but relieved in learning Ginny was safe and closer to him than he would have ever expected. Still, Harry didn't understand why if he had destroyed the final Horcrux he couldn't go and kill Nagini and Voldemort once and for all. "What about Voldemort?"

"You are not ready."

"What? We already destroyed the last object Horcrux! Only Nagini and Voldemort remain! We should go for them! We'll get Ginny to her family and go for Voldemort."

"Patience is a virtue, child. You are not ready."

Harry would have snapped at any other person if they treated him like that, but for some reason Yapheth intimidated him. He couldn't just snap at the ancient vampire. "How old are you?"

"Isn't that a rude question, Chosen One?" Yapheth smiled, but replied: "Only eight hundred and twenty-five years old."

"Snape erred by two years."

"What do you mean by that, Harry?"

Harry laughed to himself. "Nothing. Nothing at all." But even after laughing a little at Snape having made a mistake, Harry felt frustrated.

The next day they would take Reginald to that aunt Margaret of his and go to some strange place to train. Harry wondered what kind of training it would be and how Ginny would react to seeing him, but still had that strange fear inside him that taking the vampire along would make him fear the vampire instead of appreciating the help given. Yapheth was too full of mystery, and in that noble facade, a terrible devil was hidden. Harry would trust his instincts. Of that he was certain.

XxXxX

The hours seemed to be passing slower and slower for Ginny Weasley. She wasn't sure if waiting a week for Yapheth to come back was even worth doing, but had to stick to what she had already decided along with Miosotis. She sighed as she remembered her latest nightmare. There were no more tears, but her eyes were still swollen from having cried so much. Being in that house doing nothing made her feel even worse, dwelling in negativity and hopelessness. She knew she wouldn't accomplish anything by staying trapped in her inner fears, but what else there was to do?

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality and she stared at the pools of silver that were Theseus' eyes. The boy looked worried, but at the same time there was some eagerness in his anguished expression. "What's wrong Theseus?" Ginny asked with a trembling voice.

Theseus opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it. Ginny smiled awkwardly at the unicorn's failed attempts at speech and she wondered if there was some magic she could perform to give him the ability to speak, but nothing came to her mind.

"You always seem as if you want to tell me something. Is it important?"

The boy nodded confidently and that alarmed Ginny a little. "Very important? Don't tell me you know something about my dreams!" The boy nodded again and Ginny gasped. "Is there a way to save Harry? You have to tell me!" Without even realising what she was doing Ginny had grabbed Theseus' arms, keeping a painful pressure on them and she almost shook Theseus, but then loosened her grip on him and stepped back. "I'm sorry... It's just that--"

Theseus went thoughtful and bit his lower lip. He truly wanted to tell Ginny what he knew would happen, but he couldn't find a way to do so. He couldn't even draw, write, or do any of those things normal humans could.

"Of course," Ginny spoke to herself. "Unicorns are mysterious magical creatures and some people think they know many things, including the world of dreams. Like the meaning of dreams, right?" She lifted her gaze, looking at Theseus again and he nodded with a smile.

At that moment, Miosotis and Cassius joined Ginny and Theseus in Yapheth's living room. "Is something the matter?" Miosotis asked raising an eyebrow, but Ginny shook her head. There was no point in telling Miosotis or Cassius about Theseus knowing things when he couldn't even say them, but then Ginny thought of something.

"Do you know any spells to make a creature speak?"

"Like giving a salamander the ability to speak, for example?" Miosotis inquired with an incredulous gaze.

"Eh... Something like that," Ginny replied, feeling uncomfortable and lowering her eyes.

"No. Sorry. Why would you want such a spell, Ginny?"

"Never mind." Ginny then slumped herself into a couch, not wanting to look at any of them. She didn't want them to read on her face how desperate she really was.

* * *

I've decided to leave this fic around this site still thanks to someone that asked via review. Please leave a review. I will appreciate it. If you have questions I will reply to them using the Reply feature for logged-in reviews. Corrections will be appreciated as English is not my first language and I don't have a beta for this fic. You tell me the exact bit that needs to be fixed and I'll get to it. Thank you. 


	24. Blood Thirst

A/N: Sorry this took a while. University life is killing me slowly and painfully. :(

* * *

Ch. 24: **Blood Thirst**

She was looking at Harry. Her heart was bursting with joy from seeing him there, in front of her, smiling at her. She started to approach him. Her only wish was to trap him in her arms and never letting go, but right when she was in front of him his smile faded and his body started to crystallize. Ginny screamed as Harry turned into a statue made out of glass. The statue shattered into a million pieces and Ginny tried running after the pieces of her loved one, but the pieces disappeared as she tried to embrace the remaining ones, only embracing crystal dust.

Wailing and screaming wouldn't bring him back. She would never see him again; her heart kept telling her that. Her screams wouldn't fade and the hot tears kept bathing her cheeks. She could hear her name being called, but she didn't want to leave the place where her loved one had been standing just seconds before. Still, the ones calling her won the battle.

"No! I don't want to! I want Harry back! I only want Harry back!" Ginny was struggling beneath her sheets while Miosotis chanted a cooling spell over Ginny's forehead.

"Is she still burning?" Cassius asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little," Miosotis replied quickly. "I think she's dreaming."

"Must be one hell of a dream to get like that…" Cassius replied disapprovingly.

Theseus stroke Ginny's hair and leapt back when Ginny's brown eyes snapped open. Ginny straightened herself in bed and her eyes got fixed on Miosotis'. "We leave. Now!"

"We can't just leave, Ginny! He told us to wait!" Miosotis snapped back.

"I don't care! I have to find Harry! That vampire will probably talk to us in riddles if he ever comes back! Plus what guarantee do we have that he didn't get killed already by Death Eaters?"

The others remained silent after what Ginny said and Miosotis shook her head annoyingly, but didn't say anything to Ginny.

"So?" asked Cassius. "Do we really leave this place? I don't like being around vampires anyway. We centaurs don't like vampires very much."

"Shouldn't we at least leave a letter to him, Ginny?" Miosotis managed to ask as softly as she could.

"I don't think so," Ginny answered unsure. "In fact, I think it will be a relief for him if he doesn't find us here."

Theseus walked out of the room first and the rest followed the odd looking boy. He opened the door and smiled at them, making Ginny smile back. In that way, not even knowing where they would go to, the small group left Yapheth's house.

XxXxX

Severus didn't look very happy when he found out Yapheth had agreed to accompany them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered why as Severus had described Yapheth as such a wonderful vampire and all... It was odd how he somehow didn't want his old vampire friend to be with them, but at the same time recognised that Yapheth could be of great help.

First thing in the morning of October 27, the group went to Connemara via Portkey. They arrived at the house where they were supposed to leave Reginald, who had been complaining all along, but were horrified at what they found. The Dark Mark was majestically hovering over Margaret's house.

Severus quickly grabbed the three teens and looked at Yapheth. If the ancient vampire was shocked, he didn't show it. Silently he entered the house, leaving them all outside.

"What's that thing? Why is that over Aunt Margaret's house? Aunt Margaret is no witch! She is one of the most normal human beings you could ever meet!" The child was confused looking at the magical green skull with its serpent's tongue. "Is Aunt Margaret all right?"

Ron grabbed the child by the shoulders, trying to somehow not just calm the small child, but also to reassure himself and get rid of the fears that were sending chills down his own spine. "We will just wait, but that is the Dark Mark, Reginald. Your aunt..." Ron sighed. He couldn't just state that the child's aunt could be dead.

Yapheth came out of the house and shook his head, a gesture only Severus seemed to understand, but that the teens suspected the meaning. "We have to leave this place. Wizards could come here anytime soon because of the sighting of the mark. Reginald, you will have to remain with us. Your aunt is dead. I'm very sorry."

The little boy looked shocked and started to shake his head in denial. "She can't be dead! They couldn't have known about her! She can't be dead!" Before even Yapheth could react by grabbing Reginald, the little boy ran into the house.

"Reginald! Reginald!" Yapheth ran towards the house to look for the boy and the rest followed.

Harry gasped when they entered the house. It was like there had been a tornado in that place, but that wasn't the worst part. There were three dead bodies. One of the bodies had to be Margaret's and was eerily hanging from the ceiling, Harry not wanting to gaze at what held the the woman in such a dangling way. The body was in nurse uniform as the woman had been a midwife, dripping what had once been the fluid of life in her. The second body, that of a man's that had been possibly Margaret's husband, had huge slashes everywhere and was crumpled in a puddle of blood. The slashes reminded Harry of the _Sectumsempra_ and he noticed that the man had been wearing a black suit. The third body was that of a teenaged boy in school uniform, possibly fifteen, and that body was unspoiled. Harry could easily guess that the boy had died from the killing curse. It was obvious that the family had been getting ready for a new day, to go to work and to school respectively. The attack had been just that morning. He and the others had probably arrived only minutes after the Death Eaters had left.

Reginald started to cry and scream, but Yapheth lifted the little boy. Both Severus and Yapheth looked at each other and spoke at the same time: "The wizards are here." They had to leave fast. There were wizards outside already.

Yapheth suddenly moved his long black cape over them confusing the whole group, but in a flash, they had disappeared from inside of the house.

**XxXxX**

They appeared in some woods full of confusion, except for Yapheth who wore no expression. Hermione showed fear in her eyes and was trembling while Ron emptied his breakfast on the soil. Severus rubbed Ronald Weasley's back and after the teen was finished, the wizard gave him a vial. In silence, Severus gave a vial to Hermione and one to Harry even though Harry didn't want it. He gave Yapheth a questioning look and the vampire nodded. That was all Snape required to also provide Reginald with a vial. The little boy didn't react, but Yapheth opened the little one's lips and poured the contents of the calming draught.

There was a sepulchral silence as they all sat on the soil. Shock adorned the features of the three teens and the child while Severus and Yapheth were simply expressionless. Severus decided to finally speak. The teens so far hadn't seen anything during their quest. They had never seen a death scene like the one they had just experienced and they had to get over it for they might see worse things. "I know that you youngsters had never seen something like that, but you will have to forget about it and go on. That was probably the first time you saw something like that, but the truth is you will see more. I do not know what kind of fantasies you had in your innocent and carefree little minds when you started to look for the Horcruxes and the Dark Lord, but this is reality. That is what Death Eaters do. They know no mercy and kill for fun, especially when it comes to Muggles. They do not care if it is an elderly person or a newborn baby. They kill and they enjoy it. I am very sorry I didn't prepare you for such a thing, but in fact, I am glad you saw it. It might at least bring some sense unto you."

Yapheth suddenly looked angry and his usually soft tenor voice came in a way that made them all jump even when he wasn't yelling: "You pretend to look for Voldemort and just that leaves you mute? How do you expect to fight the darkness when you are obviously children that haven't seen anything? Didn't you even prepare? When I saw your determination I thought you knew what you were getting yourselves into. It is obvious I was wrong! What you saw was nothing! Nothing! That was child's play compared to what I've seen before, compared to other killings they have committed. You will have to forget it and keep going unless you have decided to give up now."

Harry's voice came out broken, but still determined: "We'll keep going, no matter what." After saying this, he broke down into sobs. It was true that it was the first time he had seen something like that. When Cedric died, it had been clean. Same with Sirius. It made him feel almost glad Sirius hadn't suffered when he died. That poor family had obviously been tortured before being murdered.

Reginald was crying too and his little voice came out high-pitched and hurt: "Why Aunt Margaret? How could they know? They also killed Uncle Theodore and my cousin, Teddy. Why? Did they know about me? Is it all my fault?"

Yapheth cradled the child. "It is not your fault little one. The Death Eaters probably didn't even know what they were looking for. Renard would have never revealed your location or what you are to him. They probably intercepted a letter from your father to your aunt or from her to him."

Reginald was scared and his eyes opened wide. "Do you think they have my father?"

"Not yet, little one, but I fear sooner or later they will capture him. Here."

Reginald accepted a sealed and transparent hospital bag full of what was obviously blood and quickly inserted his fangs into it and drank the whole contents.

Hermione looked at this with obvious thirst, but tried with all her might to not think about it. She couldn't possibly desire to drink blood, but the urge was there and it was only the first day. "Yapheth... Next time... Can you give him the blood when I am not present?"

"I'm sorry, but if you do not want to completely become a vampire you will have to fight it yourself. Your friends are also here and your thirst might tempt you to attack them. Not giving the blood to Reginald in front of you won't make a difference, I assure you."

Severus laid his hand on Harry's left shoulder and Harry quickly calmed and looked at Hermione, softly brushing Severus' hand. Hermione was having a terrible dilemma in which they couldn't really help her. She looked frustrated and Ron, with a pale face, looked at her with a mixture of concern and horror. The young Weasley hugged her, but she pushed him away as she could smell the fresh blood running though his veins. She could feel the pulse that meant the pumping of the dark red liquid and she couldn't stand it.

Hermione was glad none of them had noticed that she hadn't reacted much to the scene they had observed before, except for being somewhat scared. She hadn't retched like Ron and she hadn't shed a tear like Harry and even Reginald. In fact, the smell of blood had left her a huge sense of thirst, but there was no way she could reveal that. It made her feel like she was some sort of monster. She felt even worse when crimson eyes looked at her with concern and sympathy. It made her wonder if it was true that in a former life she had loved that vampire. Yapheth seemed to be on their side, but she knew better. He had lots of secrets and she knew that even if he was going to help them just being with that man was going to be almost like being with Lucifer himself. She remembered the horrible monster with horns from that aisle in the ruins. "Master, I mean, Yapheth... Were you the monster?" Hermione, even though she had seen Yapheth transform from monster to man before, she hadn't really registered such a thing very well. It was like she wondered if it had been her imagination and there was also the fact that she had never witnessed Yapheth's transformation when they were struggling with the Horcrux as she had been unconscious.

Ron's eyes went wide. He clearly remembered Yapheth's transformation in front of his eyes when the Manticores and the basilisk appeared. Just the memory haunted him, but he concentrated on the Manticores because he knew the demon was Yapheth. Although for a moment, he had feared that Yapheth had been affected by the Horcrux and turned into that creature to kill them all.

"I do not like to speak about it. As I have said before, I am cursed. I am no saint although I try to do what is right, but that does not mean that I am good, Hermione. If it scares you too much, I will avoid taking that form as much as I can, but sometimes it will be necessary as I am stronger that way. I apologise if I scared you two days ago. Follow me. I will take you somewhere safe in these woods. Do not be afraid. This is part of my domains."

It was obvious Yapheth had sensed their mild fears and hesitation when it came to walking through the woods. After their experience with Snape's cottage in the enchanted forest, the trio and the ex-teacher didn't like the fact of being in some lost woods again, but they followed the tall vampire.

The group reached a building that didn't look as abandoned as the ruins and they got inside. The place looked completely abandoned for a minute, but suddenly it was illuminated and everything changed. It was beautiful then and they all wondered what kind of magic was that. Yapheth answered their unvoiced question: "It was an illusion. Now I am showing you what it really looks like. This is my real home."

"Sir?" Yapheth looked at Ron. "You stroll through the light of day and it doesn't affect you?"

"Humans are quite amusing, fiery one. They make up these stories about vampires not being able to stand the light of day, but it is true that what they call 'lower rank' vampires cannot stand it. I can and Reginald also can. In fact, I think most vampires can walk in daylight, but it can make us weaker."

"Err, please call me Ron." There were silent laughs from Hermione, Harry, and even Reginald.

"Then call me Yapheth." The vampire gave Ron a warm smile that made him flush.

Harry was looking around and started to call the name he had been yearning to call. "Ginny! Ginny? Are you here? Ginny? Ginny!" Harry turned to Yapheth. "Where is she? You told me she was here!"

Harry was getting desperate as Yapheth scanned his house, only to shake his head."She's gone. She was an impatient fiery headed one…"

Ron stared at Yapheth in disbelief and Harry dropped himself into a couch and buried his face in his hands. "Why couldn't she wait just a little longer?"

"She didn't know I would bring you here, young Potter. She ignores the fact that I encountered you people. Remember that." Yapheth gave a sympathetic glance to his guests and then disappeared into one of the rooms to see if there was some sort of message left behind by his previous guests, but there wasn't any trace of why they had left.

**XxXxX**

During the next three days, Severus started to train the teens in non-verbal spells, but so far the only one progressing had been Hermione. Ron and Harry were having problems concentrating and haven't managed anything. Ron was one that kept angering the again teacher by whispering the spells as that wasn't the purpose of the training.

The only female had been doing an astounding job with non-verbal spells, but she was having other problems that her two friends just couldn't understand. She found that she had to avoid her friends because her thirst had increased. At night, she couldn't sleep anymore and she even asked to sleep separated. The same night of the day they had found the dead family, she had almost bit Harry in the middle of the night. The-Boy-Who-Lived completely ignored that little detail in his slumber and Hermione was terribly scared of telling them what she had almost done. By the second night she asked to sleep in another room and Yapheth moved her to a room with Reginald in obvious understanding. Ron complained and no one answered why Hermione was being moved. Yapheth had simply told Ron that it was Hermione who had to decide whether she wanted to state what was wrong.

On October 30, Hermione thought she was going insane. She couldn't eat normal food with them and felt very sick. She started to drink water with salt and Yapheth stopped her because that could dehydrate her. The girl started to cry in desperate suffering and Yapheth had to cuddle her, as she didn't accept Ron's comfort making the Weasley boy feel awful.

October 31 arrived, and right before dusk, Severus' tattoo burned. Without a word, the man was gone, leaving them all worried. Ron was already expecting a new dose of curses, but Harry calmed him by telling him that he didn't think that would happen.

There were no curses to disrupt the trio, but Hermione went out of control. She almost bit Ron and Reginald was the one to stop her by yelling at her to control herself. The vampire child could barely hold the teenaged girl and when Harry tried to help the boy Hermione suddenly had fangs and like a mad animal, had almost slashed Harry's arm. Yapheth got there at that very moment and grabbed the girl in a strong grip. She couldn't free herself, but kept shrieking like some wild creature, fangs out. Harry and Ron were alarmed and scared, but that had been when they had realised why Hermione had been avoiding them. She had been afraid of biting them in her thirst for blood.

Sometime after midnight, Severus arrived and his expression was frightening. When the teenagers, Hermione with a little control then, had asked him what had happened he couldn't answer. It was Yapheth who told the wizard to tell them. They had to know the truth and at least Reginald was already in bed sleeping.

Severus took several breaths before speaking: "Three hundred and six Muggle children died tonight." Ignoring the gasps he continued: "Forty-two Muggle women were tortured and killed in ways that I will not dare describe. Fifty-four Muggle men were also tortured and murdered. Three Aurors that had been captured were sacrificed by being tortured to the death too. Several wizards and witches died, between them a complete family because both the mother witch and father wizard were Mud… Muggleborns. The Death Eaters also killed several werewolves that didn't bow obedience and several vampires. They still haven't captured Renard, but he is on the Dark Lord's most wanted list. The Dark Lord definitely knows Renard had Harry Potter hidden for quite some time, and for some reason thought that the Irish woman by the name of Margaret had Potter hidden in her home after intercepting a vague letter that confirmed that the woman had hidden someone that was special to the vampire. That is why that family was murdered. It seems that the woman didn't utter a single word about Reginald before dying so the Dark Lord suspects Harry Potter is hidden somewhere in Irish territory." With that, Severus went silent.

Harry was horrified. Once more, he had been the cause of people dying. It wasn't Reginald whom the Death Eaters were looking for in that Muggle house, it had been him, Harry. He started to tremble as he thought about this and started to project his feelings to the bonded. Ron and Hermione had terrified gazes, but Severus went furious: "STOP THAT, POTTER! YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD!"

Harry quickly stopped. Severus had gone through a lot already. The middle-aged wizard didn't need to feel worse because of a teenager blaming himself. Yapheth quickly made Harry take deep breaths that made the boy calm down telling the boy: "It is not your fault, Harry. It is not your fault. Remember what we talked about."

Harry felt that it was easy for Yapheth to say that, but inside he was feeling devastated. He couldn't bottle it or simply forget it. That was just impossible. The real fact was that the woman named Margaret had died with her husband and son for a misunderstanding that involved him. No one could cover that or make it disappear.

Everything was forgotten when Hermione had another thirst attack. She almost threw herself on Severus and Yapheth grabbed her in seconds. Severus had reacted by having his wand in hand. The man's usually expressionless eyes had gone wide with the sudden 'attack', but those eyes then went back to normal, understanding what was wrong as Severus saw the girl fighting Yapheth's grip with her fangs ready.

Ron shook his head: "I cannot see her like this! I just can't!" With tears running down his cheeks, Ron abandoned the room to get to bed even though he knew sleep wouldn't claim him that night.

Hermione kept acting like a wild creature until three in the morning. Yapheth had sent Severus and Harry to bed and had patiently stayed with the desperate girl until she had stopped fighting and had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He took her to the room she shared with Reginald and placed her to sleep hoping that she wouldn't try attacking anyone else. The girl had to stand two more days and Yapheth wondered if she would be able to.

* * *

A/N 2: Feedback is always appreciated, especially constructive criticism and pointed mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you. 


	25. A Dark Date

Author Notes: I've no idea how I'm updating, but I want to finish this fic before July. You can suspect why. LOL Still, it might be hard as I'm doing my master's in TESL at the same time I keep a job, plus taking care of two toddlers. Thank you for your patience.

Current song: La Locura Automatica Remix - La Secta Allstar Feat. Eddie Dee

Ch. 25: **A Dark Date**

When out in the woods Ginny had no idea where to start looking for Harry. She realised she was acting madly, but couldn't help it. The others stared at her, waiting for her to lead them somewhere, anywhere. But Ginny had no idea where to. Out in the woods they wouldn't survive without water or food. They had to be somewhere and Miosotis had to step into the situation with facts. "Okay, so you don't want to be in Yapheth's house, but we'll have to be somewhere plus in case you have forgotten, full moon is approaching. I won't be myself in a full moon. What are you going to do about it?"

"Can we return to her? To Sappho?" Ginny was extremely frustrated with herself, but saw Miosotis smile weakly.

They didn't just spend days with Sappho. They were to spend months and Ginny was furious, but Sappho kept telling her to control herself and that the time wasn't right for her. Apparently, the time had been right when the witch-vampire had sent her to search for Yapheth, but as Ginny had left Yapheth's house she had slowed things and now the time wasn't right for some strange reason Ginny couldn't grasp. She wanted to find Harry, but she didn't want to be a distraction to him and Sappho had stated that if she left now, that was what she would be, a distraction."

XxXxX

In the morning after Halloween night, Hermione didn't look too good. It was obvious that she desperately wanted blood and couldn't control herself. She was a fighter, but sometimes the impulses were stronger and it was unavoidable to try biting her friends and former Hogwarts' teacher. Still, with the help of them all, including the two vampires, she somehow coped and on the morning of November 3, Hermione was declared a strange type of hybrid by Yapheth. Even to him, it was odd because he had never in his centuries seen a case like hers, even if it could be said that she was his own creation. She was eating normally and was smiling at last. The girl felt human again and the impulses had truly subsided. Not that it was easy because during the previous two days she had tried to bite Snape three times, Harry was stuck with four, and Ron made the record with a number seven. It made sense as the young Weasley wanted so much to be with his loved one.

The teens kept practicing non-verbal spells and Defense Against the Dark Arts for the following weeks and by mid December they were qualified as non-verbal spell casters. Harry was going to start intense training in controlling the powerful magic that resided inside of him with Severus and training in wandless magic with Yapheth.

During all that time, Yapheth left them every once in a while and always came back with smuggled blood bags from Blood Banks that were for him and Reginald. Severus was always alert, but the vampire assured him that he could recognise if he was being followed plus it wouldn't make sense for anyone to follow the likes of him anyway. It wasn't as if anyone knew who he was, what he was, or who he could be hiding if that were the case.

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Harry was practicing non-verbal spells by himself in the woods when a strange black owl approached him. He looked to both sides to check if there was anyone around, but there was no one else. The owl landed and Harry got the note that was attached to its leg and read it:

_**Harry!**_

_**It's me, Ginny. I wanted to give you a special Christmas present in person.**_

_**I want to see you so much, Harry. I've missed you. I'm in Ireland because**_

_**of the rumours of you being here. Hope they are right as now I am here too. **_

_**I will be waiting for you at Ice Palace Hotel in Dublin, room 306,**_

_**which is on the third floor. Just go directly to the room at 2:00PM.**_

_**Don't be late! I love you. And don't tell anyone where you are going.**_

_**It's a private date.**_

Harry felt strange about that note. Had Ginny gone insane? Why would she send such a message all of a sudden? Plus a black owl? Something was wrong and he didn't like it. It was Christmas Eve and it would be human for Ginny to want to see him, but not like this, not with the situation they were in, and she would never send a message like that, risking interception among many things. Going away without telling anyone would have been tricky too and maybe in the past he would have been reckless, but not this time. This was definitely a trap and he didn't think going alone would be smart. He had to at least have Snape with him or even Yapheth, someone strong enough. Dwelling on the strange situation Harry searched his surroundings anew and then quickly saved the note in his jeans' pocket.

XxXxX

Ginny couldn't believe months had already passed by and she was still in Sappho's house. Cassius and Theseus had seemed happy, roaming around the surroundings of the house in their natural forms while Miosotis had been back to working with Sappho in different spells and potions. Ginny didn't have much choice than to join the strange sessions, wondering if it would do her good to at least keep learning some spells while she was with the vampiric witch.

Yule was approaching so fast Ginny couldn't believe it. She was nervous, anxious to know something about Harry and wanting to go out again. She believed it was time to go to Yapheth again and was surprised when Sappho agreed.

"Yes, it is time for you to leave again. Take care of yourself." The words were simple, but Ginny felt they had so much meaning inside them it was almost like magic was entangled in Sappho's words.

In the morning of Christmas Eve Ginny left with her companions. They used Apparition to go to the woods where Yapheth lived, but something was not right. They appeared farther than expected and Miosotis readied her wand and whispered: "It was like something interfered with my Apparition magic. No idea if it was Yapheth's doing."

A spell hit the branch of a tree and startled, Ginny gasped. She didn't even have to tell them to run. They all did because they had no idea if they were surrounded and it was just logical. Cassius threw Ginny to the ground as a spell came her way. He wasn't harmed, but the act slowed them down. Miosotis counterattacked quickly with several spells as cloaked wizards approached them. It helped buy time for Ginny and Cassius to stand and run again. They all ran as fast as they could, Theseus in the lead as the fastest even in human form, not looking back and hoping Yapheth's house was close, but instead, it felt like they were actually running farther and farther from their destination.

XxXxX

Harry felt strange as he placed the note on the dining table for everyone to see. He just sat and waited for any reactions from the group and almost jumped at the first reaction.

Snape took the note abruptly in his hands and frowned. The calligraphy was familiar. He was a very smart man who remembered the repugnant kinds of writings of his students and this wasn't the writing of any student. He couldn't exactly point whose style was it, but his instincts told him he had seen such refined and rounded writing between the Death Eaters. He cursed himself as he couldn't exactly match the writing style with any of the Death Eaters, but he was certain he had seen such calligraphy before among them. "This is a trap."

Harry wasn't stupid to think otherwise and almost wanted to make a sarcastic remark because Snape's tone almost seemed to accuse him of thinking the note was indeed from Ginny, but he controlled himself. "I know that, but… Is it possible that they have her?" There was both nervousness and hope in his bright green eyes combined with a slight degree of fear.

Severus couldn't really answer Harry's question and he sent a questioning gaze in Yapheth's direction. There was a minute of silence and Yapheth shook his head. "There is no way to know for sure."

Harry felt himself growing impatient, his eyes traveling from vampire to teacher. It was almost as if he was a child waiting for a guardian's consent for a school trip and the sensation was revolting and nauseating. "Then we go to make certain, right? Right?" His eyes went from Severus to Yapheth again as he awaited their answer. "If they have Ginny, they'll kill her if I don't go!"

"Not necessarily, Pot- Harry," Snape replied with bitterness in his tone of voice. Remember the letter is not a menacing one saying something like: 'Potter, we'll kill your bloody girlfriend if you don't come to this place.' The letter is an invitation to a phony date. Dates can be cancelled or if one is not interested, one has the option to not go. Period."

"So we're just not going?" Hermione asked.

"Hey! That's my sister out there if those bastards have her! We can't just ignore that stupid note!" Ron's face was taking the same colour of his hair as he spoke.

"I'll go and check," Yapheth stated mildly as he abandoned his chair, but Harry also stood up.

"Not alone. I'll go with you." Harry's eyes were fixed on the vampire's for a few seconds until Yapheth acknowledged him with a nod, but the rest of the group did not seem to agree.

"No!" Hermione reacted, standing up too. "We'll all go! We'll be together! If you are going into a Death Eaters trap, chances are you'll be severely outnumbered! It would be suicidal!"

"I agree with Hermione," Ron stated almost casually as he stood next to her.

Reginald kept looking at everyone, seemingly lost, not saying anything and not knowing if he could agree with anyone. His big sky blue eyes simply kept gazing at every reaction coming from the ones with him in Yapheth's house.

Snape rolled his eyes before standing. "We'll all go, but we'll follow a plan and if someone can't follow it I'll send such a disobedient person back via portkey." He plainly showed them a coin he had already prepared as a portkey for emergencies. The coin was to immediately send anyone to Yapheth's house if willed to, no password needed.

At thirty minutes past one, Harry found himself getting very impatient again. It wasn't just snowing. There were blizzards outside so for the moment they couldn't go anywhere. All of them were warming themselves in front of a fireplace and drinking cups of soup. Yapheth's hot soup was dark red, but Harry had decided not to ask.

The minutes were running and they wouldn't stop running when all of a sudden Ron said they were out of milk, bread, and cheese among other things. Harry saw this as almost silly when they had been thinking of a possible rescue mission rather than food, but Ron insisted they had to do groceries after the mission. Harry kept looking out the window until he saw the blizzards had come to a stop. It was still snowing, but they were all ready to leave.

In minutes, they were outside and Disapparated using wards Severus had worked on to conceal the Apparition magic. Harry had been a bit angry when he learned they could do that, but Severus told him that the other times he couldn't use all of those concealment wards Apparating all of them at the same time plus when they were running from Aurors it was almost impossible. When fleeing, there simply was no time while this time they had time to plan and use any shields they could. Snape had to almost angrily explain to Harry that Death Eaters could easily do the wards too because they weren't under any pressure of being pursued.

Harry found himself quickening his pace with the others toward the designated hotel. They were ten minutes early, but anxious. They spoke quickly when outside of the hotel and Harry was to go inside as if he were alone, with Yapheth being carefully concealed behind him. In a flash, he found himself going up the elevator while wondering where in the world Yapheth actually was and seconds later, Harry was in front of room 306. Harry knocked and the door opened, but there was no one there. It made him nervous and his eyes were rapidly scanning the hotel room looking for some scene like a tied-up Ginny and considering a hotel room is not supposed to open as it just had.

He studied the room again and carefully sat on a chair in front of a desk that had the usual hotel phone on it and waited. He heard noise coming from inside the bathroom and quickly readied himself with his wand and stood from the chair. Harry felt breathless when Ginny came out of the bathroom, looking extremely pretty with a light blue jumper and a knee-length dark blue skirt that had black checks in it. She also had tight black leggings warming her legs and black boots. Her long and straight red hair was loosely falling on her shoulders and she was smiling very warmly at him. Harry thought he could melt under that smile, but he remained stiff with his wand held firmly on his right hand, his eyes never leaving her frame. He even had strange thoughts about Ginny doing something like this, almost confusing himself about whether it was a trap or not until he remembered something. "Ginny… Where are your friends?"

She giggled in a very unlike Ginny way. "This is a date, Harry! Did you expect me to date you with my friends here?"

Harry decided to test her, still. "And who are your friends? Their names?"

For a moment, it seemed some sort of alarm flashed in the bright brown eyes Harry had grown so fond of, but the flicker only lasted some seconds before Ginny answered in a confident tone. "Cassius and Theseus. Why?"

Harry sighed almost relieved. He did remember those names from the time she had come to get him out of St. John Manor with the two strange boys and thus, he started to lower his wand. "This is too reckless, Ginny. You wanting to see me like this. I mean, date when the whole wizarding world is in danger? When Voldemort is moving so fast towards domination?" He saw Ginny wince horribly at the mention of the name Voldemort and that was very odd. Ginny wouldn't wince like that at the name. "You all right?" His hand tightened around his wand again, although he didn't lift it. He just stared at her as she slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, delicately putting the right side of her face against his chest, as if listening to his heartbeat.

"I've missed you. I wanted to see you so bad…" There were tears in her eyes as she said the words. She then cut the embrace and placed her palms on his chest and looked at his eyes. "Have you missed me too?"

Harry was feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with her. Something was off and he tried to figure it out, but couldn't. He started to wonder if Yapheth was inside the hotel room with him and if Snape and the others were all right outside in the cold snow. He wondered how long he would take in the situation he was. "Well… Yeah, of course I've missed you, but… We… broke up for a very important reason and for that reason we are not supposed to date… Reckless… Madness…" He wondered if he was repeating the words for himself, to remember the true madness of the situation.

"When did you become such a wimp, acting so mature-like?" With the words she lifted an eyebrow in a goofy manner that made Harry think he was getting a glimpse of the real Ginny. She used the tips of her fingers to teasingly tickle him around the ribs, getting a small laugh out of him. "Should we go then?"

"Where to?" Harry asked, almost feeling silly about his paranoia.

"Just out for a walk!" she exclaimed as she flashed another breath-catching smile at him.

"Ginny… We can't just walk outside! That would be making ourselves easy targets for anyone after us plus it's very cold and snowing! Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes looking bewildered. "Fine, we stay here then!" She said it so loud it seemed she was announcing it to someone. "What should we do then? I don't have food in here, you know? So kiss me!"

Harry made a distance between him and Ginny as he saw her strangely licking her lips. The sudden rejection made her eyes go wide. He had no idea who this girl was, but it was not his Ginny. "Who are you? Where's Ginny?"

"It's me, Harry! What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" she replied with a bored gaze.

"You're not Ginny," he stated with his eyes looking ablaze. "What have you done with Ginny? How did you get something from her?"

"She's dead then! Does that make you feel better?" There was a smirk on the Ginny in front of him. "You surprise me, little Harry! You are smarter than you look!"

"She is not dead!" Harry affirmed.

Ginny started to laugh mockingly and Harry heard the magic curse word coming from another person in the room before he had any time to react. In seconds he had dropped his wand and was writhing on the floor from the pain exploding inside his body, but the curse was removed immediately as he heard Ginny's voice saying: "Remember he has to be unspoiled for the Dark Lord so we can't have too much fun with him."

Harry looked from the floor as he panted and saw cloaked people in the room that he had no idea where they had come from. They were surrounding him and the girl that had Ginny's appearance started to change. Little by little, the long red hair darkened turning to black. The young features changed into those of a mature woman and that woman had bags under her eyes. It was a woman that seemed to once have been beautiful, but that years in Azkaban had damaged her so much her beauty had been almost lost. He should have known from when she had suddenly said 'little Harry' who the fake Ginny was. It was none other than Sirius' killer, Bellatrix Lestrange, along with other Death Eaters.

"How?" Harry voiced throatily what he was wondering.

"Remember the janitor?" Bellatrix said almost sweetly, crouching next to the fallen boy. "It's amazing what you can do with a single hair that falls to the floor while you are cleaning!" She laughed madly, pointing him with her own wand now.

Harry felt himself going sick as he saw more wands were pointed at him while his was on the floor next to him rather than safe in his hand. They wouldn't hurt him much, it seemed, but he wondered where the hell Yapheth was as a second dose of the Cruciatus curse hit him.


	26. Dreadful Feelings

A/N: Okay, so I went nuts and quickly worked in another chapter. I do hope to finish this fic soon enough.

Song: Friends – Chihiro Yonekura

* * *

Ch. 26: **Dreadful** **Feelings**

Theseus had stopped running and panted. He looked back and relief washed over his face as he saw the others were right behind him. He smiled in a way a toddler would to his mother and his eyes encountered Ginny's. He made signals with his hands that Ginny somehow understood and she nodded. Theseus' silver eyes had a glow in them and his normally glittery white hair looked disarrayed and even dirty with twigs and traces of sand on it.

"I think we should put your hair in a tail or something…" She then turned to Miosotis after putting Theseus' long hair in a low ponytail with one of her own hair bands. "And I'm so glad they're not following us, but I wonder why they stopped."

"I was wondering that too, actually. I cannot perceive anything in the distance."

"Your sight is sharp enough?"

"Yeah, sharp enough," Miosotis said as she kept staring into the horizon. "They're not coming after us. Not a single one of them."

"That is certainly odd," Cassius stated while looking into the woods. "Maybe we weren't their main interest."

"Oh no!" Ginny found herself wrapping her hands around her arms. "Could they have found Yapheth's house then? They're after Harry!"

"Unlikely," Miosotis affirmed. "But they probably suspect Harry Potter is in Ireland and are checking all forests as part of their search. Problem is that after seeing us around, now they might be thoroughly checking these woods."

"We should find Yapheth's house then, and fast!" Ginny exclaimed nervously. "But where are we?"

"We are far from the house. The house was actually the opposite way, the way from which those Death Eaters were coming from." Cassius gazed sympathetically at Ginny as he spoke. He was good with forestall surroundings and he was already familiarizing himself with those woods. He knew he was right and that their run had sent them the wrong way. "No matter, we'll have to walk back, being careful. We need to get to that vampire's house before nightfall. No woods are safe at night."

Ginny nodded and the small group started their walk, being alert at all times and hoping they wouldn't just walk to the Death Eaters that had been following them.

XxXxX

Harry would probably never know how he did it in his sticky situation, but as soon as he felt the curse fade away from his body he extended his right arm and thought with all his might: 'Stupefy!' The spell didn't hit Bellatrix as he would have wanted, but one of the other Death Eaters fell to the ground unconscious.

The tremors kept going still through Harry's body, an after effect of the curse he had been submitted to, even if it had only lasted seconds. Those same tremors had caused his hand to aim wrongly by mistake, but he was suddenly able to grab his wand with the distraction caused by the fainted Death Eater and rapidly thought: 'Incarcerous!'

He cursed when he saw Bellatrix had somehow expected the spell and had shielded herself. She laughed at him, but he had already attacked non-verbally again with _'Incendio'_, the spell causing one of the other Death Eater's robes to catch fire, but another Death Eater terminated the fiery spell. Now Harry was already on his feet and started to duel Bellatrix. He tried a Jelly-Fingers curse while she tried a Sponge-Knees curse on him, but none of the spells even reached as they were both shielding themselves hastily. There was anger in Harry as he kept attacking over and over, but Bella stopped all his attacks almost effortlessly, laughing the whole time. It made Harry realise she was playing with him.

Bellatrix started to get bored and tried to bind Harry, but couldn't do it as he had shielded himself. As her own attacks were being repelled she made signals for the other Death Eaters to help her and in less than a minute Harry was chained. His eyes were full of hate when he muttered, "You should be ashamed you needed their help to chain me. It means you wouldn't have been able to take me by yourself."

The provocation had effect as Bellatrix immediately reacted. "You truly believe you could have seriously dueled against me?"

"I don't believe so. I know so."

Bellatrix got so angry she attacked with the Cruciatus curse yet again, although this time Harry was in chains. Even the other Death Eaters tried to stop her from torturing the boy when he was already bound, but she wouldn't let them interfere. She laughed maniacally as she remembered how she had enjoyed torturing the Longbottoms. She almost felt like doing the same to Harry Potter. She wanted to see his mind break.

Harry felt the curse fade and heard sudden gasps of surprise. He tried to stand and managed a sitting position that helped him see Yapheth dueling against the Death Eaters. He saw Yapheth had a deep gash on his left arm and Harry wondered how the vampire had gotten himself injured so fast. Harry tried to help Yapheth, but the chains around his body wouldn't allow him. He willed the chains to fall and opened his eyes widely when they did fall, but there was no time to be surprised. He tried the disarming spell, but Bellatrix sent a spell that made a cut on his right arm, making him drop his wand. He cursed under his breath and wandlessly thought strongly '_Locomotor Mortis',_ but she was ready and the curse didn't hit her. She had already noticed he could do wandless magic before and she wouldn't let him catch her, but Harry managed to send a cutting spell that slashed at her left cheek, making her bleed.

Yapheth was having a hard time dueling in the form of a man, but he had assured Hermione he would try not to use his most powerful form. He would only use it if he didn't have a choice and that time came sooner that expected when he heard Bellatrix trying to chant the killing curse. In her rage against Harry scarring her face she wanted to kill him and she didn't care about her orders anymore.

Everything happened so fast Harry wasn't sure what was going on. Shocked, he had waited for the green light to hit him, but it never left Bella's wand. Instead, he heard an awful scream of horror coming from the woman. The giant demon had almost grabbed her and with a smirk she got a polished stake from her robes and threw it at the beast, missing the heart by a few inches, but still piercing the demon's chest. In a flash, Harry saw the room turn dark red as he heard screams of pain that weren't coming just from Bellatrix, but from the other Death Eaters too. He wanted to cover his eyes, but couldn't. He just saw what the vicious beast could do to humans, making a meal out of them even when it was injured. It made Harry's body tremble all over. He could almost feel himself convulsing from revulsion and fear. Everything was the colour of blood and then Harry got dizzy with the awful scent caused by the fluid of life that was being drained from the Death Eaters. He kept watching in horror as the monster devoured what remained of those that had been part of Voldemort's followers. He started to scream: "STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! STOP IT!" But it was too late and the monster didn't stop until no life was left in the room other than Harry's.

Harry kept convulsing before vomiting on the floor to the side of the bed. He vomited until bile was what was left coming from inside him. He was panting and gasping when a soft hand was placed on his shoulder, but he didn't want that touch. In fact, he despised it. "Don't touch me, you devil! Don't you ever touch me!"

The words coming from the teen's mouth had been nothing but a whisper, but Yapheth stepped back and lowered his gaze. He stared at Harry for a while, waiting for Harry to recover and saw Harry bury his face in his hands, still not bothering to remove the stake he had through him nor dealing with his own bleeding left arm. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't talk." Harry was firm when he said it, not bothering to lift his face from his hands. "Just… Just give me some time."

Yapheth kept looking at Harry, his crimson gaze almost curious as he saw Harry's own bleeding cut, but the silence stopped when the door to the room opened. Snape was there, his black coat and black hair full of snow. Hermione, Ron, and the small Reginald were with him. "We heard screams, but you never gave us a signal." Severus was looking at Yapheth. "And you're injured. You're both injured." Severus was expressionless as he said it, but mild anger seemed to be slanting his dark eyes.

The vampire shook his head as he removed the stake from his chest and dropped it to the floor, woodened weapon bouncing once or twice before coming to a stop. "You weren't needed," he said almost in a whisper.

"You're hurt!" Hermione quickly approached Yapheth and was about to touch his chest when the wound started to close in front of her eyes.

"It won't close completely now, but I can assure you is minor." Yapheth didn't look at her as he said it. He kept glancing at Harry instead.

Ron approached his best friend and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What's wrong with you, mate?" That was when Ron actually noticed the room and the mess in it. "By Merlin… What happened here? And the smell!" He covered his mouth and tried to hold his breath.

Harry surprised them with the sudden question, even when it was addressed at the adult vampire. "Why did you take so long? I thought you were behind me." Harry's eyes did not move towards the vampire. He was staring at the soiled floor now.

"I was hunting other Death Eaters around the hotel. There were many more than you think."

"So that's why you had that wound in your arm?"

"I was careless."

"Still, I know you saw me being tortured. I could feel it, but you didn't interfere."

"You have to learn to cope on your own. I had to wait and see how you dealt with the situation—"

"That's psychotic, you know that?" Harry's interruption made all eyes fall on him and now his eyes were upon the vampire's.

"We felt the torture…" Ron muttered as quickly as he could. "Snape wanted to run here then, but waited as the torture would stop quickly. He knew the Death Eaters wouldn't attempt killing you."

"They did," snapped Harry. "That's how that monster made this mess."

"I didn't have a choice, young Potter." Yapheth looked calm, but still mildly annoyed.

"You didn't have to make a meal out of them in front of me! I can still hear their screams of pain in my head!" Harry swung his hands wildly, pointing at his head. "Do you enjoy that? And her… It should have been my kill, only mine."

"It's in my nature to not feel what you feel and I apologise, but it seemed to me you were going to be her kill rather than the opposite."

"Just shut up! Just…" He still felt very sick and was sure he would have nightmares that night as he placed his hands over his hair, but he tried his best not to project his feelings of dread. Silently, he regained his posture and looked at Severus. "We should leave, I think."

They all left at a quick pace, not talking again about the matter. Harry knew he should have known better than to invite Yapheth to be with them. He grabbed his bleeding arm and checked it, but the cut was not too deep. He would deal with it later.

Quickly, they were outside, but they had to wait as for some strange reason Yapheth went back into the hotel. They had to wait ten long minutes for the vampire and when they asked him what took him so long he didn't answer.

XxXxX

They had already Apparated in the woods when Yapheth spoke warmly: "Remember I would never hurt you, child. That woman deserved that. I saw her heart."

"The others?" Anger still etched in Harry's voice as he bandaged his arm with a cloth and noticed Yapheth's own gash from the left arm closing on its own while still dripping.

"They were all the same."

"You're inhuman!" Harry's anger subsided all of a sudden when he saw the hurt in those crimson eyes. It almost made him feel guilty, even if what he had just said was the truth.

"I know I'll never be human." The words pierced Harry and he saw the vampire take the lead in their way to the house, stepping farther and farther from them.

"You shouldn't have said that," Hermione stated manner of factly.

"You defend him? You didn't see what I had to see!" Harry snapped.

"He did what he had to do, Harry!"

"Skin them alive and eat them in front of me?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Ron winced at Harry's sarcastic question, but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Hermione, who shook her head looking downwards.

"I'm hungry! And thirsty!" Reginald looked perfectly fine as he started to stroll, trying to catch up with the older vampire.

Severus wasn't saying anything. The only thing he blurted was that he would do the groceries and he left them as soon as they were inside Yapheth's house.

XxXxX

Snape felt tired and wondered if he was feeling old. He was returning with the groceries after having Apparated with wards into the woods when he noticed people in the distance, a group of four. He clenched his teeth, wondering how Death Eaters had found the house, but realised the group did not look like Death Eaters. Still, he quickly made his way into the house and warned Yapheth. In seconds, the vampire had vanished from inside the house.

While they waited, Severus spoke soflty. "You all remember Occlumency?" They all nodded and he looked at them and then at Reginald, but back at the three he was really addressing. "I think we might be able to block part of the bond through it. It will require strong practice, but we need it. Today, even if it only lasted seconds, we could all feel Potter being tortured and even a scratch when his arm got hurt. We don't feel things as strongly as the true receiver, but it has to stop."

Harry lowered his eyes and with a small nod acknowledged what Severus was saying. "It would be a disadvantage in battle if we could all feel our wounds and the attacks that hit us. Even if the hits are mild, we could all lose concentration or worry and then lose a duel."

"Exactly," Snape concurred. "We start now."

"Now?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Now," Snape repeated and they started a strange Occlumency lesson while they waited for Yapheth. They concentrated with all their might for a while and they could feel the bond diminishing, at least in appearance.

Reginald stared at them and listened to their uncontrolled breathing after the effort, but after some minutes he could observe that the feeling of bond between them had seemingly been completely wiped out. Reginald could even feel it, just like he could listen to their heartbeats and the flow of their blood pumping through their veins. He came to a conclusion as his eyes kept looking transfixed at the bonded; never in his right mind, would he make a bond with anyone in his life. Still, even without having a bond like the one they had, the boy was feeling nervous about his father. With every day that passed, he could feel that his father was soon to be in Voldemort's hands and he didn't want to lose his father. He had already lost his mother and recently enough, his mother's sister. He wouldn't say a thing though. He was a strong boy and he could take anything like a man, or at least that's what he thought.

Yapheth arrived with a foursome behind him. He didn't look very happy as Ginny, Miosotis, Cassius, and Theseus strolled behind him. He turned to look at them. It seemed they had been quarreling. "Then you should have waited as I had told you too!"

Harry stood up as he saw Ginny and could notice she was angry. "Prat!" she said, making the others open their eyes in surprise. She almost wanted to give a good kick to the vampire between his legs. If he didn't want her to leave then he should have arrived sooner to his house, right? All of a sudden Ginny noticed Harry standing. It made her heart leap and her anger diminish. "Harry… You're… You're all right… Your arm!" She noticed the bandage with blood that was surrounding Harry's right arm, just below the elbow.

"It's just a scratch," Harry stated softly as he fed his bright green pupils with the sight of the real Ginny, standing right in front of him. She didn't look clean and was probably not wearing any perfume. In fact, her face had dirt and her hair, held in a ponytail, was full of the remains of leaves. Her jeans were tattered and so were her dark blue bubble jacket and her clothes below it. Still, to him she looked beautiful and he couldn't help approaching her and pulling her towards him, trapping her in a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go. He could feel an earthy and grassy scent coming from her, the smell of the woods combined with her own natural scent. He slid his fingers through her ponytail with his right hand and gently brushed his lips against her right cheek before burying his face on her right shoulder. "I thought the Death Eaters had caught you," he whispered.

Ginny seemed shocked. Her eyes had gone wide with the embrace, but now she was relishing in being in her loved one's arms, in his scent, his warmth. She wanted to stay like that forever and never let him step away from her again so when it ended and he freed her, disappointment washed over her senses and showed in her eyes. "I won't go away," she stated firmly. "Don't ask me to leave because I won't."

Harry smiled weakly at her. "I wasn't planning on asking you to leave. For now, I think you'll be safer here." Harry noticed embarrassment in the others' faces. They almost seemed like they all wanted to give them privacy, but he wouldn't let them. "It's all right." He was looking at an uncomfortable Severus when he said it. "There is so much to say, but at the same time so much not to say."

"What happened to you guys?" Ginny asked as she looked now at Hermione and Ron, but especially at Harry and Yapheth, whose clothes were all stained with dry blood as they hadn't washed themselves yet. At the same time they all stared at Miosotis and Ginny realised they didn't know her. "Oh! And this is Miosotis Crooke."

Next day would be Christmas and none had presents to give to each other, but they would spend the night together and share their experiences.

XxXxX

That night, after everyone was sleeping, Severus spoke with Yapheth. "I don't think I've ever seen the violence you exposed Potter to today in all my life. I wanted to say it. I needed to say it."

"Do you think I was too crude?" Yapheth asked emotionless as he entangled his fingers in a red cloth he used as band around his head and sometimes as a turban.

"Perhaps you were, but you didn't have a choice. Still, it might have been too much for a boy."

"Maybe… But it'll make him stronger, Severus. He has to be strong. The whole Wizarding world needs him."

"Yes. I still wonder if he'll be ready. He wasn't able to do much today if you had to intervene like you did."

"True enough, but he'll be ready when the time comes." Yapheth folded the red band and placed it on a small polished brown table, not looking at Severus.

"You're worried," Severus said.

"Those Death Eaters today… They were stronger than the ones I've fought before, and they were many. I didn't expect so many… And they had stakes. It's obvious they've been killing vampires. They were also ready with many spells of fire and sunlight. I was lucky they didn't try sunlight spells when I was in my stronger form. They were too afraid to perform magic then."

"I thought you said sunlight didn't do much—"

"I grow weaker in it and in my stronger form I'm pretty much vulnerable to die under it. I'm not as strong as I appear."

Severus remembered Renard mentioning it in his tale about the Horcrux. Renard had gotten hurt by sunlight and had to change to human form when exposed to it after abandoning the cave where he had been. Severus had almost seen Yapheth as invincible, but it was far from the truth. Yapheth was strong and had survived for long and could be one of the strongest of his species, but he still had weaknesses. He cursed under his breath and stared at the vampire. "You think you might not survive."

Yapheth smiled at Severus, almost looking like a child that is about to receive a treat as he ran his fingers through his silky black hair. "I'll actually be lucky if I don't."

"Don't say stupid things," Severus said with a frown and then waved a small farewell at Yapheth as he walked towards the bedroom.

Harry had nighmares about demons devouring humans as he feared he would. He kept moving wildly in his bed, but other than the tossing and turning he didn't utter a sound and thus, didn't wake anyone.

Christmas day arrived. When Harry awoke the first face he saw was Severus' and he clung to the man as if something was coming to get him. He started to pant and Severus tried his best to comfort the boy, but there was no way he could make Harry forget what was obviously tormenting him. Obliviating Harry from the events of the day before was almost tempting, but not appropriate. Harry had to live through it.

After a few minutes of feeling breathless, Harry felt foolish for clinging to Severus Snape as if the man were a father figure to him, but at the same time was relieved Snape hadn't pushed him back. "She killed Sirius. Perhaps she deserved that fate, but it was so horrid and violent."

"Black was not the only person she killed during her dark life. Maybe she even killed people the way she died yesterday."

Harry almost muffled a bitter laugh. "I don't think she was a cannibal, sir."

"No, but I didn't mean it in that way. I meant that there's magic dark enough to have a similar effect. You can skin an animal with dark strong magic."

Disbelief showed on Harry's face as he stared at Severus. "You've seen someone get killed like that before?"

"No, thank Merlin, no. It's too messy."

Harry smiled at the comment, even if it wasn't really meant as a joke. "I feel better now."

"I'm glad," Snape muttered, but felt uncomfortable. He wondered if he would have felt in such a way if Harry had been his son, but nothing could erase Harry was the son of a man he had despised, even if that man was long dead. "Happy Christmas."

Harry was shocked from hearing the words from Snape, but spoke back the same words. "Happy Christmas, sir."

In less than half an hour everyone had greeted each other on Christmas day and they were having breakfast. Ginny kept sending glances in Harry's direction. Even if he was there with her, something that made her feel more at ease, she still feared for him. She couldn't help asking even if everyone was present. "Harry, do you feel anything when you destroy the Horcruxes?"

Harry looked disturbed with the question. "How do you know about the Horcruxes?"

Everyone looked at Ginny and she blushed before blurting a name. "Renard."

Yapheth laughed, surprising everyone. "He can't keep his mouth shut, can he?"

"Don't make fun of my father!" Reginald said with a snare and Yapheth sent an interested glance in the small boy's direction.

"Have you felt your father? You look pale."

"Vampires always look pale!" The little boy retorted with a hint of sarcasm that almost angered Yapheth.

"Don't get smart with me, little one. Do you think he's been captured? Killed?"

"Not yet, but he is… afraid. Something is not right. I think most of his circle have been already killed."

Yapheth understood what Reginald meant. It was possible that while tracking Renard, most of Renard's acquaintances were getting wiped out. That would indeed worry Renard. "He's a survivor. He'll probably make it out alive in the end."

Ginny had kept looking from the little boy to the older vampire just like Cassius and Miosotis had been doing the same. "You're Renard's son?"

Reginald looked at Ginny. The night before, they had been introduced, but only by names. Relationships had been omitted although Ginny had been wondering why the little vampire was with them. That at least had been mentioned. She knew Reginald was a vampire.

"Yes, Renard is my father, but what do you care?" The boy showed his fangs in an insulting way and Yapheth sent an angry look his way that made the boy stop. "I want to be with my father, not with these humans," he snapped at Yapheth.

"You're a spoiled brat!" Miosotis exclaimed with mild anger. She hadn't spoken much the night before, but she was starting to feel better around so much people although she had been growing weaker as the full moon approached.

"And you're an ugly werewolf!" Reginald talked back, but yelped when a face approached his. It was Theseus' face. Theseus was smiling and caressed Reginald's hair as an older sibling would, making everyone laugh. "This one should be returned to where he came from," Reginald expressed in a serious tone.

Cassius rolled his eyes and went to Ginny wearing a grim expression. Ginny returned the centaur to his natural form and in less than a minute the centaur had left them to roam free through the woods for a while.

Ginny was staring at Theseus now, wondering if he wanted to go outside too. He smiled at her and she got up, opened the door and also turned him into what he was so that he could play outside too.

Reginald looked at Ginny. "They seem like your pets."

She looked at the boy, keeping her cool. "But they're not. They're my friends and I wouldn't be here if they hadn't been with me."

The vampiric little boy didn't make a remark. He simply stood up and went to his room to play with the few woodened toys Yapheth had given him as presents. Yapheth was the one that sighed and spoke. "He's stressed, just like everyone else. Leave him be."

XxXxX

Hours later, Harry found himself outside of the house. He didn't want to do it, but he was purposely avoiding Ginny. He didn't want any attachments and he wasn't sure he would make it out alive in the end. Being with her would only bring false hope to the both of them, but avoiding her was a difficult task when she was in the same place as him. He didn't react when he saw Yapheth come outside and glance quickly at the unicorn that was playfully racing around the trees with the centaur. He glanced too at the scene he had himself been watching a while before, then he turned to Yapheth. The vampire was wearing a mint green jumper and jeans under his black leather coat. Harry thought it was almost funny how the mint green and jeans looked so mismatched with the black leather coat in a vampire like Yapheth. Harry was rather used to Yapheth's combinations of dark red and black when it came to clothing. It was the first time Harry had seen him in jeans and pale green, even if the coat was still black. "You look rather odd."

"Really? And why's that, may I ask?" Yapheth sounded amused when he asked.

"Because you look almost normal." Harry stifled laughter and went quiet. He thought that perhaps Yapheth was indeed trying to look somewhat human, but even though there was no black cape causing an air of mystery, the very long black silky hair that adorned the man beside him seemed to scream 'vampire' all over. The crimson eyes had to be the worst as that was definitely not human. It was incredible that such handsome features could hide a gruesome and vicious monster inside, but Harry was sure of one thing. Not even Voldemort was going to die in the same way Bellatrix and the other minions had if he could stop it.

Yapheth smiled, making Harry flinch. "I will not kill Voldemort. That is your task, Chosen One. I would probably end up as dust if I ever tried fighting that dark wizard as he must be quite experienced in the knowledge of many creatures and how to eradicate them. I am sorry about yesterday. I will do my best so that it won't happen again. I will not let you see."

"You mean you'll keep killing in that horrible way?" Harry asked revolted.

"I will try to avoid it."

Harry sighed. There was no way to just change that vampire. Yapheth was probably used to killing in that particular way already, which was scary enough. "Did you… Did you drink their blood?"

Yapheth sighed. He sounded uncomfortable when he sighed and simply nodded before stating, "That was unavoidable."

"Vicious," Harry thought aloud as he placed his cold hands in his jeans' front pockets.

"Vicious," Yapheth agreed. The vampire then smiled wistfully as he looked into the horizon. "Want a hug?"

Harry snorted. "No way."

Both laughed for a few minutes and then Yapheth said: "Tomorrow we'll continue with that wandless magic of yours, although you did quite a lot yesterday... Happy Christmas, Harry." He entered the house, leaving Harry by himself.

From inside of the house, Ginny looked outside, but didn't dare go out. She knew Harry was avoiding her and as much as it hurt her, she understood the reasons. She would not yield into going outside and beg for their relationship, but she would watch for him, protect him with her life.


	27. Getting Captured

A/N: I managed to update. Phew! I won't be able to update in the next two weeks due to midterms, but hopefully I'll update again as soon as I'm free of those.

Song: Azure Moon – Every Little Thing

* * *

Ch. 27: **Getting Captured**

Ginny watched as Yapheth started training Harry in wandless magic. She could see Harry was unable to concentrate as he kept sending glances in her direction so when Yapheth politely asked her to leave, she didn't complain. She did curse under her breath as she left the room where Harry was to train, though. She had wanted to train too and had been waiting for a turn, but now it seemed she was only being a distraction.

Harry kept being unable to concentrate on what he was doing. So far, the magic had come from strong emotions when he had been under stress or angered, but little by little, he started to materialize it.

Soon enough Ron, Hermione, and even Severus joined the strange sessions with the vampire, but it was a branch that was even difficult for Severus Snape. He hadn't honestly tried much wandless magic before in his life. Miosotis joined afterwards to have her try, but Ginny was almost feeling left out from the training. Whenever she tried joining them, Harry would start failing miserably on his efforts and everyone would stare at her. She was feeling like that again in New Year, completely useless and as a distraction so she went outside. She could feel rage boiling inside her. It wasn't fair. She wanted to train too. She would probably fail a lot when it came to trying wandless magic, but she was going to be involved in the fight, right? She had the right to have her try at wandless magic too.

Ginny couldn't help it. She screamed in rage. She screamed and screamed until she couldn't scream anymore and then fell on her knees, sobbing as she tried covering her face with her hands. She could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment because she didn't want to cry. She had been strong bottling her emotions so far and to break was something she would have seen in weak girls. She didn't want to be weak and even less seen as weak in front of Harry's eyes. Knowing that someone would come after all that screaming she wanted to hide. They couldn't see her like this. It was too embarrassing and they would disapprove or worse, pity her.

As she stood and tried to run into the forest something stopped her and she almost tripped, but fell on the animal. She felt soft body under her and almost smiled as she noticed she was almost mounting the unicorn. She hugged its neck and felt two eyes on her. Cassius was there, bow ready. Her cheeks burned even more as she guessed the centaur had thought she was being attacked. She saw the disapproval on his features as he lowered his bow and placed the arrow back on his quiver. "I'm sorry," she managed to utter in a whisper as she buried her crimson looking face on Theseus' beautiful white mane.

"You shouldn't do that, you know? I almost had a heart attack thinking the house had finally been found!" He looked curiously at her after he spoke, unable to understand what was wrong with her.

Ginny almost felt like laughing. She had somehow matched Cassius' expression of disapproval to her being weak. Certainly not to the fact that she had alarmed him with her screams.

"Why in the cosmos were you screaming? Hurt?" Cassius explored her with his eyes, looking for any sign of injury.

"Can't the heavens reveal that to you?" she asked in an amused tone, her face still red, but the tears had stopped.

Cassius looked annoyed and reacted with sarcasm. "Funny. Ha ha ha."

Ginny started to laugh, but came to a halt when Cassius pointed to the area behind her. She didn't want to turn around; knowing what she would see and true enough, everyone was there in front of the house looking worried.

"Are you all right, Ginny?" Hermione asked with concern.

Miosotis approached Ginny and stared at her. "She seems fine to…" She stopped when she saw the redness in Ginny's eyes. There was understanding in Miosotis' own tired and sick looking eyes as full moon would be exactly that night. Miosotis placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and whispered, "I'll ask Yapheth to train you too."

Ginny almost gaped in surprise, but quickly managed to straighten herself and whispered a quick 'thanks' to Miosotis. She saw Miosotis trot back, dark braids moving wildly as she jogged. She seemed to mutter something to the others that Ginny couldn't grasp, but she saw them enter the house and also saw Harry glance back worriedly, his eyes locking with hers for only seconds before the door closed behind him.

XxXxX

Full moon passed on the night of the 1st of January towards the 2nd and Miosotis had been left by Yapheth in a farther area of the woods that night, but he had picked her up the next day. After two days of recovery she was able to join the wandless practices yet again.

For Hermione, wandless magic seemed to come quite easily to the amusement of them all, but soon they learned that it wasn't because of the girl's abilities as a witch, but to her mixed new life as a hybrid. It was something that actually frustrated her rather than brightened her moods. She had truly thought that she had some sort of innate ability for that kind of magic in the same way that she had usually surpassed the others in certain kinds of spells, but decided to be happy about it in the end. She still wondered how her parents would react if they learned that she wasn't entirely human anymore, but half undead in a strange way. Would they blame the Wizarding world? Perhaps it was better for her progenitors not to know. It wasn't like they would notice anything different about her...

Ron seemed to be the one doing worst. Harry seemed to really have a genuine innate ability for the wandless magic, Hermione was a hybrid with bits of vampire magic, Severus was a great wizard and could catch on to anything... When it came to Miosotis, she seemed like quite a gifted witch herself and was grasping wandless magic slowly like Snape, and Ron had also heard Ginny had managed some bits of wandless magic too in her own times with Yapheth. The young Weasley boy was beginning to feel somewhat like a reject, a feeling that seemed to be coming a lot to him lately.

The afternoon of February first, Yapheth approached Ron and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. So far the Weasley young man's performance had been disastrous. He hadn't managed a single spell wandlessly and had seemingly given up hope. He hadn't even bothered going to practice that day. Miosotis had also been absent to practice that day, but her absence had a reason, unlike Ron's. The full moon had paid its toll on her the night before, meaning there had been two full moons in January and there wouldn't be any full moon in February. "Fiery one, Ron... It has to come from deep inside you. Do not look at your friends. Instead look inside yourself."

They had been simple words and Ron had been about to snap. Those things were easier said than done, but instead of talking back Ron decided to try. It was difficult and at some times he did snap at Yapheth during practice, complaining that the vampire had never even needed a wand in the first place, but truth was Yapheth couldn't perform all the spells they could and would never know or learn all the spells witches and wizards could perform.

By mid-February, Ron was catching up with the rest at last. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be as good as Harry, but so far so good. Harry had surpassed them all, but at least Ron would have some unexpected tricks under his sleeve for when they had to battle Death Eaters if they somehow lost their wands.

Severus had never actually tried much wandless magic in his life. He knew lots about magic, but wandless magic was something he had never bothered much with. After having found out how Harry had gotten rid of fifteen manticores without using his wand, the wizard had decided that it was something to be explored, but after so many years of depending on a wand, he had to recognise that it was difficult to perform magic without one.

Reginald observed the practices. He had some tricks of his own, but he wasn't proficient in magic. It was something that he might learn as he grew up and perhaps learn to use it fully through centuries if he survived. For the first time, the little one feared for his life. As a vampire, he always thought about the fact of being immortal and took that for granted, but after seeing how his father had sent him away, how his aunt had ended up dead, and how even Yapheth had gotten hurt in a fight against Death Eaters even if minimally; Reginald knew better and he was afraid. Death had never been closer.

Harry was exhausted after all their sessions and simply wanted to look for the snake bastard and finish everything already. He had always wondered why there had been nothing in the Muggle papers a couple of months before about a horrible mass murder in the Ice Palace Hotel in Dublin until he asked Yapheth. The vampire had cleaned the scene before getting to Harry, a perfect way to get away with a gruesome murder. Harry realised that was why Yapheth had remained in the hotel for ten more minutes after they had been leaving. The bloody vampire had been cleaning! Probably using magic! To Harry, it was almost ironic, but he didn't want to remember the events of that day.

Severus had been summoned as part of Voldemort's circle a few times during those months, but always told them that nothing was mentioned of Bellatrix Lestrange. To the Death Eaters, she had just vanished, but Voldemort somehow suspected or knew that the witch was dead. Of that, Severus was certain. Voldemort was no fool.

It was on the first days of March that the group was finally going to leave the house. At last, they were going to do what they had set to do from the start, finish the war by vanquishing a Dark Lord.

There was excitement that mixed up with fear among the group. Yapheth had considered leaving the unicorn and the centaur behind to care for his house and be out of everything, but they had surprised even Ginny by opposing to the request. They were going to remain by Ginny's side and that had been another quarrel, but not with Yapheth. Harry had wanted Ginny to be left behind too, but had approved of Miosotis coming with them. Ginny had threatened with escaping the house after them if she was indeed left behind. Ron tried to talk some sense into her. Ginny was his baby sister, his only sister and he knew their mother would be forever broken if she lost her little girl, but Ginny wouldn't yield so in the end, Harry and Ron had to accept she was coming. Both boys had actually tried to make Yapheth and Snape back them up, but neither the vampire nor the middle-aged wizard interfered.

Harry was sure that the remaining Horcruxes were Nagini and Tom Riddle himself. First, they would have to kill Nagini and lastly Voldemort. He was nervous about what they would do, but they had gone far and had to finish it. Harry would somehow make sure to keep Ginny out of harm's way. He thought he wouldn't be able to fight well if he knew she was fighting too so he had his own silent plans that he would put into action as soon as he saw the opportunity.

XxXxX

On March 9, the group finally left the safety of Yapheth's house. It had been a few hours walk to the end of the woods where they would finally travel by portkey. They had decided not to try in front of Yapheth's house because they could feel the great amount of spells that had been placed to trace any strong magic around the woods. Trying to remove all the wards was a tiring idea so they would walk to the ends of the forest where they believed there was no magic as it was closer to the 'human world'. The group had almost reached the chosen place to use the portkey when they were surrounded, taken completely by surprise. The captors were Aurors and seconds before they could recognise Severus Snape, Yapheth had grabbed the wizard in a protective manner and had vanished.

Reginald cowered in fear as he felt he had been left by Yapheth, but Ron calmed him by telling him that those were Aurors and not Death Eaters. One of the Aurors was quick to speak: "Do not try to Disapparate. We've put wards on this place. If you try to escape, you'll get splinched and you know that wouldn't be very nice. You will come with us for your own well being and protection."

The teens didn't say a word, but Reginald started crying by saying: "He left me! Master left me with the humans! How could he?"

Harry could understand why the vampire had left the child, though. The Aurors wouldn't harm the child and there was simply no time to save them all. Yapheth had done what he had to do in precious seconds, which was to save the one that was truly in danger amongst Aurors. Severus Snape wouldn't have lasted long in Auror hands.

Soon the youngsters found themselves in some strange building that belonged to the Ministry and to their disgusting surprise; they were actually placed in a heavily warded cell before the Minister of Magic arrived.

Rufus Scrimgeour had Harry removed from the cell and escorted to his office. Harry and his friends were of course, disarmed supposedly for their own security, not that it meant they were defenseless.

"Well, Harry Potter, we see each other again," Rufus stated without even looking at Harry.

"Thanks for the invitation," replied the teen bitterly, his eyes fixed on the Minister.

Rufus then locked his own eyes with Harry's dangerously piercing gaze. "Don't be like that, child. You know it's for your own protection! You have given us quite a headache, I can assure you! Of all places! What in Merlin's name were you doing in Ireland! When I heard the rumours I had put them aside, but they were true! I am glad that in the end our efforts have paid off!"

"What efforts? Efforts tracking me? What about tracking Death Eaters? You do know about all the murders, right? You do know they are even killing other creatures just because they don't join their forces, right? You do know the massacre they performed during Halloween night, right? Why do you waste your time tailing me?" Harry was almost out of breath while trying to control his rising anger.

"Harry, we cannot risk losing you and of course we are tracking Death Eaters! We are happy to also announce that a very dangerous Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange is dead!"

Harry paled at what Scrimgeour had just stated. How did the Minister know? "How do you know that?"

"We received a bone from an anonymous sender on Christmas day! After lots of analysis in St. Mungo's it was concluded that it belonged to her. Why do you ask?"

Harry felt almost sickened by Yapheth's odd taste in sending a Christmas present to the Ministry of Magic, but stuck to answering the question. "I was present when she was killed in Dublin by a first class vampire on Christmas Eve. And by the way, she was not the only Death Eater that died that day."

It was Rufus' turn to pale. "A-Are you sure about what you are saying, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. She was eaten alive along with her companions by a vampiric monster. You cannot even credit your Ministry for those deaths if that was what you were trying to do, sir." Harry over pronounced the word 'sir' in a sarcastic way as he was reminded of how Snape would make him use it.

Rufus was silent for a moment, but somehow managed to regain his composure. "Well, that's a surprise! I am glad that you are not with that vampire! Horrible creatures! I am glad they have gotten themselves into a mess with the Dark Lord's followers. I hope they all get killed!" The man had a gleam in his eyes when he spoke, but Harry was thoroughly disgusted.

"What about the werewolves? Do you think they should die too?"

"Of course! Those creatures are dangerous, Harry! And the centaurs! Hope they also get wiped out! Do you know what they did to poor Dolores? That poor woman!"

Harry was feeling sick there and then. It seemed after all that Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour were more similar than he had thought before. "May I return to my prison cell, sir?" The words had been spat with anger.

"Why is that? I still want you to..."

"I will not do anything for you, sir."

Scrimgeour gaped for a few seconds and then his gaze became severe. "Very well, then! You may return. Aurors!"

"Just one thing before I leave, Minister. There is a vampire sharing the cell with us. Please provide some blood for him unless you want me or one of my companions dead or worse, turned into vampires ourselves. Oh!" Harry smiled with sarcasm. "And one of us is also a werewolf so we hope you will also take that into consideration if we are still here by the time full moon comes."

The Minister of Magic was definitely shocked by those words, but nodded after visibly swallowing hard. Rufus had definitely not expected that one, although he had been wondering about Harry's strange companions and about one of the companions being a small child. "Do-Do you mean the young man with white hair as the vampire? A-And who should I assume is the werewolf? Perhaps the boy with pastel green hair?"

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or get angry. "Actually, the first one you mentioned is a unicorn and the second one you mentioned is a centaur. The small child is the vampire and the girl with braids is the werewolf."

Rufus laughed without emotion. "Preposterous! That—" He was about to say that was impossible, but remembered the transfiguration issues the Ministry had been dealing with months ago. They had never found the culprit or the subjects. Still, having a unicorn and a centaur in a cell was too ridiculous. Harry simply rolled his eyes before leaving with the Auror escort.

XxXxX

"So? What the hell are we going to do now?" asked Ron Weasley in frustration and throwing a small stone through the bars. He was sitting on the floor, knees up, opened legs.

Harry didn't know what to reply. He certainly had no idea what the Ministry could accomplish by having them locked up, unless they thought they could end the war without involving The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now that they were locked up, it looked like Rufus was seriously dispatching Aurors to investigate where Voldemort was hiding for real. Months lost in tracking Harry Potter when they should have been tracking the Dark Lord instead.

"Hermione!"

Ron's sudden calling of the girl's name made Harry look around the cell and almost jump as he saw where Hermione was. She was connected to the ceiling! "What are you doing?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she looked at Hermione and Miosotis giggled a bit. Cassius didn't seem amused or remotely interested, but Theseus smiled.

Hermione jumped to the floor with a bright smile and breathing rapidly. There was a gleam in her eyes. "Just exploring new abilities." The girl was actually beaming. She was getting used to being a hybrid and wanted to explore every ability she could from being one. She hadn't had the time to explore new abilities while she had been practicing magic instead.

Reginald was in a corner, not speaking. His arms were embracing his pulled up legs and his eyes looked swollen from crying. No one had brought blood yet, but Harry decided to wait. They had just been captured and locked up that same day, but the boy suddenly surprised them as he spoke with a broken voice: "He has been captured."

Hermione approached the child and knelt beside him. "Who has been captured, Reginald?"

The boy gave her a scary and protuberant gaze that reminded her of Luna Lovegood. "My father has been captured by the Dark Lord. I've felt it for some time now."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, while Hermione cradled the boy in her arms. "Everything will be fine," she murmured to the child. "Everything will be fine. We'll somehow get out of here and we will rescue Renard."

Ron gave his girlfriend a look that clearly implied that he wasn't that interested in rescuing said vampire, but she gave him a glare.

Harry started to pace from side to side: "Of all times to get captured... I just hope that we'll be out of here soon!"

"Can you feel if he gets killed?" Miosotis asked as she also approached the boy and he nodded at her. "You have been hiding it. Did you tell Yapheth?" The boy shook his head. "So that's why you've been crying, huh? I was wondering why you'd cry so much for Yapheth leaving you. It didn't make much sense until now. Your real reason for crying was your father."

Everyone went silent and Ginny came to Reginald's side and sat next to where he was trapped in Hermione's arms. "We'll somehow rescue him. You'll see." But in truth, Ginny could feel her whole world falling apart as she could sense the day of her nightmares approaching. Now she even wondered if all of them would make it out alive. Chances of every one of them surviving suddenly seemed quite slim. Her eyes fell on each of the ones in that cell: Hermione cuddling Reginald, Miosotis, Cassius, Theseus, her brother Ron, and the owner of her heart and soul, Harry. She suddenly cursed and went to a wall and punched it.

Ron looked at his sister baffled as he stood up. "You all right?"

She smiled bitterly as she turned to her brother. "You better survive, Ron. I'll never forgive you if you don't."

The words had been addressed at Ron, but everyone knew what Ginny meant and they all looked at each other and all their faces went grim.

XxXxX

It had been one week since they had been captured. An Auror brought blood in a bag once every two days during that week. He also brought them a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ every day. They could read about how the Death Eaters were out of control killing without any care. There were killings every single day and so far, the Ministry hadn't stopped them. It seemed that the dark forces were already proclaiming their victory.

Rufus Scrimgeour had sent an Auror after three days of them being incarcerated to remove Theseus, Cassius, Reginald, and Miosotis from the cell. There had been a huge argument about it and in the end, Harry and his friends prevailed and they were not separated. The Auror had even told them Cassius and Theseus were to be returned to their natural forms and natural habitats, but Ginny had interfered in anger and in the end the Auror had given up.

On the last day of the week of being imprisoned, a female in dark purple robes approached the cell. Her features were those of a teenager, but her hair was completely white and her eyes yellow. "You are no witch even if you wear robes as if you were."

She smiled at the green-eyed teen that had spoken. "I know you."

Ron laughed. "Of course you know him! He is Harry Potter! Everyone knows him!" Ginny also laughed with Ron's comment.

The girl shook her head. "I've seen you before."

"Where? I don't remember ever seeing you?" Harry said as he approached the bars to look closely at the strange girl.

She smirked. "My name is Theresa and the day I saw you, you were on a broom." She smirked again before approaching her face to his with only the bars separating them. Her lips were almost touching his when she softly stated: "I tried to kill you."

Harry opened his eyes wide in understanding. That girl was the creature that had slashed his back when he had been leaving the cave on top of the Ghastly mountain, the small demon as it hadn't been as big as Yapheth's monstrous form. She was obviously a vampire of lesser rank, if it was all right to think of it that way, but still a pureblood. Harry had figured the creature that pursued him had to be a vampire, but as he never looked back he had never confirmed it. His only evidence of being pursued had been his bloody slashes. There was something bothering him though. The name Theresa… It sounded familiar.

"Do not worry," the girl said casually in a seductive voice. "I have come to get you out. Here are your wands." She got the wands from the depths of her robes and displayed them playfully between her hands, but Harry wasn't going to ask how she had gotten them.

"Did Yapheth send you? Where are we going to find him? And are you Renard's wife?"

Theresa looked curiously at Harry, but a bit of sadness flashed in her eyes before she straightened up again. "And how may I ask did you obtain that information? That loser I have for a husband got captured!"

Harry could tell that she was worried, but trying to disguise the fact. She then continued speaking. "Yapheth might join you later, but not now. Now you will join the other wizard. I will take you to the other wizard and leave with the little one." She pointed at Reginald, who was actually staring at her expectantly. "He will hinder you and he needs to be protected. As my stepson he is my charge from this moment onwards. Now let's leave."

"What about the..." Harry had just noticed that the Auror that had been placed to guard the cell was in deep slumber.


End file.
